el cazador
by loboplateado2541
Summary: fic traducido encontrado en deviant


El cazador

En los oscuros callejones de la Vergel Radiante una oscura figura extraña encuentra a la espera acechando a su presa. Se encuentra por fin su objetivo. Aqua era una mujer joven con los ojos azules, piel clara y cabello corto y azul. Llevaba una camiseta sin mangas azul oscuro y negro con dos cintas de color rosa que formaban una X sobre el pecho, luego se envuelve alrededor de encima y debajo de los hombros desnudos y se fue al otro lado de la espalda desnuda de la misma manera. En sus brazos, que tenía un par de mangas de campana más de color gris-marrón, guantes sin dedos. Ella también tenía un poco de armadura oscura en el lado de los codos.

En sus piernas, ella tenía pantalones cortos negros con ropa de color azul dos cubiertas sobre sus caderas, una a cada lado, y una tela blanca que le cubría la frente. La parte superior de los muslos estaban desnudos, pero el resto de sus piernas estaban cubiertos por calcetines negros largos. En sus pies que tenía en un par de botas puntiagudas, plata-blindado con puntas afiladas que salen de cada lado alrededor de los tobillos y apuntando hacia abajo. Había dejado en este mundo en busca de sus amigos Terra y Ventus. Pero en los últimos tiempos no ha visto ninguna señal de ellos.

"Por supuesto, espero Ven está bien." Aqua suspira mientras continúa por la calle larga y sinuosa. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por otro camino una gran figura descomunal salto hacia abajo desde un tejado y las tierras detrás de ella. A medida que gira alrededor de Aqua convoca su llave espada y toma una posición de combate. "Un Unversed!" Aqua se había ocupado de estas criaturas antes, así que estaba seguro de que éste caería a sus expertos poderes mágicos. Hasta que la criatura habló, "Usted es un joven confundido." Se dijo, "yo no soy una de las criaturas oscuras que pueda haber tenido hasta ahora." Aqua fue sorprendido si esto no era un Unversed de lo que era?

"¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mí?" Aqua preguntó todavía en su posición de combate. La criatura se rió y dijo: "¿Quién soy yo no es de importancia para usted. En cuanto a lo que yo quiero que sería USTED!" Aqua se sorprendió por qué esta criatura quiere ella? "Bien," pensó "yo no voy con esto sin luchar!" "¿Quieres que bien puede tener este Firaga!" Con un grito de Aqua lanzó una bola de fuego gigante fuera de la punta de la llave espada a la criatura, pero lo esquivó y corrió hacia ella. Aqua fácilmente saltó fuera del camino y gritó "Hielo +!" mientras trataba de congelar la criatura. A medida que la criatura estaba empezando a cambiar de dirección que fue golpeado por la magia de hielo y se congeló en su lugar.

Cuando obtuvo la aguamarina se acercó a la criatura congelada "Es hora de que termine para siempre." Cuando estaba a punto de romper el hielo se empezó a resquebrajarse por su propia cuenta. Aqua saltó hacia atrás justo cuando el hielo se rompió revelando la criatura, se rió y dijo: "Tu magia no me puede hacer daño! Mi armadura fue especialmente diseñado para ser impermeable a todos sus ataques!" Aqua no podía creer lo que veía! Si su magia no puede dañar a esta cosa lo que puede?

Aqua sabía que esta batalla no se podía ganar por lo que ahora era el momento de correr. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de salir corriendo a la criatura sacó una pistola como arma y disparó al Aqua. En un instante la cuerda había atrapado a los tobillos de la aguamarina y ella cayó al suelo. "Aah!" Aqua gritó cuando cayó al suelo. La criatura comenzó a caminar hacia el maestro llave espada caído. Aqua estaba asustado ahora ella se echó la llave espada alrededor y apuntó a la criatura y gritó "¡Alto!" Pero la criatura siguió caminando hacia ella.

"Te lo dije. Su magia es inútil contra mí!" la criatura se jactó. "Ahora es el momento para que usted pueda dormir." La criatura colocó su mano sobre la boca de la aguamarina, trató de arrancarla pero la criatura era demasiado fuerte. "Nrrrmmmphh!" ella gritó, pero luego de Aqua olía un olor extraño viniendo de la mano de la criatura, y luego se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo drogado! Aqua continuó para tratar de luchar contra la criatura, pero su fuerza se desvanecía rápidamente y sus párpados empezaban a caer. "No tengo que seguir luchando!" pensó, pero la droga se hizo demasiado fuerte como para superar la aguamarina como se derrumbó en el suelo. La criatura se rió para sí mismo como alcanzado por un pequeño dispositivo en su armadura se volcó el dispositivo abierto y habló por él, "El sujeto ha sido sometido y capturado." El comunicador emitió una señal sonora y dijo: "Bien hecho. Regresar a la base con el tema a la vez." La criatura sonrió y dijo: "Sí, mi señor." La criatura cerró el comunicador y la guardó en su armadura y recogió la aguamarina del suelo y la arrojó sobre su hombro. Entonces la criatura pulsa un botón en su muñeca y en un destello de luz tanto él como el maestro de la llave espada capturado se habían ido.

Algún tiempo después de su encuentro con la extraña criatura de Aqua comenzó a recuperar el control de sus sentidos. "Mmmmphh." ella gimió cuando ella abrió los ojos aguamarina se dio cuenta de que no podía ver! "MMPH!" mientras trataba de sentir lo que estaba cubriendo sus ojos aguamarina encontró que no podía levantar los brazos. Sus muñecas estaban firmemente unidas entre sí con lo que parecía una cuerda. La criatura le había atado y le vendaron los ojos cuando ella estaba inconsciente. "Hmmphh!" Aqua trató de pedir ayuda, pero su boca estaba relleno de tela y trabada con cinta adhesiva. "Bien, bien, bien. Parece ser mi día de suerte." dijo una voz en la oscuridad que rodea Aqua. "MMPH!" Aqua trató de moverse para encontrar la fuente de la voz, pero no podía mover sus piernas. "Stand a levantarse." La voz dijo, a continuación, dos pares de manos agarraron los hombros de la aguamarina y la obligaron a ponerse de pie. Aqua trató de liberarse, pero no sirvió de nada. "Quitar la venda." Dijo la voz, y después de Aqua fue cegado por el cambio repentino de la luz. A medida que sus ojos comenzaron a ajustarse aguamarina tomó en sus alrededores. Ella estaba en un gran circular con muchos pasillos que conduce a la distancia, la habitación tenía paredes oscuras, en blanco con pastillas de iluminación del espacio. Pero luego de Aqua puso sus ojos en la figura de pie delante de ella. Quien quiera que fuera que llevaban un manto negro largo con una capucha elaborado para ocultar la cara de su secuestrador. "Mi, mi, mi lo que una mujer joven y bella que es querida."

La figura encapuchada, dijo, ya que dio un paso hacia la maestra llave espada en cautividad. "Grmmph!" Aqua gruñó a este extraño enemigo, "Ahora, ahora no hay necesidad de conseguir hostil, usted es mi invitado aquí en mi mansión." Aqua no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando "Si así es como esto trata a los huéspedes que no puedo esperar para ver cómo se tratan los intrusos." Ella sin embargo, pero no era el momento para los juegos que tenía que escapar de este lugar. Aqua provocó toda su energía restante para convocar a su llave espada, pero no pasó nada. "Mmm?" que no entendía por qué no funciona. Como aguamarina intentó de nuevo la figura encapuchada se rió y dijo: "¿Qué pasa Aqua? Parece que no puede usar sus poderes?" Aqua fulminó con esta cosa reírse de ella. Cuando se hizo reír la figura dijo "Ven a ver lo que está alrededor de su cuello." Mientras lo hacía aguamarina simplemente la forma en que la habían atado. Hubo varios bucles de cable que va de alrededor del pecho de la aguamarina encima y debajo de sus pechos, que garantizaban los brazos a los lados. También hizo que los pechos de la aguamarina sobresalen hacia el exterior más de lo habitual. Las piernas de aqua fueron atados justo por encima y por debajo de las rodillas y los tobillos estaban estrechamente vinculados con la cuerda, así y sus zapatos se habían retirado dejando descalza. Sin embargo, se llamó la atención de Aqua a su cuello, ya que lo que parecía ser una especie de extraña cuello abrochado alrededor de su garganta.

"Mientras que el collar es el que está tan débil como hermosa." dijo que la figura encapuchada. Aqua no podía creer esto, no sólo era ella dominó y secuestrado, pero ahora ni siquiera puede usar su magia para liberarse! La cabeza de aqua bajó en la derrota cuando ella empezó a llorar. "Ahora, ahora no estés triste querida," como la figura levantada por Aqua de la barbilla "Estoy seguro de que va a encantar a su nuevo hogar. Debido a que nunca vas a dejar este lugar de nuevo." ojos Aqua se llenaron de lágrimas cuando escuchó esto, no se escapa ahora no hay salida. "Ahora llevarla a la mazmorra." La figura encapuchada dijo entonces las dos criaturas que llevan a cabo la aguamarina comenzó a arrastrarla. "Nmmmmmpppppphhhhhh!" Aqua gritó a través de su mordaza mientras fue tomada por uno de los pasillos.

Al igual que los gritos de angustia de Aqua crecieron en silencio la figura encapuchada se acercó a otra criatura grande, ya que se arrodilló ante el demonio encubierto que dijo "Mi señor, acabamos localizado su próximo objetivo." La cifra llegó a su capó dibujo de nuevo a revelar el rostro de un hombre de cabello negro con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Bien hecho mi Hunter, ahora ve y tráeme premio." El hombre dijo que el cazador se puso de pie "Sí señor.

La Parte 2 Hunter

Muy por encima de las calles afanosamente de Nueva Domino City, un cazador al acecho en busca de premio siguiente de su amo. De largo tiene el Hunter buscó desde los altos tejados de esta metrópolis brillando por su presa, pero ha sido por no. Hasta hoy en día, para el cazador, finalmente, establece sus ojos en su objetivo.

Fue sólo un día más aburrido para Akiza Izinski que sólo estaba paseando por el centro de Nueva Domino aburrido de su mente cuando se decidió a ir al parque. Akiza llevaba su atuendo habitual, un corsé rojo escotado con mangas hinchadas, luz verde cortas y un cuello alto. También llevaba una gabardina sin mangas de color magenta, que recrudece detrás de ella que es más corto y con pliegues en la parte delantera. Alrededor de su garganta fue un collar de cuello rojo y una esmeralda con cresta, el medallón de oro en forma de cruz. En sus brazos eran un par de guantes oscuros, largos hasta el codo con un par de brazaletes de oro por encima de ellos. En sus piernas eran medias del mismo color que los guantes que estaban conectados a la falda. En los pies de Akiza que llevaba sandalias rojas de tacón alto, y al hombro era una bolsa de hombro rojo oscuro. Su largo cabello estaba en burdeos longitud de la barbilla en la parte posterior, y sus mechones largos hasta el codo enmarca su bello rostro. Frenando el pelo a simple vista era sólo un rizador de pelo ordinario, pero no fue Akiza y era una chica corriente.

Akiza tenía un don especial. Ella era un duelista psíquico, su pedazo de cabello utiliza para ayudarla a controlar sus poderes psíquicos salvajes pero ahora Akiza tuvo el control total de las capacidades, así que sólo llevaba el dispositivo para la demostración ahora. Al principio se consideró sus poderes como una especie de maldición. Pero con la ayuda de sus amigos Akiza ahora vio que sus capacidades asombrosas como un regalo. Akiza acababa de llegar en el parque y que se va a ver como las rosas que crecen allí estaban haciendo. Pero lo que Akiza no sabía era que estaba siendo seguido. El cazador estaba rastreando Akiza a distancia sólo para asegurarse de que no fue descubierto antes de que lanzaría su ataque.

Akiza se arrodilló junto a los rosales Acunó una de las yemas en sus manos la levantó y tomó en su maravilloso aroma. "Ahhhh, es increíble cómo algo tan hermoso puede crecer en la ciudad." Dijo mientras se puso de pie y empezó a alejarse. Pero entonces oyó una voz desde detrás de ella dijo, "Akiza Izinski a la derecha allí." Akiza se detuvo en seco, lo que había alterado doe sector de la seguridad? "Lo siento oficial pero estoy seguro de que no he hecho nada ilegal", Akiza dijo mientras se daba la vuelta a la cara de la fuente de la voz. Pero lo que de sierra no era Sector de Seguridad, que era una criatura grande blindado negro. "¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué es usted?" Akiza dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. "¿Quién y qué soy no es de importancia para usted." El dijo Hunter. "Bueno, entonces, ¿qué quieres?" Akiza dijo a la criatura. "Quiero que Akiza!" el cazador exigió. "¿Qué? ¿Me quiere? ¿Por qué?" Akiza dijo con sorpresa en su voz. "Estás siendo la más reciente adición a la colección de mi maestro." El Hunter dijo preparándose para la batalla. Akiza podía creer lo que estaba oyendo! Alguien quería esto para secuestrar a ella! "Bueno, yo no voy a ninguna parte con esta cosa!" Akiza pensó para sí misma mientras la mano en su bolso y sacó su disco de duelo. Se coloca el disco en el brazo y lo activó y sacó una tarjeta de su cubierta. "Si me quieres, entonces vas a tener que conseguir a través de mi cubierta de primera!" Akiza dijo con furia en sus ojos castaños como colocado la tarjeta dibujó en su disco de duelo, "Convoco a mi Rose tentáculos!" Akiza dijo que usar sus poderes psíquicos para hacer que su verdadero monstruo. En una lluvia de chispas un gigante capullo de rosa con los ojos y vides espinosas largas apareció frente a Akiza. "¡Ataque!" Akiza ordenó y su monstruo disparó sus vides en el Hunter envolviéndolo desde la cabeza a los pies. Akiza sonrió y comenzó a alejarse, pero entonces el cazador arrancó a sí mismo libre de las vides. "¡¿Qué?!" Akiza se sorprendió de que alguien pudiera liberarse de su ataque Rose tentáculos '. Akiza sacó otra tarjeta de su disco de duelo y jugó. "Convoco Phoenixican Cluster Amaryllis!" dijo que otra lluvia de chispas y apareció una criatura salvaje flor-como tomó forma. El cazador se inmutó por este nuevo oponente a medida que avanzaba la derecha en ella. "Cluster Amaryllis lo arruinara!" Akiza gritó y su monstruo comenzó a brillar de color rojo, ya que salió disparado explosiones de fuego en el Hunter. Pero el cazador esquivo hasta el último de sus ataques y golpeó al monstruo haciendo que desaparezca. "¡No! Esto no puede estar pasando!" Akiza dijo mientras miraba en él el terror. Akiza comenzó a huir del cazador, sino simplemente que parecía que se saldría de sus tobillos y se apretaron akiza cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

"Ahh!" Akiza gritó cuando cayó al suelo, miró hacia abajo a sus pies y vio que no había cuerda firmemente enrollado alrededor de los tobillos! Ella volvió a mirar al cazador ya que fue la estiba de la captura de su arma y empezó a caminar hacia Akiza. "¡NO! Usted no me tome tan fácilmente!" Akiza gritó mientras sacaba otra tarjeta de su cubierta y jugó. El cielo se oscureció como un pilar gigante de color púrpura claro que brotó del suelo detrás de Akiza. "Llamo a mi Negro Rose Dragon!" Justo antes de que los ojos del cazador apareció un enorme dragón negro cubierto de pétalos de rosas rojas con las vides espinosas que sale de su espalda. El dragón fijó sus ojos en el Hunter como Akiza dijo "Negro Rose Dragon atacarlo con Negro Rose Gale!" El dragón abrió sus fauces y se disparó un torbellino de viento y pétalos de rosa en el Hunter. El Hunter fue lanzado hacia atrás sobre sus talones tratando de defenderse de este ataque. Del mismo modo que parecía el dragón de Akiza saldría victorioso el cazador sacó otra arma y apuntó al dragón y disparó un rayo láser a la cabeza del dragón golpeándolo justo entre los ojos! Akiza observaba con temor y lágrimas en los ojos mientras sus bellos dragones asoma hacia atrás y rugidos de dolor. Akiza sentía el dolor de su dragón como se desvanece ante sus ojos. "No, No, NOOOOOO!" Akiza llega a donde estaba su dragón caído.

El Hunter ahora acechaba a su presa caído. "Sus monstruos no te pueden salvar ahora!" el cazador dice ya que llega Akiza tratando de tirar de ella misma distancia. "No, no puedes hacer esto!" dijo mientras trataba de sacar otra tarjeta, pero el cazador dispara a su disco de duelo con su pistola láser destruirlo. "Ahhhh!" Akiza gritó cuando su Disco de Duelo se arrancó el brazo. El Hunter agarró el brazo y giros a la espalda de Akiza. El cazador entonces agarró el otro brazo de Akiza y se movió hacia su otra mano y luego se llevó a cabo una cuerda y comenzó a atar las muñecas juntas. Akiza trató de liberarse del cazador pero era demasiado fuerte. "Ahh, grrrr, Usted no se saldrán con la suya! Alguien me va a encontrar!" Akiza gritó al cazador ya que terminó la unión de sus muñecas y luego sacó un rollo de cinta y alguna tela, arrancó un trozo luego volcó akiza sobre su espalda y se la quedó mirando. Entonces el cazador sonrió y dijo: "No es a donde vamos." A continuación, el cazador se arrodilló y metió la tela en la boca y se coloca la cinta sobre los labios de Akiza. "No, Nmph! Mmmmmmpppphhhh!" Akiza gritó cuando sus labios se cerraron herméticamente cerrada. "Lmmphh mmmphh gmmpph!" Akiza trató de gritar a través de su mordaza, pero no sirvió de nada. A medida que el cazador se inclinó sobre ella Akiza trató de golpear de nuevo con sus poderes psíquicos, pero el cazador agarró el pelo de Akiza tirando su cabeza hacia arriba y forzó un collar en el cuello. "MMPH!" Akiza chilló, entonces el Hunter soltó el pelo y la cabeza de akiza cayó al suelo. Akiza trató de usar sus poderes, pero no pasó nada ", Mmph?" Lo intentó de nuevo y no pasó nada. "Que el collar se asegurará de que no puede usar sus habilidades psíquicas contra su nuevo amo." Dijo el cazador. Akiza estaba fuera de sí, este monstruo no sólo había atado y amordazado, pero la había despojado de sus poderes psíquicos. Parecería que se perdió toda esperanza de Akiza. A medida que el cazador levantó Akiza fuera de la tierra y la tiró por encima del hombro joven siguió luchando, no querer renunciar. Pero como el Hunter activó su haz de transporte Akiza gritó por última vez a Nueva Domino City. "Nmmmmpppppphhhhh!" Y con un destello de luz se desvanecieron.

Hacía días desde la aguamarina había sido echado en la celda que estaba en ahora. Había intentado liberarse de sus ataduras pero sin su llave espada o su magia para ayudarla a que no había esperanza. Ahora el maestro llave espada una vez noble yacía en el frío suelo de piedra de llorar su celda. Aqua todavía no tenía idea de lo que el hombre con capa haría con ella, y ella temía el momento en que ella se enterara. Al mismo tiempo, la aguamarina se estaba ahogando en el dolor Akiza estaba siendo recibido por su anfitrión. Ella todavía estaba luchando para liberarse de los dos cazadores que llevan a cabo su espalda. "Grmmppphhh! Mmmmmppppphh!" era todo lo que salió de la boca amordazada de Akiza como la continua paliza contra las cuerdas que rodean el pecho haciendo que sus pechos rebotan. "Mi, mi, no es usted un luchador". El rey de la casa dijo que siguió anverso de su nuevo premio. Mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros Akiza intentó pero sus rodillas y tobillos estaban atados con una cuerda de modo Akiza a punto de perder el equilibrio y cayó una patada. "Vamos a tener que trabajar en eso ahora ¿verdad?" el hombre dijo mientras movía sus manos por el cuerpo de Akiza tala cada curva de su marco. Akiza comenzó a temblar ante el contacto del hombre. "Ahora llevarla a la mazmorra." El maestro dijo, y como los cazadores empezaron a llevársela Akiza empezó a dar patadas y gritos pensó que su mordaza. "Nmmmrpppphhh!" sus gritos resonaban pensaban los pasillos vacíos.

Al llegar a la mazmorra de los gritos de Akiza despertaron la aguamarina de su estado de shock. Como los cazadores trajeron Akiza a la célula a través del Aqua de los dos cautivos miraron a los ojos y pensó para sí mismos "No soy el único!" Como los cazadores arrojaron Akiza en su celda de la aguamarina logró empujar a sí misma de rodillas y se quedó mirando a la mujer que los cazadores habían dejado. Como los cazadores salieron de la mazmorra Akiza empujó a sí misma en sus rodillas y miró en el Aqua con lágrimas en los ojos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en los ojos de aguamarina, así como se dieron cuenta de que pronto habrá más presos a unirse a ellos.

La Parte 3 Hunter

En la mazmorra de un castillo desconocido dos mujeres esperan para quién sabe qué suceda a ellos. En una célula no es de Aqua, un portador de la llave espada elegido un guerrero una vez orgullosa y noble ahora se ha reducido a una simple doncella en voz baja cota llorando deseando que esta prueba se acabaría. Lo mismo no puede decirse de su compañero de prisión Akiza Izinski. El duelista psíquico de fuego, incluso después de innumerables intentos fallidos, continuó para tratar de liberarse de sus ataduras. Aqua quedó mirando a su compañera de rehenes con desesperación. "No hay esperanza para escapar de mi amigo." Aqua pensó "Estamos atrapados." En ese momento la puerta se abrió a la mazmorra, Akiza dejó de luchar y el corazón de la aguamarina llena de temor. "¿Quién tiene capturaron ahora?" pensó. Pero lo andado en el maestro fue envuelta del castillo.

"Grrrmmmpppphhhh!" Akiza gruñó a través de su mordaza a la vista del hombre que había llevado a su prisionero. "Bueno señoras están Esperamos que esté disfrutando la suite de hospitalidad." El hombre dijo con una sonrisa. Akiza continuó mirando al hombre con capa de Aqua cuando simplemente se rompió en lágrimas. "Bueno, ustedes dos deben estar muy ocupado, así que mantener este corto. Yo sé quién eres, pero parece que no me conoce. Así que estoy aquí para poner remedio a eso." El hombre dijo mientras tomaba su capucha. "Ahora tengo la oportunidad de ver con quién estoy tratando." Akiza pensado como el capó del hombre cayó revelando su rostro. Lo que vieron sorprendidos y confundidos tanto aguamarina y Akiza. De pie en el calabozo con poca luz era un hombre guapo de unos veinte años con el pelo de longitud media de la medianoche negro, un mentón fuerte muscular, y los ojos de color marrón oscuro. El hombre sonrió a sus dos prisioneros y dijo: "Mi nombre es Sciczar y me siento orgulloso de ser su anfitrión para el ... .. así el resto de sus vidas." Aqua y Akiza no podían dar sentido a esto, ¿quién era este hombre y lo que quería de ellos? "Ahora las señoras que van a dejar a volver a lo que estaba haciendo. Je, je, je." Sciczar rió cuando se dio la vuelta y se fue a las dos mujeres detrás. Akiza miró a la puerta por un momento y luego volvió a tratar de liberarse. Aqua el otro lado vio atrapado en su lugar.

Una pregunta había sido contestada pero tomó su lugar decenas más. Aqua no podía envolver su mente alrededor de la identidad del secuestrador allí. "¿Que esta pasando aqui?" Aqua pensó mientras se apoyaba contra la pared de su celda y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Fuera de la mazmorra Sciczar fue abordado por uno de sus cazadores. "¿Tienes algo que reportar?" Sciczar dijo al cazador. "Sí señor. Hemos localizado los siguientes dos objetivos." respondió el cazador. Con una sonrisa Sciczar dijo "Bueno ahora los traen a mí."

Era una tarde de verano caliente como Ami Mizuno hizo su camino a casa desde la biblioteca. La brisa suave flotando por el aire le revolvió el pelo corto de color azul. Todavía llevaba uniforme de la escuela hecha de una manga corta camiseta blanca camisa debajo de un chaleco de color azul marino y una falda corta plisada azul. Ami llevaba hasta la rodilla con calcetines blancos y zapatos negros en sus pies. Ami se detuvo en un puente y se quedó mirando el lento movimiento del agua que disfruta de la tranquilidad. Entonces oyó que alguien la llamaba. "Ami! Ami aquí!" Ami miró a ver a su amiga Makoto Kino agitando. La alta morena llevaba un uniforme de la escuela de estilo antiguo. Tenía en una camisa de manga larga de color marrón claro debajo de un chaleco de color marrón oscuro con falda verde hasta la rodilla. En sus pies llevaba Makoto rodilla altos calcetines blancos y zapatos negros. Su pelo largo se redacta en una cola de caballo con su flequillo rizado por las orejas. Cuando llegó a su amigo le preguntó Makoto "Hey Ami lo que están haciendo?" Ami respondió: "En realidad nada. Simplemente disfrutar de la vista." Makoto daba al agua y se apoyó en la barandilla y dijo "Wow. Es un gran espectáculo." Ami se unió a su amigo y le dijo "que lo es." Después de un tiempo Ami dijo "Bueno, mejor que vaya a casa." "Sí que lo haga. Nos vemos mañana?" dijo Makoto. "Cosa segura." Ami dijo a su amiga.

Entonces escucharon una voz detrás de ellos dicen "Ami Mizuno, Makoto Kino detenerse inmediatamente." Como los dos a su vez en torno a Makoto dice "¿Qué quieres?" Lo que vieron sorprendidos y los confundieron. Era una criatura extraña musculoso que llevaba un traje de armadura. Ami dijo: "¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué desea?" El cazador respondió: "He venido para ustedes dos." Ami y Makoto se quedaron sin aliento, los ojos de Makoto se estrecharon cuando ella dijo: "Usted no sabe con quién te estás metiendo." El cazador se rió y dijo: "Sé exactamente quién estoy tratando con Sailor Jupiter!" Makoto abrió la boca y dijo: "¿Cómo sabes eso?" El cazador sonrió bajo su casco y dijo "Yo sé muchas cosas sobre usted y su amigo Sailor Mercury." Ami se tapó la boca mientras ella se quedó sin aliento en estado de shock, se volvió a Makoto y le dijo: "Esto es malo Makoto. Si este chico conoce nuestros secretos los otros están en peligro también!" El Hunter volvió a reír y dijo: "Mi maestro no está interesado en sus amigos los dos de usted." Ami frunció el ceño en confusión en la declaración del cazador. "Maestro? ¿A quién trabajas?" Ami preguntó el cazador. "Identidad de mi maestro no es de importancia para usted." El dijo Hunter.

Makoto se adelantó y dijo: "Basta de esto es el momento de acabar contigo! Júpiter alimentación, maquillaje!" Y en un destello de luz Makoto transforma en Sailor Jupiter, su uniforme escolar fue reemplazado con una blusa blanca ceñida con un collar de color verde oscuro con un lazo rosa en el pecho y un mini-falda verde y un gran lazo rosa adjunta en la parte baja de la espalda . Sus manos estaban cubiertas con guantes blancos que terminó con un ajuste verde en los codos, y sobre su cabeza era una tiara y que llevaba en forma de rosa anillos de oído y alrededor de su cuello una gargantilla era verde. Sus zapatos fueron reemplazados con botas verdes de cordones en marcha de tacón alto se fue muy por encima de los tobillos. Como Makoto tomó una posición de combate Ami dijo que "El tiempo para que me una a esta lucha Mercurio Energía, maquillaje!" En otro destello de luz Ami transforma en Sailor Mercury, su atuendo era el mismo que el de Makoto, pero su minifalda era azul y tenía un collar azul con dos franjas en él y un collar azul. Y en sus pies llevaba botas altas hasta la rodilla de color azul.

"Ahora es el momento de poner fin a usted!" Makoto gritó mientras cruzaba sus manos enguantadas y dijo "Thunder Supremo!" Un enorme rayo de luz salió disparado del cielo y golpeó el cazador lo derriba sobre el lado del puente. Los dos Sailor Senshi parecía satisfecho con el resultado. "Buen disparo Makoto." Ami dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Gracias pero podría haber hecho mejor." Makoto respondió con un enojado parecían grabada en su cara. Al igual que los dos estaban a punto de cambiar de nuevo Ami oyó algo que viene de debajo de ellos. Miró alrededor del puente y dijo "¿Has oído eso?" Makoto sin comprender mirando alrededor, dijo "no me entero de nada." A continuación, el Hunter se echó de debajo del puente y se quedó mirando a su presa.

Ami y Makoto se sorprendieron, Makoto podía creer cómo podía tomar nada un golpe directo de su trueno Supremo y no por frito a un fresco. El cazador se levantó y se sacudió el polvo de su armadura y dijo "Si usted planea en golpeándome tendrá que hacerlo mejor que eso." Makoto se puso furioso "Está bien sabelotodo vamos a ver si puede levantarse después de esta presión ANCHO SPARKLING!" Makoto rugió mientras se juntó sus manos. El Hunter fue golpeado por una enorme ola de rayo fue empujado hacia atrás contra la barandilla del puente. "¡Ah! Eso es lo mejor que puede hacer?" Hunter se echó a reír, ya que se puso de pie de nuevo. "Yo no lo entiendo?" Makoto dijo confundido y miedo si esto podría soportar sus ataques más fuertes ¿cómo podían vencerlo?

"No se preocupe Makoto Tengo esto!" Ami dijo mientras daba un paso hacia adelante para hacer frente a la Hunter. Ami cerró los ojos y levantó las manos en el aire y dijo "Brillo de la aguamarina de la ilusión!" Las gotas de agua comenzaron a arremolinarse en torno a Ami mientras se reunían en sus manos para formar una esfera de agua. Entonces Ami abrió los ojos y echó la esfera en el Hunter. El Hunter fue golpeado por la esfera y empezó a congelarse. Pero el cazador se liberó del hielo y comenzó a moverse hacia Ami. "¡No! Esto no puede estar pasando! Mercurio de Aqua Mirage!" Ami gritaba como corrientes de agua a tiros en el Hunter y comenzó a envolverlo en una enorme esfera de agua, una vez que el cazador estaba completamente envuelto en la esfera del agua explotó. Ami sonrió y dijo: "Que se encarga de ello." O eso es lo que pensaba cuando la niebla de la explosión se aclaró la derecha de pie Hunter donde estaba cuando la esfera detonó!

"¿Qué !? ¿Cómo sobrevivió eso?" Ami dijo sorprendido de que su ataque había fallado. "A pesar de que los dos combinados no tienen ninguna posibilidad contra mí." Hunter dijo que la medida que avanzaba a Ami nuevo. Ami se asustó y dijo: "¡No! ¡Aléjate de mí! Mercurio de Aqua Mist!" Ella lanzó grandes burbujas en el Hunter, pero no detenerlo. El Hunter agarró las manos extendidas de Ami y le dio la vuelta y envolvió su brazo alrededor de su pecho le sujetó los brazos a los lados. "Aaaaahhhhh! Déjame ir!" Ami gritó cuando el Hunter apretó su cuerpo. "Ami! Soltó su monstruo!" Makoto dijo que comenzó a correr en ayuda de su amiga. Pero entonces el cazador sacó un cuchillo largo y presionó la hoja contra la garganta de Ami. El Hunter dice que Makoto "Yo no haría eso si fuera tú." La celebración de su cuchillo en la garganta de la niña cautiva sonriendo. Makoto se detuvo en seco, se podría poner la vida en peligro de Ami. "Ahora bien, si usted no quiere ver a su amigo herido renunciar ahora!" dijo el cazador. "No le hagas caso Makoto! ¡Fuera de aquí!" Ami dijo tratando de zafarse de las garras del Cazador. Makoto no sabía qué hacer. No podía simplemente dejar Ami con la criatura, pero si ella renunció a continuación, dos de ellos sería tomada quién sabe dónde. Pero antes de Makoto podía hacerse a la idea de Ami ampliado de miedo mientras gritaba "Makoto detrás de usted!"

Makoto se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para esquivar un golpe de otro cazador que vienen en ella desde atrás. "Eso lo hace! Tome este monstruo, Flor huracán!" Makoto gritó y empujó un torbellino de pétalos de flores en la segunda Hunter. Pero el cazador lo esquivó y golpeó a Makoto en el estómago. "Ooooffff!" Makoto cayó al suelo como el aire quedó fuera de ella. El Hunter agarró los brazos de Makoto y la forzó en su estómago y luego pasó por encima de su espalda y comenzó a atar las muñecas con una cuerda. "Nooo! Makoto!" Ami gritó a su amiga, ella trató de correr hacia ella, pero lleva el cazador ella era demasiado fuerte.

"Ahora el tiempo para prepararse." Lleva el cazador dijo Ami Ami, ya que obligó a sus rodillas se movió sus manos alrededor de sus muñecas. El Hunter guardó su cuchillo y se llevó a cabo una cuerda y comenzó a atar las manos de la niña asustada detrás de su espalda. Ami intentó liberarse, pero no sirvió de nada. Las lágrimas manaban de los ojos de Ami como el cazador terminó unión a sus muñecas y empezó a envolver más cuerdas alrededor de su pecho le sujetó los brazos a su cuerpo. Después de eso se hizo el Hunter empujó Ami abajo sobre su estómago y se fue sobre la vinculación de los tobillos y las rodillas juntas. Cuando Ami estaba íntimamente ligada al Hunter la volcó y atasca, la pieza de tela en la boca y luego cubrió sus labios con cinta adhesiva. "Nmmmpppphhhhh!" Ami gritó a través de su mordaza como el Hunter la cogió y la tiró por encima del hombro. El cazador se volvió hacia su compañero y dijo que "terminado todavía?" El segundo Hunter respondió "Sí". Ya que arrojó el atado y amordazado Makoto por encima del hombro y luego se acercó a unirse al compañero de Hunter. "Es hora de traer estos dos para dominar Sciczar." Dijo que el Makoto llevar a Hunter. "Sí, estoy seguro que el maestro estará satisfecho con las nuevas adiciones a su colección." Replicó el Ami llevar a Hunter. Como los dos cazadores que son activados teletransporte vigas Ami y Makoto se miraron con lágrimas en los ojos que son.

Sciczar estaba de pie en el vestíbulo de su mansión mirando por encima de sus dos nuevos "huéspedes" con una sonrisa en su rostro. "Bien hecho mis cazadores. Para capturar no uno, sino dos de la legendaria Sailor Scout es una hazaña para estar orgullosos." Como alabó los que los trajeron aquí Ami y Makoto fueron cada uno en poder de dos cazadores más. Makoto miró Sciczar mientras que Ami estaba colgando la cabeza baja llorando en silencio. Ambos estaban llevando collares que son negados poderes. Cuando Sciczar envió a los dos cazadores de distancia se volvió su atención a sus cautivos preciadas. Se acercó a Makoto que estaba tratando de soltarse y venció Sciczar sin sentido. "Bueno, no estás en condición física increíble. Yo podría tener algo especial para ti." Sciczar dijo mientras acariciaba lentamente largas piernas desnudas de Makoto. Makoto comenzó a temblar de miedo, ¿qué tipo de cosas terribles sería este hombre hacer con ella?

Cuando terminó la sensación sedosa piel de Makoto se acercó a Ami que ahora tenía miedo de su mente. Ella trató de apartar la cara de Sciczar pero él colocó suavemente la mano en la mejilla y volvió sus ojos hacia él. Él sonrió y dijo: "Ahora no sea dulce corazón miedo. Estás a salvo aquí, todo el tiempo que me obedecen." Se soltó de su mejilla y Ami se rompió a llorar de nuevo. Sciczar se dio la vuelta y dijo a los cazadores "llevarlos al calabozo." Como los cazadores tomaron Ami y Makoto Makoto distancia empezaron a gritar en Sciczar. "Hmmmmpppphhh! Grrrmmmmpppphhhh! Mmmmmmmppphh!" Cuando las dos niñas fueron arrastradas el pasillo a la mazmorra Sciczar convocó otra Hunter. El cazador se arrodilló ante Sciczar y dijo: "¿Qué es lo que necesita maestro?" Sciczar quedó allí por un momento y luego dijo: "Tráeme Aqua."

La Parte 4 Hunter

Los sonidos de voces apagadas se podían escuchar a través de los calabozos del castillo. intentos infructuosos Akiza para escapar de las cuerdas que rodeaban su cuerpo continuaron. Pero ella estaba empezando a ver que era inútil. "Grrrmmmmppphhhh!" Akiza gritó de rabia en el hombre Sciczar que habían tomado cautiva. Akiza miró a la célula a través de ella y miró a la mujer en la ropa extraña. Akiza nunca había visto a nadie como esta mujer. Bien sea quien sea que estaba en tanto peligro como era Akiza. Mientras tanto aguamarina estaba ocupado contemplando su destino. Lo que se Sciczar va a hacer con ella? Luego de Aqua miró a su compañero de prisión. Aqua no era sólo para ella, pero esta mujer también.

En ese momento la puerta del calabozo se abrió y cuatro cazadores entró con dos chicas jóvenes. Aqua miraba con angustia y desesperación. Esas chicas estaban claramente asustado. La morena estaba gritando a través de su mordaza luchando con uñas y dientes por su libertad. Pero no sirvió de nada. Mientras que la chica de pelo azul corto estaba llorando sin parar. Makoto estaba gritando en la parte superior de sus pulmones "Grrrrmmmmpppppphhhhhhh!" Tratando de liberarse de los cazadores le llevan a una celda. Ami miró a su amiga con desesperación. "Mmmpppphhhhhh!" -gritó no había manera de salir de esto.

Los cazadores arrojaron Ami y Makoto en Son células y luego se volvieron hacia la puerta para salir cuando otro cazador entró en el calabozo. "Maestro Sciczar quiere aguamarina trajo con él ahora." Hunter dijo que el que acaba de entrar. Dos de los otros cazadores se pasaron a la celda de la aguamarina y abrió la puerta. Aqua trató de alejarse de los cazadores, pero no sirvió de nada. "Nnnnmmmmppphhhhhh!" Aqua lloró mientras los cazadores de la recogieron del suelo. "Lmmppphh Hmmmppphh Gmmmmppphhh!" Akiza gritó a los cazadores. Pero ellos no hicieron caso a ella, ya que desataron los tobillos de la aguamarina y la obligaron de la cisterna. Akiza siguió mirando a la puerta pensando de lo que esto va a pasar a Aqua.

Con las rodillas aún atados juntos aguamarina sólo podía tomar medidas torpes cortos como los cazadores la llevan por el pasillo poco iluminado. Ella seguía pensando en lo que podría suceder a ella cuando los cazadores la llevaron a Sciczar. Los cazadores y Aqua entró en el vestíbulo del castillo y luego se volvió por otro pasillo. Luego, los tres se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta custodiada por dos cazadores más. Los dos guardias abrieron la puerta y Aqua se metieron en la habitación. Ella perdió el equilibrio por un momento y cuando lo recuperó miraba a su alrededor vio que ella estaba en un gran comedor. En el centro de la habitación había una larga mesa de la comida. En la cabecera de la mesa se sentó Sciczar que llevaba un traje negro. Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Ahhh, Aqua estoy tan contenta de que podría unirse a mí." Aqua le devolvió la Sciczar furiosa con él. "Por favor tome asiento." Sciczar dijo señalando el asiento a su derecha. Uno de los cazadores de Aqua empujado hacia adelante. Aqua volvió a mirar a los cazadores "Grrmmmpphh!" gruñó a los monstruos.

Aqua acercó a Sciczar y se sentó en la silla. "Desatar ella ahora." Sciczar dijo a los cazadores. Aqua no podía creer que esto era realmente dejarla ir? "Pero cuando los cazadores le desataron ellos encadenado por las muñecas a la silla." Grrmmmppphhh. "Aqua dijo mientras miraba a Sciczar. Él sólo sonrió y se inclinó y puso su mano en la cara de la aguamarina. ella trató de apartarse, pero luego Sciczar tiró de la cinta fuera de los labios de la aguamarina "Ahhhhh!" gritó cuando la cinta fue arrancada. aguamarina escupió el paño de su boca y dijo: "¿Qué vas a hacer lo que de mí? "Sciczar sonrió y dijo:" debes tener hambre. Vaya por delante y ayudarse a sí mismo a lo que quiera. "Aqua estaba más confundido por el segundo. Aparte de las cadenas que la sujetaban por huir Sciczar estaba actuando como esto era algún tipo de fecha.

Sciczar siguió mirando en el Aqua, que no sabía qué hacer. Pero su estómago vacío se apoderó de ella y Aqua agarró tanto alimento como pudo. Como aguamarina comió a llenar Sciczar se sentó allí y observó Aqua. Cuando la aguamarina no podía comer otro bocado se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y miró a Sciczar. Los dos se quedó mirando el uno al otro en silencio. Luego de Aqua rompió la paz y dijo: "¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿qué es lo que quieres de mí?" Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Tome un vistazo a tu alrededor Aqua. Mira este lugar. Me he pasado el día de rodearme de cosas sin sentido. Ahora he decidido recopilar las cosas más bellas." Aqua estaba disgustado, este hombre pensaba en ella y las otras mujeres que ha filmado nada más que como objetos para el para tomar. "¿Que quieres?" Aqua dice que este hombre rencoroso. Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Te quiero Aqua. Yo quiero que vivas aquí conmigo como mi amante." Aqua quedó sin aliento ante esta declaración, "¿Estás loco? ¿Crees sinceramente que haría cualquier cosa con usted! Usted me secuestró y me ha traído aquí contra mi voluntad!" Aqua gritó Sciczar.

Cuando terminó la aguamarina Sciczar se limpió la boca con una servilleta y dijo: "Es eso o pasar el resto de su vida atado y amordazado en el calabozo." Aqua estaba aturdido, que no podía pensar con claridad. Si está de acuerdo y se convirtió en la amante de Sciczar sería libre de hacer lo que quería. Pero eso significaría que la devuelve sin todo lo que ella representaba y los otros prisioneros. Pero si se negaba que sería justo atrás donde comenzó atado en el calabozo temiendo cada minuto que pasa. Sciczar vio la expresión en el rostro de la aguamarina y dijo "No conteste ahora, por supuesto. Una decisión como esto lleva tiempo. Guardias!" En su llamado dos cazadores entran en el comedor y se acercó a Sciczar y Aqua y uno de ellos dijo "Usted llamó a mi señor." "Sí, tomar de Aqua volver a la mazmorra para que ella pueda pensar sobre mi propuesta." Los cazadores desencadenaron la aguamarina y sacaron los brazos detrás de la espalda y los ataron juntos. Aqua estaba enojando ahora ella gritó a Sciczar "¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?"

Sciczar sonrió y chasqueó los dedos y un cazador ha atascado un trapo en la boca de la aguamarina y el otro se extendía un trozo de cinta adhesiva sobre la boca náuseas ella otra vez. "Usted encontrará muy pronto. Llevársela." Dicho Sciczar como los dos cazadores arrastraron aguamarina fuera del comedor. "Grrrrmmmmmmppppphhhhhhhh!" Aqua gritó en la parte superior de sus pulmones mientras se la llevaron de la habitación. Cuando la puerta se cerró Sciczar sonrió y apretó un botón en el brazo de la silla y una pantalla holográfica apareció frente a él. Era una lista de nombres y fotografías las mujeres, los que pronto serán adiciones a su colección. Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Ahora que sigue?"

Era un día de verano caliente en la ciudad cerúlea, en un gran edificio en el centro de la ciudad una mujer joven está nadando vueltas en la piscina grande allí. Como ella hace su última longitud en la piscina una voz dice en voz alta "Misty! Brumoso dónde estás!" Misty se detiene y mira a ver a su hermana mayor violeta de caminar hacia la piscina. Misty nadó hasta la orilla y gritó: "Por aquí Violeta!" Violet escuchó el llamado de Misty y se acercó y se arrodilló junto a la piscina. "No eres. Nos preguntamos donde se han extraviado,". Misty sonrió a su hermana y le preguntó "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué está pasando?" Violeta respondió "Daisy, Lily y yo vamos a salir de compras, quieres venir?" Misty pensó por un momento, corriendo por la ciudad cerúlea con sus tres hermanas mayores compras hasta que caen o hasta que se cayó porque había más probable es que tendría que llevar todo lo que han comprado. El pesar de ser un carro de compras humana no era demasiado agradable a Misty por lo que ella dijo "No, gracias Violeta creo que voy a quedar aquí y velará por el pokémon." Violet frunció el ceño y dijo: "Está bien que estés pérdida. Estaremos de vuelta en unas pocas horas. Nos vemos." Y con eso Violet se puso de pie y salió. Misty agitó la mano y dijo "Claro divertirse", y cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Violeta brumoso luego terminó con "divertirse perder su tiempo y dinero."

Misty no se llevaba bien con sus hermanas muy bien. Misty salió de la piscina y se acercó a un banco con las toallas y comenzó a secarse apagado. Llevaba un bikini de dos piezas de color azul claro que tenía pequeñas estrellas de color naranja en él. de largo pelo rojo de Misty se detuvo en una coleta que se arrastró por la parte posterior de su cuello y se detuvo en sus hombros. Cuando terminó de secarse con la toalla seca su cuerpo Misty sacó el empate pelo de la cola de caballo y empezó a correr la toalla por el pelo mojado. Mientras lo hacía Misty empezó a pensar de nuevo en las aventuras que tuvo con sus amigos Ash y Brock. Cuando terminó secándose el pelo Misty alzó la vista hacia el techo de la sala de la piscina, suspiró y dijo: "Me pregunto lo que los dos están haciendo ahora?"

Luego, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose rompió brumoso de sus pensamientos resopló mientras se giraba hacia la puerta y dijo: "Está bien lo que hizo que los chicos se olvide esta vez?" Pero lo que no era brumosa sierra sus hermanas, que era una persona de aspecto extraño con los brazos musculosos, que llevaba un casco negro y la armadura negro. Misty se sorprendió por un segundo, pero pensó que se trataba de otro entrenador querer desafiar a ella por la insignia de Cerulean City Gym. Cuando la persona extraña no hablaba Misty dijo "Hola ¿estás aquí para un combate de gimnasio?" El Hunter sacudió su cabeza y dijo: "No estoy aquí para usted brumoso." Misty se estaba confundido ahora que ella respondió: "Si estás aquí para mí que debe querer un derecho combate de gimnasio?" El Hunter sacudió de nuevo la cabeza y dijo: "me has entendido. Estoy aquí para llevarte a mi amo." Misty dio unos pasos hacia atrás y preguntó: "¿Quiere decir que estás aquí para secuestrarme?" El Hunter asintió y dijo: "Sí".

Misty estaba asustado ahora que no sabía quién era esta persona, pero ella no iba a ninguna parte en contra de su voluntad. Misty se movió lentamente hacia una mesa al lado de las toallas agarró una de las pequeñas cápsulas rojas y blancas y se presiona un botón en él para ampliar causando al decir "El que está usted no está tomando a ninguna parte," Misty echó la Poké Ball y dijo "Vamos a cabo Corsola!" La pelota voló en el aire y se abrió dejando salir una luz blanca que disparó contra el suelo y se consolidaron como una pequeña rosa y azul criatura como una roca con cuernos aparecieron. El pequeño pokémon miró al cazador y le dijo: "Corsola!" Misty señaló al cazador y le dijo: "Corsola, el uso de Spike cañón!" Corsola brillaba blanca y luego señaló sus cuernos en el Hunter y disparó cientos de pequeñas espigas. El Hunter protegió con su propio brazo como el contacto ataque hecho, los picos simplemente rebotan en la armadura del cazador ni siquiera dejando un rasguño.

"¿Qué !? ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado sin que siquiera pestañear?" Misty dijo con sorpresa en su voz. El Hunter comenzó a moverse hacia la brumosa lentamente. Misty no iba a renunciar a ella gritó "Corsola, usar el arma de agua!" Corsola disparó un chorro de agua de su desembocadura en el Hunter el golpe de ataque del cazador justo en el pecho pero no detenerlo. El Hunter siguió caminando hacia la brumosa sus ojos nunca abandonaron su cara de miedo. Misty estaba empezando a entrar en pánico mientras agarraba otra Poké Ball y lo lanzó diciendo "Ir Gyarados!" El Poké Ball abrió a lo largo de la piscina y en un destello de luz una enorme serpiente de mar azul apareció en la piscina brumosa y luego dijo "Gyarados, utilice Hyper Beam!" Una bola naranja de luz apareció en la boca de Gyarados ya que cargó hasta su ataque pero antes de que pudiera disparar el Gyarados Hunter sacó un arma y le disparó en el pecho.

Gyarados retrocedió en agonía mientras Misty gritó "No, Gyarados!" Ella trató de correr hacia ella Pokémon heridos, pero el cazador sacó otra arma y disparó a Misty y en un destello de sus tobillos estaban atados con una cuerda lo que la hizo caer al suelo. Corsola redujo su entrenador y corrió a ayudarla, como el cazador estaba casi a Misty Corsola se dio la vuelta y disparó su punto cañón de nuevo, pero no hizo nada, el Cazador luego apuntó su desintegrador contra Corsola y disparó golpeando el pequeño pokémon claramente a través del habitación. Misty vio esto alargó la mano y gritó "Corsola. No, Corsola!" Misty hacia atrás y vio el Cazador estaba casi encima de ella, ella trató de liberar sus piernas de la cuerda, pero no sirvió de nada.

El Hunter, ya que guardó sus armas llegó finalmente a Misty mientras trataba de escapar, pero el cazador agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Misty gritó de dolor y gritó "¡Suéltame monstruo!" El Hunter dijo nada que acaba de tomar una bodega de su otro brazo y los obligó juntos y comenzó bobinado cuerda alrededor de ellos. Misty luchar tan duro como pudo pero el Hunter fue demasiado fuerte, entonces ella empezó a gritar "¡Ayuda! Alguien por favor, ayúdame!" Cuando el cazador se hizo unen sus muñecas se agarró un puñado de pelo de Misty tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y metió un trapo en la boca. Misty gritó de dolor "Ahhhmmppphhhh! Grrrrmmmpphhhh!" Ella trató de escupir el paño, pero el cazador entonces dio una palmada un pedazo de cinta adhesiva en los labios de sellado la boca cerrada.

El cazador entonces soltó el cabello de Misty y comenzó a atar la cuerda alrededor de sus medias y claves. Cuando las piernas de Misty fueron asegurados el Cazador luego tomó un poco más de cuerda y la ató alrededor de los brazos y el pecho de Misty encima y por debajo de sus pechos y apretó con fuerza causando brumoso a gemir de dolor "Mmmmpppphhhhh! Nmmmppphhhhh!" La cuerda alrededor de su pecho hizo pechos de Misty para sobresalen más y desprendía un aspecto más animado. Después de que el cazador agarró brumoso del suelo y la lanzó por encima del hombro. Misty continúa luchando para conseguir libre como el Hunter activó su rayo de teletransporte y los dos desapareció en un destello de luz.

Misty estaba más confundido que nunca, un minuto que ella se relajaba en la piscina y la siguiente que está atacado por un monstruo extraño, atado y amordazado luego llevado a una especie de castillo que es sostenido por más monstruos ya la espera de que sabe lo que suceda . Del mismo modo que pensó brumoso día de hoy no podía ser peor una puerta se abrió y un hombre que llevaba un traje negro paseos en ser flanqueado por dos monstruos más. Misty se quedó mirando al hombre sin saber quién es ni lo que quería.

Sciczar sonrió mientras miraba por encima del bikini de pelo rojo atado y amordazado revestido cautivo su Hunter le había traído. "Bueno, tengo que decir que eres muy hermosa la mujer brumoso." Misty parpadeó sorprendido, este hombre sabía su nombre! Pero, ¿cómo que no había visto a esta persona antes en su vida. Sciczar vio la cara de confusión de Misty y dijo: "Sí, lo sé todo sobre ti mi pequeña sirena. Y permítanme decir que tengo planeado algo especial para usted." Misty estaba muy asustado. Ella comenzó a golear y patadas tratando de liberarse. "Grmmmppphhhh, Mmmmmppphhh, Nnnnrrrmmmpppphhhh!" eran todos los sonidos Misty podría hacer a través de su mordaza. Sciczar sólo sonrió y dijo "Tienes espíritu, bueno me gusta luchadores como usted. ¿O debería vi me gusta romper mujeres fuertes y voluntariosos como tú. Llévala a la mazmorra para que pueda llegar a conocer a sus nuevos amigos."

Como los cazadores empezaron a arrastrar brumoso por el pasillo ella pateó y gritó aún más tratando de liberarse. Pero no sirvió de nada ya que fue tomada por el castillo ojos de Misty se llenaron de lágrimas mientras luchaba y luchaba para hacer uso. Misty fue arrastrado por el largo pasillo oscuro hasta que los cazadores llegaron a una puerta. Uno de ellos abrió y trajo brumosa en el interior. Misty escuchó los sonidos de gruñidos y gemidos amortiguados procedentes de las células. A medida que se llevó a pase vio a una mujer atada y amordazada tendido en el suelo de cada célula. Cuando la puerta se había abierto todas las mujeres capturadas se trasladaron a los barrotes de las células allí para ver que estaba siendo traído.

Akiza vio a la chica pelirroja tenía miedo, que le hizo empezar a luchar aún más por la libertad para ayudar a todas las mujeres atrapadas aquí. Aqua mirando cómo el los cazadores pasaron su celda su corazón llenado de temor al ver a otra mujer inocente es tomado como rehén por Sciczar. Como los cazadores trajeron brumoso pasado las dos células próximos Makoto podía verse golear por tratar de liberarse. "Grrrmmmmpppphhh, Mmmmmmpppphhhhhh, Nmmmmmpppphhhh!" Makoto gritó a través de su mordaza a los cazadores que traen un nuevo prisionero. En la célula frente Ami de Makoto estaba de su lado los sonidos que hacía fueron amortiguados gritos de dolor sabiendo que nunca podría salir de esta prisión.

Cuando los cazadores llegaron a un una celda vacía abrió la puerta y el otro tiró brumosa en el interior. "Ammmmppppphhhhh!" Misty lloró al golpear el duro suelo de piedra. Como los cazadores cerraron la puerta Misty se dio la vuelta para ver como su libertad fue tomado de ella. Los ojos de Misty se estrecharon con la ira no sólo a los cazadores, pero el hombre que les ordena.

La Parte 5 Hunter

Era como un día más en el Hidden Leaf Village. Paz y tranquilidad fluyeron a través del aire como niña caminaba por las calles anchas. Sakura Haruno tarareaba en voz baja para sí misma, como hizo su camino a casa de formación. Sakura estaba vestida con su atuendo habitual una camisa roja con una falda rosa y pantalones cortos negros ajustados. Llevaba una diadema de tela de color rosa del ninja por el pelo corto de color rosa. Sobre sus piernas tenía canilleras negro y llevaba sandalias de tacón de punta abierta.

Sakura estaba muy cansado después de su formación con Lady Tsunade e Ino. Sin embargo, vale la pena para entrenar con la Quinta Hokage, su conocimiento de jutsu médico es increíble y Sakura tuvo el honor de ser el conocimiento de Tsunade de jutsu médico era increíble. Si era capaz de aprender todo lo que sabía Tsunade Sakura estaba segura de que podría ser Hokage algún día. Pero lo que Sakura no se dio cuenta es que estaba siendo seguida por una sombra. Un cazador de construcción delgada vistiendo la armadura de peso ligero negro estaba rastreando el joven ninja desde la distancia. Como Sakura se detuvo en una ventana de la tienda para ver la pantalla del cazador seguimiento de la sintió que era el momento adecuado para atacar.

El cazador sacó su pistola de captura y apuntó a Sakura. El Hunter aspiró lentamente y apretó el gatillo. Antes de que el lazo de la cuerda alcanza Sakura saltó fuera del camino. El cazador se sorprendió de que su objetivo era capaz de evadir la captura. Luego de la nada el Hunter fue golpeado por un cuchillo kunai. El Hunter tropezó y se cayó de la azotea. Cuando el Cazador de caer al suelo se colocó a sí misma y vio a Sakura de pie sobre ella. Apuntó otro kunai en el Hunter y dijo: "¿Quién eres tú y qué negocio tiene usted aquí?" El cazador se quedó en silencio, pero cuando Sakura colocó la punta de su kunai en la garganta y dijo Hunters "Habla ahora o estás muerto!" el Cazador luego respondió "Estoy aquí en una misión para recoger una partida especial para mi maestro". Sakura se quitó el cuchillo de la garganta del cazador y le preguntó "¿Cuál es el elemento que está buscando?" El cazador sonrió bajo su casco y dijo: "Usted!"

El Hunter abrió la pata a los pies de Sakura para disparar, ella lo esquivó y tiró su kunai en el Hunter. El cuchillo golpeó la armadura del cazador y rebotó. El cazador disparó su arma de captura a Sakura de nuevo y esta vez se envolvió la cuerda alrededor de su pecho le sujetó los brazos a los lados. El volvió a disparar y cuerda atrapó las piernas de Sakura también. A medida que el cazador tiene que agarrar a su presa capturada Sakura quedó envuelto en una nube de humo, cuando se aclaró en su lugar de Sakura era un tronco de madera. El cazador sonrió y alzó su voz y gritó: "Muy bien Sakura, eres un engañando uno no es usted." El Hunter miró a su alrededor tratando de encontrar Sakura.

Sakura estaba escondido en lo más alto de la azotea respirando con dificultad "Eso fue demasiado cerca para su comodidad." Pensó para sí misma. Si iba a vencer a esta cosa Sakura tenía que tener cuidado. El Hunter seguía mirando por ella y al grito de "No se puede ocultar de mí para siempre Sakura! Tarde o temprano va a encontrar!" Sakura se mordió el labio sin saber qué hacer a continuación. Ella sabía que si esta lucha continuó como estaba ella perdería. Por lo que la única opción que tenía era Sakura para funcionar, pero tenía que asegurarse de que su enemigo no podía seguirla.

Con su plan en mente Sakura saltó de la azotea y aterrizó detrás del Cazador y dijo "Hey alto y moreno y feo!" El cazador se volvió a fijar sus ojos en su presa. Sakura se mantuvo firme y dijo: "Ha sido divertido jugar un poco con usted, pero es el momento de poner fin a esto!" Sakura puso sus manos hizo una serie de muestras de la mano y con el último se convirtió en envuelto en una nube de humo y cuando se aclaró que había veinte pie de Sakura allí. El cazador sonrió y dijo: "Lo más interesante, mi amo me advirtió de sus ilusiones." El Hunter rió y continuó "Ellos pueden trabajar en los enemigos que tienes aquí, pero no funcionan en mí!" El cazador sacó pistola de su cinturón y apuntó a los tejados y disparó. "Aaaahhhhh!" Sakura gritó mientras era golpeado con un dardo tranquilizante y ella cayó al suelo mientras sus clones todos explotaron en humo.

El cazador se acercó a su presa y se llevó a cabo un collar inhibidor y la puso sobre el cuello de Sakura. Sakura trató de defenderse, pero su chakra no se acumularía. "¿Qué me has hecho?" Sakura le dijo al cazador, el cazador respondió: "Eso collar es para asegurarse de que no se puede escapar de esto." El cazador sacó una cuerda y empezó a atarla. Sakura trató de escapar pero la droga desde el dardo era insoportable ella. El cazador tomó los brazos de Sakura y le ató las muñecas junto con sus codos. Entonces el cazador agarró sus tobillos y cuerda enrollada alrededor de ellos y lo apretó. Entonces el cazador ató la cuerda justo por encima y por debajo de las rodillas de Sakura, luego se llevó un poco más de cuerda y la enrolló alrededor del pecho de Sakura encima y debajo de sus pechos y tintineó con tanta fuerza sus pechos se animó a cabo más de lo habitual. Cuando Sakura estaba implicado todo el cazador a su alrededor en su espalda agarró la mandíbula inferior y relleno de un trozo de tela en la boca. Sakura trató de pedir ayuda, pero el cazador dio una palmada un pedazo de cinta adhesiva sobre su boca y todo el sonido que salía era "Hhhhmmmmmpppphhhhhhh!" El Hunter luego recogió Sakura fuera de la tierra y la tiró por encima del hombro, como Sakura tomó su última mirada a su casa el Cazador activó su rayo de teletransporte y los dos desapareció en un destello de luz.

En el momento en Sciczar había llegado a "la bienvenida" Sakura al castillo del medicamento en su cuerpo había desaparecido, Sakura estaba ahora pateando y gritando en la parte superior de sus pulmones en busca de ayuda. Sciczar se limitó a sonreír y dijo: "No hay nadie que le ayude a su querida." Sakura miró a Sciczar de furia en sus ojos. "Grrrrmmmmpppphhhhh!" era todo lo que salió de su boca amordazada como Sakura maldijo a este hombre por secuestrar a ella. Sciczar sonrió y dijo a sus cazadores "Creo que es el momento de las señoras para ir a trabajar. Llévala y el resto de los prisioneros para ser equipado para sus nuevas tareas." Sakura comenzó a lanzar amenazas y maldiciones ahogados en Sciczar como los cazadores se la llevaron. Cuando ella se había ido Sciczar volvió a otro Hunter y dicho "Ten aguamarina llevó a mi habitación." El cazador respondió: "Sí, mi señor."

Cuando la puerta de la mazmorra abrió de golpe la aguamarina y las otras mujeres cautivas saltó ante el sonido. Cuando vieron Hunters caminando en todos estaban preocupados de lo que iba a pasar. Los cazadores abrieron las puertas de las celdas y agarraron a los prisioneros en su interior. El hecho de que fueron atados no significaba que las cautivos fueron en silencio. Akiza intentaba arrastrarse lejos de los cazadores pero la agarró por los tobillos. "Lmmphh Mmph Gmmpphh!" Akiza gritó a los cazadores. Makoto puso más de una pelea, mientras trataba de sacar a los cazadores en las piernas cuando la agarraron por la parte delantera de su camisa. Ami estaba llorando a regañadientes para la liberación de los cazadores. Misty estaba agitándose como los cazadores llegaron por ella gritando "Grrmmmpppphhhh! Mmmmmppphhhhh! Ammmmmpppphhhh! Fmmmmmmpppppphhhhhh!" Aqua era el único que no puso ningún tipo de resistencia. Dejó que los cazadores agarrar los hombros y la arrastran fuera de su celda. Aqua miró a los demás que vio la forma en que no se habían dado por vencidos. Pero sabía que era inútil. El Akiza, Ami, Makoto, y Misty se tomaron de la mazmorra y fueron llevados por un pasillo que conduce a una parte diferente del castillo. Aqua fue tomada por el pasillo que conduce de nuevo al vestíbulo. A mitad de camino hacia el vestíbulo del Aqua oyó gritos ahogados, cuando se hicieron más fuertes que ella trató de ver lo que era. A continuación, el cazador que lleva a su fue aprobada por dos cazadores más arrastrando una joven chica de pelo rosa. Los ojos de aqua se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a la joven quitado a quién sabe dónde.

Akiza y los otros cautivos fueron llevados a una gran sala abierta, ya que las mujeres miraron a su alrededor vieron muchas mesas grandes con cadenas en ellos. Ami se estremeció ante la visión de esta forma de pensar que iba a ser atado en una de esas tablas. La puerta de la cámara se abrió y dos cazadores más entró con Sakura. Cuando Akiza y los demás vieron esto, todo empezó a luchar contra sus bonos y gimiendo a través de sus gags. "Ahora es el momento de prepararse para sus funciones." Uno de los cazadores Dicho esto, y en su comando de los cazadores que llevan a cabo los presos puso una mano sobre la nariz de cada mujer y de la boca y luego comenzaron a ellas de drogas. Akiza comenzó a agitarse tratando de conseguir la mano del cazador de la cara. Misty estaba pateando y gritando de agarre del Cazador de no poder conseguir suelto. Ami y Makoto arrojaban la cabeza tratando de romper los cazadores tienen sobre ellos. Sakura luchó tanto como pudo, pero poco a poco la droga fue tomando fuerza y su cabeza cayó hacia adelante. Uno por uno cada uno de los cautivos sucumbieron a los medicamentos afectan. Cuando estaban inconscientes todos los cazadores desataron los prisioneros y los llevaron a las mesas.

Una vez que las mujeres que duermen estaban en las mesas de los cazadores comenzaron a desvestirse ellos. gabardina de akiza fue retirado de su corsé y se cortó su cuerpo. Se cortaron de uniformes Sailor Senshi de Makoto Ami y sus cuerpos dejándolos en sus sostenes y bragas. tirantes del bikini de Misty fueron cortadas dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo. Sakura fue despojado de su armadura y el traje de ninja del dejándola en su ropa interior. En el momento en que se cumplieron los cazadores de todas las mujeres fueron despojados abajo a su ropa interior o en el caso de Misty desnudo. El Cazador de plomo y luego dijo "Trae en sus nuevos uniformes." Otra puerta abierta en el otro lado de la cámara y cinco cazadores más entró con nuevos trajes para los cautivos de Sciczar. Los cazadores comenzaron a vestir a las mujeres inconscientes.

"Despierta todos. Despierta." La cabeza de akiza latía con fuerza mientras su mente empezó a funcionar de nuevo después de que comenzara noqueado por el gas cazadores. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que Akiza Sciczar estaba de pie frente a ella. Akiza comenzó a gruñir a través de su mordaza en Sciczar. Sciczar sólo sonrió y dijo: "Estoy contento de ver que estás despierto Akiza. Espero que les guste el nuevo vestuario que elegí para ti." Akiza estaba confundido en este hasta que ella bajó la mirada hacia su cuerpo y vio que su ropa había sido cambiado. Akiza ahora estaba usando traje de camarera de color rojo oscuro con un tiempo extremadamente corto falda con un delantal blanco, que tenía las medias de red en sus piernas y llevaba zapatos de tacón alto de color rojo oscuro. También tenía los guantes sin dedos rojos en sus manos y un trozo de pelo rojo con volantes. Los pechos de Akiza se encontraban en pantalla completa porque la camisa sin mangas que llevaba tenía su escote grande muestra. Akiza estaba furioso Sciczar ahora la tuvieron en este equipo ridícula, "¿Cómo puede ser peor." akiza pensamiento.

Entonces oyó un gemido suave a su derecha, Akiza se volvió a ver a los otros cautivos fueron reparadas también. Como cada uno de ellos se despertó cada uno de ellos descubrieron que estaban vestidos con ropa nueva. Ami estaba en un traje azul doncella francesa similar a Akiza de, cuando vio lo que llevaba puesto Ami se rompió en lágrimas. Makoto llevaba un sujetador deportivo verde y piel verde pantalones cortos ajustados oscuros que apenas le cubría las caderas y las zapatillas de deporte blancas. Sakura tenía en un dos piezas traje rosado enfermera de limpieza que reveló su estómago suave, junto con medias de color rosa y zapatos de tacón alto de color blanco. Misty llevaba una concha como sostén sobre sus pechos y sus piernas enfundadas en cola de una sirena. Cada una de las mujeres se escindió amordazado con una tela de peluche en la boca, pero Misty tenía un extraño dispositivo amordazar ella. Se veía como una especie de enchufe con dos tanques pequeños que salen de ambos lados. Sciczar miró sobre su abundancia de las mujeres y dijo "Bueno señoras tiempo para familiarizarse con sus nuevos puestos de trabajo. Llevárselos, tengo asuntos que atender."

Los cazadores arrastraron a las mujeres que gemían y aterradora por varios pasillos diferentes como Sciczar dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y caminó por un pasillo que conduce a una puerta custodiada por dos cazadores. Los cazadores saludaron Sciczar y abrieron la puerta como Sciczar entró en una gran habitación bien iluminada. Empujada contra la pared opuesta era una gran cama con dosel, y como Sciczar acercó a la cama, oyó gruñidos y gemidos ahogados procedentes de la misma. Cuando llegó al lado de la cama Sciczar hacia abajo para ver la aguamarina atada águila extendida a los cuatro postes de la cama. Cuando vio la aguamarina Sciczar pie sobre ella empezó a luchar aún más para escapar. Aqua no podría haber sido más humillada en su vida, los cazadores que la traje aquí la habían despojado de su ropa dejándola usando nada más que su palabra de honor sujetador negro y bragas a juego de color negro. Como Sciczar daba a cada pulgada de su piel expuesta la cara de la aguamarina comenzó a brillar de color rojo brillante en la vergüenza. Cuando Sciczar ver esto, sonrió y dijo: "No hay ninguna razón para estar avergonzado querida. Su belleza se debe celebrar." Aqua continuó luchando contra las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos. "Grrmmmmpppphhhhh!" era todo lo que salió de la boca amordazada de Aqua.

Sciczar sonrió y se quitó la chaqueta y dijo: "Ahora creo que es hora de que te muestro por qué siempre consigo lo que lo". Los ojos de aqua se abrieron con miedo como Sciczar continuó a desnudarse, ella sabía lo que estaba por venir, pero como ella siguió luchando contra sus ataduras y gritar a través de su mordaza sabía que no podía detenerlo.

La Parte 6 Hunter

Sciczar estaba sentado en su amplio comedor con vistas a su lista de mujeres que había enviado a sus cazadores para capturar. "Estos cinco podría ser un poco más difícil para ellos contienen." Pero los pensamientos de Sciczar fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y oyó un gruñido sordo de desagrado. Sciczar miró y sonrió al ver Akiza Izinski entrando con una bandeja de comida para él.

El otrora poderoso duelista psíquico llevaba un traje de camarera corto y que se escindió amordazado. Los brazos de Akiza fueron puestas a los lados por la cuerda que enrolla alrededor de su pecho encima y debajo de sus pechos haciendo que sobresalga más de lo habitual. Sus muñecas estaban atadas delante de ella para que pudiera llevar a su nuevo alimento "master" y alrededor de sus muñecas fue otra cuerda corta que conecta a una cuerda atada entrepierna entre las piernas de Akiza. Si Akiza trató de levantar las manos por encima de la cintura de la cuerda de la entrepierna se apretaría causándole una mezcla de dolor y placer. En los tobillos de Akiza eran ganchos de metal con una cadena corta para asegurarse de que no podía llegar muy lejos si se trató de correr. Para garantizar aún más que no podía escapar de la cuerda estaba atado encima y debajo de las rodillas de Akiza también.

Sciczar sonrió cuando Akiza dejó la bandeja delante de él y le dijo: "Debo decir que usted está tomando a su nuevo trabajo bastante bien." Akiza le devolvió la mirada y gruñó a través de su mordaza "Grrmmppphhh!" Sciczar se levantó y se puso una mano en los pechos de Akiza acariciar lentamente cada uno de ellos. Akiza comenzó a gemir, incómodo al tacto de Sciczar querer que se detenga. Sciczar movió la otra mano arriba y abajo de las piernas de Akiza disfrutando de la sensación de su piel suave. Akiza continuó gimiendo de su mordaza que deseen este tormento terminaría, y luego Sciczar pasar la mano entre las piernas de Akiza ya través de su entrepierna. Los gemidos de Akiza se hicieron más fuertes hasta que se sentía como si hubiera orgasmo allí mismo.

Entonces Sciczar detuvo y tomó su asiento y dijo: "Tal vez esta noche vamos a pasar un buen rato juntos Akiza." Akiza disparó Sciczar un aspecto sucio, pero lo único que hizo fue dicho "llevarla de vuelta a la cocina." Y el cazador de pie detrás de Akiza la agarró por los hombros y se la llevó. Sciczar comenzó a comer en ese momento y luego la puerta que conduce al vestíbulo se abrió y un cazador entró y se arrodilló ante Sciczar.

Sin siquiera levantar la Sciczar dijo "¿Tienes algo que reportar?" El Hunter asintió y respondió "Sí señor. Hemos recibido la palabra de la escuadra que envió anteriormente." Sciczar tomó otro bocado de comida y dijo: "Bueno, ¿han completado su misión?" El Hunter sacudió su cabeza y dijo: "No, he encontrado algunas complicaciones imprevistas pero el resto asegurada principal que tendrá éxito." Sciczar finalmente la vista hacia el Hunter y dijo: "Por tu bien espero que lo hagan."

Se había tomado más tiempo de lo que pensaban infiltrarse en el lugar llamado la Sociedad de Almas, pero los escuadrones de cazadores en el pasado estaban en el interior. El líder del grupo volvió a los otros y dijo: "Todos ustedes tienen sus objetivos, capturarlos y cumple de nuevo aquí." Los otros cazadores asintieron y se derramaron dejando el líder en busca de su destino por sí solo.

El líder se quedó en los callejones oscuros, mientras que la búsqueda de la mujer de su amo quería. Tomó muchas horas pero el plomo Hunter encontró por fin su presa. Era otro día aburrido para Orihime Inoue cuando se dirigía al cuartel se quedaba aquí. Su largo hasta la cintura naranja quemado el pelo se balanceaba de lado a lado mientras caminaba, el flequillo se colocó detrás de las orejas con horquillas. Orihime llevaba un traje largo negro que era el estándar para equipos segadores del alma, en sus pies eran calcetines blancos y sandalias de color habano claro. El plomo Hunter mantiene una distancia segura de Orihime si se trató de capturarla en el más abierto de los Segadores alma pudiera ponerse en el camino.

Sciczar caminaba hacia una gran puerta custodiada por dos cazadores al final de un pasillo. Cuando él los alcanzó los cazadores saludaron Sciczar y luego abrió la puerta, Sciczar entonces entró en una gran biblioteca. Caminó entre los pasillos de los libros hasta que encontró el joven Ami Mizuno en su traje de criada francesa quitar el polvo de los estantes. Cuando oyó pasos Ami volvió para ver Sciczar caminando hacia ella, Ami chilló en su mordaza "Mmmnnpphh!" Ella trató de huir pero la cuerda atada alrededor de las rodillas y los grilletes en los tobillos se aseguró de que no llegó muy lejos.

Sciczar agarró los hombros de Ami y dijo: "Ahora, ahora no hay razón para actuar así ahora ¿verdad?" Sciczar movió lentamente sus manos por debajo de los hombros de Ami a su pecho y empezó a frotar sus pechos. "Nnnmmmppphhhh!" Ami se quejó a través de su mordaza hiende como sus mejillas se pusieron rojas en la humillación. Sciczar besó el cuello de Ami y acercó sus labios a su oído y en voz baja dijo: "Ahora bien, si haces un buen trabajo limpiando aquí yo sólo podría darle una recompensa." Ami comenzó a llorar sin saber qué tipo de cosas degradantes Sciczar haría con ella.

Era otro día lento en la Sociedad de Almas por lo Momo Hinamori decidió quedarse en los cuarteles quinta división y trabajar en sus dibujos. Momo era una mujer pequeña, pero su tamaño no era ningún límite en sus habilidades como un alma Reaper. Llevaba su túnica estándar y su pelo negro estaba atado en un moño y se cubre con un paño como siempre. Momo le frunció el ceño embutición profunda en el pensamiento mientras se añade otra línea a la misma. Pero de entre las sombras surgió un cazador lentamente y en silencio se abrió camino hacia Momo. Momo estaba tan profundamente en su dibujo que no sabía que estaba en peligro hasta que el cazador sujeta su mano sobre su boca y le pasó un brazo alrededor de sus brazos y el pecho. "Mmmmppphhhh! Grrmmmmppphhhh! Nnnmmmmppphhh!" Momo gritó tratando de luchar contra el cazador, pero no sirvió de nada como el Hunter comenzó drogándola y en los momentos Momo estaba inconsciente.

El Hunter puso Momo en el suelo y sacó un collar de inhibidor y se lo puso en el cuello de Momo. Entonces el cazador comenzó atarla con una cuerda. rodillas y los tobillos de Momo estaban unidos, entonces el cazador le ataron las muñecas a la espalda y cuerda enrollada encima y debajo de los senos de Momo le sujetó los brazos a los lados. El cazador se volvió Momo sobre su espalda y abrió la mandíbula y metió un trapo en la boca y selló su mordaza con una tira de cinta adhesiva. Con Momo asegurar el Hunter la tiró por encima del hombro e hizo su camino hacia el punto de encuentro.

Sciczar entró en una habitación que se parecía a un consultorio médico, se dirigió a través de una puerta en una habitación con una mesa de examen y atado a la mesa vestida con un traje de enfermera extremadamente deleitándose era Sakura. La joven ninja tiraba contra las correas sujetándola con todas sus fuerzas, pero no sirvió de nada muñecas y los tobillos se realizaron abajo con puños de cuero, sus piernas estaban apartadas dejando al descubierto su condición de mujer para que todos vean.

Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, señorita Haruno es el momento para su chequeo anual." Sakura comenzó a gritar a través de su mordaza como Sciczar comenzó a correr sus manos sobre sus piernas haciendo lentamente su camino hacia su entrepierna. Sakura comenzó a llorar como Sciczar movió una mano a sus pechos y comenzó a acariciar cada uno como la otra mano comenzó a acariciar sus partes femeninas. "Mmmmnnpphhh! Nnnmmmmppphh! NNNNNNNMMMMMPPPHHH!" Sakura gritó cuando ella comenzó a llegar al orgasmo, Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Sí creo que va a hacer muy bien aquí."

Un cazador esperó fuera de un restaurante de su objetivo de salir, fue varias horas antes de que surgiera la presa del cazador. Matsumoto se tambaleó fuera del restaurante después de tener un par de copas de más, pero ella no le importaba. Se apoyó en una pared para recuperar su compositor, su largo cabello rubio ondulado estaba despeinado como Rangiku se pasó los dedos por el pelo straitening ella. túnicas negras de Rangiku colgaban sueltos sobre su cuerpo para revelar sus grandes pechos. Ella cogió el pañuelo de color rosa que llevaba sobre sus hombros y se secó el sudor de la frente. Rangiku respiró hondo y le tomó el peso de la pared y comenzó a caminar a sus cuarteles.

Cuando empezó a Rangiku pasado el callejón del cazador se esconde en el Hunter golpeó su puño contra la pared provocando un ruido sordo. Rangiku detuvo cuando oyó el ruido y miró hacia el callejón oscuro, cuando vio nada de lo que se dio la vuelta para irse, pero entonces el cazador agarró los brazos de Rangiku y tiró de ella en las sombras. Rangiku trató de gritar, pero el Cazador sujeta su mano sobre su boca náuseas ella. Rangiku luchó contra el agarre del cazador pero cuando el cazador comenzó a drogas luchas de su Rangiku cada vez más débil hasta que sucumbió al gas.

El cazador se puso a trabajar de atado Matsumoto hasta que empiecen con las muñecas y los brazos, cuando los brazos de Rangiku se sujetaban a los costados del cazador comenzó unen sus piernas con más cuerda. Después de eso se hizo el Cazador coloca un collar en el cuello inhibidor de Rangiku para evitar que el uso de sus poderes. Después de que el cazador había amordazado Matsumoto y su arrojado sobre su hombro se dio la vuelta y se abrió camino al punto de encuentro.

Sciczar sonrió mientras caminaba por Makoto Kino fijándose en cada detalle de su forma. Makoto estaba usando nada más que un sujetador deportivo verde y pantalones cortos verdes ceñidos que apenas ocultaba nada. piernas de Makoto estaban atados con una cuerda en sus tobillos y por encima y por debajo de las rodillas, y los cazadores de Sciczar habían atado una cuerda de entrepierna entre las piernas. manos de Makoto estaban atados a los extremos opuestos de un mentón hasta la barra sobre su cabeza y una cuerda se adjuntó a la barra en un extremo y el otro estaba atado a la cuerda de la entrepierna de Makoto por lo que tenía que seguir tirando de ella hacia arriba para mantener la cuerda de la entrepierna de apriete.

Sciczar detuvo dando vueltas Makoto y se puso cara a cara con ella y le dijo "espero que estés disfrutando de su entrenamiento querida." Makoto miró Sciczar lanzando amenazas amortiguados a través de sus labios amordazados. "Grrmmmppphhhh! Mmmmppphhhh!" Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Debería ser yo dando las gracias a Makoto. Este fue diseñado sólo para ti." Sciczar se colocó detrás de Makoto y empuja hacia abajo sobre sus hombros haciendo que la cuerda de la entrepierna de Makoto para apretar. "MMNNNPPPHHH!" Makoto gritó en su mordaza en el dolor, Sciczar detuvo empujando sus hombros y tomó los pechos de Makoto en sus manos. "¡Eres una chica imponente Makoto. Así carácter fuerte y contundente. Creo que voy a disfrutar de que se rompa." Dicho Sciczar ya que empezó a acariciar los pechos de Makoto. Makoto comenzó a gemir en su mordaza querer esta tortura a fin.

Soi Fon estaba entrenando en el bosque alrededor de la Sociedad de Almas perfeccionando sus habilidades para la siguiente llamada a las armas. Soi Fon era una mujer menuda, con el pelo negro hasta los hombros estaba a excepción de dos largas trenzas atadas en una tela blanca, tanto que termina en un gran anillo de oro. Sobre sus túnicas negras Soi Fon llevaba una manga larga chaqueta de menos blanco. Soi Fon continuó perforando a sí misma a través de varias técnicas sin darse cuenta de la Hunter lentamente arrastrándose detrás de ella.

El cazador se le advirtió que ser extremadamente cuidadoso en la captura de Soi Fon. Pero el cazador estaba seguro de que tendría éxito. Cuando Soi Fon se detuvo para recuperar el aliento del Hunter hizo su movimiento. Al igual que el cazador fue a agarrarla Soi Fon se dio la vuelta y cortó en el Hunter con su espada. El Hunter saltó hacia atrás para evitar el ataque y se quedó mirando a su presa.

"¿Quién eres ?! Y cómo me has encontrado aquí ?!" Soi Fon dijo al cazador. El cazador respondió: "¿Quién soy yo, no importa. Estoy aquí para llevarte a mi maestro". Soi Fon frunció el ceño en confusión y pidió "Llévame donde?" El cazador respondió: "Vas a venir conmigo, le guste o no." Con el Cazador se precipitó en Soi Fon y trató de golpearla, pero ella saltó fuera del camino. Soi Fon recortó su espada en el cuello del Cazador pero el cazador levantó su brazo y bloquearlo. La hoja rebotó en la armadura del cazador sin dejar un rasguño.

Soi Fon recortó de nuevo esta vez en las piernas del cazador pero el cazador saltó y aterrizó detrás de ella y envolvió su mano alrededor de la boca de Soi Fon. "Ltmmpph Mmmphh Gmmphh!" Soi Fon gritó mientras se echó la espada alrededor, pero el cazador agarró del brazo de la espada y la retorció hasta que ella dejó caer su arma. El cazador entonces comenzó drogar Soi Fon mientras trataba de liberarse de las garras del Cazador. "Mmmpphh Nmmppphh Gmmmppphhh!" Soi Fon gritó cuando su fuerza comenzó a desvanecerse. El cazador sintió luchas de Soi Fon comienzan a debilitarse, ya que dijo "Ahora duerme." Los ojos de Soi Fon cerrados mientras su cuerpo quedó inerte. El Hunter soltó la boca de Soi Fon y sacó un collar en el cuello inhibidor luego comenzó atarla.

Cuando el cazador se terminó las muñecas de Soi Fon y los brazos estaban atados con una cuerda, sus pechos se que sobresale más de lo habitual debido a la cuerda alrededor de su pecho. Las piernas de Soi Fon estaban atadas a sus tobillos y rodillas, y su boca se rellena con un paño y trabada con cinta adhesiva. El Hunter agarró Soi Fon de la tierra y la tiró por encima del hombro y comenzó en su camino hacia el punto de encuentro.

Sciczar estaba junto a una gran piscina de agua viendo una mujer joven nadar hacia atrás y adelante. La mujer en el tanque era brumosa una vez que el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste Pokémon, pero no se ha quedado atrapado en el castillo de Sciczar. Misty estaba usando la cáscara como sostén sobre sus pechos, sus piernas estaban encerradas en una piel apretada cola de sirena. Sus muñecas estaban atadas a la espalda y la cuerda estaba atado por encima y por debajo de sus pechos para mantener sus brazos sujetos a los costados. Misty se vio obligado a nadar por patear las piernas hacia arriba y hacia abajo con su nueva cola. Misty tenía una mordaza especial, fue un dispositivo de respiración para que pudiera permanecer bajo el agua durante más tiempo.

Sciczar acercó a Misty mientras trataba de alejarse nadando, pero dos cazadores la agarró por la cola y la sacó del agua. Misty miró Sciczar gruñir a través de su mordaza. Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "¿Por qué estás tan enojado brumoso? Pensé que amabas el agua." Sciczar acercó a Misty y empezó a frotar sus hombros. Misty trató de apartarse, pero los cazadores de la celebración de su hasta la mantuvo en su lugar. Sciczar sonrió mientras lentamente movió sus manos hacia los pechos de Misty y comenzó a acariciar ellos. "Nmmpphhh! Mmmpphhh! Grmmmpphhh!" Misty se quejó en su mordaza querer que esto se detenga. "Debo decir que ves mucho mejor de esta manera." Dijo Sciczar mientras ejecuta una mano por el cuerpo de Misty, alcanzando debajo de su cola en-entre sus piernas. "Mmmmpppppphhhhh, Nnnnmmmmppphhhhhh, Ammmmpppphhhhhh!" Misty gritó cuando ella comenzó a llegar al orgasmo.

Sciczar se apartó de Misty y dijo a sus cazadores "meterla de nuevo en el agua. Tengo algunos otros asuntos que atender." Sciczar se volvió y salió de la habitación como los cazadores ponen brumoso de nuevo en la piscina.

Fue un día lento en la Sociedad de Almas para Rukia mientras continuaba trabajando en sus montones de papeles. Los ojos violeta de Rukia se escanean las interminables líneas de palabras, ella se pasó los dedos por el pelo corto y negro en señal de frustración. Rukia se volvió y miró por la ventana y se quedó mirando el cielo azul pálido que deseen un poco de emoción.

En ese momento una mano se cerró sobre la boca de Rukia, por la sorpresa y el shock trató de arrancarla pero un gran brazo se envuelve alrededor de los brazos fijándolos a los costados. "Mmmmppphhh Grmmmmpphh Ammmppphhh!" Rukia gritó mientras luchaba por liberarse de la intrusa, pero un gas de olor dulce comenzó a gotear de la mano cubriendo su boca. Rukia se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo drogado y luchó duro por la libertad. Pero en momentos Rukia se relajó y el cazador sosteniendo su Rukia establecido en el suelo y empezó a atarla.

Una vez que las muñecas de Rukia fueron atados con una cuerda del cazador corrió más cuerda alrededor de su pecho para fijar los brazos de Rukia a los costados. piernas de Rukia se consolidaron en los tobillos y las rodillas y por una buena medida el Cazador atadas otra cuerda alrededor de las muñecas de Rukia y unidos a los tobillos. Una vez que el Hunter puso un collar de inhibidor en el cuello de Rukia y rellena la boca con un paño y lo grabó Hunter cerró la tiró por encima del hombro Rukia hizo su camino al punto de encuentro.

El plomo Hunter estaba esperando en el punto de encuentro de los otros cazadores para volver. Se volvió hacia el atado y amordazado Orihime, el gas se utiliza para someter a ella había desaparecido y Orihime se dio cuenta de que había sido atado y fue luchando contra las cuerdas que rodean su cuerpo. El cazador sonrió bajo su casco en la vista de ella. Orihime estaba tratando de tirar de sus muñecas, aparte pero la cuerda alrededor de ellos estaba atado demasiado apretado. "Mph! Mmmppphhh! Hmmpphhh." Orihime lloró a través de su mordaza como ella de nuevo trató de usar sus poderes de los espíritus y de nuevo no pasó nada.

En ese momento un cazador apareció y el plomo preguntó Hunter "¿Ha tenido algún problema?" El segundo Hunter respondió: "No, todo fue según lo planeado." Orihime levantó la vista para ver que el segundo monstruo llevaba Momo sobre su hombro. Orihime gritó, "Nmmmppphh!" y Momo miró y gritó "Mmmmppphhh!" El segundo Hunter fue a ponerse al lado Momo Orihime pero el plomo Hunter dijo "Yo no haría eso. Ellos pueden tratar de desvincular el uno al otro." El segundo Hunter asintió y se coloca Momo por los pies lejos de Orihime.

Otro par de minutos pasaron hasta que la próxima Hunter llegó con Rangiku. La gran alma Reaper pecho estaba luchando con uñas y dientes contra sus límites tratando de liberarse. El plomo Hunter dijo: "¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?" Como se tiró Rangiku en el suelo del Hunter dijo: "Éste es un luchador. Cuando se despertó tenía que reducir la velocidad para asegurarse de que no se siguió." Rangiku estaba gritando a través de su mordaza "Hmmmmppphhh Mmmmmppppphh Grrmmmmmmpppphhhh!" Orihime siguió llorando incontrolablemente en su mordaza, mientras que Momo luchó contra sus ataduras tratando de liberarse.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que otro cazador se unieron al grupo que lleva una lucha Soi Fon. El plomo Hunter dijo "Hum, que tomó el tiempo suficiente." Como se puso Soi Fon en el suelo del cazador respondió: "Usted no sabe lo duro que era éste capturar. Me gustaría ver que lo intente algún tiempo." Soi Fon estaba pateando y gruñendo a través de su mordaza tratando de liberarse, pero en vano. El segadores del alma capturado parecía el uno al otro con miedo en sus ojos sin saber lo que iba a pasar con ellos.

Una hora después de la primera Hunter llegó la quinta y última Hunter apareció con Rukia por encima de su hombro. El plomo Hunter dijo "¡Por fin! Ahora podemos volver al castillo." Los otros cazadores asintieron y recogieron sus cautivos y activan sus vigas de teletransporte y desaparecieron en un destello de luz. Antes de que el plomo Hunter apretó el botón que dice que Orihime "Este es el último que hayas visto de este lugar. Ahora pertenece a dominar Sciczar." "Hmmmmpppphhhhhh!" Orihime lloró como el Hunter apretó el botón y se desvaneció y Orihime.

"NNNMMMMMPPPPPPHHHH!" -exclamó la aguamarina como Sciczar continuó a violar una y otra vez. El tormento continuo era demasiado para ella al desnudo, en ese momento de Aqua deseada de fin sólo para escapar de esta tortura. Sciczar detuvo para recuperar el aliento y Aqua siguió llorando suavemente a través de su mordaza a sabiendas de su tortura estaba lejos de terminar. Sciczar sonrió y lentamente acarició los pechos desnudos de la aguamarina trabajando su camino hacia abajo el cuerpo desnudo de la aguamarina. Aqua gimió en su mordaza querer que el abuso a extremo, entonces no fue un golpe en la puerta y Sciczar se detuvo y se alejó de la aguamarina y agarró una bata del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta. Aqua estaba aliviado de que su tortura había terminado por ahora, pero ella sabía que sólo se detuvo Sciczar abusar de ella para ver las otras mujeres que tenía cautiva aquí.

Sciczar abrió la puerta para encontrar un cazador esperando por él. Sciczar frunció el ceño y dijo: "¿Qué es lo que posiblemente podría pedir?" El cazador inclinó su cabeza y dijo: "Domine sus cazadores han llegado con las mujeres que quería." Sciczar sonrió y respondió: "Bueno, se los llevó al vestíbulo ahora estaré allí en breve." El cazador se inclinó de nuevo y se fue mientras Sciczar volvió de nuevo a la cama y suavemente colocó su mano en la mejilla de la aguamarina. Aqua se separó de su toque y gruñó "Grmph!" Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "No se preocupe de Aqua he terminado con usted para hoy. Ahora es el momento para conseguir que limpió para mañana." Sciczar pulsó un botón en la mesita de noche y una puerta oculta se abrió en la pared revelando dos cazadores y una joven de Aqua nunca había visto antes.

La mujer tenía el pelo corto de color marrón con una larga trenza roja que viaja por su espalda parando en los tobillos. Su única ropa era blanca y un sujetador a juego bragas blancas, cadenas de metal, unidas con cadenas cortas estaban en sus muñecas y tobillos y alrededor de su cuello un collar era inhibidor. Una tira de cuero negro se sacó entre sus labios amordazar ella. Aqua miraba a esta pobre chica sabiendo que ella debe haber sido arrancado de su casa y empuje en una vida de humillación y servidumbre por Sciczar.

Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Aqua esto es Yuna Ha estado aquí mucho más tiempo que tiene y sabe que su lugar aquí, Yuna ¿verdad?" Yuna asintió lentamente mientras se acercaba hasta situarse en el lado de Sciczar. Sciczar sonrió y dijo a Yuna "Tomar la aguamarina ser bañado y se reparen querida." Yuna asintió de nuevo comenzó a desatar los tobillos de la aguamarina. Sciczar se volvió y salió de la habitación como Yuna terminó desatando los tobillos de la aguamarina y comenzó en sus muñecas. Cuando fue liberado cada muñeca un cazador agarró y se llevó a cabo la aguamarina abajo, cuando se liberó a los cazadores recogieron del Aqua de la cama y retied sus muñecas a la espalda mientras Yuna le ató las rodillas juntas. Cuando la aguamarina fue atado de nuevo Yuna se levantó y entró en la habitación de al lado, los cazadores de Aqua empujaron y ella comenzó a caminar torpemente después de Yuna.

Sciczar miró por encima de las cinco mujeres sus cazadores le habían traído. Rangiku estaba luchando contra los dos cazadores y sosteniendo su gritando a través de su mordaza para su liberación. Soi Fon fulminó con la Sciczar gruñir "Grmmmmppphhh!" Momo y Orihime estaban llorando incontrolablemente, y Rukia fue el único tranquila mirando a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una manera de salir de este lío. Sciczar sonrió y dijo a Rukia "Mira todo lo que quiera que no hay manera para cualquiera de ustedes para escapar." Rukia lo fulminó con la Sciczar con una venganza. Sciczar se dio la vuelta y dijo: "llevarlos a la galería, su tiempo de estas obras de arte estaban en exhibición." El segadores del alma de cinco capturado comenzó a gemir y gritar por allí gags como los cazadores comenzaron a arrastrar a la basura. Sciczar sonrió al escuchar sus gritos de terror.

La parte Hunter 7

"Grmph! Hrphmm! Nrhhppmm!" Akiza gritó mientras ella se condujo por un largo pasillo por dos cazadores. El duelista psíquico vez temido había sido secuestrado y reducido a una vida de servidumbre por Sciczar. Akiza tensa contra las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas y pecho tratando de liberarse, pero en vano. Las cuerdas atadas alrededor de las rodillas de Akiza le impedían huir de los cazadores y el collar alrededor de su cuello inhibidor dejado de Akiza el uso de sus poderes psíquicos.

Los cazadores se detuvieron frente a una puerta grande, uno de los cazadores golpeó la puerta y la puerta se abrió y Akiza fue empujado en el dormitorio de Sciczar. Los dos cazadores empujados Akiza hacia la cama con dosel y la forzaron en el colchón. Le desataron las cuerdas alrededor de pecho y las muñecas de Akiza y luego retied sus muñecas a largas cuerdas unidas a los postes de la cama. Las rodillas de Akiza fueron desatados y los tobillos se atan a los postes inferiores.

"Hrpphhmm! Nhhrpppmm! Mmmmppphhh!" Akiza gritó a través de la tira de cuero tirado entre los dientes amordazar ella. Los cazadores no prestaron atención a las protestas de Akiza y terminaron atándola a la cama. Cuando terminaron los dos cazadores se volvieron hacia la puerta y salió. Akiza luchado contra las cuerdas que tratan de liberarse hasta que oyó "No sirve de nada akiza, usted no está consiguiendo libre hasta que he terminado con usted." Akiza volvió la cabeza para ver a otro que Sciczar.

Sciczar sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el lado de la cama mirando lentamente sobre cada pulgada del cuerpo desnudo de Akiza disfruta de su belleza. Sciczar se quitó el Rode que llevaba y se subió a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre Akiza. "Ahora es el momento para enseñarle que estés lugar aquí." Sciczar susurró en el oído de Akiza entonces él empezó a besar sus mejillas mientras acariciaba sus pechos. "Nmmpphhh, Nrmmhhhmm, Mhpphhmmm." Akiza gimió a través de su mordaza como Sciczar comenzó a violarla.

Fue otro día interesante en Bellwood para Gwen Tennyson, al ser un fontanero estaba cansando de trabajo. Gwen había visto cosas en su vida que la mayoría de la gente nunca ver. Gwen estaba en su dormitorio en la lectura en el hogar a través de uno de sus libros de hechizos, como lo hacía cada noche. Gwen llevaba su atuendo habitual una camisa blanca debajo de un suéter azul oscuro, medias negras bajo una mini falda negro y zapatos de tacón negros.

Como Gwen fue convirtiendo en una página en su libro que vio algo moverse por el rabillo del ojo fuera de su ventana. Al principio ella a pesar de que era el viento que sopla las hojas de alrededor, pero entonces oyó un sonido extraño que sale desde justo fuera de la ventana. Gwen cerró su libro de hechizos y la puso sobre su cama y lentamente se acercó a la ventana. Cuando llegó a la ventana de Gwen miró hacia el exterior y no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Gwen cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro de alivio y se dijo a sí misma, "he estado trabajando demasiado duro. Estoy empezando a ver cosas que no están ahí."

Cuando Gwen se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos se quedó sin aliento cuando vio al que había una criatura grande blindada allí de pie. Gwen dio un paso atrás y dijo: "¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?" El cazador le preguntó "¿Estás Gwen Tennyson?" Gwen asintió y dijo: "Sí que soy yo." El Hunter luego dijo "Necesito su ayuda." Gwen aunque esto debe ser un extranjero perdido en busca de refugio. "No he visto a muchos extranjeros como tú, pero creo que puedo ayudar. ¿Qué es lo que necesita?"

El cazador respondió: "Usted." Gwen se sorprendió y le preguntó "¿Qué quieres decir?" El cazador dijo entonces "Usted debe ser el próximo adición a la colección de mi amo." Gwen no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando mientras miraba por encima del Cazador, Gwen sabía que no podía tomarlo por sí misma. Los ojos de Gwen se acercó a la mesita de noche, donde insignia de su fontanero estaba consciente de que era su única oportunidad de ponerse en contacto con Ben y Kevin en busca de ayuda.

Gwen se quedó mirando el Hunter y mientras sus manos empezó a brillar con una luz rosa que dice "lo siento, pero eso es algo que no puedo dejar que lo hagas." Gwen se disparó dos ráfagas del maná en el Hunter y corrió para su placa. El Hunter eludió dos explosiones y disparó una ráfaga de láser en la mesita de noche de Gwen soplar para arriba con su placa. Gwen es lanzado hacia atrás por la explosión "Ahhhh!" -gritó mientras se golpeó la pared. El Hunter empezó a dar abajo en Gwen mientras se proyecta un muro de maná para bloquear el camino del cazador.

El cazador se detuvo en la pared que elevó su puño blindado y con un golpe rompió la pared. Gwen estaba en la incredulidad cómo podría romper esta cosa a través de su maná con un solo golpe. Gwen trató de rodear el Cazador con más paredes de maná tratando a la caja en, pero el cazador volvió a romper a través de la mana con facilidad. El cazador se rió y dijo: "No sirve de nada Gwen, mi armadura fue diseñado especialmente para todos sus trucos."

El cazador sacó su pistola de captura y la disparó a Gwen. Gwen creado un muro de maná para protegerse a sí misma, pero la cuerda se rompió a través de la pared y se envuelve alrededor del pecho de Gwen le sujetó los brazos a los lados. "No quiero ir!" Gwen lloró como el cazador disparó de nuevo y más cuerda envuelta alrededor de sus tobillos. Gwen estaba a punto de disparar ráfagas de más de maná en el Hunter Hunter cuando la sujetó su mano sobre su boca y se puso a su droga. "Mmmmpphhh! Grmmpphh! Nmmnnpphh!" Gwen gritó tratando de liberarse de las garras del Cazador pero pronto sucumbió al gas.

El Hunter luego se coloca un collar en el cuello inhibidor de Gwen, le ató las manos a la espalda y metió su boca con un paño y se golpeó un trozo de cinta adhesiva sobre sus labios. Una vez que Gwen estaba atado y amordazado el cazador la tiró por encima del hombro y se activa su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

"MMMMPPPPHHHHHH!" -exclamó Ami como Sciczar continuó teniendo su camino con ella. Ami gritó a través de su mordaza como su violación siguió y sigue. Ami miró a ver a su amiga Makoto luchando contra los dos cazadores que frenan desde ayudar a su amiga. Sciczar Parecería querido torturar a ambos por haber violado a Ami y Makoto obligando a mirar con impotencia. "Smmhhh Immhhh! Smmhhh Immmmhhh!" Makoto gritó a Sciczar una y otra querer abuso de Ami a fin. Entonces Sciczar detuvo y se levantó de la cama, cogió un vaso de agua de la mesita de noche y bebieron de ella. Ami seguía llorando y lo mismo hizo Makoto ya que ambos sabían que esto estaba lejos de terminar.

Cuando terminó su bebida Sciczar coloca el vaso vacío sobre la mesa y dijo: "Es hora de cambiar de lugar damas." Otros dos cazadores comenzaron a desatar Ami de la cama como los otros dos Makoto trajo hacia ella. Cuando todo estaba hecho Makoto estaba atado a la cama y Ami ahora era el que estaba obligado a ver. Sciczar sonrió y dijo Makoto "Es la hora de su lección en donde perteneces aquí." Sciczar luego comenzó a acariciar los pechos desnudos de Makoto y su violar al mismo tiempo. Makoto gritó a través de su mordaza como Ami hizo lo mismo que su tortura continuó.

A las afueras de la ciudad de Salto de una furiosa batalla continuó haciendo estragos en. Starfire estaba luchando contra una extraña criatura diciendo que quería llevarla en algún lugar para ser parte de una "colección". Starfire sólo podía preguntarse qué significaba eso. top sin mangas púrpura del joven Tamaranean fue rasgado en algunos puntos, su minifalda se rasgó por la mitad y la ropa interior de Starfire era visible, y botas altas de Starfire estaban rotas varios puntos que revelan su piel bronceada.

Starfire se quedó mirando el cazador persiguiendo su tiro varios rayos de energía verde de sus manos en el Hunter. El Hunter esquivó los golpes y disparó de vuelta con su arma de captura, pero Starfire derribado los lazos de cuerda antes de que la alcanzaron. "Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso para coger amigo." Starfire dijo al cazador. El cazador se detuvo y, sin embargo, Sciczar quería que su premio sea ileso pero esta captura fue más difícil que la mayoría, el cazador iba a pensar fuera de la caja para capturar Starfire sin hacerle daño nunca más.

Los ojos verdes de Starfire se estrecharon mientras miraba el cazador esperando a que se haga un movimiento. Cuando no lo hizo Starfire decidió poner fin a esto. Starfire disparó más rayos de energía en el Hunter, Starfire pensó que el Hunter a esquivar pero se quedó donde estaba y los tornillos de estrella su marca muerto en. Cuando el humo se disipó el Cazador estaba boca abajo en el suelo, Starfire dio un suspiro de alivio de que la batalla había terminado. Starfire se acercó lentamente a la Hunter derribado mirando por encima de su extraña armadura preguntándose de donde vino.

Cuando Starfire fue a tocar una pieza de la armadura de la mano del cazador disparó y agarró la muñeca de Starfire con mano de hierro "Ahhhhh!" gritó Starfire. El cazador entonces dio un puñetazo en el estómago Starfire golpeando a salir. Como Starfire cayó al suelo el cazador se levantó y se colocó un collar de inhibidor en el cuello y comenzó a atar Starfire arriba. Cuando el cazador se terminó muñecas, los tobillos de Starfire, y las piernas estaban todos atado con una cuerda y que estaba amordazado con un trapo metido en la boca y la cinta que cubre los labios. El Hunter recogió Starfire de la tierra y la tiró por encima del hombro y luego activó su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

Sciczar se estaba vistiendo después de haber terminado la "enseñanza" Misty su lugar en su nueva vida. El líder de gimnasio joven fue atado a la cama desnuda y llorando en silencio en su mordaza. Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Has hecho bien brumoso usted debe estar orgulloso." Sciczar se volvió a los dos cazadores de pie junto a la puerta y dijo: "Obtener la limpió y se han reparado ella también." Los cazadores caminaron hacia la cama y comenzó a desatar brumoso de la cama como Sciczar salió de la habitación.

Sciczar caminaba por un pasillo largo con parada en una gran puerta custodiada por dos cazadores. Los cazadores saludaron Sciczar y abrieron la puerta y Sciczar entró. Sciczar echó un vistazo a las cinco mujeres atada y amordazada que decoraban la sala. Primero fue Momo los jóvenes muñecas de Soul Reaper fueron atados a los extremos de una barra separadora colgado del techo. Sus tobillos estaban atados a otro barra de extensión que fue encadenado al suelo, Momo miró Sciczar y comenzó a luchar contra las cuerdas gruñidos a través de su mordaza de cuero. Sciczar sonrió y se pasó a través del pelo negro corto de Momo mientras su otra mano acariciaba sus pechos desnudos y dijo "Tal belleza como la suya es un regalo querida." "Mmnph!" Momo gritó a través de su mordaza mientras sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Sciczar trasladó a la siguiente pieza de "arte" en su galería.

Fue Soi Fon quién es largas trenzas se utilizaron para ponerla en un amarre del cerdo. A medida que se acercaba a su Sciczar Soi Fon comenzó a retorcerse alrededor del pedestal que estaba en marcha. Sciczar volvió a sonreír y dijo: "Yo no haría eso a menos que desee que el pelo de los suyos arrancado la cabeza." Soi Fon gritó a través de su mordaza "Grrrmmmmppphhhh!" Sciczar pasó la mano por la suave piel de Soi Fon y golpeó su trasero causando Soi Fon a gritar de dolor. Sciczar su palmada unas cuantas veces más con cada golpe haciendo Soi Fon chirrido de nuevo. Después de que él se hizo Sciczar se movió en su próximo modelo.

Rangiku era rana atado con los brazos atados detrás de ella tumbada sobre un pedestal en la espalda con una barra separadora atado a sus rodillas. Matsumoto se retorcía en torno al Sciczar la alcanzó. Miró a la cara de Matsumoto y sonrió, Matsumoto le devolvió gruñir a través de su mordaza. Sciczar comenzó a acariciar los pechos de grandes Rangiku lo que la hizo gemir en voz baja. Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Si te gusta esto, estoy deseando que lo que he planeado sigue para ti."

Cuando terminó placer a Rangiku Sciczar acercó a Rukia. brazos de Rukia fueron atadas a la espalda y sujeta al techo, y sus tobillos estaban encadenados al suelo. Rukia lo fulminó con la Sciczar mientras se le acercaba. Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Mi querido no hay razón para estar enojado conmigo. Me sorprendió que alguien tan bella como usted no fue inmortalizada en obras de arte. Ahora son una obra maestra de la vida". Sciczar comenzó a acariciar los pechos de Rukia lo que la hizo protestar a través de su mordaza. Sciczar movió una mano entre las piernas de Rukia y empezó a acariciar sus partes femeninas haciendo Rukia empieza a gemir de placer. Sciczar continuó placer a Rukia como sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes y más fuerte. "Mmmpphh, Nmmpphh, MMMMPPPPPHHHHH!" Rukia gritó a través de su mordaza mientras comenzaba al orgasmo. Sciczar se detuvo y sonrió cuando se iba a la última pieza en su galería.

Orihime estaba atado de rodillas sobre un pedestal con sus brazos encadenados al suelo. Las cuerdas alrededor de sus tobillos estaban conectados a una corta cuerda que se ata alrededor de su cuello. "Nrrmmpphhh!" Orihime chilló como Sciczar la alcanzó. Sciczar corrió lentamente los dedos por el pelo largo de color naranja de Orihime diciendo "No tenga miedo de amor. No voy a hacerte daño. Mientras haces lo que su dicho se le multa." Sciczar movió la cara y el cuello hacia abajo de Orihime hasta sus pechos y comenzó a acariciar como Orihime empezó a llorar en su mordaza como Sciczar continuó "admirar" sus obras maestras.

En la ciudad de Gardenia caminado una joven llamada Bloom. El uso de un corto azul arriba pantalones cortos de color canela manga larga y zapatos de tacón de cuña azul Bloom estaba en su camino a casa después de un día en el centro comercial. Desconocido para florecer un cazador estaba siguiendo a los cuatro vientos que esperan desde el momento adecuado para capturarla. Bloom se convirtió en un callejón teniendo un hogar de acceso directo, el cazador vio esto y se movió para capturar su objetivo.

Bloom estaba a medio camino a través del callejón cuando escuchó pasos detrás de ella, la floración se dio la vuelta para mirar, pero no vio nada allí. Bloom empezó a caminar de nuevo, y de nuevo oyó pasos detrás de ella. Miró hacia atrás y vio nada, comenzó a ponerse nervioso Bloom y ella llamó "Hola cuya ahí atrás?" Bloom no obtuvo respuesta así que empezó a dar marcha atrás cuando un lazo de la cuerda de tiro de las sombras y se envuelve alrededor de los brazos y el cuerpo de la floración. "¿¡Que esta pasando aqui!?" Bloom miró a su alrededor el callejón de nuevo y esta vez vio algo pueden salir de las sombras. Era una especie de criatura cubierta de armadura, el cazador se dirigió hacia Bloom y dijo "Usted debe ser la siguiente pieza de la colección de mi maestro." Bloom no sabía quién o qué era esta cosa o lo que estaba hablando. "¿Quieres que, además de lo que no va a suceder Winx, Charmix!"

Bloom se vio envuelto en una luz brillante y cuando la luz atenuada ropa de Bloom había cambiado. Ahora llevaba un top azul claro brillante con una joya de oro en el centro de su pecho y la búsqueda de la luz mini falda azul y pantalones cortos debajo de la falda. En sus brazos eran guantes de color azul claro de los codos para sus muñecas y que cubre el dorso de sus manos. La luz azul de alta botines de tacón habían reemplazado a los zapatos y una tiara de oro estaba en su cabeza. El cambio más notable fueron las alas de hadas de color cian procedentes de la espalda de la floración. El cazador se inmutó por la transformación de Bloom, Bloom apretó los dientes y las cuerdas alrededor de su cuerpo empezó a arder. Cuando los restos ardientes de la cuerda cayó del cuerpo de Bloom Bloom tomó una posición de combate.

El cazador apunta su pistola de captura en la floración y disparó, otro lazo de la cuerda de tiro en la floración pero ella se preparó este momento. Bloom metió las manos hacia delante y gritó "Corazón de Dragón!" Una bola de fuego de tiro de las manos de la floración y envolvió el lazo. Bloom sonrió al cazador y le dijo: "¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?" El Hunter guardó su pistola de captura y sacó una pequeña bola de metal y se lo tiró a la floración. Bloom observó como la defensa apareció frente a ella, se quedó mirando por un segundo entonces la pelota comenzó a rociar un gas de olor dulce. Bloom empezó a toser y gag en el gas, entonces ella empezó a sentirse mareado. Bloom se dio cuenta de que era el gas nocaut respiraba, Bloom comenzó a volar, pero Bloom se detuvo en pleno vuelo cuando sintió la presión en el tobillo. Bloom hacia atrás para ver el Cazador se sostiene sobre su tobillo.

Bloom dio una patada al cazador con la pierna libre, pero el cazador agarró y tiró de la floración de la planta. Bloom gritó "Dragón Hmmppphhh!" El Hunter puso su mano sobre la boca de Bloom silenciándola. Bloom trató de liberarse del cazador pero el gas era llegar a ella y luchas de Bloom cada vez más débil hasta que sucumbió al gas. El Hunter colocó un collar en el cuello inhibidor de Bloom comenzó entonces atarla. Una vez que las muñecas y los brazos de Bloom fueron atados con una cuerda junto con los tobillos del Hunter metió un trozo de tela en la boca de Bloom y cubrió sus labios con cinta adhesiva. El Hunter luego lanzó la floración por encima del hombro y se activa su haz de transporte y desapareció.

Sciczar entró en su mansión de jardín después de que sus cazadores habían regresado de sus misiones. Sciczar miró por encima de las hermosas flores que crecen a su alrededor y sonrió. Sciczar se acercó a una gran fuente que se encontraba en el centro del jardín y tomó en su belleza. En la gran plataforma de piedra en el centro de la fuente tres mujeres atado y amordazado estaban encadenados en su lugar. Sciczar quedó mirando a cada uno de sus nuevos premios a su vez, empezando con Gwen.

Los brazos de la joven fontanero fueron puestas a los lados con una cuerda y sus muñecas habían sido encadenados detrás de ella. collar de inhibidor de Gwen tenía una cadena corta que se une a la plataforma que la obligó a sus rodillas. Como Gwen vio Sciczar gritó Cruses amortiguados a través de la bola de goma amordazar a sus cazadores habían atascado en su boca. Sciczar sonrió a esto y movió su mirada hacia Starfire.

El otrora poderoso Tamaranean tiró de las cadenas sujetándola con lo que parecía ser la última gota de su fuerza inhumana pero con el collar alrededor de su cuello suprimir sus poderes único que podía hacer era gruñir y gritar a través de su mordaza como sus intentos infructuosos de romper gratuita sólo trajo satisfacción a Sciczar.

Y, por último Sciczar volvió su atención a la floración. El joven hada había dado claramente a tratar de escapar mientras ella simplemente se arrodilló en el medio de sus dos compañeros de cautiverio. Al mirar hacia arriba para ver Sciczar mirando fijamente a los ojos de su floración comenzó a llenarse de lágrimas sabiendo que esto era la que ahora controla su futuro. Sciczar sonrió al ver la desesperación en sus ojos suavemente diciendo a sí mismo "Tengo planes para ti."

La Parte 8 Hunter

Sentado en su amplio comedor Sciczar mira sobre los tres objetivos que envió a sus cazadores a la captura. Sonríe y dice: "Estos tres van a encajar bastante bien. ¿No te parece Claire?" Sciczar levanta la vista de su lista para mirar a una mujer joven encadenado a la silla en la mano derecha. Tenía el pelo largo de color rosa y los ojos azules que redujeron cuando Sciczar se dirigió a ella. Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Oh, lo siento aún desea ser llamado relámpago". Rayo gruñó a través de la tira de cuero tirado entre los dientes "Grrmmmppphh." Rayo estaba usando nada más que un sostén de color rosa claro y bragas a juego.

Sciczar alargó la mano y acarició la cabeza de rayos y dijo "Parece que no se ha roto sin embargo, mi querida. Pero yo creo que lo hará." Rayo sacudió la cabeza en desafío a las palabras de Sciczar. Sciczar sólo sonrió mientras empujaba un botón en su silla. Una puerta en el otro lado de la habitación se abrió y entró Akiza vestida con su uniforme de camarera que lleva una bandeja de comida a la mesa. Como siempre Akiza estaba flanqueado por dos cazadores cuando llegó Sciczar y se coloca la bandeja delante de él.

Sciczar sonrió y dijo a Akiza "Usted parece estar teniendo a sus deberes bastante bien Akiza." Akiza gruñó a través de su deseo de estrangular a la mordaza Sciczar pero con las cuerdas atadas alrededor de sus muñecas, los brazos y los cazadores de pie detrás de ella que nunca había la oportunidad. Sciczar pasó la mano arriba y abajo de las piernas de Akiza lo que la hizo gemir en voz baja. Sciczar sonrió cuando empezó a acariciar los pechos de Akiza diciendo "Tarde o temprano va a aprender su lugar aquí. Como lo hará todos ustedes." Sciczar miró a Rayo y sonrió mientras se retorcía en su asiento.

Es el año 25XX, han pasado cuatro años desde que el Imperio Neo Arcadia cayó y la paz era rampante. En un laboratorio de investigación que trabaja en la tecnología robótica de alta tecnología fue Ciel. Ciel era un ingeniero increíble para su edad. Ciel estaba trabajando duro en su último proyecto. Ciel estaba usando un traje de cuerpo negro y polainas a juego junto con una chaqueta sin mangas de color rosa. pelo rubio de Ciel fue recogido en una cola de caballo, debido a que el casco de color rosa que llevaba, y en sus pies llevaba Ciel plateado botines de tacón alto de color rosa.

Ciel estaba tan concentrado en su trabajo no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se abrió a su laboratorio. En el pasillo fuera de guardias de seguridad estaba en el suelo inconsciente y entró en un cazador. Se cerró la puerta en silencio y lentamente hizo su camino hacia Ciel. Ciel continuó trabajando sin saber que estaba siendo acosada por detrás.

El cazador estaba casi en Ciel cuando ella levantó la vista de su trabajo por un momento. El cazador se detuvo y esperó a partir Ciel a dar la vuelta. Ciel miró a la ciudad en expansión fuera de la ventana frente a ella por un momento y luego volvió a su trabajo. El cazador entonces siguió sigilosamente a Ciel. Había sido un largo y Ciel decidió irse a casa por hoy, pero luego se fue agarrado por detrás de un brazo fue envuelto alrededor de sus brazos y el pecho, "Lo que el ?! Déjame ir!" Ciel gritó, "Alguien hepmmpphh!" Ciel trató de llamar para pedir ayuda, pero el Cazador sujeta su mano sobre su boca silenciándola.

El Hunter comenzó drogar a Ciel y sus luchas comenzó a crecer más y más débil que la cabeza de Ciel se desplomó. El Hunter puso Ciel en el suelo y comenzó a atar las muñecas a la espalda. Una vez hecho esto la cuerda herida Hunter alrededor de los brazos y el pecho de Ciel fijar juntos. El cazador entonces atado rodillas y los tobillos de Ciel juntos y luego rellena la boca con un trozo de tela y colocó un trozo de cinta adhesiva sobre los labios. Una vez Ciel estaba atado y amordazado el cazador la tiró por encima del hombro y se activa su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

Sciczar caminaba por la biblioteca mirando a través de los mismos tratando de encontrar un libro para captar su interés. Pero cuando miró por un pasillo Sciczar encontró algo mejor. Fue Ami vestida con su uniforme azul criada francesa quitar el polvo de los mismos. Sciczar sonrió mientras se movía detrás de Ami y puso sus manos sobre los hombros. Ami saltó por la sorpresa de contacto de Sciczar y cuando volvió a mirar ella hizo una protesta sorda a través de su mordaza, "Nnnmmmppphh." Ami trató de alejarse, pero las cuerdas alrededor de sus rodillas se lo impidió.

Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "No se asuste querida, todo estará bien. Si haces lo que digo." Los ojos de Ami se llenaron de lágrimas mientras ella sabía lo Sciczar pondría a ella a través. Ami trató de tirar de sus muñecas separados, pero las cuerdas atadas alrededor de ellos eran demasiado apretado. En ese momento oyó pasos Ami desde el otro extremo de la habitación. Cuando se volvió a mirar Ami vio otra mujer caminando hacia ella y Sciczar. Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Oh, es bueno ver que Tifa."

Por lo que podía decir Ami Tifa tenía unos diez años mayor que ella. pelo largo y negro de Tifa fue recogido en una cola de caballo, que estaba amordazado por una tira de cuero engancha entre los dientes. Tifa llevaba un traje de sirvienta negro como Ami, y en las muñecas y los tobillos de Tifa eran cadenas de metal, unidas con cadenas cortas. Ami se preguntó por qué este Tifa no estaba obligado como estaba estrictamente.

Sciczar vio la mirada confusa de Ami y se rió. Ami le devolvió la Sciczar y dijo a través de su mordaza "Mmph?" Cuando dejó de reír Sciczar dijo Ami "Tifa era una vez al igual que usted. Desafiante, de carácter fuerte, pero ahora ella sabe que me pertenece. Tifa derecho?" Tifa asintió mientras se movía hacia el lado de Sciczar. Ami tenía miedo ahora si Tifa fue tomada como si fuera y ahora es un esclavo obediente a Sciczar que significaba que era sólo una cuestión de tiempo hasta que fue demasiado.

En un teatro lleno de del Eco cientos de personas aclamaron a la chica cantando en el escenario. El nombre de la chica era Sonia Strumm ella era la mayor estrella de la música desde que hizo una prueba a la edad de diez. Cuando terminó su canción Sonia dijo a la multitud "Gracias gracias a todos!" Sonia se dio la vuelta volvió escenario y dejó escapar un reprimida suspiro de alivio.

"Cinco conciertos en una fila. No sé cuánto más puedo tomar." Dijo Sonia. Entonces una voz de la nada dice "No se quede corto Sonia. Usted es el mayor ídolo de la música durante los últimos cinco años." Sonia sonrió y dijo: "Gracias a Lyra lo necesitaba." Luego de la nada una criatura con forma de arpa apareció junto a Sonia. Lyra luego dijo "qué están los amigos?" Los dos caminaron por el pasillo hacia el vestidor de Sonia. Una vez dentro de Sonia apoyó la guitarra contra la pared y caminaron detrás de una cortina y empezó a cambiar de su traje de etapa.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y Sonia dijo: "¿Quién es?" Una voz desde detrás de la puerta, dijo "Soy yo Sonia puedo entrar?" Sonia suspiró cuando escuchó la voz de su pesebre. Después de un momento de pensamiento Sonia dijo "Bien entra." La puerta abierta y entró el pesebre de Sonia miró y dijo: "Sonia ¿dónde estás?" Sonia sacó la cabeza por detrás de la cortina y dijo "De nuevo aquí." el pesebre de Sonia se dio la vuelta y dijo: "Oh bueno. Ahora tenemos que repasar los detalles para su próximo concierto." Sonia sacó a sí misma detrás de la cortina de nuevo y suspiró "AGRH, no podemos hacer esto más adelante. Estoy agotado". Su pesebre respondió: "Lo siento, pero es demasiado importante como para poner fuera ahora." Sonia se retiró la cortina ahora con su ropa de calle, una sudadera de color rosa con una capucha, guantes sin dedos rosados, pantalones cortos de color verde claro, y la rodilla botas altas de color azul.

Sonia frunció el ceño y dijo: "No puedo seguir haciendo diez espectáculos cada semana. Necesito tiempo para relajarse." el pesebre de Sonia respondió "Pero Sonia, usted es el nombre más grande en la música. Sus aficionados que necesitan." Sonia respondió "Y tal vez necesita un nuevo pesebre." el pesebre de Sonia se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras y dijo: "Sonia no lo haría!" Sonia le grita un aspecto sucio y dijo: "Puedo y lo haré si no tengo algo de tiempo libre. Ahora sal!" el pesebre de Sonia suspiró y luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Sonia se sentó frente a un gran espejo iluminado agarró un cepillo de pelo y comenzó a cepillarse el pelo rojo. Lyra apareció al lado de Sonia y le preguntó "¿Estás bien Sonia?" Sonia puso su cepillo de pelo se apoyó en la mesa y dijo: "Estoy bien Lyra, sólo necesito algo de tiempo para relajarse." Lyra sonrió y dijo: "Entonces, ¿por qué no vamos y vemos Geo y Omega-X es? Ha sido un tiempo desde que todos colgamos juntos." Sonia hacia atrás y decía: "Sí, por qué no? Podría usar un tiempo lejos de todo esto. ¡Vamos!"

Como Sonia se levantó de la silla había un golpe en la puerta. Sonia frunció el ceño y dijo: "¿Quién podría ser esta vez." Lyra respondió: "Es probablemente el pesebre de nuevo." Sonia asintió y levantó la voz y dijo: "Te voy a dejar atrás en lo que aquí se fuera." Después de un momento de silencio Sonia oyó un clic metálico y en un destello de luz de la puerta se despegó de su marco. Sonia saltó fuera del camino de la puerta que se estrelló contra la pared. Sonia se volvió y dijo: "¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Lyra señaló y dijo: "Sonia mira!"

De pie en la puerta destruida era una criatura blindada celebración de una gran desintegrador. El Hunter entró en el vestidor y fijó su mirada en Sonia y dijo "Sonia Strumm he venido por ti." Sonia se puso de pie y dijo: "No hago quién o qué eres, pero yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo." El cazador apuntó su desintegrador contra Sonia y dijo: "No tengo una elección." Sonia sonrió y dijo: "Eso es lo que piensa. Listo Lyra?" Lyra apareció detrás de Sonia y dijo "listo". Sonia entonces gritó "EM Wave cambio! En el aire!"

Sonia y Lyra se envolvieron en una luz brillante y cuando la luz atenuada Lyra se había ido, pero la ropa de Sonia había cambiado. Ahora llevaba un traje de cuerpo de color rosa con un corazón rosado grande en su pecho y terminó en una falda corta, polainas de color púrpura oscuro, y la altura de la rodilla botas de color rosa plateado. Sonia llevaba un casco de color rosa con una visera de color azul claro, y llevó a una guitarra con forma de corazón de plata con los ojos y la boca de Lyra en la cabeza. Sonia sonrió y dijo: "Es hora de Arpa Nota para sacudir tu mundo!"

Un par de amplificadores de color rosa aparece a cada lado de Sonia y mientras ella grita "Shock Nota!" gigantes notas musicales salen disparadas de los amplificadores en el Hunter. Las notas golpeó la cabeza en Hunter, pero no hicieron nada al Cazador dispararon su desintegrador contra Sonia. Sonia saltó hacia atrás y se hace pasar a través de la pared detrás de ella. En el otro lado de la pared Sonia estaba de pie en un camino de onda invisibles sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

En ese momento, el Hunter irrumpió a través de la pared y se quedó allí en busca de Sonia. Sonia sonrió y se dijo a sí misma "niño grande Lo sentimos no hay manera de que me encontrará en el mundo de las olas." En ese momento, el cazador disparó a Sonia haciéndola caer fuera de la carretera de onda. Sonia gritó "Ahhhhhh!" como que cayera al suelo, se veía en el Hunter y dijo: "¿Cómo hiciste eso?" El cazador sonrió bajo su casco y dijo "Mi maestro me había preparado bien para su captura. No hay escondite de mí."

Sonia se puso de pie y apuntó su guitarra en el Hunter y dijo "Vamos a ver cómo manejar esto, Cuerdas Quick!" Cuerdas rodadas hacia fuera de la guitarra de Sonia y envueltos alrededor del cazador fijando sus brazos a su cuerpo. Sonia sonrió y dijo: "¿Tienes ya!" El Hunter simplemente tiró de sus brazos separados romper las cadenas con facilidad.

Sonia no podía dar crédito a sus ojos, frunció el ceño y dijo: "Esto no va a terminar bien para mí si esto sigue así." Sonia sabía que era hora de correr, pero cuando se volvió a correr el cazador disparó su pistola de captura en ella y la cuerda envuelta alrededor de los tobillos de Sonia y ella cayó al suelo. "Ahhhh!" Sonia lloraba mientras que cayera al suelo, trató de cambiar a las ondas EM de escapar, pero el cazador disparó una ráfaga de láser en la parte posterior de Sonia y ella gritó de dolor "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Sonia se derrumbó en el suelo mientras se cambiaba de nuevo a su forma humana.

El cazador se acercó a Sonia, pero antes de que llegara a su Lyra apareció y dijo "Aléjate de Sonia!" Lyra disparó una ráfaga de notas musicales en el Hunter pero simplemente disparó otra ráfaga de láser Lyra golpeando de nuevo en una pared. Lyra débilmente intentó moverse, pero se desmayó. El cazador se acercó a Sonia y agarró por las muñecas y las ató con una cuerda. El Hunter luego ató la cuerda alrededor de los brazos y el pecho de Sonia encima y debajo de sus pechos le sujetó los brazos a su cuerpo. El Hunter luego volcó sobre Sonia y rellena la boca con un paño y se coloca la cinta en sus labios amordazar ella. Una vez que Sonia fue asegurado el cazador la tiró por encima del hombro y se activa su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

Sciczar entró por las puertas abiertas a la sala de baño y sonrió ante lo que vio. En la bañera más cerca de él, el Aqua. El maestro llave espada con destino estaba siendo lavado por Yuna una vez poderoso invocador. Sciczar se acercó a ellos y les preguntó "¿Cómo se siente Aqua?" Aqua vista hacia Sciczar y dijo a través de su mordaza "Grrmmmppphhh!" Sciczar simplemente sonrió y se volvió a Yuna y dijo "Cuando haya terminado se la llevó a mi habitación." Yuna asintió y dijo a través de su mordaza "Mmph."

Sciczar pasó a la siguiente bañera para encontrar la floración, una vez que el hada más poderosa en el mundo mágico ahora era más nuevo esclavo de Sciczar. Bloom mirada para ver Sciczar caminando hacia ella chilló a través de su mordaza "Nnnmmmppphh!" y el esfuerzo de nuevo las cuerdas que sostienen en la tina de baño de agua y Sciczar sonrió a su impotencia. De rodillas junto a la tina de lavado el cuerpo desnudo de la floración era la mujer con el pelo negro corto llevaba a juego encaje sujetador y bragas de color rojo y ganchos de metal en las muñecas y los tobillos, y una esponja de peluche en la boca con una tira de cuero rojo se paró entre los dientes de la mordaza su.

"Sea amable con éste Ada. Tengo planes para ella." Sciczar dijo a la mujer que lava la floración. Ada asintió y siguió para lavar los pechos de la floración con una esponja haciendo que la cara de la floración para eliminar rojo. Sciczar pasó la mano por el lado de la cara de la floración y le dijo: "tengo la sensación de que podría ser la mujer más bella en mi colección." Bloom se quejó a través de su mordaza ante las palabras de Sciczar.

Sciczar se mueve sobre la próxima bañera para ver brumoso luchando para conseguir gritando gratuita a través de la esponja metido en la boca, su mojado cabello rojo tumbado sobre. A medida que se acercaba Sciczar Misty empezó a gritar aún más fuerte a través de su mordaza en Sciczar, y él sonrió y dijo: "Parece que no se ha roto todavía brumoso." Misty gritó "GGGRRRRMMMMPPPPPPHHH!" Sciczar frunció el ceño y sacó una botella de cloroformo y una tela del bolsillo. Se empapa el paño con el cloroformo y luego se presiona la tela sobre la nariz y boca brumoso. Misty sacudió violentamente la cabeza tratando de romper el agarre de Sciczar pero sus luchas cada vez más débil hasta que Misty fue eliminado.

Sciczar sonrió y dijo a la mujer junto a la bañera "Ella es muy parecido a cuando te trajeron aquí por primera vez Rikku." El largo de la mujer rubia de pelo de pie junto a Sciczar asintió mientras se arrodilló y comenzó a lavar el cuerpo desnudo de Misty. Rikku llevaba sujetador y bragas a juego de color amarillo y ganchos de metal en sus muñecas y tobillos. Sciczar frotó la cabeza de Rikku y dijo: "Usted y su primo fueron duros de roer, pero si puedo romper los dos de ustedes me puede romper a nadie." Rikku asintió y dijo a través de su mordaza esponja "Mmph." Sciczar sonrió y se volvió y salió de la habitación para comprobar el resto de su colección.

Fue otro día normal en Den Tech City para Mayl Sakurai. Ella estaba en su camino a casa después de un día en el centro comercial, Mayl llevaba su atuendo habitual una camisa de manga larga verde azulado con un chaleco azul oscuro sobre ella, una falda de color rosa con calcetines altos negros ajustados y zapatos rojos y un broche redondo rosa en su pelo corto de color rojo.

"Wow! Eso fue algo de la venta hoy." Mayl dijo mientras llevaba bolsas llenas de ropa nueva que había comprado. Luego de un dispositivo de color rosa recortado en la falda de Mayl una voz dijo: "Sí, pero que realmente necesita para comprar tanto Mayl?" Mayl detuvo y se tomó de la PET de la falda de mirarla Net Navi rollo en la cara y decir "Vamos rollo sabes ropas son el mejor amigo de niñas." Rollo frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos y dijo: "Pensé que era su mejor amigo." Mayl rió y dijo: "Por supuesto que eres mi mejor amigo rollo ya lo sabes." Los dos eran felizmente inconscientes de que estaban siendo seguidos por un cazador solitario esperando en las sombras el momento adecuado para capturar su objetivo.

Como Mayl continuó por la calle del cazador siguió a distancia para asegurarse de que su ubicación no era dado demasiado pronto. Pero a medida que se acercaba a Mayl un callejón oscuro cazador sabía que era el momento de su captura era ahora. Cuando Mayl pasa por el callejón del cazador llamó "Mayl Sakurai." Mayl se detuvo y miró hacia el callejón y dijo: "¿Quién está ahí?" El Hunter dijo: "Tengo algo para ti." Mayl tenía miedo de que algún extraño azar en un callejón a oscuras sólo le daría algo. "Lo siento pero no, gracias." Mayl dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse, pero entonces el cazador agarró el brazo de mayl y tiró de ella hacia el callejón.

Mayl gritó "Hey ¿qué haces! Alguien helmmmmppphhh!" Pero antes de Mayl podría pedir ayuda al Hunter puso su mano sobre su boca silenciándola. Mayl luchado contra el Cazador pero el cazador comenzó a drogas mayl. "Grmmmpphhh!" Mayl gritó cuando sus luchas cada vez más débil hasta mayl estaba inconsciente. El Hunter puso Mayl en el suelo sobre y sacó una cuerda y ató las muñecas juntas. Cuando todo terminó, el cazador de la herida más cuerda alrededor de los brazos de Mayl y el pecho encima y debajo de sus pechos. El Cazador de la cuerda y luego atada alrededor de las rodillas y los tobillos de Mayl luego le dio la vuelta y se metió el paño en la boca y se golpeó un trozo de cinta adhesiva en los labios. Antes de que el cazador cogió Mayl hasta que la agarró del PET y la tiró por el callejón. A continuación, el Hunter lanzó Mayl por encima del hombro y se activa su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

"Hmmmpphh! Nmmmpphhh! Mmmmmppphhhhh!" Aqua gritó cuando Sciczar se abrió paso a más y más profundamente en su coño. Los ojos de aqua estaban inundados de lágrimas las que solicita el tormento a fin. Sciczar detuvo y se quedó en el Aqua por un momento y Aqua volvió a los ojos de Sciczar. Aqua sabía que Sciczar con mucho gusto continuar su violar durante horas e incluso días de punta.

Sciczar levantó de la cama y cogió un vaso de agua de la mesilla de noche y bebió. Aqua observaba sabiendo lo que vendría después. Cuando terminó su bebida Sciczar puso el vaso sobre la mesa y miró hacia abajo en el Aqua y dijo: "¿Ves ahora la única manera de poner fin a esto." Aqua se mantuvo en silencio hasta Sciczar habló de nuevo "¿Ha considerado mi oferta Aqua?" "Hmmph." Aqua gimió a través de su mordaza mientras se recuerda la solicitud Sciczar hecho para ella, para vivir aquí como su amante. Aqua se rasgó, si se negaba a continuación Sciczar continuar su violar a todo lo que quería. Pero si estaba de acuerdo que estaría dando la espalda a todo lo que sabía.

Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Una vez más es lo que está después de todo. Podría vivir como una reina aquí o como esclavo." Aqua quedó mirando el techo y el pensamiento, que no sabía qué hacer. Pero ella no podía aguantar más. Aqua volvió a Sciczar y asintió. Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Así que finalmente llegué a ti. Bien vale tarde que nunca." Sciczar pulsó un botón en la mesita de noche que llama en dos cazadores de la habitación de al lado. Sciczar dijo a los cazadores "Toma de Aqua a su nueva habitación y asegúrese de que esté cómoda." Los cazadores asintieron y comenzaron a desatar la aguamarina de la cama y retied sus muñecas y rodillas y la llevaron fuera de la habitación.

Los cazadores caminaron por el pasillo de la aguamarina de la habitación de Sciczar a otra puerta grande. Uno de los cazadores abrió la puerta y los tres caminaron adentro y Aqua se quedaron sin aliento por lo que vio. Vio una gran cama con dosel contra la pared del fondo y a su izquierda había una mesa con un gran espejo iluminado ya la derecha era un gran armario ornamentado. Aqua podía creer en esto, y cuando uno de los cazadores agarró por las muñecas aqua gritó "Hum!" pero cuando el cazador comenzó a desatar la cuerda alrededor de las muñecas de la aguamarina estaba confundida y el otro cazador le desató las rodillas también. Cuando la aguamarina cuando liberado de las cuerdas de los cazadores girado y la izquierda la habitación y cerró la puerta. Aqua se quedó allí hasta que oyó el sonido de una llave girando detrás de ella. Aqua se estiró y sacó la tira de cuero de la boca y escupió obligado a la tela de su boca y se dijo "supongo que no confía en mí para dejar la puerta abierta." Aqua luego se acercó al espejo y miró su reflejo y dijo: "¿Qué he hecho?"

La parte 9 Hunter

Como aguamarina abrió los ojos, se quedó mirando el dosel de su cama como los recuerdos de la noche se apoderó de ella. Aqua levantó las sábanas de su cuerpo levantó de la cama y se acercó al espejo y contempló su reflejo. Los ojos de aqua se sienten atraídos por el collar alrededor de su cuello, el collar no tenía costuras y sin bloqueo, pero este collar era el único que mantiene la aguamarina de usar su llave espada y la magia.

Aqua quedó mirando a sí misma por lo que pareció una hora antes de abrir la puerta. Aqua se volvió a ver a un cazador con una caja grande entrando en la habitación. Aqua se apartó de la criatura, pero entonces el cazador se detuvo y dijo "solicitudes Sciczar que cenar con él esta mañana." Aqua frunció el ceño y dijo: "Y si digo que no?" El Hunter simplemente dejó la caja en la cama y dijo "Sciczar pide que llevas esto." El cazador se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación cerrando y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Aqua se acercó a la cama y abrió la caja y miró en su interior y pensó para sí misma "supongo que no importa lo que diga más."

Sciczar estaba sentado en el comedor con vistas a la lista de destinos de sus cazadores habían sido enviadas a capturar. "Hmmm, estas mujeres deben encajar muy bien." Sciczar dijo a sí mismo mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en la silla. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y Sciczar la mirada para ver de Aqua entrar en la sala flanqueado por dos cazadores. Sciczar sonrió mientras caminaba hacia él aguamarina, aguamarina llevaba un vestido de seda amarilla que se apagó justo por debajo de sus rodillas. El vestido expuesto de escisión y desnudos hombros de la aguamarina, y en sus pies llevaba aguamarina amarillo zapatos de tacón alto.

Como aguamarina sentó Sciczar dijo: "Estoy contento de que decidió unirse a mí Aqua." Aqua miraba Sciczar y dijo: "No es como que me dio mucha opción ahora que lo hizo." Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, no se puede ser demasiado cuidadoso." La puerta de la cocina se abrió y entró un Akiza atado y amordazado con una bandeja de comida y luego seguía era Mayl llevaba un traje de color rosa como camarera de Akiza. Mientras los dos se acercaron a la mesa de Aqua Akiza vio y dijo "Hmmpphhh?" a través de su mordaza sin entender por qué estaba aquí aguamarina.

Cuando la comida se encuentra en la tabla Sciczar comenzó a placer sus criados a partir de Akiza. Sciczar pasó la mano por el pelo de Akiza y acarició sus pechos lentamente lo que la hizo gemir en su mordaza. Sciczar sonrió y besó los labios amordazados Akiza y se trasladó a Mayl. El adolescente tenía miedo de su mente como Sciczar se movió hacia ella, Mayl trató de alejarse, pero el cazador de pie detrás de ella la mantuvo en su lugar. Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "No se preocupe Mayl, usted estará bien. Si haces lo que te dicen." Sciczar comenzó a acariciar sus pechos como Mayl se puso a llorar y gemir al toque de Sciczar.

Cuando terminó Sciczar se sentó y los cazadores llevó Akiza y Mayl de nuevo en la cocina. Aqua miraba Sciczar y dijo: "Pensé que me quería como su amante." Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "¿Estás celoso?" Aqua se miró las manos y dijo: "No, sólo confundida." Sciczar se acercó y puso su mano sobre el Aqua de y dijo: "No se preocupe. Tengo muchos intereses, pero mi corazón pertenece a usted." Aqua levantó la vista y preguntó: "¿De verdad?" Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Sí. Ahora vamos a disfrutar de esta maravillosa comida antes de que se enfríe."

Era un día de verano caliente en Lavaridge ciudad y caminar por la ciudad fue un entrenador Pokémon joven llamado de mayo. Mayo aspiró profundamente saboreando el aire fresco, y se dijo: "Seguro que ha sido un tiempo desde que he estado aquí." Mayo llevaba una camisa sin mangas de color naranja que se apagó por encima de sus pantalones negros ajustados y una bolsa de color verde alrededor de su cintura, guantes blancos en sus manos y pañuelo verde atada en un arco detrás de su cabeza y calcetines negros y zapatos anaranjados. Mayo pasó los dedos por su corto cabello castaño pensamiento de lo que debe hacer ahora. Los pensamientos de mayo fueron interrumpidos cuando alguien llama por su nombre. "Mayo! Hey Mayo de aquí!" Puede mirado a ver a una mujer de pelo rojo alto que llevaba una pequeña camiseta negro con una llama roja sobre ella y pantalones largos azules ondeando en ella.

Puede sonrió y le devolvió el saludo y los dos corrieron hacia la otra de mayo luego dijo "Hey Flannery cómo has estado?" Flannery sonrió y dijo: "Oh, ya sabes lo de siempre." Puede sonreír como ella sabía que Flannery el líder del gimnasio Lavaridge y teniendo en todos los diferentes desafíos que vinieron aquí debe ser agotador. "¿Que te trae por aqui?" preguntó Flannery. "Yo estaba en mi camino Fallarbor Ciudad para un concurso Pokémon y creo que hice un giro equivocado en alguna parte." May dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Flannery rió y dijo: "Bueno, mientras estás aquí ¿por qué no se toma un descanso y relajarse en las aguas termales?" Puede pensó por un momento y luego dijo: "Bueno ... Supongo que no hace daño a tomar algún tiempo y descansar. ¡Claro!" Flannery sonrió y dijo: "Está bien, vamos." Flannery mayo y caminaron hacia el Centro Pokémon juntos sin saber que son cada movimiento estaba siendo vigilado por dos cazadores. El cazador más grande dijo "Esto podría ser difícil que está partida en el interior." El más pequeño Hunter respondió "Su derecho, podría sugerir que divide y vencerás". El cazador más grande sonrió bajo su casco y dijo "Yo me encargo de la mujer de pelo rojo." El más pequeño Hunter asintió y respondió: "A continuación, dejar a la joven para mí."

Mayo fue en uno de los vestuarios en el Centro Pokémon cambiantes en su traje de baño mientras Flannery estaba recibiendo algunos aceites de baño por lo que los dos podrían disfrutar de las aguas termales juntos. Ya se había quitado los zapatos, calcetines, guantes y estaba quitándose el pañuelo cuando oyó pasos fuera de la puerta. Puede detenido y dijo que "Flannery, ¿es usted?" No hubo respuesta, entonces mayo pensó que debe ser otra persona aquí para disfrutar de las aguas termales. Mayo se quitó el pañuelo después trabajó sus pantalones cortos de sus piernas y ella estaba a punto de quitarse la camisa cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Mayo detuvo y dijo: "¿Quién es?" Una voz respondió "Mayo, ¿verdad?" Mayo respondió "Sí, ¿qué es?" La voz dijo: "Tengo algo que tengo que darle." Mayo abrió lentamente la puerta y dijo: "¿No puede esperar untilmmhhhMMMPPHHHH !" De la nada un disparo de mano a través de la brecha y se sujeta sobre la nariz y la boca de mayo. "HHHMMMMMPPPHHH! NNNNNMMMMMPPHHH!" Mayo gritó mientras trataba de romper el lado de la cara, pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte. Entonces Puede olía un olor dulce que viene de la mano y ella comenzó a crecer mareado y en segundos puede derrumbado en el suelo.

El pequeño Hunter se movió rápidamente dentro del vestuario y cerró la puerta detrás de él. El cazador sonrió y dijo "demasiado fácil". El cazador sacó una cuerda y comenzó a las muñecas de mayo de unión a la espalda, entonces el cazador envuelto cuerda alrededor de los brazos de mayo y el pecho encima y por debajo de sus pechos le sujetó los brazos a los lados. El Hunter luego ató la cuerda alrededor de las rodillas y los tobillos de mayo tirando de ellos con fuerza. El cazador entonces volcó mayo una y rellena la boca con un trozo de tela y se golpeó una tira de cinta adhesiva en los labios. El Cazador de mayo luego recogió y la tiró por encima del hombro y lentamente abrió la puerta y se asomó al pasillo. El cazador vio a nadie por lo que hizo su camino hacia la parte posterior del Centro Pokémon.

Flannery estaba mirando a través de cajas tratando de encontrar algunos aceites de baño especiales que usó en el agua de manantial veces. "Hrrrmm! Ahora donde puse esas botellas maldito." Flannery dijo a sí misma en la frustración. Flannery escuchó la puerta abrirse y ella dijo: "En este momento estoy tomando tanto tiempo mayo. Creo que se me olvidó donde lo dejé los aceites de baño." Entonces, una voz respondió "Flannery." Flannery se detuvo, que no era mayo. Flannery se volvió lentamente para ver una gran criatura blindada pie en la puerta. "¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué es usted?" Flannery dijo mientras daba un paso hacia atrás lejos del cazador. El cazador respondió: "Eso no te concierne. Estoy aquí para capturar ti." Flannery abrió la boca y dijo "captura? Yo no lo creo amigo!" Flannery tomó un Pokeball de su cinturón y lo lanzó diciendo "Vamos a Torkoal!" La Pokeball abrió y un destello de luz blanca de una tortuga de color naranja con un caparazón negro apareció delante de Flannery. Torkoal disparó humo negro de sus fosas nasales, ya que dijo "Torkoal!"

Flannery señaló al cazador y le dijo: "Torkoal usar lanzallamas!" Torkoal abrió su boca y disparó una gran columna de fuego en el Hunter, y el cazador simplemente levantó su brazo de metal plateado como el fuego golpeó. Flannery sonrió y dijo: "¿Cuál es el problema? Demasiado caliente para ti?" Cuando las llamas se apagaron Flannery se quedó sin aliento cuando vio que el cazador estaba ilesa. Flannery apretó los dientes y dijo que "el uso Torkoal sobrecalentamiento!" Torkoal lanzó otra gran columna de fuego en el Hunter Hunter pero la volvió a tomar la cabeza de ataque y sin un rasguño. Flannery podía creer lo que estaba viendo, como ella dijo "Esto no puede estar pasando." A continuación, la puerta del pasillo se abrió y otra Hunter entró y dijo "Ohh, pero está sucediendo." La primera Hunter luego dijo "Dar hasta ahora." Flannery gritó "¿Por qué debería ?!" A continuación, el segundo Hunter Hunter se adelantó y dijo "¿O se preocupa por la vida de su amigo?" Flannery quedó sin aliento cuando vio que colgada sobre el hombro del cazador era más pequeño de mayo, que estaba atado y amordazado y cuando Flannery hizo un movimiento hacia ella el cazador más grande colocó un cuchillo en su garganta. Flannery se congeló en seco, que no sabía qué hacer.

La gran Hunter dijo "Dar hasta ahora." Flannery bajó la cabeza en la derrota ya que sabía que no había forma de salir de esto. Ella levantó la Pokeball y dijo "retorno Torkoal. Un disparo de haz de luz roja de la pelota y la envolvió Torkoal y luego Torkoal desapareció. Los cazadores sonrió como el mayor de los dos dio su cuchillo a su pareja y luego se acercó a Flannery. Flannery didn ' t tratar de correr como el Hunter agarró por las muñecas y la obligó a sus rodillas. el cazador envuelto cuerda alrededor de las muñecas de Flannery atándolos firmemente, luego se envuelve más la cuerda alrededor de su pecho y los brazos por encima y por debajo de sus pechos. Flannery lucharon contra las cuerdas mientras se dijo "no hay manera de que obtendrá lejos con esto!" el cazador más pequeño dijo "Hum, que es lo que piensas." el cazador más grande que empujó la cara Flannery por primera vez en el suelo, Flannery gritó "Owww!", mientras que cayera al suelo , el cazador simplemente comenzó bucle cuerda alrededor de los tobillos y las rodillas de Flannery y luego agarró el pelo de Flannery y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Flannery gritó de dolor "Aaaahhhhhmmmhhhhppppphhh!" gritos de Flannery fueron apagados como el Hunter metió un fajo de tela en la boca y luego dio una palmada en una pieza de cinta adhesiva en los labios. Flannery continuó gritando a través de su mordaza "HHHHMMMMPPHHHHH, GGRRRRMMMMMPPHHHHHH!" pero nadie vino como el Hunter recogió Flannery y la tiró por encima del hombro y se acercó a su socio. Los dos asintieron el uno al otro y luego activarse Son vigas de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

Aqua abrió lentamente la puerta del comedor y miró hacia el pasillo. A cada lado de la puerta había un cazador que estaban de guardia sin moverse. Aqua entró en el pasillo mirando hacia atrás en los cazadores de Aqua se dirigió por el pasillo. Cuando encontró su camino hacia el vestíbulo de la aguamarina subió los escalones ornamentadas hasta el siguiente nivel de la mansión. Aqua volvió por el pasillo y entró en un momento, se detuvo a mitad de camino por el pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver un cazador de pie detrás de ella. Aqua abrió la boca y dijo: "¿Qué haces?" El cazador respondió: "Maestro Sciczar me ordenó que le siga." Aqua se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño diciendo "¿No confía en mí?" El cazador respondió: "Todavía no." Aqua suspiró y siguió caminando por el pasillo con su cola Hunter siguiéndola.

Aqua se detuvo en una puerta con dos cazadores que estaban de guardia, preguntándose qué había más allá se volvió hacia el cazador a su lado y le preguntó "¿Qué hay aquí?" El cazador respondió: "Esta es la galería de arte del maestro." Aqua inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y le dijo: "¿Puedo entrar?" El Hunter asintió y dijo: "Si así lo desea." Aqua se trasladó a la puerta y la abrió, se veía a los guardias Hunter y cuando no se movieron aqua entró en la galería. Cuando vio que tipo de "arte" Sciczar tenía en exhibición de Aqua no pudo evitar jadear.

La decoración de la habitación se amordazado mujeres desnudas con destino de varias maneras. Aqua puso sus manos sobre su boca mientras ella lo tomó todo con. Aqua se acercó a una mujer con trenzas largas que fue hogtied a un poste y una cuerda atada a la entrepierna del polo que se tensó cuando su cuerpo cayó. Aqua notó una placa en el pedestal con un grabado de las palabras Soi Fon.

Aqua se volvió hacia el cazador detrás de ella y le preguntó "¿Qué es esto?" El cazador respondió: "La galería del maestro. Maestro Sciczar reúne a las mujeres de muchos lugares. Algunos son elegidos para ser puesto en exhibición aquí y algunos se ponen a trabajar en la mansión." Aqua volvió de nuevo hacia Soi Fon adivinando que era su nombre de la placa. Soi Fon se veía en el Aqua de ira en sus ojos grises, ¿por qué esta mujer libre de hacer lo que quería mientras que ella fue puesto en exhibición como una pintura. Soi Fon gruñó a través de su mordaza de cuero negro "Grrrrmmmmpppphhhh!" Aqua no podía dejar de sentir lástima por Soi Fon de no hace mucho tiempo que estaba en la misma situación.

Aqua base por bolas en el pasado Soi Fon de ver las otras mujeres en la galería de Sciczar, Aqua vio a una mujer con el pelo largo y rubio y grandes pechos su nombre Matsumoto, fue suspendida del techo por los tobillos con los brazos atados a la espalda y una cuerda de entrepierna entre las sus piernas. Aqua vio que la cuerda de la entrepierna de Rangiku estaba atado a sus muñecas y un peso de metal grande fue atada a sus muñecas también. Esto obligó a Matsumoto para tirar de los brazos para arriba tanto como pudo para mantener la cuerda de la entrepierna de apriete y la presión de su coño. Pero era obvio que Rangiku no pudo mantener el peso hacia arriba por mucho tiempo y cada vez que el peso se redujo gritó "HHHHHMMMMMMPPPPHHH!" en una mezcla de dolor y placer. Aqua se dio la vuelta ya que no podía tomar la vista de las torturas Sciczar poner a estas mujeres a través.

Aqua pasó a la siguiente pantalla que tenía dos mujeres en el mismo y de acuerdo con la placa de sus nombres eran Rukia y Momo. Los dos fueron atados espalda con espalda con sus muñecas envueltas alrededor del estómago del otro y sus piernas estaban niebla vinculados el uno al otro, y ellos estaban sentados en la punta de un gran triángulo de madera. Su piel estaba empapado en sudor y los dos se quejaba de dolor. Aqua sólo podía imaginar el dolor que los dos estaban en ese punto que tiene madera siendo impulsado lentamente en la entrepierna. El menor de los dos, Aqua supuso que su nombre era Momo miraba con el dolor y el miedo en sus ojos castaños como ella se quejó "Hrrrmmmmmpppphhhh!" a través de su mordaza. La otra mujer Rukia levantó la cabeza hacia el techo y gritó "GGGGRRRRRMMMMMMMMMPPPPPHHHHHH!" de dolor cuando la aguamarina se dio la vuelta con el corazón encogido.

Aqua trasladado a la última pantalla y también tenía dos mujeres. Los dos fueron atados espalda con espalda con los brazos del otro envueltos alrededor del estómago del otro y suspendidas del techo por los tobillos. Los nombres que figuran en la placa leen Ciel y Orihime, Aqua mirada para ver a las dos mujeres que luchan contra las cuerdas que los ataban. El uno con el pelo largo de color naranja y los pechos grandes aguamarina supuso era Orihime estaba llorando profusamente como los dos se dio la vuelta, la rubia Ciel gruñía y gemía tratando de separar las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas para escapar. Ciel gritó "Grrmmmmppppphhh!" cuando las cuerdas retenida contra su esfuerzo. Aqua se dio la vuelta y salió de pasar todas las otras mujeres torturadas y cerró la puerta detrás de ella pesada respiración. Aqua quedó allí sin saber cómo procesar todo esto. Aqua bajó la cabeza baja mientras una lágrima cayó de su ojo a lo que acaba de ver.

Era sólo otro día en Celestic Town, una mujer de pelo largo y rubio alto, vestido con un largo pelo recortado saco negro y pantalón negro a juego se iba y venía parando de vez en cuando para mirar a su reloj. "Hmmm, ¿dónde está?" la mujer dijo mientras miraba a la carretera por delante de ella. Pero entonces una llamada de voz a cabo "Cynthia!" Cynthia volvió a mirar para ver una niña corriendo hacia ella. Cynthia sonrió cuando apareció a la vista a su joven amiga Aurora, su equipo no había cambiado en los últimos ocho años. Como siempre amanecer llevaba una camiseta sin mangas negro con una camiseta blanca debajo de ella y una falda de color rosa, botas altas hasta la rodilla de color rosa, una rosa bufanda atada alrededor de su cuello, y un gorro de lana blanca con un emblema de Pokémon de color rosa en el pelo azul.

Cuando se acercó a Cynthia vio que Dawn llevaba un pequeño pingüino azul en sus brazos. Cuando llegó el amanecer Cynthia se detuvo y se inclinó sobre respirando con dificultad. Cynthia sonrió y dijo: "Es bueno verte de nuevo amanecer." Amanecer alzó sonrió y dijo: "Es bueno verte también Cynthia." Cynthia sonrió y se frotó la cabeza del pingüino y dijo: "¿Cómo estás Piplup?" Piplup sacudió su cabeza y dijo: "Piplup!" Cynthia sonrió al espíritu de los Pokémon y se volvió a amanecer y dijo "Estoy muy contenta de que podría llegar tan pronto." La cara de la madrugada se puso serio cuando respondió "Bueno, su mensaje parecía urgente, así que fue tan pronto como pude." Cynthia asintió y dijo: "Sígueme".

Cynthia se volvió y entró en la ciudad, Dawn siguió de cerca. Los dos caminaron hasta la entrada de una gran cueva en el medio de la ciudad y se detuvo justo fuera de la boca de la cueva. "Últimamente personas han informado de escuchar sonidos extraños procedentes de esta cueva." Cynthia dijo Dawn ", la policía registró los cueva innumerables veces, pero no encontró nada." Amanecer miró a Cynthia y dijo "Tal vez es sólo el Pokémon en vivo ahí?" Cynthia sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Esa es la primera cosa que nos pareció que era, pero los sonidos no fueron hechas por cualquier Pokémon que conocemos." Amanecer se quedó sin aliento mientras miraba a la cueva oscura, podría en realidad ser un Pokémon sin descubrir en el interior.

Amanecer y luego preguntó: "Entonces, ¿por qué me has llamado Cynthia?" Cynthia respondió "que iba a echar un vistazo dentro de mí mismo, pero pensé que debía tener a alguien de confianza cuidándome la espalda en ese país." Amanecer estaba en shock, de entre todas las personas que conocía Cynthia, el campeón región de Sinnoh confiaba en ella la mayoría. Amanecer sonrió y dijo: "Gracias a Cynthia." Cynthia le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo: "No hay de qué. Así será que entrar?" Amanecer asintió y dijo: "¿Estás listo Piplup?" El pequeño Pokémon saltó de los brazos de Dawn y tocó su aleta a su pecho y dijo con orgullo "Piplup!" Entonces los tres entraron en la cueva.

Después de unos minutos dentro de la cueva amanecer comenzó a temblar de miedo. Ella no era demasiado miedo a la oscuridad pero, la cueva estaba tan silencioso que el único ruido era el sonido de los pasos de ella y de Cynthia. "No me gusta este Cynthia. Es muy tranquilo." Amanecer, dijo con una pizca de miedo en su voz. Cynthia tan tranquilo como siempre respondió "Yo sé, que debería haber al menos topado con algunos de los Pokémon local ahora." A continuación, sin previo aviso, Cynthia se detuvo en seco, amanecer sin darse cuenta entró en Cynthia y cayó de nuevo en el suelo de la cueva. Amanecer se levantó lentamente hacia atrás y dijo "Ohhh, lo que fue para Cynthia?" Cynthia respondió "tranquilo. Hay algo aquí." Cynthia y Dawn miraron a su alrededor en la oscuridad que los rodeaba sin saber lo que estaba justo detrás de ellos.

Amanecer comenzó a realizar copias de seguridad al decir "uhhhh, Cynthia tal vez debería salir de hermmmrrrrppppphhhh!" Antes de que pudiera terminar amanecer fue amordazado mano y se detuvo en las sombras. Cynthia se dio la vuelta y dijo "Dawn? Amanecer dónde estás?" El amanecer estaba en ninguna parte se ve toda la sierra Cynthia era sombras. Cynthia parecía vagar Pokémon de Dawn y dijo "Piplup de Dawn, donde?" Piplup estaba corriendo gritando "Piplup! Piplup!" tratando de encontrar su entrenador perdido. Cynthia estaba empezando a crecer temerosa de lo que había sucedido a su amigo, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo para hacer una mano agarró desde atrás Cynthia tapándose la nariz y la boca. Cynthia intentó conseguir la mano de encima, pero un gran brazo envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo atrapando los brazos a los lados. "Hhhmmmmmrrrpppphhhhh!" Cynthia gritó mientras luchaba contra el que se sostiene ella, pero su lucha se debilitó cuando empezó a oler un olor dulce que viene de la mano a la boca. Cynthia era muy pronto fuera de combate y el cazador sosteniendo su salió de las sombras y dijo "Esto fue casi demasiado fácil." Piplup vio el Hunter y fue directo hacia ella, pero antes de llegar a la Piplup Hunter un disparo láser dispara y golpeó contra la pared de la cueva. El Hunter miró por encima de donde provino el disparo para ver otro amanecer Hunter sosteniendo una para dormir y un blaster saliendo de las sombras. La primera Hunter dijo "Hum, podría haber manejado esa pequeña plaga." El segundo Hunter rió y dijo: "Claro que podría tener." Los dos cazadores a continuación, activan sus vigas de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

Sciczar estaba de pie en un cuarto de baño grande con vistas a las mujeres que colgaban delante de él con una sonrisa en su rostro. Primero fue el soldado desafiante relámpago, incluso después de meses de tortura ella se mantuvo firme. Sciczar pasó la mano por el pelo largo de color rosa de Lightning saboreando su olor. Rayo gruñó a través de su mordaza "Grrrrrmmmmmppphhhh!" y trataron de lanzar Sciczar pero sus tobillos estaban encadenados al suelo. Sciczar sonrió cuando empezó a acariciar los pechos de Lightning diciendo "Usted debe aprender modales o que sólo podría enviar mis Hunters parte posterior para su hermana." Los ojos de relámpago se abrieron con terror ante la idea de Serah siendo traídos aquí y sometidos a quién sabe qué clase de infierno. Rayo moviendo la cabeza gritó "Nmmmhhhhhpppppp!" No quería que Serah de experimentar este lugar. Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Eso está mejor."

Sciczar trasladó a la siguiente mujer en línea y fue Makoto, el Marino, una vez formidable Júpiter ahora el pelo largo Morena una maraña que luchan contra las cuerdas y cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos gritando a través de su mordaza "GRRRRMMMMMPPPPPHHHHH!" Sciczar sonrió mientras se movía el pelo de Makoto de los ojos y dijo: "Usted sabe que esto sería mucho más fácil para usted si sólo haces lo que te digo." Makoto sacudió la cabeza y gruñó a través de su mordaza de ira en sus ojos. Sciczar simplemente sonrió y se pasó las manos por el coño de Makoto lo que la hizo inquieto y gemir a través de su mordaza, Sciczar luego tomó uno de los pechos de Makoto en su mano y la apretó y acarició hacer Makoto gemir y retorcerse más. Sciczar sonrió y le susurró al oído de Makoto "Tendremos más divertido esta noche." Makoto se puso a llorar ante las palabras de Sciczar sabiendo que su tortura no había terminado todavía.

Sciczar luego se trasladó a Sonia, la estrella del pop ahora tirando de las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas tratando de escapar. Sciczar sonrió a su impotencia mientras se acercaba a su más reciente cautivo. Sonia gritó a través de su mordaza "Nnnmmmpphhh! Mmmmmppphhhh! Pnnnmmmmmmpppphhhhhh!" Sciczar puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Sonia y dijo "Está bien Sonia. No te haré daño." Sciczar comenzó a acariciar los pechos de Sonia y luego dijo: "Sólo vamos a usar como un esclavo por ahora y más adelante tal vez se puede limpiar la mansión con los otros." Sonia gimió y lloró como Sciczar hizo su camino hasta las piernas y comenzó a acariciar su coño. Sonia empezó a orgasmo mientras gritaba a través de su mordaza "MMMNNNNPPPPHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sciczar sonrió mientras continuaba placer a su nuevo esclavo.

Fue otro día normal en la ciudad amarilla como un entrenador Pokémon joven corriendo hacia el gimnasio vara de oro para ganar finalmente la insignia llano. Lyra se detuvo para recuperar el aliento que había estado viajando sin parar a la ciudad amarilla que tenía que descansar por un minuto. Lyra estaba vestida con su atuendo habitual una camisa de manga larga de color rojo con un collar blanco bajo un par de mono azul, medias blancas en las piernas y los zapatos rojos en sus pies. Lyra también llevaba un sombrero blanco con una cinta roja en él sobre su cabello castaño.

Después de que ella recuperó sus cojinetes Lyra continuó corriendo al gimnasio. Una vez alcanzado el gimnasio Lyra ella sonrió y dijo: "Esta vez voy a ganar!" Lyra entonces entró en el gimnasio, mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo mirando a su alrededor para cualquier persona. A continuación, una puerta abierta y salió a la única persona Lyra esperaba que iba a encontrar. Fue Whitney del líder de gimnasio, llevaba una camisa de manga corta blanca y pequeñas pantalón azul, medias a rayas negras y azules y zapatos de color negro y rojo. Cuando Whitney volvió y vio Lyra dijo "Ohh? Hola Lyra de nuevo veo." Lyra sonrió y respondió: "Hola Whitney cómo van las cosas aquí?" Whitney pasó los dedos por el pelo corto de color rosa y dijo "Bastante bueno, agotador, pero bueno." Lyra asintió y dijo: "Bueno, supongo que sabes por qué estoy aquí." Whitney sacudió la cabeza, sus coletas rebotando alrededor y dijo "Lo siento Lyra L no se puede luchar en este momento." Lyra frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Por qué no?" Whitney suspiró y dijo: "Es mi Miltank, he tenido tantos desafíos que vienen en torno Miltank ha apenas suficiente para descansar y recuperarse."

Lyra sintió pena por Whitney tener que empujar su Pokemon tan duro. "Yo estaba en realidad yo estaba en mi camino al Centro Pokémon para ver cómo van las cosas." Whitney dijo con una sonrisa. Lyra asintió y preguntó: "¿Le importa que vaya contigo?" Whitney sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "No, en absoluto. Su Pokémon probablemente cansado también." Lyra asintió y los dos se volvió y salió del gimnasio juntos. Mientras los dos se dejaron un farer puerta del pasillo se abrió y un cazador asomó y dijo "Parece que esta captura podría ser más difícil." El cazador se movió de nuevo por la puerta y se volvió a otro cazador. El segundo Hunter dijo "No exactamente, sólo tenemos que ser paciente." La primera Hunter asintió y cerró la puerta.

Como Whitney y Lyra regresaron al gimnasio los dos estaban hablando animadamente. Al entrar en el gimnasio Lyra dijo "Es muy bueno que Miltank es lo suficientemente sano como para la batalla." Whitney sonrió y dijo: "Sí, así que supongo que usted quiere que su combate de gimnasio ahora ¿eh?" Lyra asintió y dijo: "Uhh Eh." Whitney sonrió y dijo: "Está bien que la cabeza al campo de batalla y que encontrará una de mis jueces." Lyra sonrió y dijo: "Está bien." Y corrió de la arena. Whitney se detuvo y miró alrededor de la sala y dijo: "Hmmm, ¿dónde está todo el mundo?" Whitney le hizo a la sala de descanso donde la mayoría de los trabajadores de gimnasia relajado entre los desafíos.

A medida que se acercaba a la puerta Whitney oyó lo que sonaba como gemidos ahogados y llorando. Whitney se detuvo y pensó "¿Qué es eso?" Cuando Whitney abrió la puerta se quedó sin aliento ante lo que vio. Todas las mujeres trabajadoras de gimnasia eran tumbarse en el suelo atado y amordazado con cinta adhesiva alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos en su boca. Cuando vieron Whitney todos empezaron a gritar a través de sus gags y luchando contra sus límites. Whitney corrió hacia uno de sus amigos y mientras tira de la cinta de la boca, dijo: "¿Quién te hizo esto?" Cuando la cinta estaba fuera amigo de Whitney gritó "Detrás de ti!" Whitney se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a un Hunter sujetar su mano sobre su nariz y boca. Whitney gritó "Nmmmmppphhhhhhhhh!" mientras trataba de tirar de la mano del cazador de la cara, pero el cazador era demasiado fuerte, ya que empezó a su droga. gritos y luchas de Whitney crecieron más y más débil hasta que se durmió. El cazador dejó Whitney caer al suelo mientras su amiga gritaba y lloraba a través de sus gags y el cazador parecía a la de Whitney ungagged. La niña estaba llorando "Por favor, por favor no nos duele." El Hunter simplemente poner más cinta en la boca de la chica y agarró Whitney y empezó a atarla.

Lyra estaba sentado en un banco en el campo de batalla del gimnasio tarareando la espera de Whitney. Lyra suspiró y dijo: "¿Dónde está?" A continuación, la puerta del pasillo se abrió y Lyra dijo "Finalmente pensé que se perdió." Pero cuando Lyra vio lo andado en ella se congeló. Era una criatura grande blindada con un casco negro con una visera tintada en negro. Lyra dio un paso atrás y dijo: "¿Quién es usted? ¿Y dónde está Whitney?" El cazador respondió: "Estoy aquí para usted Lyra." Lyra se quedó sin aliento ante esta declaración, pero luego frunció el ceño y buscó en su bolso y sacó una Pokeball y dijo "Yo no lo creo amigo." Ella tiró la Pokeball y gritó "Vamos a cabo Bayleef!"

El Pokéball se abrió y en un destello de luz de un dinosaurio de color verde claro con hojas verdes alrededor de su cuello y uno en la parte superior de su cabeza apareció y miró al cazador y le dijo: "Bayleef!" Lyra señaló al cazador y le dijo: "Bayleef utilizar la maquinilla de afeitar de la hoja!" Bayleef giró la cabeza y de la hoja y lanzó decenas de hojas afiladas en el Hunter. El Hunter simplemente elevó su brazo y las hojas rebotó en su armadura. Lyra se quedó sin aliento y aunque "Esto no es bueno." Lyra asintió para sí misma y dijo "Bayleef utilizar SolarBeam!" Bayleef levantó la cabeza como la luz se reunieron en su boca. El cazador sacó su pistola y disparó a Bayleef. Bayleef fue golpeado y golpeó contra la pared, Lyra miró hacia atrás y gritó "Bayleef! ¡No!" Lyra miró para ver el Cazador estaba justo delante de ella. Lyra trató de huir, pero el cazador agarró del brazo y la cara que cubre la nariz y la boca. Lyra gritó "Mmmmmnnnnnnnppppppppppppphhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" como el cazador comenzó drogándola. A medida que las luchas de Lyra se debilitaron el Hunter dijo: "Es hora de unirse a la colección de mi maestro." Lyra se derrumbó cuando la puerta se abrió y entró el segundo Hunter lleva un atado y amordazado Whitney por encima de su hombro. El segundo Hunter dijo "Todavía hecho?" Como se recogió Lyra hasta la primera Hunter dijo que "llevará tiempo es algo." Los dos Hunter activa sus vigas de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

Aqua salió de la mansión y en el jardín por primera vez desde su secuestro. Aqua cerró los ojos y tomó una profunda bocanada de aire fresco y lo saboreó. Al abrir los ojos aguamarina echó un vistazo a las hermosas setos de flores que la rodeaban. Aqua y su acompañante Hunter caminaron entre las flores que vagan sin rumbo. Cuando se volvió una esquina del Aqua se detuvo en seco por lo que vio. Era una niña de no más de dieciocho años, con el pelo largo de color rojo desnudado y atado a un pilar de madera de altura rodeado de una fuente. Aqua puso sus manos sobre su boca mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos ante ella, mientras se acercaba a la fuente del Aqua notó una pequeña plaga que leer Gwen Tennyson. Aqua vista hacia Gwen y la observó mientras ella gruñó y se quejó a través de la bola de goma roja empujó entre sus dientes tirando de los ganchos de metal y cuerdas que la ataban al pilar. Gwen se veía en el Aqua y gritó "Pmmmppphhh, Hmmmpphhh Mmmmmmpppphhh!" Aqua apartó la mirada con lágrimas en los ojos, y mientras caminaba pasar aqua oyó gritar Gwen "MMMMMNNNNNNPPPPPPPPHHHHHHH!" Aqua siguió caminando hasta que los gritos amordazados de Gwen no podían ser escuchados, se apoyó en un seto y lloró.

Una vez que recuperó la compostura de Aqua continuó caminando por el sendero del jardín. Aqua simplemente no podía conseguir la mirada de los ojos de Gwen fuera de su cabeza. Estaban llenos de miedo y dolor, Aqua sabía cómo se sentía. Aqua detuvo y respiró profundo y aunque "Debe haber algo que pueda hacer." Aqua levantó la vista y se quedó sin aliento en lo que se puso delante de ella. Una chica con el pelo largo y ojos verdes rojo estaba atado de rodillas, con la cabeza y las manos pegadas a través de una empalizada de madera de la placa de metal por encima de la cabeza leer Starfire. Starfire gruñía y gritando a través de su mordaza de bola verde "GRRRRRMMMMPPPPPPHHHH!" mientras se agitaba en tratar de liberarse. Aqua notó un pequeño dispositivo atascado en el coño de Starfire, se veía como una bala de plata y vibraba. Luego de Aqua dio cuenta de que el dispositivo estaba causando Starfire a gemir y gritar de dolor mientras miraba a estar cerca de un orgasmo.

Aqua apartó la mirada mientras gritos amordazados de Starfire crecieron más y más fuerte hasta que llegó a su clímax y gritó Starfire "MMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNPPPPPPPPPHHHH!" Aqua pasó por delante de Starfire casi sin poder respirar, no podía soportar la vista de todas estas chicas inocentes torturados. Pero parece que no había más por venir como la aguamarina se dio la vuelta de la esquina del Aqua contempló la vista de dos chicas jóvenes, tanto encadenados por el cuello a un gran tablero de madera que continuó hasta la punta de ida y vuelta. Los dos estaban arrodillados con sus muñecas atadas a la espalda, y para reprimir aún más a sus muñecas atadas a la cuerda del otro entrepierna, de modo que cuando el tablero con punta de una niña se deslice hacia abajo y su entrepierna se apriete y hacer que se gritan de dolor a través de su mordaza.

Aqua se veía en la placa para leer los nombres de Sakura y vainilla. Aqua reconoció la chica llamada Sakura el pelo corto de color rosa era una maraña en comparación con el último que se vieron. Sakura se veía en el Aqua en el borde de las lágrimas y luego se deslizó por la junta y ella gritó a través de su mordaza "Nnnnnmmmmmmpppphhhhhhh!" Aqua miraba a la otra chica Vanille, su cabello hasta los hombros de color rojo era tan enredado como Sakura, pero Vanille estaba llorando profusamente más de Sakura, y cada vez que el equipo de Vanille inclinó hacia abajo los gritos de Vanille perforó los oídos de la aguamarina. Vanille se veía en el Aqua con lágrimas en sus ojos azules mientras se deslizaba abajo del tablero y ella gritó "NNNNNMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHH!"

Aqua pasó corriendo junto a las dos niñas y una vez que sus gritos no podían ser escuchadas aqua se volvió hacia el cazador detrás de ella y le dijo: "¿Cómo se puede vivir alrededor de esto? ¿Cómo puedes estar alrededor mientras que las mujeres inocentes son violadas y torturadas?" El cazador respondió: "Debido a que estamos en deuda con la Maestra Sciczar." Aqua quedó mirando a los ojos de Hunter se llenaron de lágrimas y le preguntó "¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha hecho para ganar tal loathly de usted?" El cazador respondió: "Ha salvado a nuestra raza." Aqua podía creer que ella dijo "Lo hizo qué?" El cazador respondió: "Nuestra clase era guerreros vez orgullosos, nuestra casa era un planeta en una galaxia distante donde libramos muchas batallas y estaban vez victorioso y otra vez. Pero pronto lo que quedaba de nuestro enemigo derrotado se unieron y atacaron nuestra casa y lo dejó una tierra estéril ". Aqua se sorprendió por la historia del cazador, toda una raza en peligro de extinción. El Hunter continuó "Pocos de nuestros guerreros sobrevivió y que es cuando el Maestro Sciczar vino a nosotros. Dijo que podía ayudarnos a reconstruir nuestra carrera, pero sólo si juramos nuestra eterna loathly a él." Aqua luego preguntó "¿verdad?" El Hunter asintió y dijo: "Sí, con la tecnología que nos dio nuestro planeta crece de nuevo. Ahora somos sus cazadores."

Aqua no podía envolver su cabeza alrededor de ella luego preguntó "¿Pero qué es usted?" El cazador respondió mediante la eliminación de su casco y lo que vio la hizo aguamarina jadeo de terror. El rostro del cazador estaba cubierto de escamas de color negro oscuro, y tenía un largo hocico con forma de aguja dientes como un dragón. Pero lo que más miedo del Aqua del eran sus ojos, que eran de color rojo sangre con ranuras negras para los alumnos. El cazador dijo entonces "Nuestra raza es temido por todo el universo y con razón porque somos las bestias más temibles que ha conocido." Aqua apartó para el Hunter y pensó "¿Qué he metido?"

Era un día de verano hermosa en Nimbasa City como el líder de gimnasio elesa terminó la presentación de la insignia del perno a un entrenador que le había derrotado en una batalla Pokémon. Como elesa despidió de su oponente le dio un suspiro de alivio, al ser un modelo y un líder de gimnasio fue duro. Elesa estaba vestida con su ropa habitual un vestido de amarillo frente abierto con tres grandes franjas negras a través de su cuerpo, polainas negras y zapatos de tacón alto de color amarillo. Y por el pelo corto de color amarillo eran un par de auriculares con cables negros largos que salió de cada uno y se apagó por sus tobillos. Elesa cerró los ojos y respiró hondo y pensó para sí misma "Y pensé que hoy iba a ser aburrido." Entonces elesa a alguien gritar "elesa! Elesa! ¡Aquí!" Elesa abrió los ojos y miró a ver a una mujer con el pelo largo de color rojo que llevaba una camisa azul de manga larga muy ceñido que dejaba ver su estómago, guantes azules, y combinar pantalones cortos azul junto con las botas azules y pequeña bolsa azul atados a la pierna saludando a su. Elesa sonrió y agitó de nuevo a su compañero líder de gimnasio de Teselia Skyla.

Cuando se acercó a Skyla elesa ella sonrió y dijo: "¿Cómo estás?" Elesa sonrió y dijo: "Bueno. Intentado, pero bueno." Skyla luego dijo "Que un retador que acaba de salir?" Elesa asintió y dijo: "Sí, y tengo que decir que los entrenadores son cada vez más fuerte cada día." Skyla asintió y dijo: "Lo mismo conmigo en el gimnasio Mistralton." Elesa asintió y dijo: "Entonces, ¿qué te trae por aquí?" Skyla frunció el ceño y dijo: "¿Realmente necesito una razón para venir a ver a un amigo?" Elesa se rió y dijo: "No, supongo que no. ¿Quieres venir dentro y hablar más?" Skyla sonrió y dijo: "Claro, ¿por qué no?" Los dos caminaron en el gimnasio, y cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos un cazador sale de las sombras no muy lejos del gimnasio. El Hunter espera un momento y luego se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y entró.

"Y pensé que tenía lo golpearon, pero de alguna manera se le dio la vuelta y ganó." Skyla dijo mientras recordaba su último combate de gimnasio a Elesa. Elesa miraba pendiente de cada detalle mientras se recrea la batalla en su mente. Elesa luego respondió "Eso debe haber sido una derrota dura Skyla." Skyla se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Fue, pero nosotros, los líderes de gimnasio no siempre se puede ganar ¿verdad?" Elesa sonrió y dijo: "Supongo que tienes razón." Los dos se rieron, mientras que no se dieron cuenta del Cazador se arrastra en las sombras de la gimnasia, la detuvo y miraron a su presa. Tratando de someter a los dos líderes de gimnasio a la vez podría resultar problemático, por lo que el cazador sacó su pistola tranquilizante y apuntó a Elesa. El Hunter respiró hondo y disparó, elesa estaba riendo y de repente agarró su cuello y gritó "¡Ay!" Skyla llegó a su amiga y dijo: "¿Qué pasó?" Elesa movió la mano de su cuello y le dijo: "Creo que me sentí algo meaahhhh picadura ..." Antes de que pudiera terminar elesa se desplomó en el suelo. Skyla se arrodilló junto a Elesa y la sacudió diciendo "Wake elesa? Elesa! Arriba!" El cazador sonrió y salió de las sombras que decían "No pierda su aliento."

Skyla miraba hacia el Hunter y se quedó sin aliento, ella agarró elesa y la arrastró lejos del cazador diciendo "¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Quién es usted?" El Hunter sacudió la cabeza diciendo '¿Quién soy yo no es importante. Estoy aquí para ustedes dos. "Skyla fue haciendo más y más confundido por el segundo," ¿De qué estás hablando? "El cazador respondió:" Ambos están a añadir a la colección de mi maestro. "Skyla frunció el ceño mientras se puso de pie y se paró frente a Elesa y como ella agarró una Pokeball de su bolso de tobillo que ella dijo "no te llevarás a ninguna parte!" Skyla echó la Pokeball y gritó: "Sal de ahí, Swanna!" La abrió y Pokeball en un destello de luz de un gran cisne blanco apareció frente a Skyla, Swanna extendió sus alas y gritó "Swanna!"

Skyla señaló el Hunter y gritó "Swanna uso de la bomba hidráulica!" Swanna manivela hacia atrás su larga y empujó su cabeza hacia adelante disparando un pilar gigante de agua en el Hunter. El cazador tomó el ataque de frente y restó importancia como si fuera nada. Skyla abrió la boca y luego volvió a la elesa dormir y aunque "no puedo dejar que esto tocó." Skyla volvió sus ojos hacia el Hunter y dijo "Swanna usar Golpe Aéreo!" Swanna batió es grande ala volante alto de la tierra y luego se lanzó directamente hacia el cazador. Una vez Swanna estaba en el alcance Hunter agarró Swanna fuera del aire y la arrojó a la pared del gimnasio. Swanna golpeó la pared y se rompió a través de él.

Skyla abrió la boca y empezó a correr hacia ella Pokémon caído, pero el cazador de la cortó y la agarró por el pelo. "Ahhhhhhhh! ¡Suéltame!" Skyla gritó mientras trataba de sacudir el Hunter fuera, pero el cazador simplemente agarró el brazo de Skyla y lo obligó a sus espaldas. Skyla tiró patadas y gritó cuando el cazador obligó a su otro brazo detrás de la espalda y empezó a envolver la cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas. Skyla observó el cazador gritó "Help! Que alguien me ayude!" El Hunter dijo "basta". El Hunter cogió un fajo de tela y metió en la boca de Skyla. Skyla trató de trabajar la tela de su boca, pero el cazador dio una palmada un pedazo de cinta adhesiva en los labios de sellado de su mordaza. Skyla continuó gritando "Hmmmmpppppphhhhhh!" a través de su mordaza como el continuó su unión, una vez que el cazador se terminó brazos de Skyla y piernas estaban atadas con una cuerda, Skyla patadas y luchó contra las cuerdas incapaz de liberarse. El cazador sonrió y se acercó a Elesa.

En el momento en el Hunter llegó a su elesa estaba empezando a venir a las muñecas de Elesa por lo que el cazador ató rápidamente detrás de la espalda y la cuerda envuelta alrededor de su pecho y los brazos. Y una vez que el cazador terminó de atarse las piernas y los tobillos de Elesa que estaba despierta, mientras trataba de mover los brazos elesa dieron cuenta rápidamente de que había sido atado. "¿Qué diablos?" Elesa mientras miraba alrededor, y una vez que vio Skyla atado y amordazado en el suelo gritó "Sklmmmppppphhh!" Elesa fue cortada cuando el cazador ha atascado un fajo de tela en la boca y se golpeó una tira de cinta adhesiva en los labios. Elesa gritó a través de su mordaza "Grrrmmmmmmpphhhh, Hmmmnnnnppphhh, Nmmmmmmmmmnnnppphhh!" como el Hunter la cogió y la tiró por encima del hombro. El cazador se acercó a Skyla y la agarró del suelo y se tiró en la parte superior de Elesa, los dos líderes de gimnasio capturados gimió se retorcieron como el Hunter activó su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

Aqua caminaba de regreso a su habitación con un sabor amargo en la boca. Después de todas las cosas que había visto en la mansión de Sciczar, todas las mujeres inocentes torturados y humillados de Aqua simplemente no podía aguantar más de ella. Pero cuando se detuvo frente a su puerta de la habitación custodiada aguamarina pensó "Si trato lucha contra Sciczar sin mi magia voy a terminar de vuelta donde empecé." tren de pensamiento de Aqua se rompió cuando oyó "Bien buena tarde Aqua." Aqua la mirada para ver a sí mismo Sciczar, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba por encima de su forma. Aqua estremeció ante la mirada de sus ojos, y luego se dio cuenta de los dos cazadores de pie detrás de él. Y entre los cazadores era una chica atada y amordazada con el pelo largo de color rojo.

La mujer desnuda claramente miedo al mirar hacia atrás y adelante entre los cazadores y Sciczar. Sciczar notó la mirada de la aguamarina y dijo: "Usted debe estar preguntándose quién es esta bella joven es Aqua." Sciczar se acercó a la mujer y le tomó la cara con la mano y dijo: "Esta es la floración, y lo que es un 'bloom' es ella. Estábamos en nuestra manera de conseguir más familiarizados con los demás." Bloom empezó a gemir a través de su mordaza "Nmmpphh, Mmmmppphhh!" Sciczar simplemente pasó la otra mano por el pelo y le dijo: "Está bien Bloom todo estará bien." Sciczar luego le dijo a los cazadores "Take a mis habitaciones." Los cazadores comenzaron a arrastrar hacia el dormitorio de la floración Sciczar, Bloom y luego empezó a dar patadas y gritando "! Nnnnmmmmppphhh Grmmmppphhhh Hmhmmmhmhmhppphhh!" Aqua miraba como ella era incapaz de hacer nada.

Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "No se preocupen por su aguamarina, ella estará bien." Sciczar comenzó a alejarse, pero luego se detuvo y dijo: "Ah, se me olvidaba. Aguamarina tengo una sorpresa para ti." Aqua tenía miedo de que tipo de "sorpresa" Sciczar daría a ella. "¿Qué es?" preguntó aqua, Sciczar sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "No, no, no no todavía tendrá que esperar hasta mañana." Sciczar sonrió, se inclinó y dijo "Sueños agradables querida." Y con eso Sciczar dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Aqua se quedó delante de su puerta por un momento y luego se dirigió a su habitación, los cazadores cerradas con llave la puerta detrás de ella. Aqua se fijó en las puertas de su armario estaban abiertas ligeramente. Cuando la aguamarina se acercó y abrirlos vio que tenía Sciczar se llena con la mejor variedad de trajes que aguamarina había visto nunca. Aqua pudo evitar sentir un poco estropeado cuando tomó su vestido de seda y se puso uno de los camisones de encaje largos. Pero a medida que la aguamarina alcanza el borde de la cama, oyó "MMMMMMMNNNNNNNPPPPHHHHHH!" y sabía que el grito amordazado venía de la habitación de Sciczar que violó a otra mujer inocente. Aqua, según determine y cubrió con las mantas sobre su cuerpo mientras trataba de bloquear los gritos de dolor de Bloom temiendo lo que podría ocurrir en la mañana.

La Parte Hunter 10

Como aguamarina acercaba a la puerta del comedor que podía oír los sonidos de gemidos ahogados y gritos. Sabiendo lo que sería en el otro lado del Aqua respiró hondo y abrió la puerta y entró. Aguamarina vio Sciczar con las manos en los jóvenes Mayl, ella estaba gimiendo y llorando a través de su mordaza claramente pidiendo Sciczar para detener. Pero cuanto más se esforzaba el Sciczar más difícil acarició sus pechos y besó en los labios amordazados. Aqua miró a Akiza, el prisionero una vez terca ahora bajó la cabeza en la derrota. Aqua vio la mirada en los ojos de Akiza Sciczar finalmente se había roto el espíritu Akiza ahora era otro de los esclavos obedientes de Sciczar.

Una vez que terminó placer Mayl Sciczar dijo "llevarlos de vuelta a la cocina." Dos cazadores agarraron los hombros de Mayl y la arrastraron a través de las puertas de la cocina, pero Akiza caminaron lentamente a la cocina sin la ayuda de los cazadores. Aqua sintió que se le partía el corazón al ver a alguien que una vez trató tan difícil de escapar ahora reducido a una cáscara de sí misma. Aqua puso su mirada en Sciczar mientras tomaba su asiento y dijo: "Buenos días aqua, espero que hayas dormido bien." Cuando volvió a mirar por encima del cuerpo de Aqua él entonces dijo "espero que les guste el armario que escogí para ti." Aqua sabía que cada pieza de ropa que tenía el piso de arriba Sciczar elegido para revelar tanto de su cuerpo como sea posible. Aqua llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco con tirantes delgados y que mostró una gran cantidad de su escote, la parte delantera del vestido se redujo a un nudo poco más el ombligo de la aguamarina que reveló la piel desnuda de sus lados, parte inferior del torso y las caderas, y luego desplegaron a una falda plisada extremadamente corto. Aqua tenía medias blancas en sus piernas y blancos zapatos de tacón alto sobre sus pies, ella podía ver la evidente placer en la cara de Sciczar por lo aqua respondió "No me puedo quejar mucho, es mucho más de lo que solía me deja usar."

Aqua tomó asiento junto a Sciczar y comenzó a comer, Sciczar no quitaba los ojos de aqua durante casi un minuto. Cuando se limpió la boca con la servilleta de Aqua se dio cuenta de la mirada de Sciczar y dijo: "¿De verdad disfrutar de la vista de las mujeres tanto?" Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Aprecio la belleza de la forma femenina." Aqua frunció el ceño y dijo: "Usted vio que tenía una sorpresa para mí." Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Sí, sí lo hice." Sciczar pulsó un botón en el brazo de la silla y la puerta del pasillo se abrió y entró una mujer atada y amordazada flanqueado por dos cazadores. Cuando se acercaron a la aguamarina calcula la mujer, que era Yuna la morena que había lavado tantas veces.

Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "¿Recuerdas Yuna aguamarina ¿verdad?" Aqua asintió y dijo: "Sí, lo creo." Sciczar chasqueó los dedos y los dos cazadores se volvió y salió de la habitación. Aqua estaba confundido, pero luego Sciczar respondió a sus dudas diciendo "Es tuya." Aqua contempló Sciczar y dijo: "¿Qué?" Sciczar sonrió y dijo "Yuna, que es tuya. Su propia doncella personal, salve el sexo, hacer lo que quiera con ella no se resistirá. Yuna derecho?" Yuna asintió y gruñó a través de su mordaza "Mpphh." Aqua no sabía qué decir, pero Sciczar simplemente se levantó y dijo "espero que les guste mi regalo para ti. Ahora tengo que atender otros asuntos." Sciczar luego salió del comedor dejando aguamarina y el Yuna sola. La aguamarina y el Yuna miraron a los ojos y sostuvo la mirada de uno al otro por un momento. Aqua luego se levantó y dijo: "Sígueme".

El Hunter inspeccionó el paisaje ante sí, la isla estaba cubierta de palmeras de altura y estaba dominada por una gran montaña. El Hunter miró a los datos sobre sus dos objetivos Sciczar enviado aquí para capturar, uno era un ser humano normal, pero el otro tenía poderes únicos que harían que esta captura más difícil. El Hunter notó movimiento a través de los arbustos y se quedó quieto para evitar la detección. El cazador entonces oyó la voz de una mujer decir "Todavía pienso que deberíamos haber tomado ese tenedor allá atrás." Entonces la voz de otra mujer dijo: "Bueno, yo soy el que tiene el mapa ahora yo también" Luego de los arbustos vinieron dos mujeres, uno era alto y delgado, con el pelo corto de color naranja con un tatuaje azul en su hombro izquierdo. Llevaba un bikini verde y blanco con blue jeans y sandalias de tacón alto de color naranja. El otro tenía el pelo negro hasta los hombros y llevaba un escote revelador corsé púrpura y búsqueda de mini falda y botas de tacón alto de color púrpura.

El cazador sonrió bajo su casco, estos dos eran se dirige a Nami y Nico Robin. Robin frunció el ceño y dijo: "¿Estás seguro de que usted está leyendo mapa de la derecha?" Nami sopló y dijo: "Por supuesto que estoy leyendo bien!" Robin levantó las manos y dijo: "Lo siento, pero Nami Creo que estamos perdidos." Nami volvió al mapa en sus manos y dijo: "Creo que es posible que Robin derecha." Robin se pasó los dedos por el pelo y le dijo: "Tal vez deberíamos volver a la nave?" Nami asintió y dijo: "Sí, vamos." Los dos se dieron la vuelta empezó a ir de vuelta por donde llegaron hasta Nami detuvo y dijo: "Robin mirar por encima de allí." Robin miró hacia donde estaba señalando y Nami dijo: "Es una cueva tan?" Nami sonrió y dijo: "Tal vez el tesoro está ahí." Robin ladeó la cabeza y dijo: "Tal vez o tal vez no. Vamos a volver a la nave." Pero Nami se dirigió directamente a la palabra cueva "Ahhhh vamos Robin nunca lo sabremos si no nos vemos." Robin se quedó donde estaba y le dijo: "¿No debería, al menos, encontrar a los otros e ir juntos?" Nami miró hacia atrás y dijo "Eso llevaría demasiado tiempo y, además, será más tesoros para nosotros." Nami se topó con la cueva dejando fuera Robin, Robin titubeó por un momento y luego corrió después de Nami, el cazador salió de su escondite y se dirigió a la cueva después de que sus objetivos.

Nami miró a todos los rincones de la cueva buscando el tesoro, pero no encontró nada. "Hmmmm, así que parece que no hay nada aquí. Vamos Robin Vamos a volver a la nave." Nami se dio la vuelta y vio nada más que sombras, Nami se rascó la cabeza y pensó "Oh no parece que me fui de Robin atrás." Nami comenzó a caminar de nuevo a la entrada de la cueva, cuando oyó pasos detrás de ella. Nami se detuvo volvió y dijo "Robin? ¿Es que usted?" Cuando no hubo respuesta Nami volvió a alejarse, pero luego de la nada un brazo salió disparado y se envuelve alrededor de los brazos y el pecho de Nami. "¡Hey! ¿Qué es esto ?!" Nami gritó mientras luchaba contra el brazo, pero entonces una mano se cerró sobre la nariz y la boca ahogando sus gritos. "Hmmmppphhh!" Nami siguió gritando mientras luchaba contra los miembros pesados sosteniéndola, pero poco a poco los gritos y las luchas de Nami cada vez más débil hasta que su cuerpo se desplomó en el agarre del Cazador. El Hunter salió de las sombras todavía sosteniendo el cuerpo inerte de Nami y dijo "Uno menos y uno para ir."

Robin se dirigió a través de la oscura cueva gritando "Nami! Nami dónde estás ?!" Robin se detuvo y se cruzó de brazos y resopló "¿Por qué siempre terminan persiguiendo ella?" Robin continuó mirando a su alrededor hasta que oyó los pasos de más profundo dentro de la cueva. Robin se detuvo y dijo "Nami es que usted?" Pero lo que salió de las sombras era una criatura grande blindado que transportaba un inconsciente Nami atado y amordazado. Robin abrió la boca y gritó "Nami lo que le hizo a ella ?!" El cazador coloca Nami en el suelo y dijo: "Lo mismo que voy a hacer para que si no se rinden ahora Nico Robin." Robin se mantuvo firme y dijo: "Yo no lo creo!" A continuación, un par de brazos humanos disparado de las paredes de la cueva y agarró los brazos del cazador, el cazador parecía imperturbable y dijo: "Mi amo me ha dicho acerca de sus poderes, y debo decir que estoy impresionado." Robin frunció el ceño y dijo: "En realidad, vamos a ver cómo te gusta esto!" Más brazos salió disparado del suelo y se agarró las piernas del cazador y un par salieron de la espalda del cazador y atrapados sus propios brazos. Robin sonrió ante la vista del cazador atrapado. El cazador sin embargo tocó un botón en la palma de su mano y su armadura blindada lanzado una oleada de electricidad, Robin saltó hacia atrás gritando "Aaahhhhhhhh!" al sentir el dolor de sus extremidades proyectadas. Una vez que estaba libre el Cazador se adelantó y se sujeta su mano sobre la boca y la nariz de Robin. Robin proyecta más brazos para tratar de liberarse, pero el cazador sacó un collar de inhibidor y se rompió el cuello de Robin. Robin intentó usar sus poderes, pero que no funcionó, intentó forzar la mano del cazador de la cara, pero el cazador comenzó gaseado y ella rápidamente se durmió.

El cazador entonces colocó a Robin en su estómago y le ató las muñecas a la espalda con una cuerda. El Hunter luego se envuelve la cuerda alrededor de los tobillos de Robin y por encima y por debajo de las rodillas, y alrededor de sus brazos y el pecho. A continuación, el Hunter Robin volteado una y rellena la boca con un paño y se sella la mordaza con cinta adhesiva. El Hunter Robin luego lanzó por encima del hombro y luego se acercó y agarró Nami activa entonces su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

Sciczar sonrió mientras miraba alrededor, a las más recientes adiciones a su colección. La sala estaba llena de los gemidos y gruñidos sordos de las mujeres amordazados que ahora decoraban la habitación. Sciczar detenido por un cuadro colgado en la pared y en el interior fue la vez gran campeón Cynthia, los brazos y las piernas estaban atados a las esquinas del marco Cynthia tira y tensa contra las cuerdas gruñidos y gritando a través de su mordaza de bola negro cuando se llevaron a cabo apretado. Sciczar sonrió cuando le tomó la cara de Cynthia en su mano y dijo: "No seas tan enojado, su belleza se aprecia aquí." Sciczar comenzó a acariciar los pechos desnudos de Cynthia lo que la hizo gemir a través de su mordaza en su contacto. Sciczar sonrió mientras se pasaba la mano por la pierna de Cynthia ya través de su coño diciendo "Sí se va a hacer muy bien."

Sciczar pasado a Flannery y Whitney piernas de los dos líderes del gimnasio estaban niebla atado en un arrodillamiento plantear y fueron atados espalda con espalda. Cuando se acercó a Sciczar Flannery alzó gruñó a través de la mordaza de bola roja "Grrrrmmmmmppppphhhh!" mientras que Whitney lloró profusamente sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Sciczar ahuecó los pechos de cada mujer en sus manos y dijo "Relax Whitney se le trata bien aquí todo el tiempo que me obedecen." Whitney miró Sciczar con ojos llenos de lágrimas gemidos a través de su mordaza de bola rosa "Mmmmnnnppppphhh." Sciczar volvió a Flannery y susurró al oído "Vaya por delante y luchar contra mí Flannery, más se resiste el placer Voy a tomar en romper ti." Flannery gritó a través de su mordaza ante las palabras de Sciczar y tiró de las cuerdas que la unión. Sciczar sonrió como Flannery continuó su insensato intento de fuga.

Sciczar luego se volvió hacia el centro de la habitación donde ligado a un largo colgante Chandler era brumosa, Lyra, mayo, y Dawn. Los cuatro fueron obligados revés por sus tobillos y las muñecas a la espalda y unido a la parte superior del cerero, junto con las cuerdas de la entrepierna cortos con pequeñas pesas atadas a ellos. Sciczar sonrió mientras caminaba alrededor de los cuatro entrenadores de Pokémon las miradas impotentes en sus ojos era agradable. Sciczar detenido por Misty y mientras pasaba la mano sobre su vientre liso, dijo "¿Por qué tan enojado brumoso? Pensé que estaría feliz de ver a sus amigos de nuevo." Misty gruñó a través de su mordaza de bola azul "Grrmmmmmmmppppppppppphhhhhhh!" Sciczar sonrió y se trasladó a Lyra, la joven estaba claramente aterrorizado Sciczar frotó las piernas diciendo "No tenga miedo de Lyra, voy a tomar el buen cuidado de usted." Lyra se quejó a través de su mordaza de bola rosa "Nmmmppphhhh!" Sciczar trasladó a amanecer se arrodilló y le tomó la cara con una mano y el pecho con la otra y dijo: "He oído que puede poner en un buen espectáculo para la gente, esperemos que sea verdad." Amanecer gritó "Nmmpphh Mnnnmmmmppphhh Nmmmmmmmmppphhh!" throught su mordaza de bola blanca como Sciczar acarició sus pechos y besó en los labios amordazados. Sciczar se puso de pie y se trasladó a la joven morena de mayo estaba tirando de las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas y gruñendo y gritando a través de su mordaza de bola verde tratando de soltarse. Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "No pierda su fuerza de mayo usted no está saliendo de aquí a menos que yo lo diga." Puede gritar a través de su mordaza "Grrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmppppppppphhhhhhhhhhhh!" como Sciczar comenzó a acariciar sus pechos y acariciar su coño.

Sciczar sonrió y se trasladó a la chimenea, donde elesa y Skyla estaban ligados a la repisa de la chimenea. Los dos tenían sus espaldas el uno al otro con los brazos en la parte superior de la repisa de la chimenea, sus muñecas estaban atadas juntas y los dos estaban luchando para liberarse. Sciczar caminaba al lado de Elesa y dijo "Su título es del todo bien elesa usted es una belleza impactante. Y ahora eres mía." Elesa gimió a través de su mordaza de bola amarilla como Sciczar comenzó a acariciar sus pechos desnudos. Sciczar sonrió y se trasladó a Skyla diciendo "Esto debe ser bastante la situación para usted Skyla, uno tan adecuado en el cielo a tierra de forma permanente." Los ojos de Skyla llenaron de lágrimas mientras miraba por la ventana en el cielo azul claro que desea para su libertad. Pero a medida que Sciczar frota su coño y le acarició los pechos Skyla sabía que nunca se sentiría la libertad de nuevo.

Del mismo modo que Skyla comenzó al orgasmo en un cazador entró en la sala y se arrodilló ante Sciczar. Sciczar se apartó de Skyla y dijo: "¿Qué es? ¿No ves que estoy en medio de algo." El cazador inclinó su cabeza y dijo: "Perdóname maestro pero esto no podía esperar." Sciczar se cruzó de brazos y dijo: "Bueno, ¿qué es?" El cazador respondió: "Dos intrusos fueron encontrados en los terrenos del castillo tratando de liberar a sus cautivos." Sciczar levantó una ceja y dijo: "¿Han sido detenido?" El Hunter asintió y dijo: "Sí señor. Ellos están en el calabozo ahora a la espera de su castigo." Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, ¿sabemos que son?" El Hunter pulsa un botón en su armadura A mostró la imagen para Sciczar. Sciczar parecía sonrió y dijo: "Las cosas se están poniendo interesantes. Haga que se trasladó a las duchas y tienen Rayo y Vanille llevados allí también."

Otro día estaba llegando a su fin en la academia del duelo cuando el sol empezó a caer por debajo del horizonte. Sentado en la biblioteca era un estudiante Obelisco Azul tercer año trabajando en un ordenador y se llamaba Alexis Rodas. Alexis estaba trabajando en un último minuto tarea para la clase cuando ella levantó la vista de la pantalla y miró por la ventana "Hmm, se está haciendo muy tarde." Alexis dijo a sí misma. Alexis apagó el ordenador y se puso de pie, Alexis llevaba su uniforme estándar de la Academia de Duelos un chaleco de cuero blanco con un collar azul y una mini falda azul y azul, botas altas de tacón tobillo. Alexis pasó la mano por su largo cabello rubio oscuro y pensó "Creo que es hora de dar vuelta en".

Como Alexis se dirigió hacia la salida oyó "Hey Alexis!" Alexis volvió a ver a sus dos amigos de Jasmine y Mindy desde la otra puerta. Cuando los tres amigos se reunieron Mindy preguntó "Alexis donde vas?" Alexis respondió "Volver a la residencia." Jasmine frunció el ceño y dijo: "Ahhhh, ¿por qué? Pensé que íbamos a fiesta de esta noche de Jaden." Alexis sonrió un "partido" Jaden significaría que estarían en duelo durante toda la noche. "Lo siento chicos pero realmente necesito dormir un poco." Mindy se encogió de hombros y dijo: "Está bien su pérdida. Hasta mañana." Mindy y Jasmine dejaron salir Alexis solo.

Alexis comenzó a hacer su camino de regreso al dormitorio de las chicas cuando se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. No había nada detrás de ella, pero Alexis no pudo evitar sentir que estaba siendo seguido. Alexis llegó a la entrada de la escuela y luego sintió de nuevo, como si alguien la estaba observando. Alexis miró a su alrededor, pero todavía no vio nada así que empezó a caminar a través de los terrenos de la escuela. Alexis estaba casi al dormitorio cuando una rama crujió detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta para ver lo que hizo que el sonido pero no vio nada. Alexis tomó unas cuantas respiraciones profundas diciendo a sí misma "se calme Alexis. No hay nada allí." Pero entonces una voz de detrás de ella dijo "No exactamente." Alexis se quedó sin aliento y se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver a un cazador sujetar su mano sobre su nariz y boca. "Hmmmmmppppphhhhhh!" Alexis gritó mientras trataba de tirar de la mano del cazador fuera, pero el cazador era demasiado fuerte. El cazador sonrió, ya que comenzó a las drogas Alexis diciendo "Tal belleza, veo por qué amo Sciczar que quiere." Alexis luchado contra el Cazador pero pronto creció cojera en las garras del Cazador.

El Hunter puso Alexis en su estómago y luego agarró por las muñecas y las ató con una cuerda. Entonces el cazador envuelto cuerda alrededor de los brazos y el pecho de Alexis encima y debajo de sus pechos le sujetó los brazos a los lados. El cazador entonces comenzó piernas de Alexis vinculante con más cuerda de arranque con los tobillos a continuación, justo por encima y por debajo de las rodillas. Una vez que Alexis estaba obligado el Hunter la volcó sobre su espalda y metió su boca con un paño y se sella la mordaza con cinta adhesiva. El Hunter luego lanzó Alexis por encima del hombro y luego activó su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

Aqua entró en su habitación seguido de cerca por Yuna, Aqua se volvió hacia el Hunter Sciczar había tras ella y le dijo "Bien sea tan sólo unos minutos." El Hunter asintió y cerrado con llave la puerta. Aqua volvió a Yuna y dijo: "Siéntate." Yuna asintió y se sentó en la cama, Aqua era un poco sorprendido por el hecho de que Yuna hizo lo que se le dijo sin lugar a dudas. "Así que esto es lo que significa vivir bajo Sciczar le hará." Aqua dirigió al armario y sacó un vestido.

Se acercó a la cama y se puso el vestido sobre la cama y dijo: "Dé a sus manos." Yuna levantó las muñecas atadas y Aqua deshizo la cuerda. "Mmmpphh?" Yuna dijo a través de su mordaza como la aguamarina se arrodilló y tobillos no condicionada de Yuna también. Aqua luego se levantó y dijo "inclinarse hacia adelante." Yuna hizo lo que le dijo y Aqua deshizo de su mordaza. Yuna en silencio quedó en el Aqua sin saber qué decir, Aqua recogió el vestido y dijo "Esto se debe encajar muy bien, se lo puso." Aqua entregó Yuna el vestido y dio un paso atrás. Yuna miró el vestido y dijo: "Pero esto es tuyo Me acoplador" Aqua cortó yuna fuera diciendo "Sciczar dicho que tiene que hacer lo que yo diga. Ahora se lo puso." Yuna asintió luego se levantó y se puso el vestido por la cabeza que encaja en su cuerpo.

Aqua esperó hasta que Yuna se terminó antes de decir "No sé lo que Sciczar ha hecho a usted, pero créanme cuando digo que no voy a tratarlo como lo hizo." Yuna se limitó en el Aqua casi miedo de hablar. Aqua coloca su mano sobre el hombro de Yuna y dijo "Está bien se puede decir lo que quiera." Yuna sonrió en el Aqua y fue probablemente la primera vez que había sonreído desde que fue capturado. Yuna asintió y dijo: "Gracias a mi señora, usted no sabe qué tipo de tormento Sciczar me puso a través." Aqua frunció el ceño y dijo: "Creo que tengo una idea bastante buena." Yuna bajó la cabeza y dijo: "Perdóname que no tenía derecho a" Aqua cortó yuna fuera y dijo: "Está bien usted debe haber sido violada y torturada por Sciczar mucho más tiempo que yo." Yuna asintió y dijo: "Sí, yo y mi primo." Aqua levantó una ceja y dijo "primo?" Yuna creció sombrío y dijo "Sí mi prima Rikku y fueron dos de los primeros prisioneros de Sciczar trajo aquí." Aqua puso su mano sobre su boca y se quedó sin aliento, Yuna luego comenzó a llorar, ella probablemente estaba reviviendo los meses de violación y tortura que soportó y Rikku.

Aqua tomó Yuna en sus brazos y le acarició el pelo y le dijo: "Shhhhh de que está bien todo bien ahora Yuna." Yuna vista hacia la aguamarina con lágrimas en los ojos luego se envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de la aguamarina y lloró aún más luego dijo "Sciczar ha mantenido los dos separados y temo RIKKU todavía está siendo torturado por él." Aqua miró los ojos de Yuna y dijo: "No te preocupes, me aseguraré de que no hará daño a ella nunca más." Yuna levantó la vista y dijo: "Usted lo hará?" Aqua asintió y dijo: "Sí. Y lo voy a hacer en este momento. Vamos a su vez tenía una palabra con Sciczar." Yuna sonrió y los dos se salió de la habitación lado a lado.

En los callejones oscuros de Domino City Hunter se ocultaba una búsqueda de su presa. El cazador, por fin fijó sus ojos en su objetivo Téa Gardner. El té fue haciendo su camino a casa después de un largo día en el centro comercial, que llevaba una camisa verde sin mangas de la luz abotonada con cuello amarillo, pantalones cortos azul marino con una cinta de color azul claro, la altura del muslo calcetines blancos y sandalias de plataforma de color azul. Téa caminaba por el callejón donde el cazador puso en la espera para el momento de su captura, el cazador se trasladó a la entrada del callejón se veía y vio que las calles estaban desiertas por lo que el Hunter salió del callejón y siguió Téa por la calle.

Téa se detuvo en un paso de peatones y mientras esperaba a que el semáforo para cambiar, no se dio cuenta el cazador a escondidas detrás de ella. El cazador sacó un pequeño dispositivo y apuntó a la farola y disparó. La farola se apagó y la calle quedó a oscuras, té miró a su alrededor en las sombras a su alrededor diciendo "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó con las luces?" El cazador se puso de pie justo detrás de Téa y dijo: "Me pasó." Téa dio la vuelta y se quedó sin aliento cuando vio el Cazador bajo la luna tenue. Téa trató de huir, pero el cazador la agarró por el brazo y tiró de té en un callejón. Téa luchó y gritó "¡Suéltame ahora mismo!" El Hunter obligado Téa al suelo y comenzó a envolver la cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas, té siguió luchando contra el cazador le dio una patada y gritó "¡Ayuda! Que alguien me ayude!" El Hunter seguido saliendo unen Téa apretando las cuerdas alrededor de sus codos y diciendo "gritar todo lo que quiere. Nadie puede ayudarte." Téa volvió a mirar al cazador a continuación, comenzó a tratar de luchar contra el Cazador fuera. El Hunter terminó de atarse los brazos de té junto a envolver más cuerda alrededor de sus brazos y el pecho encima y por debajo de sus pechos obligándolos a sobresalir más de lo habitual. El Hunter luego se trasladó a las piernas del té a partir de sus tobillos envolver la cuerda alrededor de ellos y tirando de ellos con fuerza. "Ahhhhh!" Téa gritó cuando las cuerdas se tensaron sobre sus piernas, el cazador cuerda atada a continuación, encima y debajo de las rodillas del té finalmente la unión con fuerza.

El cazador entonces volcó té en su espalda, cuando ella cerró los ojos con el Hunter Téa dice "No hay manera de que vas a salir con la suya." El Hunter simplemente se arrodilló y agarró la mandíbula inferior del té y obligó a su boca abierta diciendo "Tal vez aquí, pero no a dónde va." El cazador entonces empujó un fajo de tela en la boca de té ", Aaahhhhhmmmppppphhhh!" Téa gritó cuando el cazador entonces abofeteó una tira de cinta adhesiva sobre los labios de sellado de su mordaza. Téa continuó thrash gritar y patalear a través de su mordaza "MMMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHHHH!" El cazador sonrió bajo su casco a la vista de su presa capturada se retorcía a sus pies. El Hunter luego recogió Téa fuera de la tierra y la tiró por encima del hombro, té continuó gritando y maldecir a través de su mordaza en el Hunter Hunter, pero el simplemente dijo "decir adiós a su libertad té. Ahora pertenecen a dominar Sciczar." A medida que el Hunter activó su haz de transporte Téa dio una última "HHHHHHMMMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHHHHH!" antes de que ambos desaparecieron en un destello de luz.

Se abrió la puerta a la sala de ducha y luego Rayo y Vanille se vieron obligados interior de dos cazadores. Los dos amigos tenían ambos ganchos de metal en sus muñecas y tobillos y las cuerdas atadas alrededor del pecho con los brazos y las rodillas, los dos se les vendaron los ojos también. Los dos cazadores tomaron rayos y Vanille y los forzaron en dos sillas de metal y les ataron. Rayo pateó y gritó "Grrmmmppphhhh!" a través de su cinta de la mordaza como el cazador ató los brazos a la lucha contra la silla de cada cuerda, Vanille puso poca resistencia como su Hunter la ató a la silla de metal frío llorando profusamente bajo la venda de los ojos todo el tiempo.

Una vez que los dos prisioneros eran seguros los dos cazadores salieron de la habitación dejando Vanille y relámpago en la oscuridad. Rayo continuó tirando y la tensión de las cuerdas mientras Vanille bajó la cabeza las lágrimas sin fin que manchan la venda. "Bienvenidos señoras". Dijo Sciczar mientras salía de las sombras hacia sus premios. Los rayos y Vanille giraron sus cabezas en torno al oír la voz de un rayo Sciczar comenzó a lanzar Cruses ahogados en él mientras Vanille se encogió pensando en lo que iba a hacer con ella.

Como Sciczar llegó a sus cautivos le tomó la mejilla de relámpago en la mano y dijo: "Tengo especial sorpresa para ustedes dos." Relámpago se apartó de contacto de Sciczar y gruñó a través de su mordaza. Sciczar sonrió mientras seguía hablando cuando llegó a Vanille, "Mis cazadores encontraron dos intrusos en el recinto de estancia tratando de liberar algunos de mis bellezas." Sciczar pasó las manos por los hombros de Vanille a tientas sus pechos ellos en voz baja, Vanille comenzó a gemir y retorcerse en su asiento. Sciczar continuó diciendo "He tenido este problema antes, pero esto era diferente. Estos dos Creo que debes saber."

Rayo se puso rígido en su asiento y Vanille dejó de llorar, Sciczar sonrió mientras tomaba las vendas que dicen "pensé que le gustaría decir hola." Sciczar retira del relámpago y de Vanille de las vendas de los ojos y lo que vieron los hizo gritar de indignación. Suspendidos del techo eran la hermana de Lightning Serah y el amigo de Vanille Fang, ambos fueron desnudadas amordazados y vendados. Gritó un rayo a través de su mordaza "Nnnmmmmmmppppphhhh!" y las lágrimas de Vanille volvieron aún más descontrolada. Sciczar sonrió mientras se acercaba a Serah diciendo "Todavía estoy tratando de averiguar cómo llegaron aquí, pero mientras tanto," Sciczar puso las manos sobre los pechos de Serah y comenzó a apretar ellos en voz baja causando Serah a gemir y Rayo gritar "Lfmmmpphhh Hrrmmmmmpphhh Alnnnmmmmmpphhhh! " Sciczar sonrió mientras se pellizca los pezones de Serah haciendo difícil su grito de dolor e incitar a otro grito de los rayos.

Sciczar luego se trasladó a Colmillo pasando los dedos por el pelo largo de color marrón y apretando su trasero. Vanille sacudió la cabeza y gritó "Nnnnmmmmmppphhhh!" Sciczar sonrió mientras movía sus manos arriba y abajo largas piernas lisas de Fang haciéndola gemir ante el contacto. Vanille se puso a llorar aún más como Sciczar se abrió paso entre las piernas del Fang y comenzó a acariciar su coño, gemidos de Fang se hicieron más fuertes mientras se retorcía y llegó a cerca de un orgasmo. Y cuando llegó a su clímax colmillo gritó a través de su mordaza "MMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Espero que esto le da un poco más incentivo para obedecer a partir de ahora." Rayo miraba a Serah con lágrimas en su cara sabiendo Sciczar ahora tenía todo por ella ahora.

En el planeta de la ciudad de Coruscant dos cazadores caminaban por las calles llenas de gente que pasa tantos alienígenas diferentes que encajan con facilidad. Los cazadores continuaron hacia el edificio del Senado Galáctico, donde uno de sus objetivos se puede conocer. El más corto Hunter volvió a su pareja y dijo que "La seguridad en el interior del Senado será apretado. La captura de premio del maestro será difícil." El cazador más alto respondió "Seríamos tontos para tratar de tomar su interior el Senado. Hay que esperar hasta que sea el momento adecuado." Los dos cazadores llegaron al edificio del Senado al igual que los senadores se iban, los cazadores se escondieron como los delegados se trasladaron a sus transportes y se pusieron los ojos en su objetivo. El senador de Naboo Padmé Amidala, estaba vestida con un vestido formal largo que fluye.

El corto Hunter dijo "Bueno, deberíamos llevarla ahora?" La altura Hunter sacudió su cabeza y dijo: "No se que está rodeada de sus guardaespaldas. Demasiados testigos." Pero cuando la multitud se desplazó a los cazadores se dieron cuenta de la persona de pie junto a Padmé, que era un joven Ahsoka Tano togruta visto fácilmente por su piel bronceada de naranja y el azul y blanco a rayas montrals que enmarcaban su rostro. Ahsoka llevaba sujetador deportivo de color rojo oscuro sobre sus pechos una mini falda a juego, las polainas de color crema, guantes sin dedos que se detuvo en los codos y las botas altas hasta la rodilla. Padmé, Ahsoka y el resto de la delegación de Naboo entraron en el transporte y se despegaron, los dos cazadores asintieron entre sí y comenzaron a caminar en la dirección de transporte de la izquierda.

Padmé y Ahsoka caminaban por un pasillo hacia los dormitorios de Padmé cuando Ahsoka dijo "Si hubiera sabido cómo guardia aburrido en el Senado estaba me habría ido con el resto del ejército." Padmé sonrió y dijo: "No seas tan apresurada Ahsoka. Vigilando el Senado es un trabajo importante, que debe ser tomada a la ligera." Ahsoka asintió y dijo: "Su derecho senadora Amidala," Los dos detenidos por una puerta "Bueno, supongo que puedo dejarte aquí. Tener una buena noche senador." Padmé asintió y dijo: "Buenas noches a ti también Ahsoka." Padmé entró en el dormitorio y Ahsoka siguió por el pasillo.

Ahsoka salió del ascensor en su recorrido en la patrulla, Ahsoka se detuvo y se quedó mirando por la ventana a los cielos de Coruscant ocupado. Ahsoka suspiró pensando en lo que su maestro Jedi Anakin Skywalker podría estar haciendo en este momento. Pero entonces sintió que algo Ahsoka un cambio en la fuerza, y luego, justo a tiempo Ahsoka sacó su sable de luz y recortó en el Hunter escondidas detrás de ella. El Hunter saltó hacia atrás para evitar el ataque de su cantera y luego dijo: "Debo decir que eres mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba." Ahsoka sonrió y dijo: "Vas a tener que hacer mucho mejor que la de acercarse sigilosamente a un Jedi." Los dos en círculo entre sí en silencio hasta que Ahsoka dijo: "¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?" El cazador respondió: "Estoy aquí para adquirir por la colección de mi maestro." Ahsoka frunció el ceño y dijo: "Si usted está trabajando para el Conde Dooku que vas a volver con las manos vacías." Ahsoka se precipitó en el Hunter balanceando su sable de luz en su cuello, pero el cazador se agachó y dirige un golpe en el estómago de Ahsoka. Ahsoka frontal volcó el Hunter y aterrizó detrás de ella y cortó en sus piernas, el cazador se dio la vuelta y agarró el brazo de Ahsoka fue a agarrar su rostro. Ahsoka utilizó su mano libre empujó en el Hunter con la Fuerza, el cazador fue lanzado hacia atrás contra la ventana agrietamiento del vidrio. Ahsoka saltó hacia adelante tratando de escindir el Hunter en dos, pero el cazador se acercó y golpeó Ahsoka con una pequeña pistola de aturdimiento. Ahsoka gritó "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cuando sintió el curso de choque a través de su cuerpo y luego se dejó caer en el suelo.

El Cazador pierde en el tiempo romperse un collar en el cuello inhibidor de Ahsoka, el cazador entonces comenzó muñecas de Ahsoka unión con la cuerda. Cuando se ataron las muñecas del cazador ató codos de Ahsoka juntos luego se envuelve la cuerda alrededor de sus brazos y el pecho fijándolos a los costados. El cazador entonces comenzó a atar las piernas de Ahsoka junto empezando por los tobillos, luego las rodillas y por si acaso el Cazador dobló las piernas y la niebla de Ahsoka la ataron también. El cazador entonces volcó Ahsoka en su espalda y metió su boca con un paño y poner dos tiras de cinta adhesiva en la boca y el patrón en X. El Hunter luego recogió Ahsoka y la tiró por encima del hombro y se activa su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

Padmé acababa de quitarse el vestido pesado mientras se preparaba a su vez en la noche. Padmé sacó la peluca y dejar que su largo cabello castaño caer por su espalda, Padmé luego se quitó su camiseta dejando su vestido en su sujetador y bragas. Padmé se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia el horizonte, y luego se dirigió lentamente a su cama mientras desenganchar el sujetador. Padmé se detuvo junto a la cama y se quitó el sujetador y lo tiró a un lado, y justo antes de llegar a las cubiertas Padmé sintió una hoja de metal frío en el cuello y oyó una voz desde detrás de ella dijo "No te muevas". Padmé se congeló en seco, que estaba a punto de gritar a los guardias de la puerta, pero su atacante dijo "No se moleste en llamar a sus guardaespaldas, que no le pueden ayudar ahora." Padmé frunció el ceño y dijo: "Así que los separatistas han recurrido al secuestro senadores ahora." El cazador se rió y dijo: "Estoy aquí para recoger a mi amo. Ahora ponte de rodillas y puso sus manos detrás de la espalda."

Padmé no tuvo más remedio que obedecer mientras lentamente se arrodilló en el suelo y puso sus manos detrás de ella. El Hunter guardó su cuchillo y agarró las muñecas de Padmé y rápidamente las ató con la cuerda cuerda, la cuerda atada alrededor de los codos a continuación de Padmé luego se envuelve alrededor de su pecho y los brazos por encima y por debajo de sus pechos. Padmé luchó contra las cuerdas diciendo "No hay manera de que obtendrá lejos con esto, no importa a donde vaya en la galaxia alguien me va a encontrar." El Hunter empujó Padmé bruces en el suelo y dijo: "No es a donde vamos." El cazador ató los tobillos y las rodillas de Padmé juntos entonces su volteado sobre su espalda. Padmé miró al cazador y le dijo: "No se puede hacer esto!" El cazador sonrió luego sacó su cuchillo y cortó las bragas de Padmé luego les hecha un ovillo y dijo "Abre amplia." El cazador entonces empujó las bragas en la boca de Padmé mientras gritaba "NNNOOOOMMMMMPPPHHHPPHHH!" El Hunter después se colocó la cinta en los labios de Padmé para mantener las bragas en la boca, el cazador cogió el senador atado y amordazado retorciéndose y la tiró por encima del hombro y luego activó su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

"Quiero hablar con Sciczar ahora." Aqua dijo a uno de los cazadores que estaban de guardia fuera de su dormitorio. El cazador respondió: "Maestro Sciczar no es que le molesten." Aqua frunció el ceño y dijo: "Quiero verlo ahora!" El Hunter dijo: "Maestro Sciczar no es que le molesten." Aqua apretó los puños y se alejó de los cazadores y miró a Yuna con una expresión de derrota. Yuna se veía en el Aqua con preocupación y dijo: "¿Estás bien?" Aqua sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Lo siento Yuna, te he fallado." Yuna sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó diciendo "No, mi señora era tonto de mi parte pido esto." Aqua trasladó a Yuna poner sus manos sobre los hombros y la empujó hacia arriba y dijo: "No hice una promesa a usted Yuna y voy a mantenerlo." Yuna sonrió lentamente, con lágrimas en los ojos ante las palabras de la aguamarina. Aqua rozó las lágrimas de los ojos de Yuna y dijo "Vamos que va a quedarse conmigo esta noche." Yuna asintió y los dos se dirigió a la habitación de la aguamarina de la noche.

La Parte Hunter 11

Los gemidos de Mayl crecieron más y más fuerte como Sciczar continuó a buscar a tientas y apretar sus pechos, Sciczar se limitó a sonreír como Mayl se retorció en su puño y dijo "Sí eso es todo, la lucha que hace que sea mucho más divertido para mí." Mayl levantó la cabeza para el techo y gritó "MMMNNNNPPHHHMMMMMNNPPPMM!" Sciczar sonrió y soltó Mayl y se volvió hacia su nuevo ungüento Nami, el ahora ex pirata retorció en el agarre del cazador chillando a través de su mordaza como Sciczar se acercaba. Sciczar sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Ahora no tenga miedo de Nami, no voy a hacerte daño. Mucho. "Sciczar tomó Nami mejilla en su mano y puso su otra mano sobre su trasero y apretó incitar a Nami a chillar" Mhhmmmpppphhh! "A través de su mordaza y el deslumbramiento en Sciczar. Sciczar sonrió y movió las manos a los pechos de Nami y poco a poco sobado ellos haciendo Nami comienza a gemir de placer, Sciczar sonrió y dijo "Ah, así que como esto ¿no? Bueno, "Sciczar empujó su mano bajo el uniforme de Nami a sentir su pecho desnudo y Nami comenzó a gemir aún más fuerte.

Como gemidos de Nami comenzaron a resonar en el comedor de la puerta se abrió y entró aguamarina seguido de cerca por Yuna. Sciczar sonrió mientras las dos mujeres le acercaban, Aqua llevaba un vestido de noche negro mancha de corte bajo y combinar zapatos de tacón alto negros, mientras Yuna llevaba un corto escotado vestido de sol de color azul claro y azul bordeado pisos. Aqua se detuvo frente a Sciczar y dijo: "Tenemos que hablar". Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Por supuesto, pero después de comer." Sciczar se sentó e hizo un gesto de Aqua para hacer lo mismo. Aqua frunció el ceño, pero se sentó a la izquierda de Sciczar, Yuna se mantuvo en pie hasta aqua tiró de la silla a su lado y dijo: "Siéntense aquí Yuna." Yuna asintió y se sentó. Sciczar sonrió y dijo a los cazadores "Take Mayl y Nami de nuevo a la cocina." Los cazadores agarraron Nami y Mayl y guiarlos a través de la cocina dejando Akiza de pie junto a Sciczar.

Sciczar y Aqua empezado a comer, pero Yuna simplemente sentado allí sin tocar nada, Aqua parecía a Yuna y dijo: "Está bien que se puede comer." Yuna asintió y empezó a comer lentamente. Una vez que todos se terminó Sciczar levantó la vista y dijo: "Así que uno de mis cazadores me dijo que quería hablar conmigo anoche." Aqua frunció el ceño y dijo: "Sí, lo hice." Sciczar juntó las manos y dijo: "Tienes toda mi atención. "Aqua consideró en primer lugar Yuna luego volvió a mirar Sciczar y dijo" Quiero Rikku. "Sciczar levantó una ceja y dijo" Rikku, "Sciczar miraba Yuna" Toda una solicitud específica. "Aqua se puso de pie y dijo:" Usted tiene diversión con las mujeres aquí por qué no puedo? "Sciczar pusieron de pie y sonrió diciendo" Bueno, parece que me empezando a borrarse en usted Aqua. "Aqua se cruzó de brazos y dijo:" ¿y qué? "Sciczar sonrió y se acercó a la aguamarina y la miré a los ojos y dijo: "yo te doy lo que quiere pero primero tendrá que hacer algo por mí."

Sciczar luego dio un beso en los labios de la aguamarina, después de unos momentos de Aqua se apartó de Sciczar con una mirada de disgusto en su rostro. Sciczar se limitó a sonreír, pero luego de Aqua fue a dar una palmada Sciczar pero él cogió la muñeca de la aguamarina y la detuvo. Sciczar luego dijo "No sólo porque creo que le he dado un poco de libertad que aquí no voy a quitarme la misma facilidad." Aqua miraba Sciczar pensando en los horrores que podía hacer con ella. Sciczar soltó la muñeca de la aguamarina y dijo: "Voy a tener RIKKU llevado a su habitación. Y te estaré excepto en mi habitación esta noche. Ven Akiza. "Sciczar salió del comedor con Akiza seguida de cerca por dejar de Aqua congelado en seco, Yuna se levantó y corrió a su lado y le preguntó" Mi señora ¿estás bien? "Aqua sacudió la cabeza y dijo:" Sí Yuna I ' m bien vamos permite ir ".

La noche había caído en la ciudad de Nueva York y una sombra saltando de tejado en tejado se detiene en la parte superior de un gran almacén de la joyería. La figura se detuvo por el techo de cristal para mirar dentro de la tienda, y como lo hizo se trasladó a la luna revelando una mujer con el pelo largo y blanco que llevaba una máscara de negro delgada en su cara, y un traje de cuerpo negro ceñido con guantes blancos y botas. Gato negro sonrió cuando vio que la tienda estaba vacía, ella buscó en su mochila y sacó un pequeño dispositivo y se lo metió al pestillo en el techo, y luego el dispositivo emitió una señal sonora que indica que el sistema de seguridad fue desarmado. Gato negro abrió la ventana y después de colocar una cuerda al marco de la ventana se bajó a la tienda.

Gato negro fue inmediatamente a recoger las cerraduras para las vitrinas de apropiación de todas las joyas y piedras preciosas y estiba en su mochila. Una vez que las pantallas estaban vacías Gato Negro se trasladó a la bóveda en la parte trasera de la tienda. Gato negro sonrió como se dijo "Este será mi mayor puntuación hasta la fecha." Entonces una voz detrás de ella dijo: "De donde vengo ladrones como si pudieran ponerse a la muerte." Gato negro abrió la boca y se dio la vuelta para ver una extraña criatura que mira con armadura negro apoyado contra una pared mirando a ella.

Gato negro sonrió y dijo: "Entonces, ¿qué es usted? Algunos alquiler de poli aquí para detenerme? "El Hunter sacudió su cabeza y dijo:" No estoy aquí para que se reúnen para la colección de mi maestro Gata Negra. "Felicia se quedó sin aliento nadie sabía su identidad secreta como el Gato Negro ni siquiera su "amigo" del hombre de araña. El Hunter comenzó a caminar hacia Felicia diciendo "No hagas esto más difícil de lo que debe ser, simplemente cooperar y no se lastime." Felicia no iba a renunciar sin lucha, pero que necesitaba para obtener el caer en este nuevo enemigo. Así que levantó las manos en señal de rendición diciendo "Está bien que me tienes, no quiero que lo hará." El Hunter asintió y caminó detrás de ella diciendo "Bueno, parece que eres más inteligente que la mayoría de la gente."

La cuerda atada Hunter alrededor de las muñecas de Felicia luego dijo "Esa actitud le conseguirá lejos con su nuevo amo." Felicia sonrió y dijo: "Yo no lo creo." Felicia pinchó el Cazador en el intestino lo derriba a continuación, saltó por encima del mostrador tirando de sus muñecas atadas delante de ella. El Hunter miró a Felicia mientras cortaba a través de las cuerdas con sus garras diciendo "Bueno, parece que usted es tanto un luchador como el resto de premios de mi amo." Felicia sonrió y dijo: "Tienes razón alta y oscura y horrible. "The Hunter saltó sobre el mostrador para agarrar Felicia, pero se deslizó detrás del cazador y una patada en la espalda, pero el cazador bloqueó la patada agarrando la pierna de Felicia y la atrajo hacia sí. Felicia usó su pierna libre y sellado en la muñeca del cazador y tiró de su pierna libre y saltó sobre el Hunter. El cazador sacó su arma de captura y disparó a Felicia pero ella esquivó la cuerda del lazo y el cazador disparó una y otra vez, pero Felicia esquivó todas y cada tiro con facilidad.

Felicia sonrió y dijo "tipo duro Lo sentimos, este pequeño gato negro es de aquí." Ella agarró la cuerda que cuelga del techo y empezó a salir, pero el cazador disparó un tiro láser en la cuerda se corta y Felicia cayó al suelo . Felicia se posó en sus manos y pies y se quedó en el Hunter, y luego el Hunter dijo "Tu suerte sólo se acabó." El Hunter luego lanzó una pequeña bola de metal en Felicia entonces un destello cegador de luz provenía de la pelota. Felicia se tambaleó hacia atrás cegado y el Cazador se adelantó y rompió un collar en el cuello inhibidor. Una vez que los ojos de Felicia regresó vio al cazador de pie frente a ella de espera, por lo Felicia trató de perforar el cazador en la cabeza, pero el cazador agarró su puño con la facilidad y la mantuvo en su lugar. Felicia trató de apartarse, pero no pudo, el cazador rió diciendo "¿Qué pasa Felicia no dura más?" Felicia no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo con su mayor fuerza que estaba más que a la altura de esta cosa. El Hunter sacudió su cabeza en un espejo colgado en la pared que dice "Take a look." Felicia miró en el espejo y se quedó sin aliento al ver su pelo había cambiado de nuevo a su color rubio original, lo que significaba que el suero de súper soldado alimentando sus poderes wasn ' t trabajo.

El cazador sacó Felicia más y obligó a su brazo detrás de su espalda mientras Felicia gritado "Ahhhhhhhhh! Suéltame! "El Hunter ignoró los gritos de Felicia y le ató las muñecas con una cuerda atada a continuación, los codos también. El Hunter obligado Felicia de rodillas y cuerda enrollada alrededor de sus brazos y el pecho encima y por debajo de sus pechos y el anudado con fuerza. Felicia se esforzó y luchó tan duro como pudo pero sin sus poderes estaba indefensa. El Hunter agarró la mandíbula de Felicia y lo obligó abierta mientras lloraba "Nooaahhhhh!" El Hunter metió un fajo de tela en la boca y los labios sellados con cinta de Felicia. Felicia continuó gritando a través de su mordaza "HHHMMNNPPHHPPPHH!" El Hunter agarró las piernas de Felicia que le ató los tobillos y las rodillas juntas con más cuerda. Una vez que Felicia estaba atado y amordazado el cazador cogió el ladrón se retorcía y la tiró por encima del hombro y se activa su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

"NNNNMMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHMMMMMPPHHHHH!" Soi Fon gritó cuando Sciczar se abrió paso a más y más profundamente en su coño. Sciczar sonrió mientras las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos segadores del alma, Sciczar mordió con fuerza el mordisco de Soi Fon incitar a otro grito de su pomada. Soi Fon jadeaba mientras se acercaba más y más a un orgasmo, Sciczar pasó la lengua sobre su estómago y hasta los pechos de Soi Fon. A continuación, Soi Fon clímax y ella gritó "! MMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHPPPMMMMMMMMMM" Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Parece que ya está." Las lágrimas seguían fluyendo de los ojos de Soi Fon mientras jadeaba en busca de aire, Sciczar sonrió y preguntó: "¿Estás listo para comportarse ahora ? "a medida que su respiración se volvió menos trabajosa Soi Fon asintió lentamente con la cabeza para decir que sí a su nuevo maestro. Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Buena chica." Él tomó la mejilla con la mano y dijo: "Yo sólo sabía que se vería las cosas a mi manera en el tiempo."

Sciczar levantó de la cama y llamó a sus cazadores, entraron flanqueando Akiza llevaba ropa interior de color rojo oscuro y una niña con el pelo largo y negro vistiendo ropa interior de color verde claro. Sciczar luego dijo "Tienes Soi Fon bañado y conseguir que llevar algo." Sciczar se pasó los dedos por el cabello de Soi Fon y luego dijo: "Y tienen sus trenzas cortadas, así. Creo que lo encontrará una buena mejora querida. "Soi Fon asintió mientras Akiza y la otra chica la desató de la cama y volvió a atar las muñecas y rodillas. Sciczar sonrió y se volvió hacia la chica de cabello negro y dijo: "Y Kagome asegúrese de hacer un buen trabajo de su limpieza." Kagome asintió y dijo "Mph." A través del cuero negro entre sus labios. Como los cazadores Akiza Kagome y Soi Fon comenzaron a salir Sciczar dijo "Akiza me gustaría que vas a quedar aquí." Akiza asintió y se quedó donde estaba como los otros se fueron.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Sciczar acercó a Akiza y empezó a dar vueltas en torno a ella diciendo "Debo decir que cuando llegó por primera vez aquí, pensé que sería más difícil de romper que los otros, pero parece que estaba equivocado." Akiza no reaccionó a una palabra Sciczar dijo ella simplemente permaneció inmóvil hasta que se le dio una orden. Sciczar luego empujó Akiza contra la pared y dijo "mi querido tiene que ser la belleza más intoxicante que ha aparecido en las salas de este castillo." Sciczar corrió lentamente su mano por la pierna de Akiza lo que la hizo gemir suavemente a través de su mordaza al tacto de su amo . Sciczar sonrió diciendo "Sí tengo que admitir que trabaja en que era mucho más agradable que el resto." Sciczar pasó el dedo por la mejilla de Akiza y sacó de su mordaza y dijo: "¿Qué tienes que decir?" Akiza se veía en los ojos de Sciczar y dijo lentamente "Llévame". Sciczar sonrió cuando Akiza continuó diciendo "Tómame ahora maestro. Yo anhelo sentirte dentro de mí otra vez. "Sciczar sonrió y tiró Akiza sobre la cama, Akiza deslizó su sostén su pecho diciendo" Tómame ahora dominar, llévame farer de lo que nunca antes. "Sciczar sonrió mientras se rasgó las bragas de Akiza apagado y la forzó hacia abajo se sumergió en el coño de Akiza. Akiza levantó las manos esposadas por encima de ella mientras gritaba "Sí, sí Oh, sí tomo yo me lleve!" Sciczar fue más rápido y más rápido que los gritos de Akiza crecieron más y más fuerte. Sciczar detuvo y dijo: "Usted es verdaderamente mío." Sciczar empujado a Akiza de nuevo y Akiza clímax gritando "YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!"

El Hunter miró por encima del edificio en frente de ella, que era un apartamento de dos pisos con una gran piscina en la parte de atrás. El objetivo de la Hunter era un agente de una organización conocida como WOOHP, y su nombre era Samantha estaba altamente capacitado en muchas formas de combate mano a mano y también vivió con dos más agentes WOOHP por lo que el cazador tenía que tener cuidado. Un coche se detuvo en la entrada del cazador esperó y observó como la puerta del lado del conductor se abrió y una mujer joven con el pelo largo de color rojo que lleva una camiseta de color verde claro camisa, largos blue jeans y corcho sandalias de tacón alto. El cazador sonrió esta era su objetivo, el cazador vio que Samantha se acercó a la puerta y la abrió y entró. El Hunter hizo su camino de su escondrijo y para el condominio en dirección a la puerta de atrás, después de recoger la cerradura de la puerta del Hunter entró en la casa.

Sam puso su mochila sobre la mesa de café y se dirigió a la cocina, Sam abrió la nevera y miró en su interior. Había pasado las últimas horas estudiando en la biblioteca en Beverly Hills y necesitaba un descanso de las líneas sin fin de texto. Sam se movió algunas cosas en la nevera en busca de algo bueno no sabiendo que estaba siendo acosada por un cazador. El Hunter agarró la cabeza de Sam tapándose la nariz y la boca, Sam fue sorprendido por un segundo, pero rápidamente se golpeó el Hunter en el cuello con el codo. El Hunter fue perder el equilibrio y soltó Sam, quien rápidamente dio una patada a las piernas del cazador golpeando el cazador en su parte posterior.

Sam cubrió el Cazador abajo y dijo "No sé quién es ni cómo ha llegado hasta aquí, pero que está bastante tonto como para tratar esas cosas sobre mí." El Hunter dijo nada, simplemente le devolvió a Sam a través de su visor, Sam frunció el ceño y dijo: "¿Quién es usted? Y ¿por qué me atacas? "El cazador dijo nada nuevo, Sam estaba impacientando diciendo" Está bien si no quieres hablar supongo Jerry tendrá que obtener algunas respuestas fuera de usted. Obtener ahora! "Sam se levantó y sacó un par de esposas, mientras que el cazador se puso lentamente en pie. Sam agarró una de las manos del cazador y trató de romper los puños en él, pero el cazador rápidamente agarró la muñeca de Sam y la acercó agarrando las esposas y ajustándolos en su muñeca. Antes de que Sam pudiera reaccionar el cazador le dio la vuelta y se rompió el otro puño en la otra muñeca atrapando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

El Hunter agarró los hombros de Sam y le susurró al oído: "Estoy aquí para usted." Sam tensó contra los puños diciendo "¿Qué estás hablando?" El cazador obligado Sam de rodillas diciendo "Usted es la adición más reciente a mi amo de colección. "El Hunter envuelto cuerda alrededor del codo de Sam entonces un bucle de cuerda más arriba y por debajo de los pechos y tintineó con fuerza atrapando los brazos a los lados. Sam luchó contra las cuerdas, pero no sirvió de nada, el Hunter empujó a Sam que el suelo boca primero y luego dijo: "Mi amo me ha dicho que usted está capacitado para utilizar cualquier cosa para tratar de escapar de la captura por lo que vamos a asegurarnos de que no se puede." el cazador se dobla hacia abajo y retira los zapatos de Sam y luego se metió la mano bajo su cuerpo y abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones. Los ojos de Sam se ensanchan cuando vio lo que el cazador estaba a punto de hacer gritó: "Por favor, por favor, no!" El cazador se quitó los pantalones de Sam dejándola en ropa interior de color verde claro, el cazador sonrió bajo su casco y luego ató los tobillos de Sam con cuerda. Sam dio una patada y goleó como el cazador ató las rodillas juntas, entonces el cazador volcó sobre Sam y rellena la boca que grita con un fajo de tela y selló sus labios con cinta adhesiva. Sam continuó gritando "Hhhhmmmppphhhhhh! Smmmpppphhhh Onnnmmmmmmmpppphhhh HHHHHHMMMMMMPPPPPHHHHHH! "El Hunter agarró el espía gritando y la tiró por encima del hombro y se activa su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz."

Sciczar sonrió mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación en la que "entrenado" sus nuevos bálsamos. Miró primero en Matsumoto, la gran alma Reaper pecho estaba inclinado sobre una mesa donde tenía las muñecas atadas hacia abajo con puños de cuero, y las cuerdas estaban envueltos alrededor de sus senos y tiró muy apretado causando su saque discomfit junto con las abrazaderas metálicas en los pezones. Detrás de ella no era otro que Momo, compañero de Rangiku Soul Reaper Momo estaba impecablemente repetidamente Rangiku con una gran paleta de goma. Cada vez Momo abrió Rangiku gritó a través de su mordaza de bola "Nnnrrrmmmpphhh!" Sciczar sonrió y levantó la mano en Momo que parar cuando lo hizo Sciczar se inclinó para mirar Rangiku a los ojos y decir "Como se puede ver claramente que sus amigos son uno por uno doblando a mi voluntad. Así que es sólo cuestión de tiempo Rangiku antes de que me sirve también. "Matsumoto sacudió la cabeza y gruñó" Grrrnnmmmpph! "A través de su mordaza ante las palabras de Sciczar Sciczar simplemente señaladas en Momo y ella reanudó llamativo brillante culo rojo y dolor de Rangiku nuevo.

Como Sciczar trasladó negó con la cabeza diciendo a sí mismo "¿Por qué siempre tienen que elegir el camino difícil?" Cuando alzó la vista Sciczar puesto sus ojos en Padmé y Ahsoka, los dos fueron colgados por las muñecas del techo al lado y gritando a través de sus mordazas ya que los dos fueron batida desde atrás. Sciczar se acercó a las dos mujeres detrás de ellos, se detuvo por primera vez por una niña china con el pelo negro hasta los hombros llevaba ropa interior azul como ella azotado Ahsoka sin descanso mientras ella se echó hacia atrás el látigo de nuevo Sciczar agarró de la muñeca y dijo: "No es tan duro Chun Li, me quiera que parta su espíritu no su cuerpo. "Chun Li hizo una señal a su amo y volvió a batir Ahsoka pero frenando un poco. Sciczar dijo "bueno". Sciczar se colocó delante de Ahsoka y la miró a los ojos, Ahsoka le devolvió la Sciczar una mueca de dolor cada vez que el látigo le sacó la piel desnuda. Sciczar tomó uno de los pechos de Ahsoka en su mano y mientras lentamente apretando dijo "no se ven tan enojado Ahsoka. I aunque Jedi no se presentó la ira. "Ahsoka gruñó a través de su mordaza" Mmmmnnnnnppphhhmmmm! "

Sciczar sonrió y se trasladó a Padmé el joven senador apenas se encogió cuando el látigo herido su cuerpo una y otra vez, Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Eres más fuerte de lo que pareces Padmé. Tal vez usted necesita algo un poco más difícil. "Sciczar volvió a la rubia de pelo largo de la mujer llevaba ropa interior verde detrás de Padmé y dijo" Cammy! "Cammy dejó de azotar Padmé y esperaba sus órdenes de Sciczar. "Ve a buscar a uno de los aguijones para ganado de los establos y utilizarlo en Padmé aquí." Cammy asintió y rápidamente salió de la habitación con un cazador detrás de ella. Sciczar volvió a Padmé tomó su pecho con la mano y la apretó con fuerza, Padmé gimió y se retorció como Sciczar mantuvo la presión sobre su pecho diciendo "Oh, no te preocupes, me aseguraré de que las únicas marcas que su formación se dejarán estar en el interior. "Sciczar dejar de Padmé y ella rápidamente comenzó a tensar contra sus ataduras tratando de soltarse antes de Cammy volvió con la picana.

Sciczar se acercó a una mesa grande con la quema de velas de cera que cuelgan por encima de ella, cuando llegó al lado de la mesa Sciczar hacia abajo para ver Makoto atada águila de extensión, su cuerpo desnudo estaba cubierto de cera derretida que goteaba abajo de las velas anteriores su. Sciczar pasó los dedos por el pelo enredado de Makoto diciendo "Es una pena realmente." Makoto gruñó a través de su mordaza como otra gota de cera caliente cayó sobre su pecho izquierdo que le quemaba la piel. Sciczar acarició la mejilla de Makoto diciendo "Realmente esperaba que hubiera aceptado su destino por ahora, pero por desgracia se ha llegado a esto." Makoto se quejó a través de la mordaza como más cera se dejó caer aterrizaje en su coño. Sciczar frunció el ceño y dijo: "Sólo dan en Makoto y que atormentan terminará. Acaba de dar en. "Makoto miró los ojos de Sciczar, no podía tomar otra segunda de este como otro trozo de cera cayó sobre su estómago Makoto asintió a Sciczar. Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Esa es una buena chica." Él sopló las velas y le indicó a un par de cazadores que se acercó y Makoto desvinculada de la mesa. Sciczar tomó la mejilla de Makoto en la mano y dijo: "Se tomó más tiempo para llegar a ti de lo que pensaba, pero valió la pena." Sciczar se volvió a los cazadores y dijo: "Haga que la bañó y se vistió de inmediato y la puso a trabajar." El cazadores asintieron y se llevaron a Makoto fuera de la habitación. Sciczar sonrió mientras veía saliendo, murmuró para sí mismo "Uno por uno".

Kitty Pryde estaba corriendo por las calles iluminadas por la luna de la ciudad tratando de escapar del monstruo que la perseguía. Gatito hacia atrás para ver el Cazador blindada seguía persiguiendo a ella, gatito se dio la vuelta de la esquina y siguió corriendo "Como si yo no tengo suficientes problemas como es." Ella pensó para sí misma como gatito corrió por las calles vacías ella estaba fuera manera más tiempo del que debería ser y ahora estaba siendo perseguido por un monstruo con ganas de "recoger" a ella. Gatito podía oír los pasos del cazador justo detrás de ella gatito sabía que tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Gatito miró a su alrededor y vio una pared de ladrillos de altura sonrió y corrió directamente hacia él. A medida que el cazador estaba a punto de agarrarla del gatito funcionó a la derecha a través de la pared, el cazador se detuvo en seco de la pared enderezar el Hunter dijo: "Maestro Sciczar estaba en lo cierto, la captura de este mutante será un reto."

Gatito siguió corriendo hasta que tuvo al menos cinco cuadras de donde se perdió el Cazador. Gatito se detuvo y se inclinó sobre falta de aire. Gatito estaba seguro de que algo no podía encontrarla ahora. Entonces, de repente una mano agarró el hombro del gatito del gatito gritó cuando se detuvo y entonces ella el rostro de su amigo Jean Grey. Gatito se sintió aliviado al ver a Jean, pero a juzgar por su cara Jean no estaba muy feliz en este momento. "Gatito ¿qué haces aquí? Sus dos horas el toque de queda! "Jean dijo mientras se despreció a su joven amiga. Gatito fue tropezando con sus palabras cuando dijo: "Jean ... ahhh yo estoy feliz de verte." Jean frunció el ceño y dijo: "Es mejor tener una buena razón para estar aquí a estas horas. Profesor Xavier no estaba contento cuando me llamó. "Gatito sacudió la cabeza diciendo" Jean teníamos que salir de aquí ahora! "Jean agarró la muñeca de Kitty y su empezó a arrastrar fuera de la ciudad diciendo" Ya lo creo que nos vamos a la derecha ahora. Pero primero tengo que ponerse en contacto con el profesor para decirle que te encontré. "Jean se detuvo y tocó la sien con la mano y cerró los ojos. Gatito se liberó de Jean y dijo "No Jean necesitamos para no dejar W!" Jean abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño diciendo "Lo que en una carrera para llegar a tierra?" Antes del gatito pudiera decir algo un cazador saltó desde un tejado y aterrizó una pocos pies de distancia.

Gatito escondido detrás de Jean y gritó "No otra vez no!" Jean miró al cazador y le dijo: "¿Quién es usted y qué es lo que quieres?" El cazador ignorado Jean y miró a Kitty y dijo que "pensó que podía salirse ¿verdad?" gatito se encogió detrás de Jean tirando de la camisa diciendo "Jean tenemos que correr. Ahora! "Jean frunció el ceño y dijo:" ¿Qué está pasando aquí? "El cazador respondió:" Usted y su amigo van a ser los próximos adiciones a la colección de mi maestro. "Jean levantó las cejas y dijo:" ¿Qué demonios estás hablando? " gatito sacó Jean atrás y dijo "que se preocupan de que vamos a salir de aquí!" El Hunter aprovechó su distracción objetivos y disparó su pistola de captura en Jean. Al igual que el lazo de la cuerda estaba a punto de atrapar a Jean, Kitty la agarró y cerró los ojos y el lazo pasa a través de los dos. Jean volvió a mirar al cazador en incredulidad que no sentía nada sin apartarse de él un solo pensamiento.

El cazador disparó de nuevo, pero esta vez Jean levantó la mano y el lazo detuvo en el aire, Jean sonrió y dijo: "Lo siento, eso no va a funcionar esta vez." El cazador disparó una y otra vez, pero Jean dejó de cada lazo en sus pistas, Jean entonces sonrió y dijo: "Mi turno". metió la mano hacia adelante y las cuerdas voló de vuelta en el Hunter envolviéndose alrededor cojea del cazador. Jean sonrió ante la escena que resulta el Cazador fue bien envueltos en las mismas cuerdas que le dispararon a ella, Jean comenzó a caminar hacia el cazador cuando gatito dijo: "¿Qué haces Jean?" Jean miró de nuevo a su amiga miedo y dijo: "Está bien gatito no hay manera de que nos puede hacer daño ahora. "Kitty no estaba convencido, pero Jean continuó moviéndose hacia el cazador no vuelta atrás. Jean estaba dentro de la longitud del brazo del cazador cuando dijo: "No es tan difícil ¿verdad?" Entonces Jean oyó grito del gatito "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Jean se dio la vuelta para ver gatito tirado en el suelo fuera de combate a los pies de otro cazador, Jean comenzó para volver a gritar "KittAAAAHHH!" Jean derrumbó al suelo el cazador detrás de ella quedó libre de las cuerdas que sostienen un arma de aturdimiento. El Hunter miró a su presa derribado diciendo "No es tan difícil ahora eres tú." El Hunter cerca de Kitty se arrodilló y se rompió un collar inhibidor en el cuello diciendo "Te dije que teníamos que permanecer juntos." La primera Hunter tras cortar un cuello en el cuello de Jean dijo "era más divertido de esta manera." El segundo Hunter sacudió su cabeza y comenzó brazos de Kitty vinculante. Una vez que los dos mutantes eran atado y amordazado los cazadores los echaron sobre sus hombros y activan sus vigas de transporte y desaparecieron en un destello de luz.

Aqua y Yuna se sorprendieron cuando la puerta se abrió y, a continuación, en un recorrido atado y amordazado RIKKU flanqueado por dos cazadores. Los cazadores dejar de lado Rikku y salieron de la habitación, Yuna corrió a Rikku y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su llanto "Rikku!" Los ojos de Rikku se llenaron de lágrimas mientras lloraba a través de su mordaza "Ynnmmmmhhh!" Aqua caminaron al lado de Yuna coloca una mano sobre el el hombro y le dijo: "Ayúdame a desatarla." Yuna asintió y sacó el cuero de la boca de Rikku y dijo: "¿Estás bien Rikku?" Rikku rompió a llorar mientras decía "Yunie!" Yuna se inclinó para desatar las rodillas de Rikku diciendo "está bien RIKKU Sciczar no será capaz de hacernos daño nunca más." Aqua terminó desatando las muñecas de Rikku como Yuna le desató las rodillas, a continuación, Rikku se abrazó a Yuna hundió la cara en su hombro y empezó a llorar aún más.

Como Yuna acarició la cabeza de Rikku susurrando "Está bien. Está bien su caja fuerte ahora. "Aqua fue a su armario y lo abrió y buscó un vestido para RIKKU a poner. Como Yuna se sentó Rikku en la cama de Aqua sacó un vestido de falda corta sol y se la dio a Rikku y dijo "Aquí poner esto en." Rikku vaciló, pero Yuna dijo "Está bien Rikku." Rikku asintió y deslizó el vestido por la cabeza y en su cuerpo, Aqua se arrodilló para mirar RIKKU a los ojos y dijo: "no se preocupe Rikku no importa lo que dijo Sciczar de mí no voy a hacerte daño, ¿de acuerdo?" Rikku se veía en los ojos de aguamarina y asintió lentamente y dijo "Sí señora." Aqua suspiró y dijo: "Usted no tiene que ser tan formal conmigo Rikku no estoy Sciczar." Rikku inclinó la cabeza y dijo: "lo siento." Aqua puso la mano en RIKKU de hombro y dijo: "no sea".

Aqua se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro delante de dos de sus criadas. Hubo un silencio incómodo por un momento hasta Yuna preguntó "¿Estás bien Señora Aqua?" Aqua se detuvo y dijo: "Usted no tiene que llamar a mi señora." Yuna inclinó la cabeza y dijo: "Lo siento, pero Sciczar-" aqua cortó Yuna fuera diciendo "está bien, supongo que voy a tener que acostumbrarse a él." aqua miraba hacia el techo y luego dijo: "para responder a su pregunta Yuna no, yo no estoy bien. Tenemos que salir de aquí. "Yuna frunció el ceño y dijo:" Es imposible no hay manera de salir de aquí. "Aqua frunció el ceño y dijo:" Sé que parece desesperada, pero no debe ser de alguna manera conseguir escapar. "Rikku sacudió la cabeza y dijo" no hay escape de Sciczar. No hay camino hacia la libertad. No hay esperanza. "Aqua miraba Yuna y Rikku con incredulidad entonces ella dijo" No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. Es como si sólo ha renunciado. "Rikku asintió y dijo:" No tenemos, lo único desafío que llega aquí es una tortura ".

Aqua bajó la cabeza y pensó "Tal vez su derecho. Tal vez debería ceder a Sciczar y sus caminos torcidos. "Aqua sacudió la cabeza y dijo:" No, no puedo. "Yuna se veía en el Aqua y dijo:" ¿Estás bien? "Aqua levantó la vista y dijo:" Sí, estoy está bien, es justo ahora tengo que dar Sciczar lo que quiere de mí ahora. "Aqua comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y luego Rikku se paró y dijo:" Señora del Aqua por favor, no voy a ir! "Aqua se volvió y dijo:" no se Rikku se queda aquí con Yuna, estoy haciendo esto para usted después de todo. "Aqua llegó a la puerta y nocked dos veces, la puerta se abrió y Aqua dijo a los cazadores en la puerta" Llévame a la habitación de Sciczar. "los cazadores asintieron y aqua dejó Yuna y Rikku solo, Rikku cayó de rodillas y dijo: "es mi culpa.

Lara Croft hizo su camino a través de los pasillos llenos de tela de araña de una antigua tumba que había leído hace unos meses. Lara brilló su linterna por delante para buscar cualquier trampas ocultas, pero no había ninguno así que continuó en Lara llevaba un top ajustado de color marrón claro tanque, guantes sin dedos negro y pantalones cortos negros con sus cañones de confianza atado a la cintura con botas negras, y una mochila colgada a la espalda. Lara, entró por algunos más telas de araña con la mano y se detuvo en un cruce de caminos en la tumba.

Lara miró hacia el camino de la izquierda y luego la derecha, cada camino tenía el mismo aspecto y no había manera de saber dónde han ido. Lara suspiró y dijo: "Bueno, nadie dijo que esto sería fácil." Lara brilló su linterna en la pared delante de ella y se dio cuenta de algunas marcas extrañas en él. Lara frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a la pared y se veía de cerca las marcas, "Hmmmmm Se ve como una especie de mapa." Lara dijo que enderezar la cabeza y sonrió y luego dijo "Creo que incluso la gente que construyó esta tumba se perdió de vez en un tiempo. "Lara se giró y se dirigió por el camino de la izquierda. Luego de las sombras emerge un cazador, el cazador sonrió bajo su casco y se dirigió tranquilamente después de Lara.

Lara se acercó y caminaba por lo que parecieron horas, pero se fue a ninguna parte, después de subir en otro tenedor en su camino Lara se apoyó contra una pared y suspiró pesadamente diciendo "Esto es increíble. ¿Hasta dónde llega esta cosa? "Lara alzó la vista y vio algo por el pasillo, una pequeña luz al final del túnel. Lara sonrió y dijo: "Esto podría ser ella." Lara hizo cuidadosamente su camino hacia la comprobación de la luz de las trampas con cada paso que daba. Entonces Lara se detuvo ante una gran puerta de piedra, se sintió alrededor de los bordes de los cables o cuerdas cuando se encontró nada Lara echó todo su peso contra la puerta. Sorprendentemente, la puerta se deslizó hacia delante con poco esfuerzo, una vez que la puerta estaba abierta Lara miró alrededor de la habitación y se sorprendió de lo que vio.

La habitación estaba llena de montones de oro y estatuas incrustadas con piedras preciosas y otros objetos de valor. Lara sonrió mientras ponía los ojos en un gran sarcófago de piedra que se sienta en el fondo de la sala, Lara lentamente se dirigió hacia el sarcófago sabiendo que esto podría ser el descubrimiento más grande de su vida. Lara se detuvo al lado del ataúd de piedra se colocó las manos en la tapa, corrió lentamente los dedos sobre las tallas intrincadas Lara humedecer los labios con anticipación poco a poco comenzó a empujar la tapa cuando oyó "De donde vengo personas que contaminan de otro entierro se ponen a la muerte ".

Lara se detuvo anuncio se dio la vuelta para ver una criatura extraña que llevaba una armadura de pie negro en la puerta mirándola. Lara sacó una de sus armas apuntando al Hunter y gritó "¿Quién es usted?" El cazador sacó su pistola de captura y dijo: "Estoy aquí para usted Lara Croft." Lara levantó una ceja mantener su arma entrenado en su objetivo de ella dijo "tienes un montón de nervios diciendo que a mí." El cazador sonrió bajo su casco y respondió: "Mi maestro me dijo muchas cosas sobre usted Lara. Al igual que su amor por el saqueo de tumbas de sus riquezas. Sólo agradecer a mi maestro que quiere vivo o te gustaría sellar en esta tumba y dejar que su putrefacción del cuerpo. "Lara sonrió y dijo:" Siento oír eso, pero no me llevas sin luchar. "Lara disparó dos tiros rápidos en el cazador y se metió detrás de un grupo de vasos antes de que el cazador pudiera disparar de nuevo. Las balas rebotan en la armadura del cazador de llamada a través de la tumba buscó a Lara diciendo "No sirve de nada para combatirla Lara, que está viniendo conmigo, le guste o no!" Lara sacó su segunda pistola y luego se levantó de su escondite lugar y disparó en el Hunter, de nuevo las balas rebotaron armadura del cazador y el cazador disparó su arma de captura disparar una cuerda de lazo en la Lara. Lara se metió detrás de la captura de sarcófago que evade.

Como Lara escondido de Hunter seguía pensando en la manera de salir de aquí. El cazador estaba bloqueando la única salida y, obviamente, no iba a pasar en cualquier momento pronto. Lara se asomó sobre el sarcófago y miró al cazador, que se quedó en la puerta como si se sabía que tendría que salir con el tiempo. Entonces se dio cuenta de Lara el techo por encima del Cazador se derrumbaba Lara sonrió como un plan comenzó a propia cadena juntos, Lara saltó apuntó y disparó al techo. Las piedras por encima del Cazador se hundieron luego cayó atrapando el Cazador bajo el estruendo. Lara hizo una pausa para la salida, del mismo modo que parecía que lo haría a cabo Lara tropezó al sentir la presión en el tobillo. Lara miró hacia abajo para ver la mano armada del Cazador agarrándose el pie, el cazador sacó en sí fuera del estruendo y se quedó Lara. Lara apunta sus cañones en el Hunter, pero el cazador agarró una de sus manos y la levantó en el aire y la arrojó en el suelo. El choque del aterrizaje hizo Lara caer sus armas el Cazador luego saltó en la parte superior de Lara inmovilizándola contra el suelo.

Lara trató de empujar el cazador fuera pero era demasiado fuerte, Lara siguió a la pelota y patear tratando de liberarse, pero no sirvió de nada. El Hunter agarró las muñecas de Lara y la ayudó a levantarse sólo para girar alrededor de ella y la empujó hacia atrás en el suelo, Lara tosió mientras inhalaba tanta suciedad y el polvo que cayera al suelo de nuevo. El Hunter envuelto cuerda alrededor de las muñecas de Lara atrapándolos a la espalda, y luego la ató Hunter codos de Lara junto a continuación, envolvió la cuerda alrededor de sus brazos y el pecho suspirando los brazos a los lados. Lara luchó tan duro como pudo, pero las cuerdas eran demasiado apretado, Lara creció más frenético como el cazador comenzó a obligar a sus piernas a por los tobillos y las rodillas.

El cazador entonces volcó Lara hacia ella y la miró a los ojos diciendo: "El tiempo para conocer a su nuevo amo, ladrón." El Hunter se inclinó sobre agarró la mandíbula de Lara y lo obligó abierta, Lara gritó "AaaaaahhhhhhhhhmmmmpphhhmmmMMMMPPPPHHHHHHHHHH!" El Hunter metió un fajo de paño en la boca de Lara y se golpeó una tira de cinta adhesiva en los labios. Lara pateó y gritó a través de su mordaza "Fffmmmmppghhhhgggglllmmnnnppghhggrrrghr!" El cazador sonrió y dijo: "Maestro Sciczar tendrá diversión que romper." El Hunter recogió Lara y la tiró por encima del hombro y luego activó su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

Sciczar mirada hacia la hilera de establos y escuchó los gemidos roncos y amordazado gritos de sus esclavos. Sciczar caminaba por el primer puesto para ver a Alexis, la cabeza y las manos estaban atrapados a través de una empalizada de madera construida bajo a la tierra por lo que Alexis se vio obligado a arrodillarse en el suelo cubierto de paja. Alexis se retorció en discomfit debido a las bombas unidas a sus mordiscos que aspiradas continuamente en sus pechos, Sciczar se arrodilló junto a Alexis y le acarició la cabeza diciendo "espero que estés disfrutando de Alexis." Alexis gruñó a través de su mordaza en Sciczar pero luego cerró los ojos y gritó "MMMMMMMNNNNNNPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHMHMHMH!", como el aumento de las bombas de succión, Sciczar acarició el pelo rubio sucio de Alexis diciendo "Shhhhh, está bien que todo terminará pronto. Tengo otros planes para ti. "Como Sciczar empezó a alejarse Alexis rugió a través de la mordaza" GGRRRMMMMMPPPPPPPPPHHHH "mientras se retorció tratando de liberarse.

Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Ella podría tomar más tiempo de lo que pensaba." Sciczar se detuvo en la parada siguiente y miró a Whitney, el líder de gimnasio de pelo rosa se quejaba de dolor cuando sus extractores de leche succionados galón después de galón de leche materna. Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Tienes toda el productor Whitney Estoy impresionado." Whitney levantó la cabeza y dio un gemido débil, Sciczar inclinó y levantó la cabeza de Whitney y dijo "Te ves débil Whitney, debe ser drenado de dar a todo esto leche ". Sciczar la mano detrás de Whitney y apagó la máquina de ordeño, Whitney hizo un sonido de una sorpresa a través de su mordaza como Sciczar marcó dos cazadores. Sciczar dijo "Toma Whitney y tenerla alimentado y bañado, y luego llevarla a la sala de entrenamiento y tener un trabajo Lyra en ella." Los ojos de Whitney se agrandaron y chillaron "Mmpphhh !?" Sciczar volvió a mirar a Whitney sonrió y dijo: "Sí, su amigo Lyra es ahora mi esclava obediente y pronto lo estará. "los cazadores tomaron Whitney en sus brazos y la llevó a cabo de los establos, Whitney estaba tan débil por el bombeo que ni siquiera trató de defenderse.

Sciczar se dirigió a la parada siguiente para ver Nico Robin patadas y agitándose y gritando a través de su mordaza más que los otros. Principalmente porque además de su pecho bombas Sciczar tenía un pequeño vibrador zumbido profundo en su coño. Sciczar sonrió mientras se arrodilló y acarició el pelo de Robin diciendo "Tenía la esperanza de que va a gustar mi pequeño regalo para ti." Robin miró Sciczar gruñir "Mrrmmmmpphphhhhrrrmmmmh!" Sciczar sonrió y luego dio una palmada trasero desnudo de Robin incitar a ella para delatar a través de su mordaza, Sciczar continuación, puso su boca a la oreja y dijo: "espera a que Nami se involucra en esto." Los ojos de Robin se abrieron cuando Sciczar se levantó y pasó junto a ella sacudió la cabeza gritando "NNNNMMMMMMPPHPPHPHPPHPHPH!"

Sciczar se detuvo en la parada siguiente y se arrodilló junto a Bloom, el hada joven estaba llorando incontrolablemente mientras sus extractores de leche absorbidos en sus mordiscos Sciczar se pasó los dedos por el pelo largo rojo que dice "¿Sabe una cosa Bloom algo de son demasiado valiosos para ser dejado solo . Y usted es uno de ellos. "Bloom miraba Sciczar con lágrimas en los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de liberarse, Sciczar simplemente dijo" Bloom, Bloom ¿No entiende usted es demasiado hermosa para esto. Sólo acepta su papel y estar libre de este tormento. "Bloom miró más allá de Sciczar a las otras mujeres patadas y gritos tratando de alcanzar la libertad, Bloom volvió a Sciczar y asintió. Sciczar sonrió y sacó la mordaza de Bloom y dijo: "¿Vas a comportarse ahora?" Bloom asintió otra vez y en voz baja dijo: "Sí, amo." Sciczar llegar a más y apagar la máquina de ordeño de Bloom y abrió su empalizada y la dejó enderezarse. Bloom sacó lentamente de su pecho bombas a continuación, poner las manos en las rodillas y dijo: "¿Qué está usted que presagia maestro?" Sciczar sonrió y tomó la mano de la floración y la levantó y dijo: "Es hora de que te vistas para el trabajo querida."

En un callejón oscuro en Berlín a una mujer vestida con una gabardina larga se quedó esperando en la luz tenue. Los pasos mujer oído procedentes del final del callejón, ella se tensaron colocando su mano en su cadera izquierda mientras los pasos se acercaban. Una vez que un hombre en la ropa oscura se mueve hacia la luz de la mujer se relaja y se acerca. Los dos guiño el uno al otro y el hombre da a la mujer una pequeña lata entonces la mujer le entrega un fajo de billetes a continuación, los dos se separaron.

La mujer camina a un teléfono público inserta una moneda en la ranura y marca un número de espera a continuación, a continuación, se oye desde el teléfono "Ha tenido contactos Agente Romanov?" La mujer dice "Sí señor comandante Furia, acabo de conocer con mi origen y tengo el microfilm conmigo. "Fuera de la boquilla de teléfono llegó" Buen trabajo Natasha no pierden esa película te voy a enviar la ubicación para su próximo punto de encuentro. "Natasha asintió y dijo:" Sí, señor. "Luego se colgó el teléfono y se alejó. Como Natasha hizo su camino de regreso a su hotel en un cazador asomó a un callejón y la observó durante un momento, después de un momento el cazador se subió a una escalera de incendios hasta el tejado del edificio y la siguió.

Natasha regresó al hotel que se hospedaba en y se fue directamente a su habitación. Ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se quitó el abrigo tirarla sobre la cama mostrando sus ropas. Natasha llevaba un traje de cuero negro ajustado piel con guantes sin dedos negros y botas negras que se detuvo a medio camino de sus claves, y en su cinturón colgaba dos pistolas. Natasha pasó los dedos por su pelo rojo hasta los hombros pensando a sí misma que esta era la misión más fácil para SHIELD que había hecho nunca. Natasha desenganchó su cinturón y lo puso sobre su cama y luego se quitó los guantes. Natasha se sentó en la única silla de la habitación y abrió la cremallera de las botas y los deslizó fuera de sus pies descalzos, Natasha estaba a punto de descomprimir el traje cuando oyó un golpe en la puerta.

Natasha tomó en silencio una de sus armas de la cama y dijo: "¿Quién es?" Entonces, desde el otro lado de la puerta una voz dijo "toallas frescas querida." Natasha lanzó su reprimida respiración y puso su arma en el suelo y se dirigió a la puerta agarrando un albornoz y ponerlo en su traje sobre ella abrió la puerta para ver una camarera de hotel de pie junto a un carrito de toallas recién lavadas. Natasha sonrió y dijo: "Gracias". Como ella aceptó una pila de toallas, la limpieza empujó su carrito por el pasillo como Natasha cerró la puerta con llave de nuevo. Natasha poner las toallas en la cama en despegó el albornoz y se apoyó contra la pared suspirando profundamente, tenía que tener cuidado de que no se puede bajar la guardia ahora. Natasha miraba las toallas y se dijo "Una buena ducha caliente no podría lastimar." Natasha abrió la cremallera de su traje y se la quitó su cuerpo dejándola en su sujetador negro y bragas Natasha tomó una toalla y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Pero, sin que Natasha todos sus movimientos estaba siendo vigilado por el cazador escondido en un tejado al otro lado de la calle del hotel. El cazador vio a su presa entre en el baño, después de esperar unos segundos, el Hunter sacó una pistola con el gancho grabbling y disparó a la azotea del hotel. El cazador se volvió en silencio al otro lado de la calle y se agarró de la pared del hotel junto a la ventana de la habitación de Natasha. El Hunter abrió silenciosamente la ventana y crespa dentro de la habitación.

Dentro de la ducha Natasha estaba fregando distraídamente el pelo pensando en donde el comandante Furia podría enviar a su lado cuando la puerta del baño se abrió en silencio y el Cazador lentamente se deslizó dentro de cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Natasha se pasó la mano por encima de su pecho sobre su vientre y detrás de su pierna saboreando la sensación de su piel, ella nunca lo hizo consiguen demasiadas oportunidades para relajarse trabajar para SHIELD. El Hunter lentamente hizo su camino hacia la ducha desconocido para su presa, Natasha cerró el grifo y se quebró la puerta abierta, entonces llegó a través y tomó una toalla y comenzó a secarse el pelo. A medida que el cazador se acercaba a la ducha en el interior Natasha corrió la toalla sobre su cuerpo fuera a secarse, Natasha envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y abrió la puerta de la ducha abierta y se dirigió directamente hacia el cazador.

El cazador fue a agarrar Natasha pero ella se agachó y dirigido un puñetazo en la tripa del cazador, se fue en punto muerto, pero el cazador no se movió. El Hunter trató de agarrar Natasha nuevo, pero se le cayó al suelo y se deslizó entre las piernas del cazador dejando caer la toalla y se quedó sin el baño, el cazador se volvió y fue tras su presa. Natasha corrió hacia la cama donde pusieron sus armas casi estaba allí cuando el cazador se encontró con ella agarrando el cabello tirando de la cabeza hacia atrás. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Natasha gritó cuando el cazador tiró de ella en su abrazo, pero Natasha dio una patada hacia atrás en la entrepierna del Cazador sacándole el aire de la misma y liberando a sí misma. Natasha agarró sus armas y se dio la vuelta para apuntar al cazador, pero cuando se volvió para enfrentarse a su destino el cazador agarró las muñecas de Natasha y las retorció hasta que ella dejó caer las armas de fuego. Una vez que ella estaba desarmado el cazador sacó Natasha acercarse y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago aturde el tiempo suficiente por lo que el cazador podría obligar a la cara por primera vez en el suelo.

El Hunter atado rápidamente las muñecas de Natasha con la cuerda y luego la agarró del pelo y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás. Natasha gritó "AAAAAAAAMMMMPPPHGGGGPPHHHH!" El Hunter metió un fajo de tela en la boca de Natasha para amortiguar sus gritos, Natasha trató de escupir la tela pero el Hunter dio una palmada un pedazo de cinta adhesiva en los labios para sellar su mordaza. Natasha siguió a patear y gritar cuando el cazador se ató los codos junto con más cuerda. "! Nnnmmmgggppppphhphhph" Natasha rugió a través de su mordaza como el Hunter envuelto cuerda alrededor de sus brazos y el pecho encima y debajo de sus pechos desnudos le sujetó los brazos a los lados. Natasha se esforzó y se retorcía como el Hunter agarró sus tobillos y los ató con más cuerda, "Gggrmmmmggmaahhpphp!" Natasha maldijo cuando el cazador se trasladó a las rodillas y los unía también. El cazador se enderezó y miró a Natasha mientras se retorcía y se retorcía en el suelo tratando de liberarse. El cazador se arrodilló y agarró los tobillos atados de Natasha y se inclinó hacia adelante agarraron un poco más la cuerda y se envuelven alrededor de sus tobillos atados a continuación, el otro extremo a sus muñecas amarre del cerdo ella. El Hunter recogió Natasha y la tiró por encima del hombro y se activa su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

Aqua sentó en el borde de la cama de Sciczar por lo que parecieron horas mientras observaba la puesta de sol a través de la ventana. Aqua se frotó los brazos desnudos con las manos como si se sintió un frío en el aire con el temor de lo que podría obligar a Sciczar en ella. Aqua se levantó y se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia el jardín que rodea el castillo mirando a las mujeres unidas de varias maneras diferentes para torturarlos, Aqua puso la mano en el marco de la ventana pensando en todas las mujeres inocentes en dolor innecesario a manos de Sciczar y sus cazadores. Mientras miraba hacia el suelo del Aqua pensó en arrojarse por la ventana a tierra por debajo sólo para liberarse de Sciczar, Aqua sacudió la cabeza diciendo "No puedo no puedo no dejar Yuna y Rikku a la tortura de Sciczar."

A medida que los pensamientos de la aguamarina crecieron más profunda es la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sciczar entró en la habitación. Sciczar sonrió cuando vio Aqua. Aqua volvió lentamente a la puerta y miró Sciczar, y su rostro se puso serio. Sciczar se adelantó y dijo: "Es bueno verte Aqua. Supongo que estás aquí para mantener su final de nuestro pequeño trato. "Aqua asintió y dijo:" Sí, lo soy. Usted mantiene su palabra y fuera Rikku en mis manos y ahora. "Aqua se acercó a la cama y abrió la cremallera de su vestido y lo dejó caer al suelo dejando al descubierto su cuerpo desnudo. "Ahora usted puede hacer lo que quieres." Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Usted está aprendiendo no es así." Sciczar se movió hacia la aguamarina de quitarse la camiseta, "Puede no ser tan obediente como los demás, pero se da cuenta de que yo ' m el control aquí. "Aqua se acostó en la cama y en voz baja dijo" Haz lo que quiere y puede hacer con ella. "Sciczar sonrió cuando abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones y dijo" Oh créeme aguamarina planeo sobre el mismo. Pero creo que esto es por el tiempo que he terminado con usted, usted sabrá su lugar aquí. "

Sciczar subió a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas de Aqua luego se inclinó y la besó en el cuello, luego se pasó la lengua a través de su clavícula. Aqua tensarse cuando sintió Sciczar de sobre su piel, ella volvió la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Aqua comenzó a gemir como Sciczar comenzó a morder a su derecha mordisco Sciczar sonrió y mordió con más fuerza y Aqua gritó "Mmmmnnnnahhhhhh!" Sciczar luego agarró otro seno del aqua y comenzó a andar a tientas y exprimirlo haciendo aqua gemir cada vez más fuerte. Sciczar continuación, se sumergió profundamente en la vagina de la aguamarina hace estremecerse en su agarre, la respiración de la aguamarina se hizo más dificultosa la Sciczar más profunda hizo su camino en ella. Sciczar lamía y mordía cuerpo y los pechos de la aguamarina y se hundió más y más profundamente en su coño, Aqua gimió "Oooohhhh, Aaaaahhhhh, Ooooohhhh, Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" Los gritos de la aguamarina se hizo más fuerte mientras se acercaba más y más a un orgasmo. Pero Sciczar detuvo sorprendida del Aqua miraba Sciczar pensando que había terminado, pero la mirada en sus ojos dijo diferente. Sciczar se inclinó y la besó en los labios de la aguamarina y la mantuvo allí, en un primer momento de Aqua estaba disgustado pero poco a poco empezó a disfrutar de la sensación de los labios de Sciczar sobre los de ella. Luego de Aqua empezó a besar Sciczar vuelta los dos iban el uno al otro como animales, a continuación, Sciczar se sumergió en el coño de Aqua y Aqua clímax gritando "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aqua miró los ojos de Sciczar y lo besó una y otra vez y Sciczar fue en el Aqua con aún más energía que antes.

La Parte Hunter 12

A medida que el sol comenzó a asomarse sobre el horizonte Yuna y Rikku comenzaron a despertar de su sueño intranquilo. Cuando se incorporó Rikku se cubrió la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar, Yuna se incorporó y envolvió su brazo alrededor de Rikku y dijo: "Está bien RIKKU ahora estamos a salvo." Rikku sacudió la cabeza y entre lágrimas dijo: "Es todo mi culpa. "Yuna frunció el ceño y dijo:" no se puede culpar a sí mismo por nosotros ser capturado. Nadie podía tener: "Rikku negar con la cabeza y dijo:" No es mi culpa Señora de Aqua fue torturado anoche. Es todo mi culpa! "Yuna abrazó Rikku y mientras acariciaba su pelo ella dijo:" No se preocupe señora de Aqua va a estar bien ".

En ese momento, Yuna y Rikku escucharon la cerradura de la puerta abierta y las puertas de los dormitorios fueron empujados hacia adelante y de pie en la puerta fue dos cazadores y un sudor desnudo y empapado Aqua. Yuna y Rikku saltaron de la cama se precipitó hacia la puerta. Los cazadores de Aqua empujados a la habitación y luego cerró la puerta, cuando Yuna y Rikku llegó a su lado de Aqua cayó de rodillas con dificultades al respirar. Yuna se arrodilló al lado de la aguamarina y dijo "Rikku obtener de ella una manta." Rikku asintió y corrió de vuelta a la cama y cogió una manta de la cama y corrió hacia atrás y cubierto sobre los hombros de la aguamarina. Rikku se arrodilló al lado de la aguamarina y dijo "Lo siento mi señora lo siento mucho." Aqua forzó una débil sonrisa y dijo: "Usted no tiene que pedir disculpas Rikku." Aqua respiró hondo y dijo: "Yo sabía lo me estaba metiendo. "Rikku todavía bajó la cabeza y dijo:" todavía no debería haber hecho que tiene que soportar esto. "Aqua se quedó en silencio por un momento mientras pensaba en lo que acaba de pasar por, al principio se sentía disgustado y violado por Sciczar pero luego comenzó a disfrutar de su toque en su cuerpo. Aqua no podía entender pero se sentía una atracción por Sciczar. Aqua sacudió la cabeza para tratar de limpiar su mente de eso y dijo: "Ayúdame por mis piernas son un poco débil en este momento." Yuna y Rikku agarraron los brazos de la aguamarina y la recogieron y la ayudaron a la cama.

Aqua acostó y se quedó mirando el dosel de la cama a su mente aún zumbaba con sus sentimientos mixtos para Sciczar. Rikku se arrodilló junto a la cama y cuando ella abrió la boca del Aqua levantó una mano para detenerla y ella dijo "Rikku se puede dejar de pedir disculpas ahora. Es una orden. "Rikku asintió y dijo:" Como desee mi señora. "Aqua giró la cabeza hacia el techo y sonrió estaba empezando a disfrutar del poder que tenía sobre sus dos esclavos. Aqua parpadeó en estado de shock ante lo que acaba de pensar, en su cabeza aqua dijo "¿Acabo de pensar en ellos como mis esclavos?" Aqua cerró con fuerza los ojos pensando en lo mucho que este lugar le había cambiado.

Los pensamientos de aqua fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió, Aqua empujó a sí misma por los codos para ver quién estaba entrando. Cuando las puertas se abrieron Akiza entró, ella estaba vestido en su escasa traje de camarera de color rojo oscuro con grilletes de metal, unidas con cadenas cortas en sus muñecas y tobillos. Akiza portaba una bandeja de comida y cuando llegó a la cama donde la aguamarina yacía ella dejó la bandeja y le dijo: "Maestro Sciczar aunque es posible que desee tomar el desayuno en la cama esta mañana." Aqua miró los ojos de Akiza y dijo: "¿Qué pasó con que Akiza? Nunca dejó de luchar por la libertad ahora estás actuando como un criado sin sentido. "Akiza se limitó a decir" yo era tonto como para resistir Maestro Sciczar mi deber es servir a él. "Aqua sacudió la cabeza y dijo:" Akiza que no tiene que escuchar Sciczar juntos podemos conseguir lejos de él y volver a casa. "Akiza luego dijo:" Maestro Sciczar es la celebración de una cena especial y espera que todo esté allí. "y con eso, dijo Akiza se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, aqua miraba a la izquierda del pensamiento Akiza alimenticio de lo Sciczar hizo a ella. Él rompió su espíritu dejándola nada más que un perro obediente para que ordene alrededor. Yuna se arrodilló y dijo: "Señora del Aqua ¿estás bien?" Aqua levantó la vista y dijo: "No sé Yuna." Aqua puso la mano en la cara de Yuna y dijo "yo no sé".

En el interior del aeropuerto de la ciudad de Bakugan una niña camina por la explanada del plano de Rusia se detiene junto a una ventana y contempló la ciudad en expansión. Alice Gehabich sonrió mientras pensaba en la fiesta de presentación a todos sus amigos de paso de los años se van a estar allí. Alice empujó un mechón de su cabello largo de color naranja detrás de la oreja y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de Alice oyó la voz y decir "Disculpe señorita Gehabich?" Alice giró para encontrar a un hombre que llevaba traje negro de pie detrás de ella.

Alice se detuvo y dijo: "Sí que soy yo." El hombre asintió y dijo: "Tengo un coche esperando a que le llevará a la fiesta." Alice sonrió y dijo: "Está bien creo que puedo llegar allí por mí muy bien." el hombre asintió de nuevo y dijo: "Estoy totalmente seguro de eso, pero su amiga, la señorita Misaki me ha enviado para asegurarse de que tienes allí con seguridad." Alice frunció el ceño y dijo: "Bueno, si Runo pasó por todo este problema, supongo que sería más rápido." el hombre asintió y tomó la bolsa de Alice y la llevó a un coche negro estacionado fuera el hombre abrió la puerta trasera y Alicia se metió en el asiento trasero y luego la puerta se cerró. Alice escuchó mientras el tronco se abrió y su bolso y se almacenó el tronco se cerró entonces el hombre abrió la puerta del conductor y subió y arrancó el coche y se alejó del aeropuerto.

El coche se detuvo al cabo de una media hora, la puerta de Alice abrió y vio a otro hombre vestido de negro de pie fuera del coche y dijo "Por aquí la señorita Alice salió del coche y vio que el coche se la había llevado a la madera por la línea de costa. Alice miró a su alrededor y dijo: "aunque el partido estaba en el parque. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? "El conductor salió del coche y dijo" Todo el mundo está cumpliendo aquí en primer lugar. "El hombre hizo un gesto a una gran cabaña al lado del coche. Alice no estaba seguro de esto, pero todo parecía correcto por lo que se dirigió a la puerta de la cabaña de la abrió y entró.

Dentro de la cabaña era muy oscuro y difícil de ver a Alice miró a su alrededor y dijo: "Hola chicos están aquí?" Alice oyó el crujido del piso lentamente detrás de ella y una voz dice "Sus amigos no están aquí Alice." Alice se dio la vuelta, pero vio nada y con el toque de miedo en la voz que dijo "¿Qué estás hablando?" Entonces, de repente una mano agarró Alice detrás de ella tapándose la nariz y la boca Alice arañó la mano gritando "HHHNNNNNMMMMMPPPPHHHH!" Entonces Alice empezó a sentirse mareado y sus gritos cada vez más débil hasta que su cabeza se desplomó y ella estaba inconsciente. El Hunter salió de las sombras y dijo: "Eso fue casi demasiado fácil." El Hunter puso Alicia en el suelo y comenzó a quitarse la ropa de su cuerpo inerte cuando otro cazador salió de la oscuridad diciendo "Tal vez éste plantea poca resistencia pero los otros pueden ser diferentes. "La primera Hunter terminó extracción Alice desnuda y comenzó a atar las muñecas decir" esperemos que pongan más de una pelea ".

"Grrmmpphphh! Nnnmmpphphpph! HHHHMMMMMMPPHPHPHPPHMMHMHMPMP! "Mayl gritó a través de su mordaza como Sciczar continuó violando a ella una y otra. Sciczar sonrió y se lamió los labios mientras las lágrimas de los ojos de Mayl como Sciczar hundió más y más profundamente en su coño. Mayl tiró patadas y tiró de las cuerdas que atan a bajar, pero todo lo que podía soportar era grito y su tortura. Sciczar mordió el mordisco de Mayl acusar a otro grito amordazado de su entonces Sciczar sumergió en el coño de Mayl de nuevo y ella llegó a su clímax gritando "NNNNNNMNMMMMMMMPPPHHHHHPHPMMNNNNMMMMHHPH!" Sciczar enderezó sonriendo mientras Mayl siguió llorando a través de su sensación de la mordaza violada por su captor, justo en ese momento se produjo un golpe en la puerta Sciczar frunció el ceño, había dicho a sus cazadores no perturbar a él a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Sciczar levantó de la cama dejando lucha Mayl contra sus ataduras, Sciczar agarró una bata y se la pasó por su cuerpo y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando se giró el pomo de la puerta Sciczar dijo "Esto vale que sea importante!" Pero cuando abrió la puerta Sciczar vio la aguamarina de pie en el pasillo con Yuna y Rikku pie detrás de ella, Aqua frunció el ceño y dijo: "Si eso es lo que me pasa por querer pasar un poco de tiempo con que supongo que voy a ir a continuación. "Sciczar sonrió y dijo inclinando la cabeza" Perdóname aguamarina, no pensé que le gustaría verme tan pronto después de la última noche. "Aqua dio una pequeña media sonrisa y dijo: "Bueno, supongo que pensó mal." Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Creo que sí, dame un momento para caer en algo más adecuado."

Sciczar cerró la puerta y Aqua dio un paso atrás y esperó. Aqua volvió a Yuna y Rikku estaban allí ni siquiera hablar el uno al otro aqua no pudo evitar sonreír en el poder que tenía sobre ellos. Los pensamientos de aqua fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sciczar salió vestido con un traje negro de gran nitidez, Sciczar sonrió y extendió el brazo y dijo: "¿Vamos?" Aqua dio una pequeña sonrisa y envolvió su brazo alrededor de Sciczar de y empezó a bajar por el pasillo con Yuna y Rikku siguen detrás. Una vez que llegaron al vestíbulo Sciczar llevó aguamarina por otro pasillo del Aqua miró a Sciczar y preguntó "¿A dónde vamos?" Sciczar sonrió y dijo "pensé que le gustaría ver las más recientes adiciones a la galería de arte." Aqua frunció la galería Sciczar era donde aparece la mujer como aqua arte no estaba tan seguro que disfrutaría esto, pero era algo que iba a tener que vivir con.

Sciczar y Aqua llegaron a las puertas de la galería y los cazadores que lo custodian saludó Sciczar y abrió las puertas, Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Después de mi querido." Aqua sonrió y dijo: "¿Por qué lo agradecerá. Yuna Rikku viene! "Aqua entró en la galería seguido de cerca por Yuna y Rikku Sciczar sonrió y entró y los cazadores cerrado las puertas. Aqua miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que había diferentes mujeres en la exhibición que la última vez que estuvo aquí. Sciczar entró en Aqua y agarró su mano y dijo: "Vamos, yo quiero que veas algunas de las más grandes obras de arte." Aqua dio una débil sonrisa y luego miró de nuevo a la puerta y dijo "Yuna RIKKU estancia aquí."

Yuna y Rikku asintió y se puso junto a la puerta y esperaron como Sciczar llevó aguamarina a la primera pantalla, que era un gran ataúd de cristal de pie y en el interior fue una mujer morena con el pelo largo y los pechos muy grandes que su cuerpo estaba cubierto con cinta adhesiva, tenía las manos escondido entre sus pechos desnudos y ella se retorcía contra las correas de cuero de su unión a la espalda del ataúd. Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Este es Lara se utiliza para saquear tumbas antiguas de sus riquezas, pero ahora ella es una de mis riquezas." Aqua volvió a Lara que ella estaba gritando claramente a través de la cinta densamente envuelto alrededor de su boca, al principio de la aguamarina sintió pena por Lara, pero luego poco a poco de Aqua comenzó a disfrutar de la vista del cuerpo de Lara la forma en que sus grandes pechos brincaban mientras se movía parecía excitarla. Sciczar cuenta de que la aguamarina estaba sonriendo y dijo "¿Te gusta lo que ves?" Aqua parpadeó sorprendido y tartamudeó "Yo ... yo ..." Sciczar rió y dijo: "Está bien. Sé lo que se siente, la belleza de la forma femenina es intoxicante. "Aqua era casi demasiado vergüenza admitirlo, pero Sciczar tenía razón" quería "Lara. Sciczar mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña distancia y lo puso en la mano de la aguamarina, aguamarina miraba el dispositivo Sciczar le dio y le dijo: "¿Qué es esto?" Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Es una pequeña sorpresa mis cazadores dieron Lara. Vaya por delante probarlo. "Aqua miraba a Lara y luego gira el dial en el control remoto, a continuación, Lara comenzó a retorcerse y gemir de placer.

Aqua miraba Sciczar y dijo "Sólo un poco de algo para mantener su buen humor." Aqua pensó cómo podría mantener a alguien de buen humor? Aqua volvió a Lara estaba gritando a través de su mordaza del vibrador zumbido en su coño, pero aqua gira el dial del mando a distancia aún mayor aumento de la fuerza del vibrador haciendo Lara gritar y del movimiento de piernas aún más. Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Creo que ha tenido suficiente." Aqua no pudo evitar sonreír ante el control que tenía sobre Lara pero luego Sciczar tomó el control remoto y lo apagó, Aqua parecía a él y Sciczar dijo "Nos don ' t quiero que sea desperdiciado todos a la vez. "Sciczar luego tomó Aqua de la mano y la llevó a la siguiente pantalla.

Era una chica con el pelo largo de color rojo las muñecas atadas a sus tobillos obligándola a mantener su espalda arqueada en una posición dolorosa. A medida que se acercaron a ella Sciczar y Aqua Sciczar dijo "Esta Sam que era una espía para una agencia secreta pero ahora el secreto que tiene es cuando su espíritu se romperá." Sam levantó la vista hacia Sciczar y gruñó a través de su mordaza, mientras trataba de cambiar su posición pero las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos estaban demasiado apretadas. Sciczar pasó la mano por el estómago desnudo de Sam y hasta sus pechos y comenzó la acarician ellos, Sam empezó a gemir y retorcerse como Sciczar pellizcó algo para picar. Aqua se quedó allí como Sciczar sintió el cuerpo de Sam Sciczar volvió a aqua luego se levantó y dijo: "Adelante." Aqua frunció el ceño y dijo: "¿Qué?" Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Sé que usted quiere saber lo que me siento así que adelante ".

Aqua llegó a regañadientes la mano y tocó el vientre de Sam aqua cerró los ojos y saboreó la sensación de piel suave de Sam. Aqua lamió los labios mientras se ponía la otra mano entre las piernas de Sam, Sam comenzó a gemir "Mmmggrrppggghhh." A través de su mordaza como aqua se acercaba a su coño aqua luego metió los dedos en el coño de Sam lo que la hizo gemir aún más fuerte. Aqua empezó a sonreír como gemidos amordazados de Sam crecieron más y más fuerte, entonces aqua detuvo y retrocedió con una sonrisa en su cara Sciczar puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo: "Sé lo que estás sintiendo, es controlar la capacidad de hacer lo que quiere y nadie que te detenga. "Aqua miró y sonrió Sciczar entonces los dos se trasladaron a la siguiente pantalla.

Fue dos mujeres cara a cara con sus pechos desnudos presionados uno contra el otro con destino, sus piernas estaban atadas de la rana y sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de la otra hacia atrás y atadas en la muñeca. A medida que se acercaban a Sciczar y Aqua de la mujer con el pelo más largo estalló en gritos amordazado y grita mientras que el otro empezó a llorar en su mordaza. Sciczar puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer mayor y dijo: "Este es un relámpago y su pequeña hermana Sera." Aqua ceño y dijo "Lightning? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese. "Sciczar sonrió y dijo:" Su verdadero nombre es Claire, pero ella preferiría ser llamado relámpago. "Aqua puso un dedo en la mejilla y le preguntó" ¿Y por qué debe usted? Ella pertenece a usted ¿no es así? "Sciczar sonrió y dijo:" Tal vez tengas razón. ¿Qué piensan Claire? "Lightning gritó" GGGGRRRMMMGGGHHHGGGPPPPPHHHHH! "A través de su mordaza en Sciczar por usar su nombre real. Aqua se acercó y se pasó los dedos por el cabello de Sera, luego agarró la mejilla diciendo "El pozo no es usted una linda." Sera sacudió la cabeza gritando "! Nnnmmmmpphpphhpphphhh" Aqua sonrió y dijo: "Creo que podría querer jugar con éste algo mas."

Relámpago rugió a través de su mordaza luchando contra sus cuerdas con las palabras de la aguamarina, Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Eso podría funcionar. Ohh se me olvidaba que tengo algo para ti. "Sciczar tomó una pequeña caja de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Aqua. Aqua miró el arco y dijo: "¿Qué es esto?" Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Sólo un poco de algo que pensé que debería tener." Aqua abrió lentamente la caja y se quedó sin aliento ante lo que vio que era un collar de plata con un colgante de plata en el forma de un pequeño dragón envuelto alrededor de un diamante azul. Aqua se quedó sin habla, pero cuando volvió a mirar a Sciczar dijo "Date la vuelta lo voy a poner en para usted." Aqua sonrió y le dio la espalda y se puso Sciczar la cadena de plata alrededor de su cuello y pegó muy cerrada y deje que cuelgue , Aqua celebró el colgante en sus dedos y dijo: "es hermoso." Sciczar sonrió y dijo "y tengo una cosa más para usted." Sciczar presionó un dedo contra el collar inhibidor de Aqua y se abrió de golpe y Sciczar lo tomó del cuello de la aguamarina.

Aqua no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar sus manos lentamente se movió a su cuello y sintió su piel en su cuello fue, Aqua volvió a Sciczar y dijo: "¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Usted parecía sorprendido." Aqua no sabía qué decir, por primera vez en mucho tiempo que pudo finalmente escapar de este lugar y libre de todos los presos de Sciczar todo lo que tenía que hacer era convocar a su llave espada y golpea hacia abajo Sciczar en el acto. A medida que se fue a llamar a su llave espada de Aqua detenido no podía hacerlo sintió cerca de Sciczar, seguro al principio era una prisionera pero ahora el mismo control Sciczar tenido más de estas mujeres. Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Lo hice porque confío en ti. A usted le gusta el control que puedo darle. "Aqua sonrió y dijo:" Sí, sí lo hago. "Sciczar extendió su mano y dijo:" Ven conmigo y te voy a mostrar tantas cosas. "Aqua sonrió y tomó la mano de Sciczar y a continuación, la atrajo hacia él y los dos besó y besó por más tiempo que antes. Y cuando se separaron Sciczar dijo "Cuando el siguiente suministro de esclavos viene en usted puede tener su selección de lo que desea." Aqua se llevó la mano al pecho y dijo: "¿Por qué no el caballero. Pero por ahora creo que me quedo con poco Sera. "Sciczar sonrió y dijo:" Por supuesto ".

Era un día brillante y soleado como Runo Misaki caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Bakugan. Runo tarareaba para sí misma mientras pensaba en la gran fiesta que iba a, todas las personas con las que Dan y los otros Bakugan Brawlers se reunió con los años se acercaban a la ciudad cumplir con los demás. Runo sonrió al pensar en todos los amigos que había conocido a causa de la Bakugan venir a la Tierra, Runo estaba muy feliz porque ayer había llegado un mensaje de Neathia. Fabia, una vez a la batalla del camorrista a sí misma ahora reina del planeta Neathian venía a por el partido. A medida que se detuvo en un paso de peatones Runo pasó los dedos por su largo luz cabello trenzado azul pensando "Va a ser grande reunión Fabia en persona." Runo sólo había visto Fabia en el otro lado de una pantalla de vídeo para conseguir hablar con ella cara a cara va a ser grande.

Runo cruzó la calle y continuó hasta el parque donde el partido iba a ser, tan pronto como llegó al parque Runo detuvo cerró los ojos y dio un pensamiento respiración profunda "Hoy va a ser un gran día." Entonces oyó alguien gritar "Runo!" Runo abrió los ojos para ver a su amiga de toda la vida de Alice Gehabich saludando desde el otro lado de la plaza, Runo sonrió y saludó con la mano y comenzó a caminar hacia Alice. Los dos se reunieron en el centro de la plaza y se abrazaron una vez que dejan ir Runo dijo "Alice es bueno verte." Alice sonrió y dijo: "Es muy bueno verte también Runo. Ha sido demasiado tiempo. "Runo se rió y dijo:" Sí, yo supongo que tiene. "Las dos chicas se rieron entonces Alice miraron traje de Runo y dijeron" ¿Realmente va a llevar eso a la fiesta? "Runo frunció el ceño y dijo:" ¿Qué hay malo en ello? "Runo estaba usando un botón de manga corta blanca blusa hasta una mini falda plisada de color amarillo claro y zapatos marrones. Alice frunció el ceño y dijo: "No sé que simplemente no se ve como el estilo adecuado para usted." Runo sopló y dijo "Bueno, yo creo que es mucho mejor que lo que tienes en." Alice llevaba un sencillo cortar vestido que se apagó justo por encima de los tobillos y mostró sus hombros desnudos, junto con blancos altos botines de tacón. Alice levantó las manos y dijo "Runo parada no hagamos hoy acerca de quién está mejor vestidos. No hemos visto a todos juntos en tres años, vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta. "Runo frunció el ceño un poco, pero luego asintió diciendo" Sí a la derecha Alice. "

Alice sonrió y dijo: "Great! Ven conmigo algo que quiero mostrarte. "Sin esperar una respuesta Alice agarró la mano de Runo y tiró de ella a través del parque a la madera. Runo estaba un poco sorprendida por el repentino cambio de humor de Alice y cuando empezaron a moverse por la orilla de Runo preguntó "Alicia dónde vamos?" Alice giró la cabeza y dijo: "Es una sorpresa." El tono en la voz de Alice no puso Runo a gusto en todo caso que la hacía preocuparse por lo que esta "sorpresa" iba a ser. Alice finalmente se detuvo frente a una pequeña choza al final del paseo marítimo se soltó de la mano de Runo y dijo "Bueno, aquí está." Runo miraba a la cabaña y dijo: "Este es tu sorpresa?" Alice se rió y dijo: "No se la sorpresa es el interior tonta. Aquí "Alice empujó la puerta se abrió y dijo:" Adelante, entra. "Runo espectáculo era un poco al principio, pero ella respiró hondo y se dirigió dentro de la cabaña. Era noche cerrada en el interior Runo estiró sus manos tratando de sentir su camino alrededor. Runo oyó cerrarse la puerta detrás de ella se dio la vuelta y dijo: "Alice, Alice ¿dónde estás?" Entonces, de repente las luces se encendieron Runo fue cegado por un momento, pero cuando abrió los ojos se quedó sin aliento ante lo que vio. De pie en el otro lado de la habitación fue una criatura alto que llevaba una armadura negro extraño y a los pies de la criatura era un salto desnudo y amordazado Alice. Los ojos de Runo se abrieron con sorpresa como Alice gritó a través de su mordaza "RMMMMMPPHHHHHPH RNNNMMMPPPPPPHHHH! RRRMMMMPPPPHHH! "Runo se dio la vuelta diciendo" ¿Qué está pasando aquí ?! "Pero cuando se dio la vuelta en su lugar de Alice Runo vio otra criatura justo detrás de ella, Runo estaba a punto de gritar, pero el Cazador sujeta su mano sobre la nariz y la boca ahogando su grito . Runo intentó conseguir la mano de encima, pero el cazador era demasiado fuerte, el cazador comenzó a drogas Runo y sus gritos y luchas cada vez más débil hasta que se desplomó en el suelo.

La verdadera Alicia trató de arrastrarse hacia Runo pero la primera Hunter agarró su Alice pateó y gritó a través de su mordaza como la segunda Hunter se arrodilló junto a la Runo diciendo "yo había pensado éste habría soportado más de una pelea." Hunter sosteniendo a Alice dijo "no importa simplemente atarla antes de que despierte." El Hunter asintió su cabeza y comenzó a tirar de la ropa a Runo, Alice no podía hacer nada al ver a su amigo despojado cota desnudo y amordazado antes de que su muy ojos, el cazador sosteniendo su corrieron sus dedos por el pelo largo rojo que dice "Oh, no se preocupe usted dos sería solo por mucho tiempo. Tan pronto como sus amigos Mira y Fabia pie en nuestra trampa que tendrá el placer de servir a su nuevo amo. "Los ojos de Alice se llenaron de lágrimas mientras pensaba en lo que iba a pasar, no sólo para ella, sino sus amigos cuando estos monstruos los llevaron lejos.

Todo estaba tranquilo en el patio del castillo de Sciczar a excepción de los gemidos y gruñidos sordos de las mujeres atada y amordazada que decoraban los jardines como un negro trota gato sobre el césped. Para el ojo desprevenido el gato era un gato, pero fue realmente un alma Reaper llamado Yoruichi Shih? En. Yoruichi había rastreado la falta segadores del alma a este lugar y estaba decidido a encontrar y liberar a sus compañeros y así fue el caso de una chica que había conocido fuera de los muros del castillo. El nombre de la chica era Raven y ella y Yoruichi forjó una alianza para ayudar a rescatar a sus amigos capturados. Yoruichi se detuvo en las puertas delanteras y volvió a mirar a los terrenos de las mujeres atado y amordazado para la diversión del Sciczar.

Yoruichi fue trasladado de nuevo a sí misma cuando las puertas se abrieron, Yoruichi se movió en las sombras como dos cazadores se retiraron mientras esperaba a continuación, se precipitó en el interior del castillo. Yoruichi se veía por el vestíbulo, que estaba brillantemente iluminada con varios pasillos que llevan fuera de él. Yoruichi no sabía que camino por recorrer hasta que oyó voces desde arriba, Yoruichi en silencio se dirigió a la escalera y se ocultó mientras las voces se acercaban. "Tengo que decir que me alegro de que haya empezado a ver las cosas a mi manera Aqua." Dijo un hombre que asume Yoruichi era Sciczar, entonces oyó una voz de mujer decir "Bueno, usted tiene que admitir que tiene una extraña manera de conseguir saber las mujeres. "Yoruichi parecía subir las escaleras para ver a un hombre con el brazo a pie de pelo negro hasta los hombros del brazo de una mujer con el pelo azul longitud de la barbilla y siendo seguido por dos mujeres más una morena y una rubia.

Cuando Sciczar y la mujer que llamó la aguamarina llegó al pie de la escalera pidió Sciczar "así estaremos echar un vistazo a través de los corrales?" Aqua levantó una ceja y dijo: "No significa las mazmorras?" Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Sí pero mazmorra es una palabra tan fea no lo es. "Aqua sonrió y dijo:" Sí, supongo que tienes razón, vamos. "Aqua luego se dirigió a las dos mujeres detrás de ella y le dijo:" ustedes dos asegúrese de Serah es traído a mi habitación a la vez y atarla a la cama y mantener la amordazó y esperar hasta que regrese. "las dos mujeres asintieron y se dirigieron al piso de arriba Sciczar observó como dos doncellas de la aguamarina le pasó y dijo" No dar Serah rienda suelta este tiempo? "Aqua sonrió y dijo:" Creo que es hora de que yo estaba en control. "Sciczar sonreí y los dos caminaba por un pasillo después de un momento Yoruichi siguió tras ellos.

Como llegaron Sciczar y Aqua el Cazador vigilado las puertas a la mazmorra Yoruichi se quedó atrás en las sombras hasta que uno de los Hunter abrió la puerta y Sciczar y Aqua comenzó a caminar en la cisterna Yoruichi con cremallera en el interior y se ocultó en un rincón oscuro. Aqua caminaba por la fila de celdas que buscan dentro de cada célula de examinar las mujeres atada y amordazada en cada uno se detuvo en una celda y dijo "bueno no es cierto linda." Sciczar puso al lado de Aqua y sonrió cuando vio en la célula a continuación, dijo "Sí Soi Fon era bastante la captura para mí." los ojos de Yoruichi se abrieron había encontrado Soi Fon ahora, cuando Sciczar y Aqua dejan que podría liberar a su alumno y juntos pueden encontrar otro segadores del alma y liberar a todos los demás presos y obtener todo el hogar.

Aqua se tocó la mejilla con el dedo y dijo: "Usted sabe que sólo podría querer esto una para mí." Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "No llegar a exceso de celo. Pero supongo que no estaría de más tener un buen rato con ella. "Aqua sonrió y dijo:" Bueno por lo que después llego a conocer poco Serah tiene Soi Fon llevó a mi habitación y vamos a ver dónde van las cosas. "Sciczar sonrió y luego envolvió su brazo por el hombro de la aguamarina y dijo: "¿vamos a la madriguera? Creo que tengo algunas cosas que te pueden gustar. "Aqua silencio rió y dijo:" Sabiendo que sé que lo haré ".

Los dos se dieron la vuelta y salió de la mazmorra Yoruichi cambió de nuevo a su forma humana y se lanzaron a la celda donde se encontró Soi Fon tendido en el suelo bound amordazado y desnudo. Yoruichi se arrodilló y empezó a abrir la cerradura de la puerta de la celda cuando oyó la cerradura clic abierta Yoruichi empujó la puerta se abrió cuando oyó la puerta metálica abierta Soi Fon levantó la cabeza para ver a su antigua maestra se mueve hacia ella. "Mmmpppphh." Soi Fon se quejó a través de su mordaza como Yoruichi se llevó un dedo a los labios y dijo: "Shhh Me alegro de ver que, pero tenemos que salir de aquí en primer lugar." Yoruichi sacó la mordaza de Soi Fon luego fue a trabajar desvinculación sus muñecas. Soi Fon volvió a mirar a Yoruichi y dijo: "¿Cómo me has encontrado?" Yoruichi terminó en las muñecas de Soi Fon y deshizo las cuerdas alrededor de su pecho diciendo "Me llevaría más tiempo para explicar a continuación que tenemos ahora. ¿Dónde están los demás? "A medida que fueron liberados los brazos Soi Fon se empujó hacia arriba y trabajó en las cuerdas de rodillas mientras Yoruichi desató los tobillos diciendo" No recientemente que podrían estar en cualquier lugar ".

Cuando fue liberado Soi Fon Yoruichi la puso de pie y dijo "Bueno, entonces sólo vamos a tener que encontrarlos." Soi Fon puso las manos en el collar alrededor de su cuello y le dijo: "Creo que no voy a ser de mucha ayuda con esta cosa bloqueando mis poderes. "Yoruichi le puso una mano en el hombro de Soi Fon y dijo que" no se preocupe simplemente quedarse atrás y nos pondremos en contacto Sciczar y todo el mundo gratis aquí. Vamos. "Yoruichi se dirigió a la puerta de la celda y luego se veía crespa y seña Soi Fon a seguir cuando Yoruichi estaba fuera de la vista Soi Fon fue al rincón escondido sombra de su celda y cogió un paño húmedo y seguido después de Yoruichi. Yoruichi tenía la oreja a la puerta que daba al pasillo cuando Soi Fon se encontró con ella Soi Fon mantuvo la tela oculta detrás de su espalda Yoruichi se volvió y dijo: "Está bien que hay dos guardias fuera Voy a sacarlos y luego vamos a reunirse con Raven. "Soi Fon levantó una ceja y dijo:" Raven? ¿Quién es ese? "" Alguien me encontré en mi camino aquí. Ella está buscando a un amigo aquí también. "Yoruichi respondió mientras miraba de nuevo a Soi Fon y dijo:" ¿Estás listo? "Soi Fon asintió y Yoruichi se dirigió a la puerta y fue a empujarla a continuación, Soi Fon envolvió su brazo alrededor de los brazos de Yoruichi y pecho y apretó el paño sobre la nariz y la boca. "Grrmrmmppphhhphphppphhh!", Gritó Yoruichi con sorpresa mientras luchaba contra el agarre de Soi Fon al respirar en los humos de la tela de los párpados de Yoruichi se cerraron entonces ella se relajó y Soi Fon dejó caer al suelo. Soi Fon bajó la mirada hacia su antiguo maestro entonces se levantó y llamó a la puerta uno de los cazadores que guardaban la puerta se abrió y bajó la mirada hacia Yoruichi luego miró a Soi Fon y dijo: "Buen trabajo." Soi Fon asintió y dijo: "Dile Sciczar maestro tiene otro intruso en el castillo ".

Por sí sola en medio de Bakugan City Park era una joven llamada Mira la arcilla que se paseaba mirando el reloj cada vez que se detuvo. Mira suspiró mientras miraba alrededor no ver a cualquiera de sus amigos que llegan para el partido. Mira alisó un pliegue en su vestido azul que llevaba debajo de una chaqueta deportiva blanca y luego sacudió un poco de polvo de sus blancos hasta el muslo botas de tacón alto. Mira miró su reloj y dijo "¿Dónde está todo el mundo?" Mira sacudió la cabeza y luego dijo: "Eso es lo que me pasa por venir temprano." Mira dio a sí misma una pequeña risa y luego regresó a la estimulación.

Unos minutos pasaron y Mira decidieron tumbarse en un banco para descansar su intentó pies Mira cerró los ojos y, aunque "Creo que al menos Runo se presentaba por ahora." Entonces Mira sintió una mano en su hombro y oyó una voz familiar decir "Activar dormilona." mira abrió los ojos para ver la cara de Runo mirándola mira sonrió y dijo: "es hora de que aparecieras Runo." Runo se rió y dijo: "lo siento, pero había unos cuantos sueltos termina necesitaba para amarrar en casa. "Mira puso de pie y preguntó:" ¿Has visto a alguien más? "Runo sacudió la cabeza y dijo:" no, no tengo. "Mira suspiró pero luego Runo le puso la mano en el hombro de Mira y dijo "Ven conmigo. Hay algo que necesito su ayuda. "Mira asintió y los dos se ubicó a la madera.

Runo llevó Mira abajo de la línea de costa en gran cabaña Runo abrió la puerta y dijo: "Vamos, es aquí." Mira se detuvo frente a la puerta y dijo: "Uhhh Runo lo que hay aquí exactamente?" Runo agarró la mano de Mira y dijo "Vamos I te mostrar. "Runo sacó Mira dentro y cerró la puerta de Mira miró a su alrededor en la oscuridad y le preguntó" ¿Qué hay aquí? "de repente las luces se encendieron y Mira se quedó sin aliento cuando vio tendido en el suelo en la parte trasera de la sala con destino amordazado y desnudo eran Runo Runo y el amigo de Alice. Tanto Runo y Alice estaban gritando a través de su gags RRRNNNNMMMMMMHHHHH "! MMMRRRRRHHHHHHH! RRRNNNNNMMMMHHH! "Mira trató de correr a sus amigos, pero fue alcanzada en la muñeca por el Runo se ha seguido hasta aquí. Mira trató de apartarse gritando "¿Qué está pasando aquí !?" El Runo pie sonrió mientras su cuerpo borrosa y se transformó en un cazador del cazador sacó Mira más cerca y la obligó al piso y le ató las muñecas juntas diciendo "Su vida sin sentido se ha terminado. "el Hunter luego sacó un cuchillo y comenzó a cortar la chaqueta de Mira off diciendo" Ahora su vida pertenece al Maestro Sciczar. "Mira fue congelado por el miedo como el Hunter cortada no sólo su chaqueta, pero su vestido así y lo arrojó a un lado de Mira se estremeció cuando ella se quedó vestida en sujetador y bragas del cazador comenzó a tirar de sus botas cuando Mira gritó "¿por qué haces esto?" el cazador agarró los tobillos de Mira y cuerda atada alrededor de ellos, entonces atado las rodillas antes de decir " Hablas demasiado. Tiempo para arreglar eso. "El cazador trajo su cuchillo en las bragas de Mira y les cortó luego hecha una bola y agarró la mandíbula de Mira y empujó las bragas en la boca. Mira trató de empujar su ropa interior de la boca, pero el cazador dio una palmada en un trozo de cinta en su boca sellar su mordaza. "GRRRRMMMPPPPHHHHH! HHHNNNNMMMPPPPPP! NNNNNMMMMHPHPHPH! "Mira seguía gritando como el cazador más envuelto cuerda alrededor de sus brazos y el pecho después de completar su humillación el cazador cortó el sujetador de Mira dejando totalmente expuesta al cazador. El cazador sonrió y dijo: "Uno más para ir.

"Nnnmmmpp. Mmnnnnnp. Hnnnnmmmp! "Gimió Serah como aguamarina le acarició la piel del Aqua sonrió mientras se saboreó la sensación de piel suave de Serah contra su propia Serah se puso a llorar como aguamarina empujó su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo de Aqua se humedeció los labios y dijo:" Ohh sí ahora esto es sólo maravilloso. No puedo creer lo que Sciczar mantuvo lejos de mí durante tanto tiempo. "Sera gimió" Nnnmmmpppnnnhhh! ", Como aguamarina comenzó a lamer sus pechos y apretar su trasero. Sera, tiró de la cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas querer liberarse de esta cruel lugar, pero se limitó a sonreír aguamarina y obligó a sus dedos en el coño de Serah y comenzó a burlarse de ella en un orgasmo.

Los gemidos de Serah se hicieron más fuertes y más fuerte a medida aguamarina jugó con ella hasta Serah gritó "NNNNNNMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPHHHHHH!" Aqua hacia atrás y decía "Bueno, eso fue divertido." Sera, volvió la cabeza y lloró en las sábanas de la cama como de Aqua se bajó de ella se volvió luego chasqueó los dedos y Yuna y Rikku dieron un paso adelante. Ambos hicieron una reverencia y Yuna preguntaron "¿Qué necesitas mi señora?" Aqua volvieron a Yuna y dijo "Toma Serah al cuarto de baño y obtener la limpió y se han cambiado las hojas también." Yuna y Rikku asintieron y se fueron a la cama y comenzó a desatar Serah aguamarina sonrió a la obediencia de sus doncellas entonces oyó un golpe en la puerta.

Aqua se acercó a la puerta y la abrió para ver un cazador que espera a su aqua dio una media sonrisa y dijo: "¿Qué quieres?" El Cazador inclinó su cabeza y dijo: "Lo siento molestarte Señora aqua pero hemos capturado sólo una intruso en las mazmorras. "Aqua levantó una ceja y dijo:" ¿no deberías estar diciendo esto a Sciczar? "respondió el cazador" Maestro Sciczar ya ha sido informada de que él me dijo que te dijera que hay otro intruso y tener cuidado. "Aqua sonrió y dijo:" Envía Sciczar gracias por informarme. "El Hunter se inclinó y se alejó del Aqua mirado hacia atrás a su habitación y le dijo:" Yuna! Rikku! Voy a dar un paseo por los jardines Vuelvo pronto. "Yuna y Rikku asintieron, ya que acaban de terminar retying rodillas y muñecas de Serah y estaban a punto de dar lugar a salir.

Cuando Yuna Rikku y Sera, salieron de la habitación de Aqua fue a su armario y sacó un vestido de corte bajo de satén rojo bordado con flores y se lo guardó en su cuerpo desnudo del vestido mostró una gran cantidad de su escote y apenas cubría su trasero a continuación del Aqua deslizado en un par de zapatos a juego. Aqua luego se dirigió a su tocador y comprobó su alargar el pelo ahora le llegaba a los hombros en la espalda y su flequillo han comenzado a cubrir sus ojos. Aqua abrió la caja de la joyería pequeña sobre la mesa y sacó una barreta y se apartó el flequillo y recorta la barreta para mantenerlos en su lugar. Aqua luego tocó el collar atado alrededor de su cuello y una sonrisa tiró de sus labios mientras el pequeño dragón plateado descansaba entre sus pechos.

Una vez que estaba contenta con su aspecto de Aqua salió de su habitación y al pasillo volvió a mirar hacia la puerta ya no estaba vigilado por él día y noche cazadores online Aqua era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Aqua a andar por el pasillo hasta el vestíbulo corriendo lo que el cazador le había dicho a través de su cabeza si alguien estaba tratando de liberar a los prisioneros que podrían venir para ella después de todo lo que fue secuestrado y llevado hasta allí contra su voluntad pensado Aqua. Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora aguamarina como el modo de vida que ahora tenía pensó al doblar una esquina en el vestíbulo del Aqua se detuvo en las escaleras en la apoyó las manos en la barandilla y luego por el rabillo del ojo vio algo de Aqua.

Antes de que pudiera dar la vuelta de Aqua fue engullido por las sombras de la aguamarina trató de gritar pero algo se tapó la boca ahogando sus gritos. Aqua trató de mover sus extremidades, pero se mantiene en su lugar por una fuerza invisible, Aqua luchado tan duro que pudo pero luego la oscuridad se abrió y Aqua se encontró en una habitación vacía. Aqua trató de moverse, pero entonces oyó una voz desde detrás de ella decir "no te muevas. Voy a dejar ir de su boca si prometes no gritar. "Aqua asintió y se quejó" Hum. "La presión sobre la boca de la aguamarina se desvaneció y luego dijo:" ¿Quién eres tú y qué haces? "Aqua fue repentinamente se dio la vuelta y se puso sus ojos en una niña de piel gris joven de pie detrás de ella.

La chica dio un paso adelante y dijo: "Mi nombre es cuervo que estoy aquí en busca de mi amigo Starfire." Aqua frunció el ceño mientras pensaba para sí misma "Este debe ser uno de los intrusos me hablaron." Aqua lentamente deje una sonrisa a su los labios mientras decía "Oh, gracias a Dios que alguien nos encontraron." cuervo frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Es usted un prisionero también?" Aqua ansiosamente asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Sí, sí, yo soy. Estaba empezando a pensar que estábamos atrapados aquí. "Cuervo sonrió y bajó las manos extendidas y los pies de la aguamarina tocó el suelo y cuando lo hicieron de Aqua se precipitó a Raven y la abrazó. Cuervo pensó que era un gesto de un cautivo, pero agradecidos de Aqua estaba jugando Raven por el necio cuando se separaron Cuervo miró por encima de la ropa de la aguamarina y dijo "Estás bastante bien vestido para un prisionero." Aqua mordió el labio y dijo lentamente " Sciczar tiene un retorcido sentido del humor. "cuervo asintió y dijo:" sé que algunas de las cosas que he visto aquí son depravados. "Aqua asintió y dijo:" Así que usted está buscando para su amigo? "cuervo asintió y dijo:" Sí, pero he pasado por el castillo de una docena de veces y no he encontrado Starfire "Aqua frunció el ceño y murmuró para sí misma" Starfire Starfire. "Aqua estaba haciendo tiempo para el tiempo que viene con el plan para capturar cuervo entonces la idea perfecta se acercó a ella.

Aqua se trasladó a la puerta cerrada de la habitación y la abrió un poco y luego volvió a Raven y dijo "Creo que sé dónde está su amigo es." La cara de Raven se iluminó mientras decía "¿En serio?" Aqua asintió y dijo: "Sí ella podría ser en el otro lado del castillo en una de las salas de tortura de Sciczar. "cuervo se movió hacia el lado de la aguamarina y pidió" Tenemos que llegar rápido. Los guardias podrían dar la alarma en cualquier momento. "Aqua asintió y dijo:" Sígueme y mantenerse fuera de la vista. "Cuervo retiró la capucha sobre la cabeza y dijo:" No es un problema. "Como aguamarina abrió la puerta del cuervo fue engullido por sombras y desapareció de Aqua salió y se dirigió hacia el ala oeste del castillo.

Aqua rápidamente hizo su camino a través de los pasillos vacíos que conducen a la perdición Cuervo aqua se detuvo en una puerta y la abrió lentamente y miró dentro. La habitación estaba vacía y Aqua sonrió cuando entró y dijo "Cuervo estamos aquí." Una columna de sombras apareció delante de la aguamarina mientras Raven reapareció mirando a su alrededor Cuervo frunció el ceño y dijo: "¿Dónde está Starfire?" Aqua llamó a su llave espada y dijo: "la verás muy pronto." Aqua luego se echó la llave espada en la cabeza de cuervo pero ella se agachó y rodó hacia adelante cuando se dio la vuelta cuervo dijo "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" tentáculos oscuros disparó en el Aqua, pero se dio la vuelta y su llave espada hackeado a ellos romperse. Aqua luego apuntó su llave espada a Raven y dijo "sueño". A continuación, un rayo de luz se disparó desde la punta de la llave espada de Aqua y golpeó Cuervo Cuervo comenzó a sentirse somnolientos rodillas debilita y luego se dejó caer al suelo en un sueño profundo. Aqua sonrió y se acercó a Räven aqua a continuación, poner el pie debajo del pecho de Raven y le dio la vuelta como aqua se veía en el rostro dormido de cuervo dijo: "Usted es el mío."

El sol estaba alto en el cielo como un joven camina por las concurridas calles de Bakugan ciudad, pero esta chica era Fabia Sheen reina de Neathia. Fabia miró a la gente a su alrededor que era tanto como en casa con la gran diferencia de que ella no estaba rodeado por los Neathian Castle Knights para su protección. Fabia tuvo que ordenar los caballeros no venir con ella a la Tierra para el partido fue apreciado Su preocupación, pero Fabia estaba segura de poder manejar a solas en la Tierra. A pesar de que ella era la reina Fabia no pudo evitar sentirse rebelde de salir por su cuenta y que estaría rodeado de los amigos que había hecho en la Tierra durante su corto tiempo aquí.

Fabia se detuvo frente a una gran ventana de vidrio y se comprueba su reflejo Fabia había conseguido algo de ropa nueva para la fiesta que llevaba una blusa blanca suelta sobre una camiseta amarilla camisa de una falda corta plisada azul y tacones altos azules. Fabia cubría su cabello trenzado azul sobre su hombro y sonrió y continuó en el parque. Fabia alcanzó el parque y buscó a ninguno de sus amigos y de pie en medio de la plaza era Mira Clay. Fabia sonrió y se dirigió a Mira Mira a mitad de camino se dio la vuelta y vio venir Fabia y agitó. Una vez que llegó a Mira Fabia dijo "Hola Mira que es bueno para finalmente conocer cara a cara." Mira sonrió y dijo: "Es muy bueno conocerte Fabia- lo siento me refiero a Su Alteza." Fabia sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "No está bien que no tienen que ser formal conmigo. "Mira rió y dijo:" Está bien Fabia. "Mira, mirando alrededor, dijo:" Parece que somos los primeros aquí. "Fabia asintió y dijo:" Sí, me quedé con ganas de ver a todos de nuevo. "Mira asintió y dijo" Fabia hay algo que quiero mostrarte. "Fabia asintió y dijo:" está bien dónde está? "Mira, dijo:" Sígueme. "y los dos se marchó a la madera.

Mira llevó a una cabaña Fabia y abrió la puerta diciendo "Vamos, es aquí." Fabia siguió Mira interior y luego la cerró tras ella hundiendo en la oscuridad Fabia Fabia miró a su alrededor y dijo: "Mira Mira dónde estás?" Entonces de la las sombras una voz profunda dijo "Justo aquí." las luces se encendieron y Fabia vieron Mira RUNO y una chica que sabía que Alice los tres de ellos fueron atados y amordazados desnudo y una vez que las luces se iluminaron empezaron a gritar a través de sus mordazas "RRRRNNNMMMMMMPPPHHHH! RNNNNNNMMMMMMMMHHHHH! "Fabia comenzó a decir" ¿Qué está pasando? ", Pero sintió una mano reprimir a su muñeca y tire de ella hacia atrás. Fabia plantó los pies y agarró la mano y tiró el cazador detrás de ella por encima del hombro del cazador aterrizó en sus pies Fabia estaba a punto de golpear en el Hunter antes de oír "Stop!" Fabia miró a sus amigos a ver otra Hunter sosteniendo un cuchillo en la garganta de Mira Fabia se congeló cuando el cazador dijo "Dar hasta ahora o su amigo con pagar el precio."

Fabia alivió fuera de su posición de combate y levantó las manos en la derrota de la segunda Hunter dijo: "Bueno ahora quitarse la ropa." Fabia parpadeó sorprendido diciendo "¿Qué !?" The Hunter presionó el cuchillo más duro en la garganta de Mira diciendo "¡Ahora! "Mira comenzó a gemir a través de su mordaza, pero Fabia dijo" bien bien lo haré simplemente no hacerle daño. "Fabia se inclinó y se quitó los zapatos y se los puso en el suelo y luego empujó su falda fuera de sus caderas y sacó las piernas fuera de él y lo puso en la parte superior de sus zapatos. Siguiente Fabia desabrochó la blusa y la dejó caer los hombros y caer al suelo y luego Fabia retiró la camisa de te hacia arriba y sobre su cabeza y se quitó sus brazos y lo dejó caer en el suelo. Fabia nunca fue consciente de su cuerpo, pero de pie delante de dos monstruos acabo su sujetador y bragas hice las mejillas de Fabia se vuelven rojos. El Hunter parecía Fabia y dijo "Todo." Los ojos de Fabia se abrieron cuando ella sabía lo que la criatura significaba al principio ella estaba a punto de negarse, pero luego Fabia se veía en Mira y se movía lentamente sus manos y desabrochó el sujetador y se lo quitó sus pechos y lo dejó caer al suelo y luego Fabia deslizó sus bragas y se los quitó.

Ahora que Fabia quedó al descubierto la segunda Hunter hizo un gesto a la primera y que caminaba detrás de Hunter Fabia agarró por las muñecas y las ató con una cuerda. Fabia luchó como el cazador comenzó a obligar a los codos y luego envuelva la cuerda alrededor de sus brazos y el pecho encima y debajo de sus pechos. El cazador entonces obligado Fabia al suelo y comenzó a atar los tobillos y las rodillas una vez Fabia fue atado el cazador cogió su larga trenza y tiró hacia atrás causando a gritar de dolor "AAAAAHHHHMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHH!" Fueron amortiguados gritos de Fabia como el Hunter metió un fajo de tela en la boca luego se cubre los labios con cinta adhesiva. Fabia continuó gritando a través de su mordaza como el Hunter la cogió y la tiró por encima del hombro como el otro Hunter recogió Runo y Alice una vez que el cazador agarró Mira los dos cazadores activaron sus vigas de transporte y desaparecieron en un destello de luz.

Sciczar tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba a sus dos nuevos esclavos, tanto Yoruichi y Raven fueron despojados cota desnudo y amordazado lucha contra los cazadores sostienen en su lugar. Sciczar se acercó a Yoruichi y ahuecada uno de sus pechos en su mano y dijo: "Tengo que decir que eres bastante el espécimen Yoruichi eres de piel exótica solo te hace tan hermosa." Yoruichi rugió a través de su mordaza "Gggrrmmmmpppphhh! Nnnnmmmmmppppphhh! ", Como Sciczar acarició su pecho. Sciczar sonrió y se movió sobre Cuervo que se agitaba alrededor de intentar romper el agarre del Cazador sus pechos desnudos rebotar violentamente como lo hizo. Sciczar agarró una bodega de uno de los pechos de Raven y se pellizcó con fuerza el pezón causando Cuervo de gritar "Mmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnpppppppphhhhhhh!" Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Sí eres bastante el premio a sí mismo Raven."

Sciczar se dio la vuelta y se percibe la aguamarina y Soi Fon, Sciczar acercó a Soi Fon y puso sus manos sobre los hombros y dijo: "Usted me ha servido bien Soi Fon en la captura de su antiguo amigo y maestro." Soi Fon levantó la vista y dijo: "Mi único deseo es que por favor amo. "Yoruichi gritó" Hhhrrrrmmmpppphh! ", como Soi Fon fue elogiado por su captura. Sciczar sonrió y besó Soi Fon en los labios y dijo: "Después de la cena daré una recompensa adecuada." Soi Fon sonrió y dijo: "Gracias maestro!" Sciczar sonrió y se dirigió a un cazador y le dijo: "Toma Soi Fon a mi alojamiento y tenerla preparada para mi llegada. El Hunter asintió y plomo Soi Fon fuera del comedor, a continuación, se volvió a Sciczar Aqua. Sciczar sonrió y preguntó: "¿Cómo se siente?" Aqua levantó una ceja y dijo "¿Cómo lo siente?" Sciczar sonrió y le indicó a Raven y dijo: "¿Cómo se siente para dominar a alguien y forzarlos en su control?" Aqua parecía Raven que parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas como los dos ojos cerrados. Aqua volvió a Sciczar sonriendo y dijo "Se sentía increíble." Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Bueno y ahora es el momento para su recompensa." Sciczar levantó la mano a Yoruichi y Raven y dijo: "Haga su elección."

Aqua sabía lo que significaba que podía Sciczar elegir una de las mujeres antes que ella use por sí misma. Aqua acercó a Yoruichi y la miró de arriba, el pecho de Yoruichi estaba abarrotada como aqua se pasó la mano por las largas piernas de Yoruichi saboreando la sensación de su piel de ébano. Aqua lamió los labios mientras movía su mano detrás de las piernas de Yoruichi y se frotó el coño haciéndola gemir a través de su mordaza aqua continuación, tomó uno de los pechos de Yoruichi en su mano y comenzó a apretar y tantear la misma. Yoruichi se quejó "Mmmmppphhhh Nnnnnmmmmpppphhh!" A través de su mordaza como la aguamarina bromeó ella más cerca de un orgasmo, Aqua sonrió y dijo: "Sí ésta es toda una belleza exótica." Aqua liberado Yoruichi y se dirigió a Raven.

Aqua agarró un mechón de pelo de Raven y olió saboreando el aroma, Aqua luego movió la cabeza junto al cuello de Raven y le lamió la piel de Raven gimió "Nnnmmmmpppggghhhh." Aqua sonrió ella le gusta el sabor de Raven y por supuesto ella capturó Cuervo sí misma, pero Yoruichi era tan intoxicante como Raven. Aqua tientas los pechos de Raven mientras pensaba Cuervo gemía cada vez más fuerte hasta que aqua detuvo y dijo: "Me quedo con los dos." Sciczar frunció el ceño y dijo: "¿De verdad?" Aqua sonrió y dijo: "Sí, poco Raven es mi primera captura, después de todo, y Yoruichi parecerían tan buenos en mi habitación. "Sciczar pensó por un momento y luego asintió y dijo:" Muy bien sus tuya. "Aqua sonrió y dijo a los cazadores" tiene estos dos trajeron a mi habitación y han Cuervo atado a mi cama. Quiero tener un buen rato con más adelante. "Los cazadores asintieron y se llevaron a Yoruichi y Raven patadas y gritando de la habitación de comedor.

Una vez que las puertas se cerraron Sciczar se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa y dijo: "Bueno, ahora que eso está fuera del camino vamos a llegar a la cena." Aqua sonrió y se sentó a Sciczar derecha mientras empujaba un botón en su silla y las puertas de la cocina abrió y la comida fue llevado a cabo. Aqua miró a las mujeres que traen la comida, llevando la línea era Akiza que llevaba en la mordaza, pero todavía estaba atado con cadenas de metal pesado alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos, junto con su collar inhibidor. Después de Akiza había poco Mayl, el miedo era evidente en su rostro mientras llevaba a su bandeja de sus extremidades todavía atados con una cuerda y cuero negro entre sus labios. El siguiente fue el pirata Nami altura se esforzaba tratando de separar las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas, pero al mirar a los cazadores que flanquean la que sabía que no había escapatoria. Aqua sonrió a la impotencia en los ojos de Nami como los tres asentaron el bandejas Sciczar daba el alimento que él dijo "damas Bien hecho estoy contento con esto." Akiza inclinó la cabeza y dijo: "Gracias maestro." Mayl y Nami tanto se quejó a través de sus gags y tensa en contra de sus bonos como Sciczar "Ahora nos dejan". Akiza se dio la vuelta y los cazadores llevan Mayl y Nami de nuevo a la cocina.

Aqua miró por encima de la comida y dijo: "No veo cómo esto es diferente de todas las otras comidas. Has dicho que esta era una cena especial. "Sciczar sonrió y dijo:" Sí, sí lo hice. "Sciczar luego pulsó un botón diferente en su silla y una puerta en el otro lado de la habitación se abrió. Aqua se dio la vuelta para ver a cinco mujeres vestían trajes de danza del vientre muy reveladoras entraron en el comedor. Los cinco fueron amordazados y llevaban grilletes de metal en sus muñecas y tobillos, Aqua los examinó y vio algunas caras conocidas. De pie en medio de la línea fue Makoto vestida en desafío vez de fuego verde de la alta morena había desaparecido. A la izquierda de Makoto se puso Gwen, aquí era un traje de color morado claro y su largo cabello rojo estaba recogido en una cola de caballo. A la derecha de Makoto era una mujer alta, de cabello negro muy corto vestido de color azul claro, sus ojos miraban hacia adelante sin comprender. A la izquierda de Gwen se puso Ciel la rubia estaba vestida de rosa claro de sus ojos azules mostraron solamente la obediencia. Y en el extremo derecho de la línea de pie Bloom su traje rojo juego con su pelo rojo de largo que fue dibujado en una coleta como Gwen.

Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Pensé que te pueden gustar el entretenimiento Arreglé." Aqua sonrió y dijo: "Creo que lo haré." Aqua señaló la mujer de pelo negro y le preguntó "¿Y quién es este?" Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Este es Quorra que pensé en llevarla a cabo para esta noche. "Sciczar luego juntó las manos y Makoto, Gwen, Quorra, Ciel, y Bloom se puso a bailar la forma en que las cinco mujeres se movían aligerado el corazón de la aguamarina mientras miraba a Sciczar dijo" cavar. "Aqua sonrió y se puso a comer como los esclavos siguieron a bailar para su diversión.

La Parte Hunter 13

Aqua sonrió mientras caminaba delante de las cuatro mujeres desnudas que estaba ante ella Runo Alice Mira y Fabia fueron todos los que luchan contra las cuerdas de unión de sus cuerpos quejándose a través de sus gags temiendo lo que iba a pasar con ellos. Aqua detuvo por primera vez en Runo correr lentamente su mano sobre el pecho desnudo de Runo luego, con cuidado por su estómago. Runo gimió de dolor y comenzó a retorcerse en las garras del cazador detrás de ella aguamarina sonrió y dijo: "Ella es bastante la captura Sciczar." Aqua volvió a Sciczar que estaba de pie a un lado sonriendo, asintió y dijo: "Sí Runo y su amigos son algo digno de contemplar. "Aqua se humedeció los labios y se volvió a RUNO la mirada de terror en los ojos de Runo era intoxicante de Aqua sonrió y se trasladó a otro criado potencial.

Alice se quejó a través de su mordaza sacudiendo la cabeza mientras aguamarina acercaba a su "Nnnmmmggghhh Nmmmmhhhh Pnnnmmmmhhhh!" Aqua sonrió y puso su dedo en los labios hendidos amordazado de Alice y mientras acaricia la mejilla ella dijo "Cálmate dulzura. Aquí las cosas no son tan malas. "Alice empezó a romper en lágrimas mientras aguamarina comenzó a apretar y acariciar sus pechos. Aqua luego lamió el cuello de Alice y Alice gimió y se retorció tratando de escapar, pero luego aqua dijo "Llévala a mi habitación y voy a pasar un buen rato más tarde." Los ojos de Alice se abrieron y como el cazador comenzó a arrastrarla ella entró en erupción con amordazado gritos y patadas a tHRASHING Runo comenzaron a luchar tratando de ayudar a su amigo, pero no sirvió de nada Alice arrastró fuera del vestíbulo y una vez que sus gritos se apagaron Runo se veía en Aqua y rugió "GGGRRRRRMMMPPPPPPPPPHHHHHH!" Aqua sonrió y siguió adelante.

Mira era el siguiente en la línea que ella estaba en silencio mientras la aguamarina se acercó mirando su abajo mientras se acercaba. Aqua parecía Mira sobre pasando una mano por su pelo rebotando pechos de Mira aqua incluso metiendo los dedos en el coño de Mira y les dio vueltas. Mira comenzó a inquietarse y gemir mientras sus pezones se endurecieron y su entrepierna humedecida aguamarina sonrió y se quitó los dedos y sacudió secarlos diciendo "No estoy muy seguro de cómo contarla Sciczar pero creo que éste es virgen." Mira empezó a rubor en la humillación como la aguamarina le dijo a su secreto y que la primera vez que podía recordar Mira empezó a llorar. Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "¿De verdad?" Aqua asintió y dijo: "Sí creo que sí" Aqua acarició la mejilla empapada de lágrimas de Mira diciendo "Oh, las cosas que podría hacer con ustedes, pero yo voy a salir a disfrutar de su primera Sciczar miel tiempo." Mira rápidamente empezó a dar patadas y gritando como aguamarina trasladó a Fabia.

Fabia también estaba en silencio mientras la aguamarina se puso delante de su Fabia ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la aguamarina sacó la trenza de su cabello y se deja caer por su espalda. Aqua frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Te comieron la lengua? "Fabia dijo nada de lo que se limitó a aqua aguamarina volvió a Sciczar y dijo" ella una tranquila. "Sciczar sonrió y dijo:" Usted será un honor de Aqua estamos en presencia de la realeza. "Aqua sonrió sorpresa y dijo: "¿de verdad?" Sciczar asintió y dijo: "Sí Fabia es la reina de Neathia." Aqua volvió a Fabia diciendo "Una reina! Bueno, ahora es un regalo. "Aqua luego sacó la mordaza del Fabia de su boca y le preguntó" ¿Qué opinas de nuestra humilde castillo 'su alteza. "Fabia apretó los dientes y dijo:" Ir a la perra infierno! "Aqua sonrió y luego besó Fabia en los labios de la aguamarina le sacó la lengua profundamente en la garganta de Fabia Fabia trató de apartarse, pero la mantuvo cerca de Aqua. Una vez que ella se separó del Aqua cubrió la boca de Fabia con la mano y se volvió a Sciczar y dijo: "Oh, sí se nota que lo que viene conmigo." Fabia comenzó a lanzar maldiciones ahogados en el Aqua y cuando volvió a mirar la aguamarina frunció el ceño y dijo: "Ahora ya podemos ' t tiene que. Vamos a tener que arreglar la boca tan inteligente de los suyos. "Mantener la mano en la boca de la aguamarina Fabia se inclinó y se bajó las bragas y se las puso sus piernas y les hizo una bola. Fabia vio esto y sabía lo que venía a continuación Fabia sacudió la cabeza gimiendo "Nrrrmmmmppphhhhhhh!" Aqua asintió diciendo "Es hora de que aprendas algunos modales." Aqua movió la mano y empujó sus bragas en la boca del Fabia y luego volvió a atar su mordaza. Fabia sacudió su cabeza gritando "MMMMRRGGGGGHHHH! NNNNMMMMMMHHHH! ! HHHHHHGGGGMMMMMM "Aqua sonrió y dijo:" Es hora de tomar la reina ".

La noche había tomado la ciudad de Gotham como una figura se ve saltando de tejado en tejado era una mujer joven vestida con un ajustado traje de cuero negro de la piel con una capucha a juego que oculta su cara superior. Un símbolo del palo amarilla delgada está salpicado a través de su pecho con botas amarillas y guantes Batgirl miró por encima del hombro y vio que el Hunter todavía en la persecución de ella. Batgirls saltaron del techo en el callejón de abajo permanecer en las sombras esperando eludir el Cazador.

Batgirl se llevó los dedos a su oído y le susurró "Batgirl a torre de vigilancia venir en Atalaya!" Batgirl oyó nada más que estática de su comunicador Batgirl maldijo en voz baja de alguna manera el cazador había desactivado su comunicador le impide volver a estar arriba. En ese momento, el Cazador aterrizó pies de escondite de Batgirl Batgirl contuvo la respiración esperando que el cazador no encontrarla. El Hunter miró a su alrededor el callejón y luego dijo "Sé que estás aquí Barbara Gordon. No se puede ocultar para siempre que se unan a la colección de mi maestro, incluso si tengo que romper esta ciudad aparte. "Barbara soltó un pequeño jadeo ¿cómo esta cosa sabe su identidad secreta? Pero Bárbara no le quedaba mucho tiempo para pensar de repente un lazo de cuerda enrollada alrededor de sus brazos y el pecho. Barbara gritó "¿Qué diablos !?" Y cuando levantó la vista Barbara miró a la cara del cazador y se dijo "encontrado." Barbara trató de llegar a su cinturón de herramientas, pero el cazador agarró de la muñeca y le arrancó la correa de Barbara cintura. Barbara luchó tan duro como pudo mientras el cazador agarró la otra muñeca que dice "No sirve de nada que luchan. No se puede escapar. "Pero entonces una voz desde el otro extremo del callejón" Eso es lo que piensa niño grande ".

A continuación, un grito ensordecedor resonó en el callejón de voladura del Cazador en el extremo de la pared cuando el grito se calmó Barbara miró a ver a una mujer rubia que llevaba un leotardo negro debajo de una chaqueta de cuero negro medias de red y botas de cuero del tobillo negro de pie al final de la calle del callejón. Barbara sonrió y dijo "Canario Negro!" Canario Negro corrió al lado de Bárbara se arrodilló y comenzó a deshacer las cuerdas alrededor de su pecho diciendo "Parece que usted podría utilizar un poco de ayuda de Batgirl." Barbara frunció el ceño y dijo: "Gee realmente sólo prisa y desatar mí! "canario Negro desenredé rápidamente las cuerdas y agarró el brazo de Bárbara y la puso de pie diciendo" tienes suerte de que estaba en la ciudad esta noche. ¿Quién sabe dónde esa cosa que podría haber tomado? "Barbara asintió mirada hacia el callejón y luego gritó entonces" Move! "Barbara agarró Canario Negro de en medio de un láser de explosión de los dos heroínas mirada hacia el callejón para ver el avance hacia Hunter ellos.

Al acercarse el Hunter dijo que "Dinah Lanza también conocido como el Canario Negro debo admitir que el grito de los suyos va a pegar, pero yo también" Dina frunció el ceño mirando a Bárbara que sacudió la cabeza diciendo "En este momento tenemos que salir de aquí. "Dina asintió y cuando los dos se volvieron a correr Barbara gritó" Aaaahhhhh! "Dina hacia atrás para ver Barbara tendido en el suelo con la cuerda enrollada alrededor de sus tobillos Dina miró al cazador ya que su objetivo es de desintegrador Dina comenzó a tomar una respiración profunda, pero entonces el cazador disparó una pequeña bolita en Dina que explotó cerca de su cara que encierra la boca y la cara inferior de gel duro. "! Hrrmmmmppphhh" gimió Dina mientras trataba de sacar el gel de la boca, pero se pegó a la piel del cazador disparó una cuerda de lazo en la Dina lo envolvió alrededor de sus brazos y el pecho luego de nuevo a sus tobillos. Dina luchado contra pero rápidamente perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Dina gritó "Grrrmmmppphhhh! Hggggpppphhhhh! "A medida que el cazador se acercaba a Barbara estaba arrastrando a sí misma al lado de Dina pero el cazador agarró sus tobillos atados y la atrajo hacia sí. El Hunter agarró las muñecas de Barbara y la cuerda atada alrededor de ellos, entonces ató las rodillas y de buena medida el cazador ató otra cuerda alrededor de los tobillos de Barbara luego se cruzó de piernas y ató el otro extremo a sus muñecas poniéndola en un hogtie estricta. Barbara se retorció y tiró contra las cuerdas, pero que no daría entonces el cazador agarró un puñado de pelo rojo hasta los hombros de Bárbara y retirado. "AaaaahhhhhMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHH!" Barbara gritó hasta que el cazador rellena la boca con un fajo de tela entonces el cazador dio una palmada un pedazo de cinta adhesiva en los labios. "HHNNNPPPHHHH! HHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMHHHHHHHHHH! "Barbara siguió gritando mientras el cazador se trasladó a Dina y la agarró por la chaqueta y la volcó sobre su estómago y le ató las muñecas y luego se trasladó a sus rodillas. Una vez que ambas mujeres fueron atados y amordazados el Hunter rompió un collar inhibidor sobre el cuello de Dina y recogerla del suelo y arrastrado a Barbara después de lanzar Dina por encima del hombro del cazador recogió Barbara activa entonces su haz de transporte y se desvaneció en un instante de luz.

Sciczar entró en la enfermería con una ligera mueca en su rostro cuando entró en la habitación de al lado para ver a Sakura vestida con su traje de enfermera rosa dama de pie junto a un cazador. Sciczar detuvo y dijo: "Bueno, ¿cuál es el asunto urgente?" El cazador y Sakura hizo a un lado para exponer la mesa de examen y atado a la mesa era Matsumoto. Sciczar frunció el ceño mientras caminaba al lado de Rangiku mientras sus gritos amordazados se hicieron más fuertes y sus luchas se volvieron más violentas Sciczar preguntó: "¿Qué pasó?" El cazador dio un paso adelante y dijo: "Se las arregló para deslizarse fuera de sus ataduras en la sala de formación y trató de correr ".

Los ojos de Sciczar trasladaron a las manos del Rangiku atado por el cuero puños de sus pulgares estaban rotas y los sintió Rangiku rugieron "GRRMMPPPHHH!" en el dolor Sciczar sonrió y acarició el pelo de Matsumoto diciendo "Eres muy fuerte Matsumoto. Para romper sus propios pulgares simplemente para alejarse de mí es admirable, pero tonta. "Sciczar caminaba al lado de Sakura y presionó su dedo en el cuello y luego dijo" reparación de sus manos. "Sakura asintió y se dirigió a Rangiku luego hizo algunas señales de mano y mientras sus manos comenzaron a brillar Sakura puso sus manos sobre Matsumoto de. Rangiku comenzó a gemir como el dolor empezó a retroceder de sus manos y una vez que Sakura había terminado manos de Rangiku estaban completamente curados. Sakura se movió hacia el lado del Hunter y Sciczar trasladó a la mesa diciendo "Ha tomado mucho más tiempo de lo que pensaba que romper querida." Rangiku miró Sciczar gruñir "Rrrrrmmmmmmpppppphhhhhhh!"

Sciczar comenzó a dedo de la entrepierna de Rangiku lo que la hizo retorcerse y gemir Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Pero sé que desee sin que el deseo de sentir mi contacto me siento dentro de su cuerpo." Matsumoto sacudió la gemidos cabeza "Ninfa!" Y Sciczar con prontitud pasó los dedos profundamente en la vagina de Matsumoto y ella gritó "NNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Sí ahí estamos." Él retiró su mano dejando Rangiku jadear a través de su mordaza Sciczar corrió lentamente su mano sobre diciendo que su mama "Usted sabe Momo y Soi Fon ya han exceptuado su nueva vida aquí y te he conocido lo que también así. "Rangiku se quedó en el celling pensar cuánto más podría tomar? Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir de sus ojos mientras Rangiku asintió a Sciczar sellado su destino. Sciczar sonrió diciendo "Esa es una buena chica. Creo que voy a tener como uno de mis esclavos personales. "Sciczar un gesto al cazador para liberar Rangiku de la mesa y una vez que estuvo libre de Matsumoto cayó de rodillas delante de su nuevo maestro.

En la isla oculta de Temiscira un cazador pone en espera en busca de su objetivo de la princesa Diana de esta tierra también conocida como la Mujer Maravilla. La isla estaba llena de guerreras amazonas perforación a sí mismos en la guerra ejerce el cazador tenía que capturar a Diana sin alarmar al resto de la isla por lo que el cazador pulsa un botón en su guante y su armadura comenzó a mezclar en el medio ambiente una vez que fue completamente camuflado el cazador comenzó su búsqueda.

El sol se había iniciado el fraguado y el Cazador aún tenía que localizar la Diana Hunter ocultó a la sombra de un gran árbol y contempló los campos de entrenamiento. El campo grande con grandes grupos de mujeres vestidas con armadura de combate y que llevan espadas escudos y lanzas todos los que luchan batallas simuladas Sharping sus habilidades para el momento en que se necesitarían. A continuación, el cazador se veía al gran Palacio de la gran estructura de piedra blanca imponente era el único lugar izquierda para buscar luego alguien empezó a salir del palacio y el cazador comenzó a sonreír al que viene desde el palacio era la Diana Mujer Maravilla. Diana se detuvo en la parte superior de los pasos lugar y miró a los campos de entrenamiento de los guerreros Diana llevaba un leotardo de una pieza de la mitad inferior era de color azul con las estrellas blancas y se detuvo en el cinturón de oro de la mitad superior era de color rojo y estaba decorado con una águila de oro sobre el pecho. Diana llevaba brillantes botas altas hasta la rodilla de color rojo en sus pies una tiara de oro en la cabeza y dos brazaletes de la astilla, aunque sin pretensiones esos brazaletes podría desviar los proyectiles incluso disparos láser. Pero el más peligroso Diana llevaba era el lazo de la cuerda de oro que colgaba de su cinturón si el cazador quedó atrapado con ese lazo que sería incapaz de resistir capturar pero tal vez podría ser útil en la captura de Diana.

Diana comenzó a caminar de nuevo en el palacio y el silencio Hunter hizo su camino hacia el palacio y siguió a Diana. pensamientos de Diana estaban en otras cosas mientras caminaba a través del Amazonas Palace que había recibido un mensaje de la Liga de la Justicia diciendo Canario Negro y Batgirl había desaparecido de la ciudad de Gotham sin rastro de donde fueron tomadas o que capturó a Diana frunció el ceño tratando de pensar de que tienen el motivo para secuestrar a Dina y Barbara. Diana se volvió una esquina en una parte desierta del palacio aún desconocen el Cazador lentamente acercándose a ella. Diana se detuvo todavía pensando en los jugadores de la Liga que faltan como el Hunter desactiva su dispositivo de camuflaje y continuó su enfoque del cazador pulsa otro botón en su muñeca para interferir la señal del comunicador de Diana. Diana se sacudió de nuevo a sí misma cuando se oyó un ligero zumbido en su oído de repente se dio cuenta de su comunicador no funcionaba a continuación un par de manos agarró a Diana desde atrás.

Diana agarró una de las manos del cazador y lo arrojó por la habitación del cazador aterrizó en sus pies y apuntó su pistola a Diana y disparó. Diana bloqueó el láser con sus pulseras luego voló hacia adelante y trató de perforar el cazador pasó por debajo del punzón de Diana y agarró su brazo extendido y la empujó al suelo. Diana cayó al suelo gruñendo "Oooooffff!" El Hunter trató de agarrar el otro brazo de Diana, pero ella se apartó el brazo y apretó el Hunter en el lado de la cabeza. El cazador se hizo tambalearse hacia atrás Diana se puso de pie y dijo: "¿Quién es usted? Y ¿qué haces aquí? "El Hunter recuperó y dijo:" Eso no te concierne. "Diana frunció el ceño y dijo:" No importa lo puede obtener respuestas de usted mucho más fácil de esta manera! "Diana agarró su lazo de oro y comenzó a girar en el aire y lanzarlo en el Hunter. El cazador sonrió y saltó en el lazo y agarró en el aire y luego dio un tirón hacia atrás tirando de Diana más cerca. El cazador entonces en bucle el lazo alrededor de los brazos de Diana y el pecho y luego dijo "Deja ahora!" Diana se paró de repente en seco y se quedó allí, delante del cazador. El cazador sonrió diciendo "Parece que este lazo de los suyos es bastante útil Diana." No importa lo mucho que quería moverse Diana mover una pulgada con el lazo de la verdad envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo Diana apretó los dientes y dijo: "¿Qué quieres aquí ? "El Hunter puso su dedo debajo de la barbilla de Diana y la levantó diciendo" Usted ".

Los ojos de Diana se abrieron cuando ella abrió la boca para gritar para pedir ayuda, pero el cazador dijo "No hable." Diana cerró los labios y se quedó en silencio, pero por dentro estaba gritando en la parte superior de sus pulmones, pero Diana no podía hacer nada con su propio lazo alrededor su. El Hunter asintió y dijo: "Bueno ahora en las rodillas." Diana, obediente, cayó de rodillas como el cazador tomó su corona fuera luego la retira del cinturón de Hunter a continuación, se colocó detrás de Diana y se quitó las pulseras de la astilla y sus botas. Entonces el cazador sacó un cuchillo y corte con cuidado traje de Diana dejándola desnuda como el Hunter miró por encima del cuerpo de Diana se dijo "Usted Amazonas es bastante la vista psíquico." El Hunter se inclinó y dio una palmada en el trasero de Diana Diana gimió entre dientes como el cazador comenzó a atar las muñecas y los codos con una cuerda. Una vez que el cazador había envuelto más cuerda alrededor de los brazos y el pecho de Diana empujó su cara primero en el suelo y empezó a atar los tobillos y las rodillas. Una vez que Diana estaba obligado el Hunter dijo "abiertos." Diana, obediente, abrió la boca y el Cazador empujó un fajo de tela interior y luego grabó su boca cerrada, finalmente, el Hunter rompió un collar en el cuello inhibidor de Diana. Acabado con el lazo del cazador desató desde el cuerpo de Diana entonces ella estalló en una tormenta de gritos amordazados y violentas luchas "GGRRRRRMMMMMMPPPHHHHHHHHHHHPPPHHHHH!" Diana gritó cuando el cazador cogió y la tiró por encima del hombro y luego activó su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

Aqua sonrió mientras miraba alrededor de su dormitorio y admiraba a su creciente colección atado a la cama era Alice y Yoruichi la cara dos unido para hacer frente a sus pechos desnudos que frotan uno contra el otro en voz alta gimiendo a través de sus gags retorciéndose y tirando de las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos . Aqua se pasó la mano por el hombro de Alice alrededor de su espalda y acarició su trasero mientras Alice se quejó de las vibraciones desde el consolador doble extremo embutido en su concha "Mmmpphhh!" Aqua se humedeció los labios y dijo: "Usted es un lindo uno Alice. Tal vez si te portas se puede trabajar con Yuna y Rikku. "Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Alice, pero se cortaron cuando Yoruichi comenzó al orgasmo debajo de ella. "HHHHHNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHH!" Gritó Yoruichi mientras empezaba a correrse a través de su mordaza de bola del Aqua rió con sorpresa y dijo "Otro orgasmo Yoruichi? Eso hace cinco años en una fila que tiene bastante la resistencia. "Yoruichi retorcía a través de sus gritos orgásmicos como aguamarina sonrió y se dirigió a su otra obra de arte personal.

De rodillas en el centro de la habitación fue Fabia y Raven los dos estaban unidos cara a cara y retorciéndose y gimiendo a través de sus gags como otro consolador doble extremo sonó más profundo de sus coños. Aqua sonrió mientras acariciaba el pelo del cuervo azul oscuro y tiró de la oreja diciendo "Usted sabe Cuervo Sciczar me dijo que la primera captura es el siempre la mejor. Vamos a ver lo divertido que es jugar con después aflojo que un poco. "Cuervo apretó los dientes mientras empezaba a llegar al orgasmo y gritar" HHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNPPPPPPPPPPPP! "Aqua miró a Fabia que estaba sacudiendo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados gimiendo" Hnnnpppp! Nnnnnnmmmmppppp! MMMMMMNNNNNNPPPPPP! "Aqua agarró las mejillas de Fabia y la miró a los ojos y dijo:" Usted es un duro uno Queenie, pero lo suficientemente pronto serás otra de mis esclavos. "Aqua caminaba por Fabia comenzó como al orgasmo y gritar" MMMMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

Aqua se acercó a la puerta y se volvió a Yuna y Rikku y dijo "Que se cum unas cuantas veces más y luego conseguir que se limpian y atado durante la noche. Voy de compras. "Yuna y Rikku tanto hicieron una reverencia y dijo:" Sí mamá. "Aqua entró por la puerta y en el pasillo y empezó a bajar a la sala de entrenamiento para recoger algunas nuevas chicas para jugar. El castillo fue inusualmente tranquila como aguamarina acercaba al vestíbulo se detuvo en la parte superior de la escalera y miró a su alrededor y pensó para sí misma "Nunca es esta calma aquí. ¿Qué está pasando? "De repente aguamarina sintió un par de manos agarrar sus brazos desde atrás justo cuando estaba a punto de Aqua gritar otro par de manos se tapó la boca ahogando sus gritos. Aqua luchado tan duro como pudo, pero luego sintió un agudo pinchazo en el cuello y ella perdió el conocimiento.

"Nnnmmhh." Aqua gimió cuando ella comenzó a despertar sus párpados abiertos saltaron y Aqua tomó en sus alrededores. Ella estaba en una gran habitación vacía con una gran ventana abierta de Aqua trató de levantarse, pero sintió que algo tiraba de sus muñecas y luego se dio cuenta de Aqua fueron atadas a la espalda y los tobillos estaban atados así. "Hmmmppp!" Aqua gritó sorprendida cuando sintió un fajo de tela se había metido en su boca un trapo pieza se sacó entre sus labios ambos habían sido tomadas de ella ahora arruinado y destrozado traje de noche. Aqua gritó a través de su mordaza y sacó y se esforzó contra sus ataduras hasta que oyó "Bueno parece que nuestro pequeño hostal está despierto." Aqua mirada para ver a una chica rubia en un corto chaleco de color púrpura como una blusa y una falda que se recortan sobre la lados caminando hacia ella. La chica se dobla hacia abajo y veía la aguamarina a los ojos y luego habló por encima del hombro "Hiciste un buen trabajo cerrando su Hinata." Aqua miró más allá de la primera chica y vio otra niña de pie junto a la puerta que llevaba un largo suelta lavanda manga larga y chaqueta de cremallera con crema y pantalones azul marino. Hinata tenía el pelo largo y de color morado claro, pero su característica más notable era su blanco puro ojos Hinata asintió y dijo: "Gracias, pero Ino hizo que realmente tenemos que atarla? Tal vez es otro prisionero aquí? "Aqua asintió con la cabeza y gimió" Mmmmhhhh! "Con la esperanza de que estos dos se caiga en la misma trampa que utiliza para capturar Raven. Ino se puso de pie y dijo: "Ella es un poco overdressed preso ¿no le parece? ¿Y viste lo que estaba haciendo con los cautivos en su habitación confiar en mí Hinata esta pequeña princesa es ningún prisionero. "Hinata frunció el ceño un poco, entonces asintió y dijo:" Supongo que tienes razón. "Aqua golpeó el suelo con los pies y rugió a través su mordaza "HHHHMMMMMHHHHHHH!"

Ino se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia afuera y luego dijo "Tenten y Temari deberían haber vuelto ya." Hinata dijo "No se preocupen los dos no obtendrá capturado tan fácilmente." Ino asintió con la cabeza y ella regresó y se paró al lado de aqua y Hinata montaban guardia en la puerta. Pasaron diez minutos antes de que dos más chicas saltaron por la ventana uno tenía el pelo castaño y corto desgastado en dos bollos con una blusa de manga larga blanca con un cuello alto y pantalones de color rojo oscuro con un gran desplazamiento de su cinturón. El otro tenía el pelo corto y rubio recogido en una cola de caballo cuatro pequeños que lleva un kimono negro de manga corta que llegaba hasta sus piernas y se derramó a lo largo de sus piernas y una faja roja atada alrededor de su cintura y guantes sin dedos negro y se la echó a la espalda era lo parecía una tabla larga de metal negro. La rubia se señaló en el Aqua y le preguntó "¿Qué es esto?" Ino dio un paso adelante y dijo "Relax Temari la encontramos en el vestíbulo que pensamos que podría ser útil como moneda de cambio." Temari el ceño y apretó el tablero de su espalda y la abrió para revelar un gran ventilador y dijo: "no necesitamos ningún testigo aquí." La morena se puso delante de Temari diciendo "Espera Temari tal derecho de Ino necesitamos tanta influencia en este tipo ya que podemos conseguir." Hinata se adelantó y dijo "derecho de Tenten al menos debemos mantenerla aquí hasta que encontremos a Sakura." Temari frunció el ceño y luego cerró el abanico y dijo "Está bien ella puede vivir. Por ahora. "Ino miró a Tenten y dijo:" ¿Le fue ella? "Tenten sacudió la cabeza y dijo:" No este lugar es enorme Sakura podía estar en cualquier parte. "Ino frunció el ceño y dijo" Está bien Hinata que ir con Tenten y seguir buscando Sakura. Temari y yo nos quedaremos aquí y mantener nuestra empresa invitado ".

Un teatro lleno ovacionado a la mujer inclinándose sobre el escenario que tenía el pelo negro hasta los hombros y estaba vestido con una chaqueta de esmoquin negro y una camisa blanca medias negras zapatos de tacón alto negros y un sombrero de copa negro. Zatanna sonrió mientras miraba hacia el público y dijo: "Gracias, gracias, eres muy amable!" Zatanna se acercó a una pequeña mesa y puso su sombrero en él y dijo "Y para mi siguiente truco!" Zatanna la mano en el sombrero y sacó una tela blanca y luego la colocó en su mano y agitó su otra mano sobre ella y luego tiró de la tela de distancia y una paloma blanca apareció en su mano. La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó como Zatanna tomó la paloma en sus manos y luego levantó las manos y un grupo de palomas volando sobre la multitud y la gente silbaron y aplaudieron y Zatanna poner su sombrero de nuevo y se inclinaron diciendo "Gracias a todos y buenas noches ! "

Como Zatanna salió del escenario a la multitud aplaudió y vitoreó y Zatanna sonrió y se fue a su camerino. Zatanna cerró la puerta detrás de ella y miró alrededor de la habitación estaba llena de objetos mágicos arcanos y libros de hechizos. Zatanna se acercó a una mesa redonda y encendió algunas velas y abrió un libro de hechizos y comenzó la lectura y Zatanna comenzó a levitar. Para la mayoría de la gente actúa de Zatanna era sólo la magia de salón, pero Zatanna era un verdadero mago y su magia era real. Zatanna estaba tan absorto en su libro que no oyó el chasquido suave como se abrió la puerta y un cazador se coló dentro. Zatanna pasó la página de su libro como el Hunter sacó un collar de inhibidor y comenzó a arrastrarse para arriba en ella el cazador era casi encima de Zatanna como ella comenzó a cerrar su libro. Rápidamente el Hunter rompió el collar en el cuello de Zatanna y agarró sus muñecas y las tiró a la espalda.

Zatanna gritó "¿Qué diablos !?" Zatanna giró la cabeza y vio que el cazador comenzó a atar las muñecas con una cuerda. Zatanna luego comenzó a hablar hacia atrás usando su magia para liberarse, pero no pasó nada "Lo que mi magia no es de trabajo?" El cazador sonrió y empujó Zatanna contra la mesa y agarró los pechos y se quitó la camisa de Zatanna exponiendo su sostén. Zatanna siguió luchando y gritar "ayudar a alguien ayuda!" El Hunter cogió un trozo de la camisa de Zatanna y lo metió en la boca "Hhhhmmmmmmmmppp! HHHHMMMMPPPP! "Zatanna continuó gritando como el Hunter envuelto cinta alrededor de su boca sellar su mordaza" NNNNNNNHHHHHMMMMPPPPP! "Gritó Zatanna como el Hunter atado cuerdas más arriba y por debajo de los pechos y arrancando su chaqueta de la exposición de la piel de Zatanna. El Hunter agarró la entrepierna de Zatanna y le susurró al oído "Sólo tiene que esperar hasta que cubra su nuevo amo. Su directo es ahora la suya. "El Hunter arrancó leotardo y la ropa interior de Zatanna mostrando su sexo y luego arrancó el sujetador de sus pechos y les acariciaba. Zatanna se puso a llorar y gemir a través de su mordaza como el cazador la empujó al suelo y comenzó a atar las rodillas y los tobillos. El cazador se quitó los zapatos de Zatanna arrancaron sus medias dejándola desnuda mientras ella gemía y se inició en el piso del cazador recogió Zatanna y la tiró por encima del hombro y se activa su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

Sciczar sonrió mientras miraba el cuerpo de Ahsoka el joven Jedi colgado del techo por los tobillos se retorcían como el vibrador en su coño atascado la empujó más y más a un orgasmo. Para promover su dolor Ahsoka tenía abrazaderas metálicas en sus cuartetos y una pequeña cadena que cuelga de ellos con un peso pequeño tirando hacia abajo de sus pechos. "Hhhhmmmmpppp! Nnnnmpp! ! Mmmmhhhppppp "Ahsoka se quejó a través de su mordaza como Sciczar frotó el estómago desnudo diciendo" Tal determinación Estoy impresionado que se ha resistido a esta larga Ahsoka. "El cuerpo de Ahsoka se puso rígido mientras ella gritaba" HHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPP! "Sciczar sonrió y besó la mejilla de Ahsoka y susurró a ella "es sólo una cuestión de tiempo mi dulce. Solo es cuestión de tiempo."

Sciczar luego se acercó a Alexis y Sonia los dos ligado espalda con espalda consoladores ambos habían atascado en sus coños y un consolador doble extremo empujados hacia sus extremos para más molestias. Sciczar parecía a Alexis por primera vez su rostro estaba empapado en sudor y era dificultosa la respiración mientras ella gemía con una pizca de emoción Sciczar sonrió mientras apretaba y acariciaba los pechos de Alexis diciendo "¿Estás disfrutando Alexis?" Alexis miró Sciczar primero con ira pero luego se cambió lentamente a una mirada de anhelo y ella asintió con la cabeza y gimió "Mmmhhh." Sciczar sacó la tira de cuero de la boca de Alexis y le preguntó "¿Estás listo para comportarse?" Alexis asintió y dijo: "Sí, sí, amo soy . Quiero sentirte dentro de mi. Quiero que me lleves! "Sciczar Sonreí y acaricié la mejilla de Alexis y dije" Buena chica después de su hecho aquí y voy a ir a buscar más cerca. "Alexis sonrió mientras Sciczar puso la mordaza de nuevo y ella empezó a gemir de nuevo, finalmente, disfrutar el placer de todo.

Sciczar luego se trasladó a Sonia y ella gimió y se retorció tratando de liberarse en vano entonces ella comenzó a llorar incontrolablemente. Sciczar frunció el ceño y dijo: "¿Por qué todavía se resiste? Debe ver ahora que se elija a seguirme con el tiempo. "Sonia alzó sacudió la cabeza y gruñó" Nnmh! "Sciczar frunció el ceño y luego agarró una de mordiscos de Sonia y lo retorció con tanta fuerza Sonia gritó" MMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNPPPPPP! "Sciczar dejar ir a continuación, agarró el pecho de Sonia y exprimido y Sonia gimió "Nnnnnnmmmmhhhh!" Sciczar miró a los ojos de Sonia y dijo "Sólo espera Sonia tal vez no hoy tal vez no mañana pero tarde o temprano me obedecerán." Sciczar dejar ir y se alejó y Sonia se puso a llorar nuevamente a través de sus gemidos.

Sciczar dirigió al otro lado de la sala de entrenamiento y se detuvo frente a un rayo que se estiró en un marco de madera muñecas y los tobillos atados por los puños de cuero en las cuatro esquinas. A medida que se acercaba Sciczar relámpago le quedó mirando, pero luego la cabeza hacia atrás mientras empezaba a llegar al orgasmo y gritar "HHHHNNNNNMMMMMMMPPPPP!" Sciczar sonrió mientras se pasaba la mano por la pierna de relámpago a su entrepierna y acarició el consolador en su coño diciendo "Debo decir que Clara le bastantes la muestra. "Sciczar movió su mano hasta su estómago" Tal tonos de piel y músculo que haría una guardia personal increíble. "Sciczar luego apretó las abrazaderas metálicas en cuartetos de relámpago, motivo para quejarse" Nnnmhh. "Sciczar movió su mano hasta el hombro del Rayo a través de su cuello y tomó la mejilla en su mano y dijo "entrega solo rendición y poner fin a su dolor." Lightning sacudió la cabeza negándose a dar en formas retorcidas de Sciczar. Sciczar suspiró y luego llegó a la entrepierna de Lightning y subió el ajuste de su consolador y Rayo empezó a agitarse y gritar como las vibraciones sacudían su cuerpo Sciczar sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Lo siento, pero Claire se ve obligado mi mano."

Al igual que los gritos de Lightning estaban creciendo la puerta que daba al pasillo se abrió y dos mujeres vestidas de negro entró y se arrodilló delante de Sciczar. Uno de ellos tenía el pelo corto y negro y la otra tenía mucho peor parte pelo naranja recogido en una coleta Sciczar miró a los dos y dijo "Kasumi Yuffie ¿a qué debo el placer de su compañera." Kasumi levantó la vista y dijo: "Maestro encontramos dos intrusos recorrer los jardines del castillo. "Sciczar levantó una ceja y dijo:" ¿se han abordado? "Yuffie asintió y dijo:" Sí, amo que tienen ". Sciczar asintió y dijo:" ¿Dónde están ahora? "Kasumi y Yuffie estaban y dos cazadores entró con dos mujeres desnudas atado y amordazado. Los cazadores se detuvieron y se quedaron las dos mujeres delante de Sciczar¸ Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, bueno, si no es Hinata Hy? Ga y Tenten." Tanto Hinata y Tenten se quejaron a través de sus gags y tensas contra las cuerdas en torno a su cuerpos. Sciczar acercó a Hinata y agarró uno de sus pechos anuncio apretó haciendo gemido más fuerte y retorcerse Sciczar parecía a Kasumi y Yuffie y dijo: "¿Eran solo?" Ambos asintieron y Yuffie dijo "Sí, amo." Sciczar frunció el ceño y preguntó: "¿Dónde está aqua? "Kasumi se detuvo por un momento y luego dijo:" no la hemos visto desde esta mañana. "Sciczar frunció el ceño y dijo:" Estos dos no habría llegado por sí mismos. Buscar en el castillo y encontrar la aguamarina y cualesquiera otros intrusos! "

En una accidentada cordillera choques fuertes se escuchan como cazador aterriza en el suelo dejando un gran cráter en la tierra. El cazador levantó la vista hacia su objetivo a una mujer vestida con un sujetador deportivo y sudor pantalones amarillos de su cabello hasta los hombros de color naranja peor que soplan en el viento, pero lo más notable en ella era las grandes alas de plumas grises que brotan de su espalda. Shayera apuntó con su maza de pinchos en el Hunter y dijo: "Ahora voy a preguntar una vez más. ¿Quién eres y por qué me estás atacando? "El cazador contestó" Estoy aquí para que se reúnen para la colección de mi maestro. "Shayera frunció el ceño y dijo:" Usted habla como si yo fuera sólo una especie de objeto a poseer. "el cazador disparó rápidamente un disparo láser en Shayera que afectó a su plaza en el pecho Shayera comenzó a caer al suelo, pero recuperó el equilibrio y se lanzó directamente hacia el cazador la cabeza de su maza brillando con una luz blanca.

Shayera se echó la maza en la cabeza del cazador pero el cazador agarró por los brazos extendidos y la hizo girar de nuevo a la tierra. Shayera golpeó el suelo duro y como el cazador fue a obligar a sus muñecas Shayera se echó la maza a las piernas del cazador golpeando apagado sus pies. Shayera continuación, se bajó y dio en el Hunter en el pecho con fuerza suficiente para mellar su blindaje Shayera se puso lentamente de pie e hizo una mueca mientras se pliega sus alas. Shayera miró a su izquierda para ver que estaba roto más probable cuando se golpeó el suelo Shayera la mirada hacia el Hunter pregunta quién o qué era. Shayera se inclinó y se quitó el casco del Hunter y vio su negro dragón escala como la cara Shayera mal visto en todos sus años pasados como explorador para el ejército Thangarian ni una vez se encontró con una carrera como esta.

Los ojos del Cazador de repente se abrieron de golpe y se agarró la pierna de Shayera pero Shayera respondieron que rompe su maza en el brazo del cazador del cazador rugió de dolor mientras la maza aplastó su blindaje y la muñeca. Shayera sonrió diciendo "Parece que tu armadura no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer frente a esto." Shayera hizo girar a su alrededor maza en la mano como el cazador simplemente le devolvió la mirada. El cazador sonrió y dijo: "Así que creo que me ha golpeado? ¿Crees que has ganado? "Shayera apuntó con su maza en la cabeza del cazador y dijo:" No creo que conozco. Ahora es el momento para algunas respuestas. Varios miembros de la Liga de la Justicia han desaparecido y creo que estás detrás de él. "El Hunter observó la maza con nerviosismo que era la única cosa que podría penetrar su blindaje por lo que el Hunter asintió y dijo:" Sí mis hermanos son responsables de sus aliados "desapariciones".

Shayera frunció el ceño y dijo: "Usted y sus amigos van a responder por lo que has hecho, pero lo primero es lo primero." Shayera se llevó un dedo a la oreja y dijo "Shayera a torre de vigilancia." El Hunter rápidamente agarró la pierna de Shayera y le dieron descargas Shayera gritó "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" y cayó al suelo. El cazador se levantó lentamente sosteniendo su muñeca rota y luego cerró de nuevo en su lugar tras cortar un collar en el cuello de inhibidor Shayera el Cazador rápidamente agarró las muñecas de Shayera y las ató con una cuerda y luego le ató los tobillos también. Shayera comenzó a gemir como el Hunter fue y se metió un fajo de tela en la boca "Hmmmmhhh." Gimió Shayera como el cazador comenzó a envolver la cinta alrededor de la boca de Shayera y la cabeza, entonces el cazador pliega las alas de Shayera y cuerda envuelto alrededor de él sosteniendo un portazo . El cazador entonces empezó a doblar ala rota de Shayera y Shayera comenzó a gemir "Grrmmmmppppphhhhh!" En el dolor como el cazador más envuelto cuerda alrededor del ala.

Shayera estaba completamente despierto cuando el cazador estaba atando los codos juntos y ella comenzó a gritar "Grrmmhhhh! Hnnnnnn! MMmmmmppp! "El Cazador ignoró sus gritos y agarró un puñado de sujetador deportivo de Shayera y la arrancó. Shayera gritó "HHHHNNNNNNMMMMHHHH!" El cazador sonrió como envolvió más cuerdas por encima y por debajo de los pechos de Shayera y dijo: "Para ser honesto su maza es la primera arma para romper a través de nuestra armadura." El Hunter luego agarró la entrepierna de Shayera y arrancó la parte superior parte de sus pantalones mostrando su sexo y luego el cazador sacó un consolador cuando Shayera vio el consolador ella gritó "Nmmmhh! Nnnmmhhh! Nnnmmhhhppphhhh! "El cazador entonces atascado el consolador en el coño de Shayera y la encendió. "Hhhmmmhhhhh! Nnnnpppppmmmmm! GGGRRRMMMMPPPPPHHGGG! "Shayera gritó cuando el consolador sonó dentro de su entrepierna embromándola a un orgasmo del Hunter sonrió, ya que ató las rodillas de Shayera juntos y luego se dirigió a su casco y lo recogió y lo puso de nuevo en agarró una maza de Shayera y la colgó en su cinturón y luego regresó a la retorciéndose y gritando Shayera y la cogió en brazos y la tiró por encima del hombro y luego activó su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

"HHHMMMPPPPPHHH! GGGGRRRNNNNNPPPPP! NNNNNNNNHHHHHHHH! "Aqua gritaba y gritaba a través de su mordaza tratando de liberarse, pero las cuerdas eran demasiado apretado" Hmnp! "Aqua golpeó el suelo con los pies en la frustración mientras miraba a sus captores. Temari se veía en el Aqua en desprecio y dijo: "Todavía no creo que deberíamos estar con su alrededor." Aqua miró a Ino como ella dijo "Temari que necesita tanta influencia como podemos llegar a salir de aquí con seguridad." Temari gimió y miró por la ventana y dijo "Tenten y Hinata deberían haber sido regresado." Ino agrietado la puerta abierta y dijo: "tienes razón, ¿dónde están." Aqua comenzó a reír a través de su mordaza a sus carceleros Temari frunció el ceño y se acercó a la aguamarina y agarró su vestido y le dijo: "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" Aqua empezó a decir "Ymmh fnnnhh ammm ..." Temari gruñó y sacó la mordaza de Aqua cabo entonces la abofeteó en la cara y luego dijo "Reacciona más clara." escupió aguamarina la tela hecha un ovillo de su boca y dijo: "Sus amigos son más desafiante prisioneros de Sciczar por ahora."

Temari frunció el ceño y se golpeó la aguamarina de nuevo y dijo "Nunca hay que subestimar un ninja." Temari atado otro trapo en la boca y la nariz de la aguamarina y se alejó. Aqua gruñó "Mmmnnnppphhh!" Y pensó "Sólo tiene que esperar hasta que esté libre entonces te vas a arrepentir." Pasó otra hora y no había ninguna señal de Hinata y Tenten Temari se comenzó a perder la paciencia y se paseaba de un lado adelante y hacia atrás, mientras que Ino se quedó junto a la puerta. Ino volvió a mirar a Temari y dijo: "No estás ayudando al hacer eso." Temari detuvo y dijo: "Esto simplemente no se siente bien." Temari se veía en el Aqua y dijo: "Tal vez ella tiene razón tal vez ellos han sido capturados." Ino sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Relax Temari Hinata y Tenten son probablemente en su camino de vuelta ahora." Temari frunció el ceño y empezó a decir algo, pero luego una pequeña pastilla negro voló a través de la ventana y otro rodó por debajo de la puerta. Ino y Temari se hundieron en la lucha contra las posturas y los sedimentos se explotaron y la sala se llenó de humo negro.

Aqua un grito de sorpresa al oír los sonidos de la lucha llenaban la habitación, entonces aqua escucharon dos gritos y la habitación estaba en silencio. A medida que el humo se disipó de Aqua vio a dos mujeres que se colocan en el centro de la habitación Los dos llevaban ropa de negro tenía el pelo corto, púrpura y el otro tenía cabello castaño largo y senos grandes. Las mujeres de pelo corto corrió al lado de la aguamarina y desataron los tobillos y luego desataron sus muñecas. Aqua luego retiró la mordaza y la chica bajó la cabeza y dijo: "¿Estás bien mi señora?" Aqua asintió y dijo: "Sí, estoy bien. ¿Quién es usted? "La chica se inclinó de nuevo y dijo:" Perdóname mi señora Soy Ayane. "Aqua se puso de pie y se dirigió a la otra mujer y le preguntó" ¿Y usted es? "La morena bajó la cabeza y dijo:" Mi nombre es Mai. Y me alegro de que son ilesos. "Aqua asintió y miró a Ino y Temari, sonrió y dijo:" Gaza hacia abajo y les ataron luego sígueme ".

El sol acababa de empezar a poner en la gran ciudad de Metropolis y escondido en las sombras de un cazador de crepado en busca de su presa. El cazador se escabulló de una sombra a mantener una estrecha vigilancia sobre su blanco mujer joven hasta los hombros pelo rubio que llevaba una camiseta de manga larga de color rojo y blanco blue jeans de corte ceñido ajustados y zapatos de tacón alto negros. El nombre de la mujer era Kara ya pesar de su apariencia era probablemente el objetivo más peligroso aún. Kara fue uno de los últimos kryptonianos en esta galaxia y en este planeta los rayos del sol dio su increíble fuerza. Kara dobló una esquina y el cazador se movía por el callejón de nuevo después de su guarda cerca de Kara.

Kara estaba en camino a su apartamento después de un largo día de compras se sentía bien para salir de la Atalaya y actuar como un adolescente normal para un cambio. Pero en el fondo de su mente Kara no podía olvidar los mensajes inquietantes de la Liga de la Justicia había recibido varios jugadores de la Liga había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Kara fue advertido de no dejar la Watchtower pero se necesita algún momento por sí misma. Kara se detuvo un paso de peatones y esperó a que cambiara el semáforo y en las sombras de ojos del Cazador Kara pensando que debe capturar pronto. A medida que la luz cambió y Kara comenzó a cruzar la calle concurrida, el cazador se dio cuenta de un callejón cercano en una calle desierta. El Hunter hizo rápidamente camino hacia el callejón con el fin de cortar Kara fuera.

El Hunter llegó al callejón vacío y esperó a Kara para pasar por el cazador pulsa un botón en su armadura para activar los implantes biométricos en su armadura. Y como Kara caminaba por el callejón del cazador agarró y tiró de Kara en el callejón Kara empezó a gritar "Hemmmppphhhh!", Pero el cazador puso su mano sobre su boca para amortiguado sus gritos. Kara sacó y se esforzó con toda su fuerza sobrehumana, pero el cazador se mantuvo firme y la atrajo más profundamente en el callejón. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos del cazador tomó su mano de la boca de Kara y cogió un fajo de tela Kara se aprovechó de esto para gritar "¡Suéltame! HEMMMNNHH ayudar a alguien! "Gritos de Kara fueron amortiguados de nuevo como el Hunter metió el fajo de tela en la boca y luego comenzó a grabar sus labios cerrados.

Kara siguió luchando con uñas y dientes para liberarse, pero como el Hunter se de un collar inhibidor Kara no pudo liberarse y el cazador rompió el collar en su cuello. El Hunter obligado Kara de rodillas y empezó a atar sus muñecas juntas luchado y gritó cuando el cazador ató los codos luego agarró sus pechos y dijo "No pierda su energía Kara. Este collar se mantendrá lo suficientemente débil como para mantenerlo bajo control. "El Hunter rasgó la camisa de Kara Kara gimió exponiendo sujetador" Nnnmmmmhhhh! "Como el Hunter apretó y buscó a tientas sus pechos. El cazador sonrió y dijo: "Sí, el maestro le gusta jugar contigo." El Cazador envuelto cuerdas encima y debajo de los senos de Kara atrapando los brazos a los lados y luego empujó Kara al suelo y agarró sus tobillos y los ató con una cuerda. Kara siguió a patear y gritar cuando el cazador le ató las rodillas juntas el Cazador luego agarró la entrepierna de Kara y arrancó los vaqueros aparte. El Hunter luego recogió Kara y la tiró por encima del hombro y luego activó su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

"Hhhmmrrrrppp! ! Nnnrrrrppppp "Temari gimió a través de su mordaza como la aguamarina le quedó mirando la aguamarina sonrió y dijo:" No es tan difícil ahora que estás eh perra! "Aqua luego dio una palmada en la cara Temari Temari gimió y" HNMP! "Aqua frunció el ceño y se golpeó coño de Temari lo más fuerte que pude y Temari gritó "! HHHHHNNNNNNNNNHHHH" Aqua sonrió y dijo: "Solo espera pronto aprenderá su lugar aquí." Temari se quedó en el Aqua dagas mientras miraba a Ino. Ino luchado contra el Hunter sosteniendo su espalda los pechos rebotando violentamente aguamarina agarró a uno de los pechos de Ino y apretó hacia abajo diciendo "¿Está simplemente lleno de energía? Así que sólo tendremos que encontrar alguna manera de poner esa energía para un buen uso. "Ino se quejó" Nnmmpphh! ", Como aguamarina metió sus dedos en el coño de Ino y comenzó a burlarse de ella.

Ino estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron y entraron Sciczar flanqueado por dos cazadores que llevan a cabo dos mujeres amordazados y atados desnudos. Aqua sonrió y dijo: "Alguien ha estado muy ocupado." Sciczar rió y dijo: "Y lo que tiene al parecer." Temari e Ino vieron Tenten y Hinata en manos de los cazadores y comenzaron a gritar y gritar a través de sus chistes, pero los cazadores los frenados . Sciczar daba a Temari e Ino y sonrió, pero dijo que la aguamarina "Su mina así que no te hagas ilusiones." Sciczar sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "No se preocupen estos dos deben ser lo suficientemente bueno." Tenten y Hinata comenzaron a quejarse a través de su gags como Sciczar y Aqua caminaban el uno al otro y se besaron.

Cuando los dos se separaron del Aqua se acercó a Temari y agarró la cara y dijo: "Creo que voy a tomar nuestra pequeña marimacho a la sala de entrenamiento y darle un buen trabajo terminado." Temari comenzó a agitarse y gritar como sonrió y dijo aguamarina "Oh, no se preocupe de azúcar no va a doler un poco. Se va a doler mucho. Llevarla a la sala de entrenamiento y prepararla para mí Voy a estar allí en breve. "A medida que el cazador comenzó a arrastrarla Temari estalló en una tormenta de gritos amordazados, lanzando su cuerpo alrededor violentamente. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos y gritos de Temari no podía ser oído aguamarina sonrió y dijo: "Bueno me gustan duro".

Aqua luego miró a Ino el ninja rubio comenzó a gemir y mover la cabeza como su nueva amante empezó a acercarse aqua puso un dedo en los labios de Ino amordazados y en voz baja dijo: "Shhh no se preocupe ahora la miel Voy a llegar a usted pronto lo suficiente. "Aqua parecía que lleva el cazador Ino y dijo" llevar a mi habitación y le hizo familiarizarse con sus nuevos amigos. "el Hunter asintió y comenzó a arrastrar Ino fuera de la habitación y se puso a gritar y llorar de lucha contra la Hunter en vano. Aqua luego salió de la habitación dejando Sciczar de pie allí con una sonrisa en su rostro.

La Parte Hunter 14

Aqua abrió lentamente los ojos como el sol alcanzó su punto máximo en el horizonte del Aqua se empujó hacia arriba de la cama y sonrió mientras miraba a su colección cada vez mayor de las mujeres de todo atado y amordazado en diversas formas. Aqua tapó con las sábanas de su cuerpo y se deslizó de la cama y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza luego deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo sintiendo cada curva de su figura y saboreando la multa de diapositivas camisola de seda en su cuerpo.

Aqua miraba a los pies de la cama y sonrió Temari y Fabia los dos estaban obligados cara a cara de rodillas y amordazado con la misma bola de goma grande. Aqua se acercó y comenzó a pelo azul accidente cerebrovascular del Fabia luego susurrarle al oído "Despierta dormilón." Fabia comenzó a gemir mientras sus ojos se abrieron y cuando vio la cara de aqua Fabia comenzó la lucha y moverse. Como Fabia comenzó a gemir Temari comenzó a despertar y ella comenzó a tirar y luchando contra las cuerdas alrededor de su cuerpo. Aqua sonrió y luego pasó la mano por la espalda de Temari y ella comenzó a gemir de dolor cuando los dedos de la aguamarina piensan que las ronchas en la espalda aqua ceño y dijo "Aww ¿cuál es la dulzura importa? ¿Está todavía dolorido de anoche? "Temari gruñó a través de su mordaza" Frmph! Ymph! Bnmph! "Aqua sonrió y luego se lamió el cuello de Temari y dijo:" No se preocupe hay más de donde vino eso ".

Aqua se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesita de noche y se presiona un botón en ella, luego dos puertas ocultas abrió en la pared trasera. En el lado izquierdo de la cama a cabo caminado Yuna y Rikku y de derecha llegaron Ayane y Mai Sciczar habían dado los dos ninjas en Aqua para servir como sus guardaespaldas personales. Las cuatro mujeres llegaron delante de la aguamarina y la espera de sus órdenes de Aqua luego dijo "Mai Ayane asegúrese de que mis premios están despiertos y disfrutar de sí mismos." Los dos ninjas inclinó la cabeza y recorrió la sala de despertar cautivos de Aqua aguamarina luego se dirigió hacia ella diciendo tocador "Yuna RIKKU ven a ayudarme con mi pelo."

Aqua se sentó frente al espejo y Yuna y Rikku tanto agarró cepillos para el pelo y empezó a tirar de ellos a través de pelo largo de color azul claro de Aqua. Aqua cerró los ojos al sentir el suave tirón de sus dos siervas aqua entonces abrió los ojos y dijo "Yuna ven aquí." Yuna dejó el pincel y dio un paso al lado de aqua y preguntó "¿Cuál es su deseo mi señora?" Aqua mejilla y ahuecada de Yuna atrajo hacia sí y la besó en los labios. Yuna no se apartó de hecho le dio un beso de Aqua atrás y poco a poco comenzó a gemir de placer del Aqua luego se separó y dijo: "Sé una buena chica y conseguir Serah listo para mí." Yuna asintió y se acercó a la gran colchón junto a la cama de aqua en él era Sera hogtied y dormidos saliva goteando de su ballgag. Aqua sonrió y miró a la gran enjaulada de oro que cuelga del techo y el interior era nueva "mascota" de Aqua Shayera.

las muñecas y el cuello de Shayera fueron encadenados al suelo de la jaula obligándola a arrodillarse sus piernas estaban frogtied y sus alas estaban unidos. Shayera se veía en el Aqua y gritó a través de su mordaza "Hrrhhmmmnnggghh!" Tirando de sus cadenas tratando de conseguir liberar a su quema de ala. Aqua sonrió y dijo "pío pequeño pájaro canta una canción para mí." Shayera gritó "! Grrmmgghhnng" Aqua frunció el ceño y se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a la jaula y Rikku dijo "Mi señora, ¿cómo quiere que se haga el pelo?" aqua dijo "trenza". RIKKU seguido aqua trenzar su cabello mientras caminaban Una vez aqua llegó a la jaula llegó entre las piernas de Shayera y encendió el consolador atascado en su coño. Shayera rugió a través de su mordaza como el consolador sonó en su interior de la entrepierna del Aqua sonrió y dijo: "La música para mis oídos." Yuna se trasladó al lado de la aguamarina y dijo: "Mi señora que está lista." Aqua parecía que sera, sus brazos estaban atadas detrás de la espalda de su rodillas fueron atados y una cadena corta llevaba adosada al cuello. Aqua asintió y Rikku dijo "Ya he terminado mi señora." Aqua sintió que su largo cabello trenzado y dijo "Bueno Rikku te quedas aquí con Mai. Ayane! "El ninja de cabello violeta llegó al lado de Aqua y dijo" Sí señora ".

"Usted y Yuna viene conmigo." Ayane y Yuna tanto asintió como aguamarina se dirigió a su armario y sacó un vestido de cóctel de color rojo y se lo puso y cogió un par de zapatos de tacón alto de color rojo y se las puso. Aqua continuación, la agarró del pelo trenzado y la puso sobre su hombro y la dejó caer a sus caderas. Aqua cerró la puerta del armario y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y se detuvo junto a Alice y Ino ambos estaban en hogties inversa apretados y estaban gritando a través de sus gags como sus consoladores zumbaban de distancia en sus coños. Aqua se arrodilló al lado de Alice y empezó a trazar su dedo alrededor del borde de la concha de Alice diciendo "Usted sólo está prolongando el dolor de la miel Puedo sentir que vas a romper pronto." Alice empezó a sacudir la cabeza, pero entonces ella gritado "HHHHMMMMMNNNNNNPPPPPPHHHHHHH!", como ella alcanzó el clímax de Aqua sonrió mientras se levantaba y se volvió hacia la puerta y miró a Rikku y dijo "Mantenga un ojo en Alice."

La lluvia caía con más fuerza que nunca en Yokohama como una mujer solitaria se ve corriendo en busca de refugio. Su pelo corto de color rojo se empapó al llegar a un saliente de un edificio de su tipo de manga de la chaqueta de color rojo oscuro y undershirt se pegan a la piel junto con sus pantalones cortos blancos. Yoshino Fujieda fue miembro de DATS una organización que mantiene un seguimiento de cualquier Digimon que se filtró a cabo en el mundo humano y decidió causar problemas. Yoshino tenía buenos días y malos días laborables para DATS y hoy único que pasó a ser una mala, que en mal estado en el último Digimon y sus compañeros de equipo se lesionó a causa de ella. Yoshino la vista hacia el cielo tormentoso y consiguió una gran gota de lluvia justo en el ojo, mientras se frotaba que Yoshino no pudo dejar de notar que una parte del agua en las mejillas no era de la lluvia. Yoshino sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Contrólate. Eres mejor que esto y usted tiene que dejar de preocuparse por ella. "Yoshino sacó su chaqueta más cerca de su cuerpo para protegerse del frío y corrió hacia la lluvia de nuevo a su apartamento, pero como Yoshino corrió por la calle vacía en un cazador dio un paso en la farola protagonizada en su forma de retirada. El silencio Hunter dio un paso atrás en las sombras como lo hizo su camino después de su objetivo.

Yoshino acaba de llegar a la puerta de su edificio de apartamentos cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido que venía desde el callejón de la cuadra. Al principio pensó que era Yoshino nada para entonces pensó que podría ser un Digimon tratando de ocultar a cabo de manera Yoshino decidió comprobarlo. Ella en silencio se dirigió al callejón metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pequeño dispositivo de rosa y blanco, Yoshino observó con detenimiento por el callejón, pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal. Yoshino se movió lentamente hacia el callejón mirando hacia atrás y hacia adelante tratando de encontrar la fuente del ruido. Estaba a medio camino por el callejón cuando Yoshino escuchó otro accidente detrás de ella, se quedó sin aliento y se dio la vuelta y le tendió la Digivice pero no había nada. Yoshino tomó una respiración profunda y relajada y empezó a salir del callejón, pero entonces oyó un chasquido y de repente ambos brazos bruscamente contra su cuerpo. Yoshino dejó miraba su cuerpo diciendo "¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? "Yoshino se dio la vuelta para ver una criatura blindada que sostiene una pistola de pie en el otro extremo del callejón. Yoshino frunció el ceño mientras el Cazador guardó su arma y ella dijo: "¿Quién eres y por qué haces esto?" El cazador lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia Yoshino diciendo "yo estoy aquí para capturar a mi amo Yoshino Fujieda." Yoshino jadeó esta cosa no era como cualquier Digimon que había visto antes, pero no se va a tomar ella sin una pelea.

Yoshino pulsó un botón en el lado de su Digivice y gritó: "Date cuenta Lalamon!" La pantalla de la Digivice brillaba blanca y en un destello de luz de una pequeña rosa y capullo de la flor verde apareció flotando en frente de Yoshino. Lalamon se dio la vuelta y vio a Yoshino atado y se quedó sin aliento "Yoshino! ¿Qué ha pasado? "Yoshino sacudió la cabeza diciendo" Ahora no es el momento Lalamon. Cualquiera que sea esa cosa es detenerlo. "Lalamon asintió dando la vuelta mirando por el cazador se acerca gritó" Semilla explosiva! "Lalamon disparó decenas de pequeñas semillas de su boca en el Hunter. Las semillas rebotan en la armadura del cazador ni siquiera frenarla Yoshino vio que los ataques de Lalamon no funcionaban así que ella cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca y luego su mano izquierda comenzó a brillar con una luz de color rosa, Yoshino abrió los ojos y se esforzó por conseguir que brilla intensamente mano a la Digivice. Cuando lo hizo Yoshino cerró su mano sobre su Digivice gritando "Carga de ADN!" Entonces Lalamon estaba envuelta en una luz brillante y ella dijo "Lalamon DIGIEVOLUCIONA Sunflowmon!"

Cuando la luz atenuada Lalamon se había transformado en un girasol como el monstruo con largos brazos y piernas. Sunflowmon levantó los brazos y gritó "Sunshine Beam!" Cabeza de Sunflowmon empezó a brillar y luego un haz de luz se disparó en el Hunter. El cazador tomó la cabeza de la viga cuando el humo se disipó el cazador no tenía un rasguño en él, el cazador entonces tomó su pistola láser y disparó a Sunflowmon golpear a su plaza en el pecho. A medida que fue golpeada Sunflowmon gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo, Yoshino gritó "NNNNOOOOO!" Yoshino corrió al lado de Sunflowmon pero el cazador corrió y agarró por el pelo Yoshino. Yoshino gritó "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Como el Hunter tiró de ella hacia el suelo y obligó a Yoshino en su estómago. El Hunter agarró las muñecas de Yoshino y rápidamente los ató con una cuerda, Yoshino patadas y goleó tratando de liberarse, pero el cazador era demasiado fuerte. El Hunter agarró los tobillos de Yoshino y los ató con más cuerda atada a continuación, las rodillas juntas. El Hunter volcó Yoshino terminado y ella miró al cazador diciendo "Usted no llegaría lejos con esto!" El Hunter simplemente agarró la mandíbula de Yoshino obligó abierta y rellena la boca con un trapo, como Yoshino trató de escupirla el Cazador abofeteado una pedazo de cinta adhesiva en los labios de sellado de su mordaza. Yoshino continuó gritando "Gggrrmmmrmmfffmggghhgpphhhhphp!" A través de su mordaza, pero el cazador simplemente la levantó y la tiró por encima del hombro, como Yoshino continuó agitarse pero el cazador activó su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

Sciczar sonrió mientras se sentaba en la cabecera de la mesa de comedor de rodillas a sus pies estaban Alexis y Rangiku ambos estaban frotando la cabeza contra las piernas de Sciczar como gatos de la casa tratando de llamar su atención. Sciczar miró hacia abajo mientras Alexis puso su cabeza en su regazo y suavemente se quejó "Hmhp?" Casi lo declararse a jugar con su desnudo y encadenado Cuerpo Sciczar dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras comenzaba a acariciar lentamente el cabello de Alexis. Cuando Rangiku vio que Alexis estaba recibiendo toda la atención que se puso de pie y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sciczar dejando que su extra-cepillo grande pechos contra el cuerpo de su amo Sciczar parecía Rangiku tomó la cara con la mano y dijo: "No sea tan celosa Matsumoto. Ambos van a tener su turno conmigo. "La cara de Matsumoto iluminado mientras se frotaba su cuerpo desnudo contra Sciczar más duro y más rápido hasta el comedor puertas se abrieron.

Sciczar la mirada para ver de Aqua caminar en la dirección de Serah por una correa y flanqueándola era Yuna y Ayane. Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Mira Claire su nueva mascota de la aguamarina." Sentado en una silla a la izquierda del Sciczar fue relámpago que estaba amordazado desnudo y encadenado a la silla una vez que ella había puesto sus ojos en Serah relámpago estalló en una oleada de gritos amordazados golear contra las cadenas alrededor de su cuerpo tratando de llegar a su hermana. Serah vio cómo relámpago seguía luchando por la libertad para que ella clavó los talones y tiró en contra de la correa de Aqua se dio la vuelta con el ceño fruncido y el tirón de la correa tirando hacia adelante sera, mientras gritaba "Hnmph!"

Cuando se sentó a la derecha de Sciczar aguamarina hizo una señal a Ayane que obligó a Serah de rodillas clamó Serah y gimió "Nnnnmmmmpppp!" Aqua agarró un puñado de pelo de Serah y sacó su susurro cerca y en su oído "Es mejor que portas bien o de lo contrario se le dirige a la sala de entrenamiento desde hace mucho tiempo y me aseguraré de salir con un montón de cicatrices por las molestias. "Sera sacudió en el miedo y se quedó en silencio y levantó la vista para relámpago que rugió" HMMPPHH! DRRNNNMMMPP! UUNNMMHHH! "Aqua se limitó a sonreír y dijo:" Usted debe obtener un mejor manejo de éste Sciczar. "Sciczar rió y dijo:" Algunas cosas llevan su tiempo ".

En ese momento las puertas de la cocina se abrieron y salió Akiza líder Nami Mayl y Kara. Nami y Mayl apenas pusieron una lucha cuando se dirigían a la mesa que lleva las bandejas de comida, pero Kara fue otra historia. La sangre caliente de Krypton estaba poniendo la mayor resistencia de todos tirando de sus límites sacudiendo su cabeza alrededor de sus pechos rebotando violentamente hasta que lanzó su bandeja de comida al suelo. La bandeja aterrizó con una caída, ya que los alimentos se dispersa por el suelo de dos cazadores agarró Kara y la obligó a sus rodillas como Sciczar lentamente se puso de pie y se acercó a ella.

Una vez alcanzado Sciczar Kara uno de los cazadores obligó a su cabeza hacia atrás mientras Sciczar bajó la vista en ella. "Tal desafío que debe aprender a calmarse un poco Kara si desea permanecer en mi lado bueno." Las fosas nasales de Kara se dilataron como su respiración se hizo a través de su mordaza mientras gritaba "Fhhmmpp! Yuunnnhhh! "Sciczar frunció el ceño y chasqueó los dedos como dijo" Parece que necesita ser enseñado una lección. "Los cazadores recogidos Kara y su inclinó sobre la mesa como Akiza volvió a entrar en la cocina y salió con una paleta grande de metal . Akiza mano Sciczar la paleta y se subió la falda del vestido de Kara y trajo la paleta para su trasero expuesto. Como Sciczar trajo de nuevo la pala de Aqua dijo "Espera tengo una idea mejor." Sciczar se detuvo y preguntó: "¿Y qué sería eso?" Aqua señaló relámpago y dijo: "Dígale que lo hace."

Los ojos de relámpago ensanchadas como Sciczar bajaron el remo y levantó una ceja y Aqua se encogió de hombros y dijo: "¿Qué mejor manera de llevarla a ver las cosas a nuestra manera?" Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Buena idea. Traerla aquí. "Otro par de cazadores desató relámpago de la silla y la llevó a Sciczar¸ que a continuación, poner la pala en las manos de un rayo. Rayo sacudió la cabeza y gimió "Nmph!" Ella no se va a hacer daño a esta chica ni siquiera si fue torturada por ello. Aqua frunció el ceño y se quedó diciendo "Está bien Claire usted no tiene que hacerlo." Lightning frunció el ceño confundido por las palabras de aqua aqua se arrodilló junto a Serah y apretó sus mejillas diciendo "Pero si no lo hace Voy a tener que hacer lo mismo con poca Serah aquí solamente mucho mucho peor. "Serah se retorcía en torno a llorar" Nhnnhmm Hmmnnnhh Pphhnnnmmm! "Lightning sacudió la cabeza gimiendo" Nhnmph! ", entonces ella asintió y se volvió hacia Kara y golpeó con fuerza su trasero. Kara gritó "HHNNMMPP!", Como el metal frío golpeó su piel y Rayo continuó nalgadas Kara como Sciczar y Aqua observaban en la sonrisa.

El sol se había comenzado a poner en el centro de Shibuya como un tren tronó por los raíles en ese tren era Zoe Orimoto. Zoe estaba mirando por la ventana en el cielo brillante de color rojo anaranjado de pensar en el mensaje de que la trajo aquí. Zoe alcanzó en su bolsillo de la chaqueta y sacó su teléfono celular y abrió el mensaje de texto de Takuya el mensaje fue corta todo lo que dice que proviene de la estación de tren de Shibuya y que era urgente Zoe frunció el ceño habían pasado años desde que ella y los otros niños elegidos se había reunido el pasado pero si Takuya estaba llamando ahora debe ser importante.

El tren finalmente se detuvo en la estación de Shibuya y una vez que las puertas se abrieron salió del tren y miró alrededor de la plataforma era inusualmente vacía incluso para esta hora de la noche. Zoe se trasladó al centro de la plataforma mirando a su alrededor, pero no había ninguna señal de Takuya o los otros en cualquier lugar. De repente, el teléfono de Zoe empezó a sonar Zoe sacó su teléfono y lo abrió y vio que había un nuevo mensaje de texto de Takuya se lee "Nos vemos dos pisos más abajo. Date prisa! "Zoe empezó a preocuparse algo sobre esto no parece correcto y, corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Zoe se detuvo al pie de la segunda serie de pasos y miró alrededor de la habitación estaba vacía y las luces se oscurecieron y el parpadeo en algunos puntos. Zoe se movió lentamente hacia adelante mirando hacia atrás y hacia adelante, una vez que llegó al centro de la habitación Zoe llamó "Takuya! Chicos dónde estás? "De repente Zoe sintió una mano en su hombro y la voz detrás de ella dice" Lo siento, pero sus amigos no están llegando. "Zoe dio la vuelta para ver a un cazador de pie allí mismo Zoe trató de correr, pero el cazador la agarraron otro hombro y la obligó al suelo. Zoe se esforzó gritando "¡AYUDA! ¡ALGUIEN! HELP ME! "El cazador agarró la camisa de Zoe y lo rasgó por la mitad diciendo" No pierda su aliento. Nadie vendrá. "El Hunter volvió Zoe Zoe en su estómago se estremeció cuando su piel desnuda tocó el frío suelo de baldosas, pero no se detuvo a gritar mientras el cazador ató las muñecas. "¡Quítate de encima le freak!"

El cazador sonrió como lo agarró de la cintura de los pantalones de Zoe y les arrancó en la mitad exponiendo su encaje recortado las bragas púrpura del cazador entonces arrancó las bragas de Zoe les hizo una bola y se las metió en la boca. "Mmmnhhhnnnn! Nnnnpppphhhh! "Zoe continuó gritando como el Hunter pegó la boca cerrada. El Hunter une entonces los tobillos de Zoe como ella pateó y gritó tratando de liberarse, pero una vez que el cazador se hizo dijo que "A una luchadora, no es usted? Bueno vamos a ver qué tan fuerte que puede gritar. "El cazador sacó un consolador y atascado en el coño de Zoe Zoe gritó" HHHHNNNNMMMMMMHHHHH! "Y una vez que el cazador se volvió el consolador en Zoe gritó" NNNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHH! "El cazador sonrió, ya que recogió el el volteo y gritando Zoe y activan su haz de transporte y desaparecieron en un destello de luz.

"Nmmmhhhppp. Phhmmnnmmmhh. Grrnnnmmmpppp! "Sollozó Mira a través de su mordaza como Sciczar continuó a violar una y otra vez empujando más y más profundamente en su coño. Sciczar sonrió como Mira luchado contra las cuerdas Sciczar luego se mordió el pecho de Mira lo que la hizo gritar "NNNMMMPPHHH!" Mira pateó y gritó cuando Sciczar mantuvo morder sus pezones y luego gritó "HHHHHHHPPPPNNNNMMMPPPHHHHHHH!", Como ella llegó a su clímax. Con lágrimas en los ojos de Mira giró la cabeza y vio Runo cerca de ser frenados por dos cazadores y ella estaba gritando "SHHHMMMNNNNPP! NNNNMMMHHHHPPPHHHH! "Los ojos de Runo corrían lágrimas mientras ella era incapaz de ayudar a su amigo.

Sciczar se apartó de Mira y comenzó a deshacer las cuerdas en las muñecas, tan pronto como su muñeca estaba libre de Mira intentó abofetear Sciczar pero él la agarró y la forzó a la cama Sciczar agarró ambas muñecas de Mira y su volcó sobre su estómago a continuación, agarró un rollo de cinta y lo envolvió alrededor de las muñecas de Mira. Mira tiró de la cinta y se quejó a través de su mordaza "Hnnmmmmhh!" Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Dicen que nunca olvida la primera vez." Sciczar se sumergió en el trasero de Mira y gritó "MMMMHHHHNNNNNPPPHHHHHHHPPPHPHPH!" Sciczar sonrió mientras entraba y salía de ir más rápido cada vez que los gritos de Mira cada vez más fuerte. Después de un tiempo Sciczar detuvo y se dobla hacia abajo y susurró al oído de Mira "Dudo que jamás se olvida esto." Mira rompió en lágrimas mientras Sciczar levantó de la cama y un par de cazadores de vino y la desató ella nunca se había sentido tan sucio, así violado en toda su vida. Sciczar sonrió al ver la expresión abatida en la cara de Mira y dijo "Toma a los dos a la sala de entrenamiento y dejar que ellos se acercan el uno al otro." Los cazadores asintieron y se arrastró Runo y Mira de la habitación.

Una vez que dejaron Sciczar miraba a los dos grandes cojines acolchados en cualquiera de la cama por el que se les fueron Alexis y Rangiku ambos estaban desnudos y encadenados a la pared. Sciczar acercó a Alexis y desenganchó sus cadenas y sacó la mordaza decir "te dos estoy dando un regalo especial de hoy." Los ojos de Alexis se iluminó y bajó la cabeza con entusiasmo diciendo "Gracias maestro!" Sciczar trasladó a Matsumoto y desenganchado su collar y se llevó a cabo la mordaza diciendo "usted va a ayudar a darle la bienvenida una nueva mascota a nuestro hogar." Matsumoto inclinó la cabeza y dijo: "no te dejaré, maestro." Sciczar sonrió mientras se apartó un mechón de El cabello de rangiku de la cara y dijo: "no espero menos."

Como Rangiku y Alexis subió a la cama se abrió la puerta y dos cazadores entró arrastrando una cota amordazado y desnudo Diana la princesa amazónica se agitaba en las garras de los Hunter rugiendo a través de su mordaza "Rrrhhhmmmmnnn! Hpppmmhnnhhmm! NNNMHHHMMMM! "Matsumoto frunció el ceño y dijo:" ¿Qué está mal con ella? Ella debe sentirse honrado de ser llevado a la habitación del maestro. "Alexis cruzó las manos sobre el regazo y le dijo:" No es su culpa. Ella no ha experimentado las maravillas que el maestro nos ha mostrado. "Sciczar sonrió mientras los cazadores llevaron a Diana a la cama y empezó a atarla vez que Diana fue asegurado los cazadores se dieron la vuelta y salieron de la habitación. Sciczar luego dijo "¿Por qué ustedes dos no consigue Diana aflojó un poco?" Matsumoto y Alexis asintió y se metió en la cama y comenzó a frotar su cuerpo contra Diana. Diana siguió tirando y luchando contra las cuerdas, como Alexis comenzó a besar su cuello y Rangiku había empezado a lamer sus pechos Diana gimió cuando sus pezones comenzaron a endurecerse y su coño comenzaron a humedecer. Alexis y Rangiku tanto poco a poco comenzaron a moverse hacia abajo besar el cuerpo de Diana y la degustación de cada pulgada de su piel como gemidos de placer de Diana se hicieron más fuertes.

Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Eso es suficiente damas Me lo llevo de aquí." Alexis se quejó en la decepción cuando se deslizó fuera de la cama Rangiku se sentó en el suelo y dijo: "Espero que esté satisfecho con mi maestro de actuación". Sciczar palmeó Rangiku de cabeza y luego subió a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas Diana y se pasó las manos sobre sus pechos. Diana gimió "Nnnmmmhhhh!", Como Sciczar frotó la piel sensible, entonces Sciczar se inclinó y la besó en los labios amordazados de Diana continuación, se sumergió en su coño. Diana patadas y gimió "Nhhmmnnnhh! Phhhmmmppphhmmmnn! ", Como Sciczar condujo más y más hasta que empezó a llegar al clímax y gritar" HHHNNNNMMMMMPPPHHHHHNNNNN! "

Era sólo otro día aburrido en Shinjuku como una niña con el pelo largo de color rojo caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. Rika Nonaka había pasado la mayor parte de su vida luchando Digimon sólo por el gusto de hacerlo, pero ahora años después de que ella y los otros domadores envió la espalda vida en el hogar Digimon simplemente no fue tan emocionante más. Rika apagó la calle llena de gente y entró en el parque. Pero en lo más alto de la azotea de un cazador observó Rika al entrar en el parque del cazador sonrió sabiendo que era el momento para atacar.

Rika caminó y caminó, pero que no sabía dónde iba por lo que se detuvo y se sentó en un banco cercano Rika la vista hacia el cielo así que tal vez ganar todos los torneos tarjeta de Digimon que entró no fue tan emocionante como la lucha contra la verdadera Digimon, pero que era todo lo que tenía. Como Rika se quedó mirando el cielo del cazador en silencio se deslizó por detrás de ella. Al igual que el cazador estaba a punto de agarrarla Rika se puso de pie y se alejó Rika pensaba que si iba a ser aburrido, así que podría ser perforado en el centro comercial. El cazador vio que su presa se alejó el cazador tenía que tener cuidado si se trató de capturar Rika en público que podría causar el pánico entre los demás seres humanos.

Rika estaba casi en el centro comercial cuando sonó su teléfono celular se veía en el identificador de llamadas y que era su mamá Rika sonrió ella era mucho más estrecha con su madre y luego antes de contestar el teléfono diciendo "Hola mamá". Sin que Rika era el Cazador en un callejón pies de donde estaba parado Rika el Hunter hizo su camino hacia la voz de Rika mientras decía "No sólo estoy en dirección al centro comercial. Seguro de que encontraremos allí. "Rika comenzó a caminar hacia el callejón diciendo" Sí, supongo que podríamos usar algún tiempo de chicas. "Rika rió al llegar a la entrada del callejón del Hunter extendió la mano y agarró la sujeción de su mano sobre Rika boca para ahogar sus gritos. "Grrmmmggpphphhhp! NNnnmmnnnmhhpphpphph! "Gritó Rika como el Hunter agarró los brazos y los obligó a sus espaldas Rika dejó caer su teléfono celular que podía oír a su madre diciendo" Rika Rika ¿estás ahí? "Rika gritó" Hhhhmmmppphhhh! ", Pero entonces el cazador pisó su teléfono aplastándolo Rika gimió "Nnnmmmpphhh!" como su única oportunidad de conseguir ayuda fue destruida. "! Ayudar a alguien HERRMMMMPPPHHHH" El cazador sacó un fajo de tela y luego tomó su mano fuera de la boca de Rika Rika comenzó a gritar grito de Rika ayuda fue silenciado cuando el Hunter empujó la tela en su boca abierta Rika trató de empujarlo fuera, pero Hunter puso su mano sobre su boca de nuevo y agarró un poco de cinta y lo envolvió en la boca de su mordaza de sellado.

Rika continuó gritando "Grrrppmmmhhh! Hhnnnmmmgpppggghhh! ", Como el cazador le ató las muñecas con una cuerda Rika se esforzaba tanto como pudo, pero el cazador era demasiado fuerte, ya que une entonces los codos luego se envuelve la cuerda alrededor de su pecho por encima y por debajo de sus pechos. Una vez que los brazos de Rika estaban ligados al Hunter Rika obligó a sus rodillas Rika siguió gritando tanto el cazador tenía miedo de llamar la atención no deseada por lo que el cazador cubierto nariz y la boca de Rika con su mano y empezó a gas ella. Los gritos de Rika crecieron más suave que el gas lentamente la dejó a cabo una vez que la cabeza de Rika se desplomó y el cazador le puso la cara por primera vez en el suelo y luego comenzó a tobillos y las rodillas atadas de Rika con más cuerda. Una vez Rika estaba atado y amordazado el Hunter la cogió y la tiró por encima del hombro a continuación, haz activado su transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

Aqua cerró los ojos mientras flotaba sobre su espalda en la piscina y escuchó el chapoteo del agua contra las paredes de la piscina esto fue sin duda el más relajado que había estado nunca desde que fue tomada aquí. pensamientos de almeja aqua fueron interrumpidos por gruñidos y gemidos ahogados procedentes de la cubierta de la piscina de Aqua abrió los ojos y nadó la pared y tiró de ella fuera del agua y parecía una silla de playa cerca. Atado a la silla era Barbara Gordon vestido con una cadena negro extremadamente escasa BIKINI sus manos extendidas sobre su cabeza sus mejillas bugling desde el relleno en su boca sellada en por una capa de cinta negro envuelto alrededor de su cabeza.

Aqua sonrió mientras se sentaba en la silla comenzó a frotarse contra Barbara diciendo "Sciczar me ha hablado mucho de ti Bárbara." Barbara gruñó "Hnnhhmm!", Como aqua movió su mano hacia abajo a su entrepierna y deslizó sus dedos debajo de su bikini y comenzó a dedo el coño de Aqua besó el cuello de Bárbara y agarró su pecho y comenzó a apretar y acarciarse diciendo "me dijo cómo se visten y correr alrededor de la ciudad por la noche tratando de jugar al héroe." Barbara gimió "Nnnnmmhhhhh! Phhhnnmmmmm! ", Como sus pezones se endurecen y su coño humedecido como aguamarina continuaron jugando con su cuerpo. Aqua sonrió y dijo: "Alguien como usted no debe ocultar esa cara bonita detrás de una máscara." Barbara gritó a través de su mordaza "Pphphhhppmnmnpmnmnhh!" Deseando este tormento se detendría.

Aqua se levantó de la silla y se deshizo del bikini de Bárbara dejando desnuda y dijo: "Un cuerpo como el suyo debe siempre a la vista para que todos vean." Barbara tiró de sus ataduras sus pechos desnudos rebotando mientras trataba de liberarse. Aqua sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta para ver Ayane pie detrás de ella sosteniendo un doblado TOALLA aqua agarró la toalla y empezó a secarse apagado. Como aguamarina comenzó a secarse el pelo se abrió la puerta y un cazador entró y se detuvo delante de la aguamarina y Ayane e inclinó su cabeza. Aqua miró al cazador y le dijo: "¿Qué quieres?" El cazador se puso de pie y dijo: "Tengo un regalo para ti de la Master Sciczar." Aqua se retorció y le dijo: "Muy bien vamos a ver que" The Hunter asintió y luego la puerta abrieron y tres cazadores más caminaron en cada uno llevando una mujer desnuda atada y amordazada.

Los cazadores cayeron las mujeres en el suelo a los pies de la aguamarina aguamarina miró a las mujeres y se les pidió "¿Quiénes son ellos?" Ayane se adelantó y dijo: "Mi señora ellos son nombres son Helena Hitomi y Kokoro." Aqua parecía Ayane con una ceja levantada Ayane se inclinó rápidamente la cabeza y dijo: "Perdóname mi señora más me he metido mis límites." Aqua puso la mano bajo la barbilla de Ayane y ligeramente levantó la cabeza y dijo: "¿sabes lo que son?" asintió Ayane y dijo: "Ellos fueron traídos aquí al mismo tiempo que yo y mi hermana." Aqua miró a Helena de Aqua arrodilló agarró uno de sus pechos y apretó. Helena gimió y trató de apartarse, pero la aguamarina agarró el pelo largo y rubio de Helena y la acercó Helena gimió "Hnnmmmmmhhhh." Aqua sonrió y dijo: "Beautiful".

Aqua luego se trasladó a Hitomi la joven se quejaba a través de su mordaza "Phhmmmm Nmmmmmhhh Phhnnnnnnn." Aqua sonrió y olía el pelo de Hitomi y comenzó a acariciar lentamente sus pechos Hitomi se retorcía y gemía "Nnnnmmmmmmhhhhhhh!" Aqua sonrió y besó los labios amordazados de Hitomi. Aqua dio marcha atrás y dijo: "Oh, sí que va a hacer muy bien." Aqua luego se trasladó a Kokoro como aqua se acercó Kokoro gimió suavemente "Nnnnmmmmmhhhhhh." Casi declararse aqua a dejarla ir aqua poner un dedo sobre los labios de Kokoro y dijo "Shhhhh no tenga miedo de dulzura." Aqua frotó lentamente el pecho de Kokoro y el coño ojos de Kokoro se llenaron de lágrimas mientras aguamarina besó en el cuello y lentamente se movió hacia abajo hasta sus pechos y Aqua masticadas lentamente en los pezones de Kokoro. Aqua luego se puso de pie y dijo: "Toma Helena y Hitomi a mi habitación y atarlos. Voy a estar tomando poco Kokoro aquí para la sala de entrenamiento para la diversión ".

Era sólo otro día en Odaiba para Sora Tachikawa ella era jarrones que pueden organizar ocupadas llenas de flores en tienda de flores de su madre Sora sonrió mientras colocaba las flores de colores en el borde de la ventana las flores dieron a la tienda de una sensación más alegre. Sora volvió detrás del mostrador y se apoyó en la mesa aburrido su madre había salido a hacer unos recados y ella había dejado Sora a cargo de la tienda hasta que volvió. Pero nadie había entrado en la tienda hoy y Sora estaba empezando a pensar que nadie lo haría.

Sora miró por la ventana de tienda el cielo estaba despejado, el sol brillaba brillante Sora dejó escapar un suspiro profundo preguntándose fue su madre tendría que volver. En ese momento, el teléfono celular de Sora Sora empezó a sonar su bolso sacó de debajo del mostrador y sacó su teléfono y miró el identificador de llamadas. Sora sonrió cuando vio a su amigo el nombre de Kari en su teléfono Sora se echó el teléfono abierto y dijo "Hola Kari ¿qué pasa?" Desde el otro lado de la línea Kari dijo "Hey Sora lo que pasa con ustedes?" Sora suspiró y dijo " no hay mucho en este momento. "Kari respondió" suenas tipo de aburrido. ¿Dónde estás? "Sora se apoyó contra una pared y le dijo:" En la tienda de flores de mi madre. Ella tuvo que hacer algunas diligencias para que ella me dejó a cargo del lugar. "Kari dijo" Vaya que suena aburrido. Hey ¿qué vengo una y luego podemos ir juntos al parque? "Sora se mordió el labio y miró por la ventana, entonces dije:" No sé Kari no puedo dejar sin decirle a mi madre. "Kari luego dijo: "Sí, yo creo que tienes razón." Sora levantó la vista y dijo: "Escucha Kari tengo que ir alguien está entrando." Kari dijo "hablar bien con usted más tarde." Sora sonrió y dijo: "Claro adiós." Sora volteó cerró su teléfono así como un hombre vestido con una chaqueta negro entró en la tienda.

Sora sonrió y dijo "Hola señor te puedo ayudar en algo?" El hombre miró a Sora y dijo: "Sólo estoy mirando a su alrededor." Sora asintió y dijo: "Está bien, házmelo saber si necesitas algo." El hombre empezó caminar por la tienda mirando diferentes arreglos florales por un tiempo todo el tiempo Sora se quedó detrás del mostrador no podía decir con seguridad, pero Sora tiene una sensación extraña de este hombre. El hombre detenido por un gran jarrón cerca de la parte trasera de la tienda y dijo: "Disculpe señorita podría venir un minuto?" Sora caminó lentamente hacia el hombre y le preguntó "¿Encontraste algo que te gustó?" El hombre asintió con la cabeza y dijo: "Sí. Y es que Sora. "Antes de que Sora podía respuesta el hombre la agarró del brazo y la empujó hacia el suelo Sora gritó" Heymphh! ", Pero el hombre puso su mano sobre su boca para ahogar sus gritos. El hombre sonrió mientras su cuerpo borrosa y se transformó en un cazador de Sora gritó "HHHNNNNMMMMMMHHHH!" Trató de romper la Hunter fuera de ella, pero el Cazador acaba de decir "Tanto el espíritu del maestro tendrá que romper la diversión."

El Hunter se bajo la falda de Sora y agarró la entrepierna Sora gritó "HNMPH!", Entonces el cazador le arrancó las bragas de Sora el cazador sacó su mano y Sora empezó a gritar "HELMMMMMPPPPHHHHH!" Como el Hunter empujó sus bragas en la boca. El cazador entonces arrancó la camisa de Sora y ató una tira alrededor de su boca Sora patadas y gritaba "HHHNNNMMMPPPPHHHPHPPHPHPHHNNN!" Como el Hunter la volcó y le ató las muñecas con una cuerda. El Hunter agarró las piernas de Sora y se ató los tobillos con más cuerda de Sora gritó "HHHNNMMPPP! NNNMMMHHPPPP! "El Hunter recogió Sora y activó su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

Sciczar entró por las puertas dobles a la cocina de pie delante de una gran isla era Soi Fon la mujer asesina estaba usando nada más que un delantal largo negro Soi Fon inclinó la cabeza y dijo Sciczar "Bienvenido maestro que hemos de ser que está esperando." sonrió mientras levantaba la cabeza de Soi Fon y la besó en Soi Fon empujó su cuerpo contra el Sciczar como los dos se abrazaron entre sí y cuando se separaron Soi Fon parecían Crestfallen Sciczar puso la mano en la mejilla de Soi Fon y preguntó "¿Cómo están los preparativos van ? "Soi Fon se mordió el labio y poco a poco dicho" No muy bueno. Los centros de mesa no están cooperando. "Sciczar levantó una ceja y dijo:" ¿De verdad? "Soi Fon bajó la cabeza mientras se hizo a un lado y Sciczar trasladó a la mesa del centro.

En el tablero de la mesa eran Dina y Fang ambos están obligados a cal y canto Hogties inversa Dina fue revolverse gruñir a través de su mordaza y Fang estaba pateando y gritando en la parte superior de sus pulmones tratando de soltarse. Sciczar suspiró y dijo: "Debería haber visto venir." Sciczar chasqueó los dedos y dos cazadores se trasladó a la mesa Sciczar volvió a uno de los cazadores y preguntó "¿Tiene el suero?" El Hunter asintió y tomó una jeringa llena de un líquido amarillo fuera de su cinturón y se lo entregó a Sciczar. Sciczar luego dijo "Hold hacia abajo." Los cazadores Entonces agarraron a Dina y Fang y las mantuvo inmóvil como Sciczar empezó a hablar "Tenía la esperanza de no tener que utilizar esto en ninguno de los dos, pero dos han forzado mi mano." Sciczar movió hacia colmillo con la jeringa y fang estalló en una tormenta de las luchas y amordazado gritos, pero el cazador la mantuvo inmóvil como Sciczar clavó la aguja en el cuello.

Como Sciczar inyecta el líquido en Colmillo dijo "Esta es una neurotoxina especial que había hecho para esta situación." Como Sciczar habló luchas de Fang comenzó a disminuir hasta que se detuvieron los ojos de Fang recorrieron mientras continuaba gruñir a través de su mordaza "Unnmmmhhh! Hhhnnnnmmmmhhh! "Sciczar sonrió y dijo:" La fórmula paraliza el cuerpo sólo para hacerte un poco más manejable. "Dina comenzó a enloquecer gritando" Nnnmmmhh Phnnnmmmmhh Mnnmmmppp Nhhhnnnnmmmmmpp! ", Como Sciczar se movió hacia ella y la clavó en el cuello y se inyecta la toxinas en su cuerpo. luchas de Dina pronto se detuvo, pero sus gemidos amordazado continuaron los cazadores ponen Dina y Fang nuevo sobre la mesa y Sciczar chasqueó los dedos y Dawn y Lyra se acercaron y comenzaron a decorar cuerpos de las mujeres con crema batida sobre sus pechos y coños.

Sciczar se alejó de la mesa al escuchar los gemidos de Dina y Fang amortiguada Cruses como Sciczar trasladó al congelador Akiza lo estaba esperando Sciczar se detuvo frente a ella y le dijo "¿Están hechas de enfriamiento sus talones?" Akiza inclinó la cabeza y respondió "creo que uno de ellos podría, pero los otros dos no lo son." Sciczar sonreí y abrí la puerta y entré en el congelador. En el interior colgando de sus muñecas y tobillos eran TEA Natasha y Rukia los tres de ellos fueron gruñidos y gemidos a través de sus gags tratando de liberarse. Sciczar acercó a tomar el té primero y dio una palmada en el culo haciéndola gritar "HNMPH!" Como su fría piel quemada de la huelga que luego agarró sus pechos y comenzó a apretar y hacer un puré mientras le dice "He tengo que seguir aquí durante bastante algún tiempo té. Me esperaba que fuera enfriar ese espíritu ardiente de los suyos. "Té dio la vuelta gemidos" Hhnnmmppphh! Nnnnmmmhhpppp! Mmmnnhhhpppp! "Sciczar suspiró y se alejó diciendo" No todavía parece ".

Sciczar luego se volvió su atención a Natasha el agente secreto pelo carmesí estaba tirando repetidamente a sus grilletes intentando soltarse. Sciczar agarró a uno de los pechos de Natasha y se torció el pezón con tanta fuerza que gritó "! HHHNNNNNMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPHHHHHH" Sciczar sonrió mientras alcanzaba entre las piernas de Natasha y comenzó a dedo su coño diciendo "Tienes toda la mujer Natasha con tanta fuerza de voluntad y el espíritu que veo por qué su gobierno que elija para este tipo de tareas peligrosas. "Natasha se quejó a través de su mordaza como Sciczar alcanza cada vez más profundamente en su coño hasta que Natasha comenzó a gritar" NmmMMMHHHHPPPPHHHH! "Sciczar sonrió mientras se volvía diciendo" nos estamos acercando pronto se le de lo cerca que podemos conseguir. "Natasha mordió el gag decidido a no ceder cuando ella regresó a tirando de sus cadenas de nuevo.

Sciczar llegó por fin a Rukia el alma Reaper petite colgado allí ni siquiera tratando de liberarse Sciczar sonrió mientras se tocó la pierna y sintió estremecerse ante el contacto. Sciczar comenzó a pelo golpe de Rukia diciendo "Sí, parece que finalmente han encontrado la verdad. Que son míos. "Rukia alzó la vista hacia Sciczar y lentamente asintió con la cabeza Sciczar sonrió y abrió los grilletes en los tobillos de Rukia y atrapó su cuerpo que cae. Sciczar sacó la mordaza de Rukia y le preguntó "¿A quién sirves?" Rukia tomó una respiración profunda y lentamente dijo "Vivo hacer servir sólo le amo." Sciczar sonrió y abrió los grilletes y besó Rukia Rukia empezó a gemir de placer cuando se muele su cuerpo desnudo contra Sciczar.

"! Wow ahora esto es sólo la parte superior linda nunca", dijo Mimi Tachikawa mientras sostenía una rosa camiseta y sonrió mientras se colocó sobre ella y le dijo "Ahora para encontrar una falda a juego." Mimi se entregaba en su pasatiempo favorito Tiempo de las compras. Mimi se acercó a la pantalla falda y miró a través de las pilas hasta que cogió uno y dijo: "Oh, sí! Este es perfecta! "Mimi recogió otra falda y dijo:" Oh, éste iría muy bien con mi blusa favorita! "Mimi se puso a saltar de emoción y corrió a los vestuarios para probarlos.

Mimi entró en el vestidor y corrió la cortina cerrada detrás de ella y como ella fue a poner la ropa abajo cuando oyó a sonar su teléfono celular Mimi mano en su bolso y sacó su teléfono y miró el identificador de llamadas. Mimi sonrió cuando vio el nombre de Kari y ella se echó el teléfono abierto y dijo "Hola Kari ¿cómo estás?" Kari respondió "Hey Mimi ¿dónde estás?" Mimi dejó la ropa y contuvo el teléfono contra su hombro con la cabeza y comenzó a desabrocharse la falda diciendo "estoy en el centro comercial en estos momentos." Kari se detuvo por un momento y luego dijo: "usted no ha oído de Sora hoy Tiene usted?" Mimi deslizado fuera de su falda y ponerlo a un lado y dijo: "no, no hoy. ¿Por qué? "Kari respondió:" La llamé antes y que no ha vuelto a llamar. "Mimi frunció el ceño cuando ella comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa diciendo" Bueno ella es probablemente ocupado en tienda de flores de su madre es todo. "Kari estaba en silencio durante un segundo y luego dijo que "no sé Mimi sólo tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto. Oye, una vez que haya terminado en el centro comercial viene nos vemos en el parque y vamos a ir a verla juntos. "Mimi se quitó la camisa y se trasladó su teléfono a la mano izquierda y dijo:" Claro que sí. Nos vemos allí. "Kari respondió" bye bien. "

Mimi puso su teléfono en el bolso y se volvió hacia el espejo y cogió una de las faldas y se deslizó en sus bragas de color rosa. Mimi miró su reflejo y sonrió mientras se metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un lazo de pelo y tiró de su cabello hasta los hombros de color rosa en una coleta Mimi agarró una de las camisas y se lo puso e hizo un rápido giro y sonrió mientras se deslizaba la falda de sus caderas y se inclinó para agarrar otro. Pero detrás de la cortina se retiró lentamente hacia atrás y un cazador se movía lentamente en la habitación Mimi acababa de recoger otra falda cuando el cazador sujeta su mano sobre la boca y la agarró. Mimi gritó "HNMPH!" Ella comenzó a retorcerse en el agarre del Cazador gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones "HNNNMMPP! NNNNMMMMMPPPPHHH! PPPHHHHHNNNMMMMMNNN! "El Cazador de drogas comenzó a Mimi y pronto sus gritos y luchas cada vez más débil hasta que Mimi estaba inconsciente. El cazador no perdió tiempo en rasga de la camisa de Mimi dejar la vistió con su sujetador y bragas de color rosa y empezó a atarla. Una vez que el cazador había atado las muñecas y los tobillos de Mimi y grabada la boca cerrada del Hunter finalmente lanzó Mimi por encima del hombro y se activa su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

"MMMMHHHHRRRGGHHHHH! NNNNNNGGRRRRPPPPPPHHHHH! "Kokoro gritó cuando el consolador atascado en su coño la empujó más y más a un orgasmo detrás de ella era la aguamarina que estaba acariciando el cabello de Kokoro diciendo" Usted tiene que ser la cosa más linda poco que he visto. No puedo esperar a ver lo que puede hacer en la cama. "Del ojo de Kokoro comenzó con el agua hasta que llegó a su clímax y gritó"! HHHHHNNNNNNMMMMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHHHHH "Aqua se levantó y sonrió mientras salía de Kokoro a su orgasmo y se acercó a una mesa suspendida de techo por cadenas y con destino a la mesa del mago Zatanna.

Zatanna gemía a través de su mordaza de bola negro de las velas encendidas sobre sus pechos y metió en su coño, ya que goteaban cera quemada en su piel. Aqua pasó la mano por la pierna de Zatanna hasta su coño y empezó a dedo el labio alrededor de la vela Zatanna gimió de dolor mientras aqua comenzó a empujar la vela más profundamente en su cuerpo diciendo "Ellos dijeron que eras un héroe en su mundo." a medida que la vela se apagó más profundo Zatanna empezó a gritar de dolor de Aqua parecía ver a su nuevo esclavo pidiendo que se detuviera. Aqua sonrió y sacó la vela y Zatanna gimió "Nhmgph!" Y Aqua se acercó a la cabeza y preguntó: "Así que van a ser una buena chica ahora?" Zatanna quedó dagas en el Aqua y sacudió la cabeza tirar Cruses ahogados en su ¸ aguamarina suspiró y le indicó a un cazador cerca y entregó la aguamarina un consolador extra grande y Aqua dijo "parece que todavía tiene que aprender su lugar!" Aqua entonces atascado el consolador en el coño de Zatanna y ella gritó "HHHHHHNNNNNNMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHH!", entonces la aguamarina volvió el consolador para el ajuste más alto y se alejó como Zatanna comenzó a gritar en éxtasis.

Aqua detuvo por dos mujeres unidas tanto a la baja en los marcos de madera de sus manos y pies atrapados por las pantallas tanto Gata Negra y Kitty Pryde se quejaba a través de sus grandes gags pelota como los consoladores grabadas en sus coños los empujaron lentamente más y más a una orgasmo. Aqua sonrió mientras se dio una palmada en el trasero de Felicia haciéndola gritar "HNMPH!" Aqua se arrodilló en el suelo diciendo "Usted dos pequeños gatitos son tan adorables. Tal vez si usted es un buen animal doméstico Voy a dejar que uno de dormir en el pie de la cama esta noche. "Felicia gruñó a través de su mordaza como gatito acaba de romper a llorar de Aqua frunció el ceño cuando tomó la cara de Kitty en sus manos y dijo: "Ohh no llores cariño. Sé exactamente lo que hay que animarlo. "Aqua alcanzó entre las piernas del gatito de la caja de control para su consolador y se volvió a la posición más alta. Gatito gritó "HHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHH!", Como el consolador zumbó violentamente en su coño de Aqua sonrió y cogió la caja de control de Felicia y dijo "Y algunos de ustedes." Y volvió el ajuste al máximo y Felicia empezó a gritar de dolor y el éxtasis como se puso de Aqua y dijeron "Purr pequeños gatitos ronronean."

El sol estaba alto en el cielo como Kari se arrodilló junto a un pequeño arbusto mirando a un grupo de aves Kari sonrió mientras levantaba su cámara para los ojos y tomó una foto. Kari se puso de pie y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y frunció el ceño cuando vio que no había nuevos mensajes Había pasado casi una hora desde que se llama Mimi y Sora. Kari marcó el número de Sora y esperó a que la línea conectada Kari suspiró cuando la llamada fue al buzón de voz colgó y marcó el número de Mimi y esperó Kari mordió el labio mientras la llamada al correo de voz se fue de nuevo. Kari cerró su teléfono y se acercó a un árbol grande, se sentó y se apoyó en ella.

Kari suspiró y dijo: "¿Dónde están?" Kari alzó la vista y vio el rollo de las nubes por preguntarse qué pudo haber sucedido a sus amigos. En ese momento, el teléfono de Kari empezó a sonar bajó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver el nombre de Sora Kari respondió rápidamente el teléfono diciendo "Sora !?" Entonces una voz detrás de ella dijo "Lo siento no esta vez." De repente, una mano agarró Kari desde atrás tapándose la nariz y la boca Kari gritó "Mnhmp! HHMMPPPPNN! HPMNPHH! NNNNNHHHHMMMMMPPPPPHHHH! "Kari arañó y tiró contra su captor desconocida, pero el cazador simplemente dijo" lucha de todo lo que quiera. Nadie puede salvar ahora ".

El Hunter agarró los pechos de Kari diciendo "El maestro tendrá diversión con usted." Kari gimió "Nmnhpphnnhmmmppp!" Como el Hunter apretó sus pechos y apartó la camiseta y el sujetador exponer sus pechos el Hunter se debajo de los pantalones vaqueros de Kari y arrancó las bragas apagado. El cazador tomó su mano de la boca de Kari y empujó sus bragas en la boca gritando "Alguien HNNNRRMMMMMMPPPPHHHH!", La cinta de Hunter luego se envuelve alrededor de la boca y la nariz de Kari cabeza de sellado su mordaza. El cazador entonces obligado Kari al suelo y agarró por las muñecas con una cuerda Kari pateó y gritó "Hhhnnmmmmhhh¸ Nnnmmmmhhhh¸ Mmmmpppphhhhh¸ HHHHHHNNNNNNMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHH!" Tratando de liberarse, pero el cazador terminó de atarse las muñecas y los tobillos y la agarró por los ataron juntos. El Hunter cogió el pateando y gritando Kari y la tiró por encima del hombro y se activa su haz de transporte y que desapareció en un destello de luz.

"Que la cena era divino Sciczar." Aqua dijo mientras ella y Sciczar se dirigió a sus habitaciones por la noche Sciczar sonrió mientras aguamarina tiró de la correa de Serah tirando "mascota" de Aqua adelante. Sciczar luego miró a Yuna y Ayane tanto silencio caminar justo detrás de la aguamarina de cualquier lado Sciczar volvió a sonreír y dijo: "Usted parece estar adaptándose bien a la vida aquí." Aqua sonrió y tiró de Serah más cerca y tomó la cara de Serah en sus manos y dijo " Bueno, al principio estaba un poco reacio pero con bastante control sobre pequeñas cosas como ella simplemente no podía resistir. "sonreí mientras Sciczar aguamarina dio un beso en la mejilla Sera entonces la besó en los labios.

Aqua se detuvo frente a la puerta del dormitorio y dijo "Bueno supongo que se convierta en la noche. Ven Serah le permite ir a buscar más cómodo. "Aqua tientas uno de los pechos de Serah como la joven se manifestaron a través de su mordaza" Nhmnph! "Aqua se lamió los labios y abrió la puerta diciendo" Ahora, no seas tímido. "Sera continuó a gruñir y gemir como aguamarina tiró de ella dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Sciczar sonrió mientras seguía por el pasillo hacia la puerta de los dos cazadores que guardaban la puerta saludaron Sciczar y uno dijo: "Maestro esclavo que solicitó se ha preparado para ti." Sciczar asintió y respondió: "Bueno. Velar por que no estoy perturbado. "Los cazadores asintieron mientras Sciczar abrió la puerta y entró.

Como Sciczar se acercó a la cama empezó a quitarse la ropa una vez que llegó a la cama Sciczar bajó la vista para las tres mujeres desnudas en él. Bound propagación-águila era relámpago que estaba gruñendo y gimiendo como Alexis y Rangiku se frota lentamente sus cuerpos desnudos contra la de ella Rangiku coño dedos de Lightning y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Alexis fue a tientas los pechos de Lightning haciéndola gemir "Nnnnmmmmmhhh¸ Hhhhmmmmppppp¸ Ppppphhhhhhmmmmmm!" Alexis luego comenzó a lamer los senos de rayos y se pasó la lengua por su cuerpo.

Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Alright damas creo que ella está lista." Alexis y Rangiku tanto se deslizaron fuera de la cama y se arrodilló delante de Sciczar¸ Rangiku entonces dijeron "Esta mujer no es digna de compartir una cama con usted maestro. Por favor, tome mi lugar. "Sciczar palmeó Matsumoto en la cabeza y dijo:" No es el lugar para decidir quién es digno. "Rangiku levantó la vista y dijo:" Pero mastmpphh! "Las palabras de Rangiku fueron cortados como Alexis forzó una gran bola mordaza en su boca y se abrochó la correa por detrás de su cabeza. Sciczar dio un paso atrás como Alexis pasó a obligar a los brazos y las piernas de Rangiku con correas de cuero negro, una vez hubo terminado Alexis se arrodilló en silencio antes de su amo. Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Buena chica Alexis." Sciczar tomó uno de sus pechos mientras Alexis dijo "Ella hablaba fuera de turno maestro. Tenía que ser castigado. "Sciczar asintió y dijo que" su cadena a la pared y hacer lo mismo para sí mismo. Claire y yo tenemos algunas cosas para trabajar fuera ".

Alexis asintió y cogió el Rangiku gimiendo mientras Sciczar se arrastró sobre la cama y se sentó a horcajadas relámpago. La respiración de un rayo era dificultosa dos esclavas sexuales de Sciczar la había empujado hasta el momento ella no sabía cuánto más podía tomar. Sciczar sonrió cuando se inclinó y besó la mejilla de Rayo luego se mordió el pezón haciendo gemido "Mnphhhmmmnnnppp!" A través de su mordaza como Sciczar lentamente se abrió camino en su coño. Entonces Sciczar empujó y empujó la conducción cada vez más en el relámpago y cada vez que lo hacía gemidos de Lightning aumentaba más y más. "! Hnnnnmmm Nnnmmmmmhhhh Ppphhhhmmmm Ggggrrrnmmmmppphhh HHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHH" gritó relámpago como ella llegó a su clímax, pero Sciczar no se detuvo allí continuó a montar relámpago hasta que el orgasmo dos, tres, cuatro cinco veces seguidas. Por primera vez en años relámpago comenzó a llorar que había sido empujado más allá de su límite de su voluntad de luchar se había roto. Rayo Farron ahora era un esclavo de Sciczar.

La Parte Hunter 15

"NNNNNMMMMMMPPPPPHHH! GGGRRRRMMMPPPPHHHH! HPHPHPHPHPNMMH! "Yoshino gritó a través de su mordaza como que fue atacada desde ambos lados Yoshino miró hacia arriba y tiró de las cuerdas de mantenimiento de las muñecas por encima de su cabeza, pero no daría por lo Yoshino siguió llorando en su mordaza como ella fue violada. Delante de Yoshino fue Rukia el alma Reaper petite estaba besando lamiendo chupadores y masticadores cada pulgada de pechos pecho de Yoshino y el estómago. Rukia miró lentamente a los ojos de Yoshino y luego la besó en los labios y metió sus dedos en el coño de Yoshino lo que la hizo gritar "HHHHNNNMMMPPP!"

Detrás de Yoshino Sciczar conducía dentro y fuera de su trasero y con cada segundo que pasaba Sciczar fue más rápido y más rápido. Yoshino empezó a gritar "HHNNNNHHNHNH! PPPPHHHHNNNNMMM! HHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMHHHH! ", Como ella comenzó a correrse a través de su mordaza. Sciczar sonrió y dijo: "Creo que hemos terminado aquí." Rukia inmediatamente detuvo su asalto y se deslizó fuera de la cama y se dejó caer de rodillas y esperó a que Sciczar convocó a dos cazadores de desatar Yoshino. Sciczar sonrió mientras los cazadores llevan a Yoshino de la habitación y dos cazadores más caminaron en la realización de un desnudo Jean Grey llevando a los cazadores no era otro que el Rayo.

Sciczar sonrió mientras los cazadores arrastraron Jean a la cama y empezó a atarla Sciczar parecía relámpago al soldado una vez obstinada quedó allí con un rostro inexpresivo. Rayo estaba vestida con un peto blindado oscuro que se cortó justo debajo de sus pechos blindado guanteletes una falda blindada y la rodilla botas altas negras. Sciczar acercó a Rayo y comenzó a deslizar su mano a través de su estómago expresión de Lightning expuesta empezado a disminuir como Sciczar empezó a besar su cuello y luego decir "Incluso cuando está vestido para la guerra eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Esperemos mi confianza en que no está fuera de lugar. "Lightning puso la mano en la empuñadura de su sable pistola enfundada y dijo:" Yo vivo para servirle a mi amo. Cualquiera que trate de hacerle daño será cortado. "Sciczar sonrió y besó relámpago en los labios.

Sciczar se separó de rayos y miraba hacia el mutante Jean desnudo estaba tirando de las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos gritando "Hhhhrrrrmmmmmppppphhhh! Nnnnnmmmmmrrrrrrpppphhh! HHHHHNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHH! a través de su mordaza como Sciczar subió encima de ella. Sciczar agarró a uno de los pechos de Jean y comenzó a andar a tientas que Jean gimió cuando Sciczar agarró el otro pecho y comenzó a apretar y machacando demasiado Jean comenzó a corcovear sus caderas tratando de forzar Sciczar fuera pero él sólo sonrió y dijo "no son Impaciente ¿nosotros? Fine vamos a cortar por lo sano. "Jean sacudió la cabeza como gemidos Sciczar se metió en su coño y empezó a moler dentro y fuera Jean pateó y gritó al asalto de Sciczar en su cuerpo se aceleró hasta que se encontró cada vez más cerca de un orgasmo. Y cuando llegó el momento Jean gritó de dolor y éxtasis "HHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPNNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHH!"

"¿Cómo pudo ser peor día?", Aunque Tsunade Senju mientras miraba por encima de los montones de papeles en su escritorio Konoha estaba en un estado de agitación. Después de la extraña desaparición de Sakura y el silencio repentino del equipo Tsunade había enviado para encontrar a su quinto Hokage no sabía qué hacer. Tsunade se pasó los dedos por el pelo largo rubio pensando en el lío gigante que estaba en desde los ANBU había perdido contacto con el equipo de rescate de la aldea de la arena oculta ha sido threating una guerra total. Desde Temari la hermana del quinto Kazekage fue uno de los que faltan las relaciones ninjas con el pueblo de arena han sido tensas. Tsunade se echó hacia atrás en su silla con un suspiro "¿Cómo se supone que voy a arreglar esto?"

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y entró asistente de Tsunade Shizune con una bandeja de té. Shizune sonrió y dijo Tsunade "buena señora Tsunade mañana. ¿Cómo se siente hoy? "Tsunade suspiró y dijo:" ¿Cansado Shizune. Muy, muy cansado. "Shizune se acercó y coloque la bandeja sobre la mesa y empezó a verter una taza de té diciendo" No se preocupe señora Tsunade Estoy seguro de que obtendrá a través de este. Aquí se bebe esto le ayudará a relajarse. "Tsunade aceptó la copa y dijo:" Gracias Shizune. Simplemente no saber qué hacer. Si no podemos encontrar Temari y los demás podemos tener una guerra en nuestras manos. "Tsunade tomó un sorbo de té y dijo:" El ANBU han estado buscando durante semanas sin suerte. "Tsunade bebió un poco más de té y dijo:" El aldea de la arena podría cansarse de- "Tsunade se detuvo cuando sus brazos comenzaron a sentir entumecimiento.

Tsunade dejó caer la cara por primera vez en su escritorio trató de moverse, pero de repente Shizune se puso a reír. Shizune levantado la cabeza de Tsunade y dijo: "Es hora de que la droga comenzó a trabajar." Tsunade miró confundido, pero Shizune se limitó a sonreír y la arrastró al suelo diciendo "Estaba empezando a pensar que no había puesto suficiente. Pero "Shizune se arrancó la camisa de Tsunade dejando al descubierto sus pechos muy grandes en su encaje rojo recortado sujetador" creo que estas sirenas gigantes de los suyos hicieron las cosas van un poco más lento. "Tsunade no podía creer lo que veía como Shizune comenzó a quitarse los pantalones dejando ella en sus zapatos de tacón alto y su juego y sujetador y las bragas Shizune luego comenzó a atar los tobillos de Tsunade con una cuerda a continuación, se ató las rodillas del Hokage. Shizune se echó a reír de nuevo diciendo mientras se ataba las muñecas y los codos de Tsunade "Usted sabe que yo esperaba más de una pelea de uno de los legendarios Sannin." Shizune arrastró Tsunade frente a su escritorio y le apoyó en ella y dijo: "Tengo una sorpresa Tsunade para usted. "Shizune se acercó al armario y abrió la puerta y Tsunade se quedó sin aliento al ver lo sierra.

Dentro del armario atado amordazado y desnudo fue Shizune ella se ensanchó cuando vio Tsunade y ella comenzó a gemir a través de su mordaza como la otra Shizune la arrastró fuera y dijo: "Ella no era mucho de un desafío." Entonces el otro cuerpo de Shizune comenzó para difuminar y se transforma en un cazador. El cazador se arrodilló junto a Tsunade y agarró su sujetador y dijo: "Usted no va a necesitar esto." El Hunter arrancó el sujetador de Tsunade fuera dejando que sus pechos caída libre entonces el cazador le arrancó las bragas de Tsunade y los metió en su boca y luego cinta envuelta alrededor de la boca y la cabeza. El Hunter agarró Tsunade y Shizune y activó su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

Rika tensó contra las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos como el cuerpo desnudo de la aguamarina frota contra su propia. Aqua comenzó a lamer el estómago de Rika Rika y gimió "Nnmmmmfff!" Cuando la lengua de aqua corrió por su estómago cada vez más cerca y más cerca de su entrepierna. Aqua se detuvo justo antes de la vagina de Rika y dijo: "Me gusta la forma en que el sabor. Usted y yo vamos a tener mucha diversión. "Aqua comenzó a lamer los labios de la vagina de Rika al momento de apretar su trasero Rika gimió y se quejó a través de su mordaza como la aguamarina subió su cuerpo y comenzó a chupar sus pechos. Rika se quejó "Nnnmmhhh Hhhnnnmmmmmppp Pnnnnmmmmmhhhh!", Como aguamarina masticado en los pezones.

Rika gritó "HHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMMMPPPPPPHHHHHH!" Aqua frotó la cabeza contra el pecho de Rika disfrutando de la sensación de pechos suaves y flexibles de Rika contra su cara. Aqua luego besó los labios de escindir amordazado Rika y dijo: "Vamos a seguir esta tarde hermosa." Rika se puso a llorar como Ayane y Yuna llegaron y comenzaron a desatarla de la cama. Aqua sentó en su cama y vio como sus sirvientes llevaron Rika desde la sala de aqua sonrió mientras se arrastraba a los pies de su cama y se sentó junto a Yoruichi. El alma Reaper hogtied gemía a través de su gran mordaza de bola negro como el consolador pegado dentro de su coño lentamente la empujó más cerca de un orgasmo de Aqua pasó la punta de su dedo a través de las plantas de los pies de Yoruichi diciendo "Purr poco ronroneo Kitty para su propietario . "Yoruichi gruñó" Fnnmmmmhhh Nnnmmmmggghhhhh Fgggggrrrrhhhhhh! "a través de su mordaza como la aguamarina frotó la piel de ébano de Aqua continuación, pasó los dedos por el pelo largo de color púrpura de su mascota y buscó a tientas sus pechos.

A medida que los gemidos de Yoruichi crecieron más y más fuerte más nueva criada de Aqua Alice se acercó y se arrodilló junto a la cama del Aqua miró a Alice y continuaron a tientas los pechos de Yoruichi y dijeron "¿Qué es Alice?" Alice se puso de pie y dijo: "Mi señora me creo cuervo está listo para servirle. "Aqua sonrió y miró por encima de la media en Raven bruja demonio estaba encadenado a la pared suavemente gimiendo a través de una mordaza de bola de color púrpura oscuro del consolador pegado en su coño. Aqua humedeció los labios y dijo: "traerla aquí." Alice asintió y junto con Mai Unshackled Räven aqua sonrió mientras sus sirvientes llevaron a Raven y la cayeron a los pies de la cama. Cuervo miró lentamente hasta AQUA su respiración entrecortada mientras Raven se empujó hasta las rodillas. Aqua arrastró Yoruichi y se sentó en el borde de la cama y le preguntó "¿Estás listo para servirme?" Cuervo asintió lentamente y respondió "Sí. Sí lo soy."

Aqua sonrió y dijo: "Hablar es barato. Demostrar que está listo. "Aqua tendió la mano y Raven lentamente extendió la mano y lo agarró. Aqua tiró sobre la cama del cuervo aqua entonces establecido y dejar Cuervo se puso encima de ella. Aqua comenzó a acariciar suavemente la pierna de Raven mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el de ella de mala gana Cuervo coloca sus manos en las caderas de la aguamarina y comenzó a trazar cada curva de su cuerpo. Aqua cerró los ojos mientras empujaba su entrepierna contra Raven y la besó en el cuello del cuervo inclinó lentamente hacia abajo y la besó en los labios de la aguamarina. Los dos se besaron cada vez con mayor deseo de Aqua agarró las piernas de Raven y la atrajo hacia sí y Raven agarrado de los hombros de la aguamarina y presionó sus pechos contra su propia. coños de ambas mujeres se humedecieron como aguamarina agarró la entrepierna de Raven y Raven quedó sin aliento cuando la aguamarina dijo "Adelante. Usted sabe que usted quiere. "Cuervo alcanzó lentamente para el gatito de Aqua entonces tentativamente comenzó a dedo coño de su amante. Aqua comenzó a gemir mientras Raven fue más profundo y más profundo y Aqua comenzó a dedo el coño de Raven y ella empezó a gemir en éxtasis como amante y esclavo continuaron placer uno al otro.

En el interior del espeso bosque que rodea Konoha dos ninjas viajado a través de los altos árboles saltando de rama en rama una de las mujeres se detuvo cuando aterrizó en una rama y miraba hacia el horizonte. El viento agitaba el vendaje como el material por encima de su armadura de malla blusa roja de la acompañante de la mujer aterrizó en la misma rama y dijo: "¿Qué pasa Kurenai?" Kurenai volvió los ojos rojos de la mujer vestida con un traje de cuerpo de malla y de color naranja oscuro mini falda bajo un abrigo de color canela y dije "no sé Anko. Acabo de recibir una sensación extraña, de repente. "Anko el ceño y preguntó:" ¿Qué quieres decir? "Kurenai cerró los ojos y suspiré" No sé. "Anko dio unas palmaditas en el hombro Kurenai y dijo" Te conozco ' re preocupado por Hinata pero es que por lo que tienes que animar. "Kurenai parecía Anko con una pequeña sonrisa y dijo" Gracias Anko. "Anko sonrió y dijo:" Está bien. Volvamos de patrulla. "Kurenai asintió y los dos se aceleró a medida que viajaban dos cazadores de distancia surgieron de las sombras. Uno de los cazadores dijo "Eso estuvo cerca." El otro respondió Hunter "Demasiado cerca. Tenemos que empezar a moverse antes de que se salgan. "Los cazadores saltaron hasta el suelo del bosque y corrieron tras sus objetivos.

Una hora más tarde Anko y Kurenai saltaron al suelo del bosque para descansar Anko miró su reloj y dijo: "Se está haciendo tarde. Debemos regresar al pueblo. "Kurenai no respondió se quedó allí mirando hacia la maleza. "Kurenai? Hey Kurenai! "Anko estaba cantado Kurenai parpadeó y dijo" W-qué? "Anko se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kurenai y preguntó" ¿Estás bien? Usted parece distraído. "Kurenai frunció el ceño y dijo en voz baja" Creo que nos están siguiendo. "De repente, una cuerda del lazo salió disparado desde los arbustos y se envuelve alrededor de los brazos y el cuerpo de Kurenai luego un cazador salió y dijo" Sí lo eres. " Anko recortó rápidamente aparte de las cuerdas alrededor de Kurenai con un kunai a continuación, tomó una posición de combate y dijo: "usted debe ser bastante densa si cree que puede superar los dos de nosotros por sí mismo." el Hunter guardó su arma y sacó un cuchillo grande y dijo "¿Quién dijo que estaba sola?"

De repente, el segundo Hunter saltó del crecimiento bajo chocar contra Anko y que había sido removida. Kurenai intentó correr tras ellos gritando "Anko!" Pero el cazador cortó Kurenai y dijo: "Usted debe centrarse en lo que está delante de usted." Kurenai frunció el ceño y dijo: "Está bien que tienes toda mi atención!" Kurenai hizo varias manos signos y gritaron "ilusión demoníaca: Árbol Encuadernación muerte" The Hunter repente cayó de rodillas sosteniendo su cabeza Kurenai sonrió mientras lentamente se acercó a la Hunter como su genjutsu trabajó a través de la mente del cazador. Kurenai miró al cazador y le dijo: "No me subestime." El Hunter agarró de repente la pierna de Kurenai y la sorprendió Kurenai gritó y cayó al suelo y el cazador dijo "Nunca me subestime." El Hunter comenzó a arrancar Kurenai de la ropa y después de romperse un collar en el cuello inhibidor del Hunter comenzaron a atar el ninja desnudo. Una vez Kurenai estaba obligado el Hunter metió un fajo de tela en la boca y atado propia banda para la cabeza de Kurenai sobre su boca. El Hunter lanzó Kurenai por encima del hombro y se fue después de su pareja.

Anko y la segunda Hunter estaban dando vueltas lentamente uno al otro Anko agarró tres kunai entre sus dedos y las arrojó en el Hunter. El Hunter desviado todos los kunai de su armadura y luego varios disparos lazos de cuerda en Anko pero ella esquivó todos. Anko sonrió y dijo: "Vas tiene que ser más rápida que la que yo." El cazador se retorció bajo su casco y dijo "Nunca se nos debe subestimar." Anko hizo varias señales de mano y dijo "ocultos de la sombra de la serpiente manos." Anko empujó sus brazos hacia adelante y varias serpientes grandes disparado de sus estantes y trató de envolver alrededor de la Hunter Hunter pero la agarró las serpientes y tirando hacia atrás hacia adelante Anko. Una vez que se alcanza en el Hunter rompió un collar en el cuello de inhibidor Anko el cazador entonces dio un puñetazo en el estómago Anko. Anko cayó de rodillas y el cazador se quitó la gabardina y empezó a envolver la cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas Anko trató de usar un jutsu de escape, pero su chakra no se levantara. A medida que el cazador agarró los tobillos de Anko y los ató con más cuerda gritó "¿Qué es lo que hace a mí !?" The Hunter terminó Anko vinculante y dijo "Que collar se evitará el uso de cualquiera de sus trucos." El cazador se quitó Anko de falda luego arrancó la armadura de malla dejando desnuda Anko empezó a patear y gritar como el Hunter empujar un fajo de tela en la boca. Anko gritó "HHHHHMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNHHHHH!", Como el cazador ató la venda alrededor de su boca Anko continuó a agitarse y gritar cuando la otra Hunter llegó a través del cepillo de llevar a Kurenai. La primera Hunter dicho "Terminado?" El otro Hunter agarró Anko y dijo "Sí. Vamos a empezar a moverse. "Los cazadores activados son vigas de transporte y desaparecieron en un destello de luz.

gritos amordazados de Sora resonaban en el pasillo vacío, ya que fue conducido al dormitorio de Sciczar por dos mujeres vestidas de negro. "Grrmmmmggpppphhh! Hnnmmgggppphhh! Nnnnmmmhhh! "Sora gritó mientras tiraba su cuerpo alrededor de sus pechos desnudos oscilado en su lucha para liberarse una de las mujeres agarró uno de los pechos de Sora y se hundió sus uñas y gritó" ¡Cállate pequeña perra! "La otra mujer luego dijo "cuidadosa Juri el maestro quiere su premio ileso." Juri miró a su compañero y desvió "Cierre su trampa Azula. Estoy cansado de lloriqueo de esta puta! "Azula dio una astuta sonrisa y dijo:" Yo sé cómo se siente. No se ha demostrado que las maravillas que el maestro nos ha mostrado. Sin embargo. "Y como Juri y Azula comenzaron a arrastrar de nuevo hacia delante Sora una voz llamó desde alrededor de la esquina" Release la chica ahora! "

Azula y Juri se detuvieron en sus pistas como una mujer con el pelo largo y negro trenzado con un vestido negro largo con una multitud de cintas que cubren sus piernas que sostienen una pequeña muñeca dio un paso alrededor de la cara de Azula Corner endurecido como ella dijo: "¿Quién diablos es usted !? "de repente, una voz gritó desde el otro extremo del pasillo diciendo" ¿Qué es lo que te! "Juri y Azula se dio la vuelta para ver a otra mujer vestida de negro con el pelo corto astilla que lleva una gran espada de pie detrás de ellos. Juri sonrió y se rió y dijo: "Te conozco dos! Sciczar me dijo que le podría aparecer algún tiempo Lulu Paine. "Paine levantó la espada y con calma dijo" ¿Dónde están Yuna y Rikku? "Juri agarró Sora y la arrojó a un lado y luego se hundió en una posición de combate y dijo" lo trae perra ! "

Juri corrió en Paine dejando Azula mirando a Lulu Azula inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara Lulu frunció el ceño y dijo: "¿Dónde están Yuna y Rikku ?!" Azula se rió y dijo: "Si me puede vencer tal vez ' ll decirle. "Lulu entrecerró los ojos mientras gritaba" ¡Fuego! "Lulu lanzó una bola de fuego en el Azula pero con gracia saltó fuera del camino y luego Azula balanceó sus brazos alrededor y lanzó una columna de llamas azules de sus dedos. Lulu se metió las llamas y tan pronto como ella se enderezó Azula disparó un rayo azul de sus dedos y golpeó en el pecho Lulu Lulu gritado "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!", Mientras que cayera al suelo Azula se acercó contoneándose con cada paso y dijo: "Demasiado fácil ".

Azula se dio la vuelta para ver Juri esquivando golpes de espada del Paine "HAHAHAHAH! Eso es lo mejor que tienes ?! "Juri rió mientras Paine se precipitó al reducido a la cabeza de Juri. Juri se metió la espada y saltó hacia atrás Juri miró hacia abajo para ver un mechón de su pelo en el suelo. Juri muele sus dientes mientras su ojo izquierdo comenzó a brillar de color rosa como Juri activó su Feng Shui Engine y gritó "pequeña perra!" Juri comenzó a lanzar golpes y patadas a Paine a un ritmo vertiginoso que Paine apenas podía DODGE manos y los pies de Juri iniciadas a brillar con una luz rosa como el que barrió las piernas de Paine de debajo de ella a continuación, Juri le dio una patada en el pecho. Juri agarró Paine por el cuello y se echó hacia atrás su puño y dijo: "Ahora se muere." Azula corrió y agarró el brazo de Juri y dijo "Basta Juri!" Juri se soltó y dijo: "Yo no recibo órdenes de usted!" Entonces una voz desde detrás de ellos "Usted haga de mí."

Juri y Azula se volvieron para ver Sciczar caminar hacia ellos flanqueado por el relámpago y un par de cazadores Azula inmediatamente cayó de rodillas, inclinándose a su amo y Juri lentamente soltó Paine e hizo lo mismo. Sciczar un gesto a los cazadores y comenzaron a desnudarse y unirse Lulú y Paine como él y Rayo se trasladó a la arrodillada Fighters Sciczar puso su mano sobre el hombro de Azula y dijo: "Lo has hecho bien." Azula apoyó la frente en el suelo y dijo: "Gracias maestro." Sciczar luego miró a Juri que estaba mirando al suelo mientras su amo le tocó el hombro y le dijo: "Tienes que aprender un poco de auto-control de mi querido." Juri muele sus dientes y dijo: "ella deriva a morir. "levantada Sciczar de Juri cabeza hacia arriba y dijo:" Eso no es para que usted decida. "Juri cerró los ojos y respondió:" Sí, amo. "

Una ladera verde exuberante normalmente estaba cubierto de grandes cristales de color rosa como cazador se enfrentó a su presa aliento de Guren llegó entrecortada mientras miraba el Cazador este misterioso enemigo había atacado de la nada ya pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos Guren no pudo culminar el cazador fuera. Guren fue un poco peor para el desgaste de su luz pelo azul se había caído de su cola de caballo habitual y su vestido verde largo fue hecho trizas por los intentos del Hunter para capturarla. Guren apretó los dientes y gritó: "No me importa cuántos de ustedes monstruos Orochimaru envía después de mí, no voy a volver a él!" El Hunter rió y dijo: "Usted se equivoca. Yo no te sirven antiguo maestro. "Guren frunció el ceño y dijo:" Entonces qué trabajas para ?! "The Hunter sonrió bajo su casco y dijo" Usted se dará cuenta muy pronto ".

Guren hizo varias señales manos y creó dos grandes del copo de nieve de cristal en forma encogido luego los arrojó en el Hunter. El cazador se metió tanto en Guren y corrió como hizo más muestras de la mano y luego cerró sus dos manos en el suelo y varios picos de cristal surgió de la tierra bajo el cazador el cazador saltó hacia atrás y lanzó una cuerda de lazo en la Guren. Guren se formó rápidamente una hoja de cristal en el brazo y cortó el lazo Aparte Guren se rió de la Hunter diciendo "Va a tomar mucho más que eso que yo!" El cazador respondió disparando una bolita de metal a Guren el ninja presumida en rodajas el sedimento en medio pero una nube de gas pulverizado desde las mitades en que se sumió Guren.

Guren tosió y amordazado como el gas de la rodeaba y de repente se sintió mareado y cayó al suelo. El cazador se acercó al inconsciente Guren y rasgó su vestido y ceñido mono rojo dejando desnuda tras cortar un collar en el cuello de inhibidor Guren el cazador agarró por las muñecas y las ató a la espalda. Después de que el cazador envuelto cuerdas alrededor del pecho de Guren y los brazos arriba y abajo sus pechos una vez la parte superior del cuerpo estaba atado el cazador agarró las piernas de Guren y le ató los tobillos y las rodillas juntas. A medida que el cazador terminó empatado Guren hasta que empezó a despertar al igual que los ojos de Guren abrieron el Hunter metió un fajo de tela en la boca. "Fffmmmmmnnhhhh! Ggggrrrmmmmpppppp! NNNNNNMMMMMMHHHHH! "Guren gimió como el Hunter pegó rápidamente cerró la boca Guren patadas y gritaba como un loco como el Hunter la cogió y se activa su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

Aqua lentamente exprimido y amasó los pechos desnudos de Kari como la joven en voz baja lloró y gimió a través de su mordaza como se pellizca aqua y retorció los pezones haciéndola gritar "Nnnmmpphh!" Aqua sonrió cuando empezó a besarla esclavos más nuevo del cuello y luego le susurró al oído de Kari " Eso es. Cry Cry más para mí. Suena tan dulce. "Aqua luego agarró la entrepierna de Kari y digitación su coño mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a transmitir desde los ojos de Kari. Aqua se colocó delante de Kari y la miró a los ojos y dijo: "Usted había comportarse mejor a sí mismo joven. O de lo que va a pasar mucho tiempo aquí. Cammy! "Cammy se trasladó al lado de Aqua y esperaba sus órdenes.

Aqua volvió a Cammy y dijo "Comienza la formación poco de Kari. Y asegúrese de que las impresiones son profunda y duradera. "Cammy asintió y se alejó de la aguamarina como salió de la sala de formación de Kari gritos sonaron como Cammy comenzar a azotarla. Como aguamarina salió por la puerta Ayane y Yuna se alinearon detrás de ella caminaban de la cisterna y en el vestíbulo del Aqua dejado de repente en medio de la mirada de la habitación en las grandes puertas dobles que dan al exterior. Durante un momento de Aqua considera realmente saliendo de la mansión y nunca mirar hacia atrás Yuna se acercó y le preguntó "Mi señora ¿estás bien?" Aqua parpadeó varias veces y sacudió la cabeza y dijo: "Estoy bien Yuna. Vamos. "En ese momento, una voz por la parte superior de la escalera" no vas a ninguna parte! "

Aqua volvió hacia las escaleras para ver a una mujer joven con el pelo de la astilla del muslo llevaba un vestido morado con medias de color púrpura oscuro y guantes sin dedos negro caminando por los pasos de Aqua miró a la mujer y le dijo: "¿Quién diablos es usted?" La mujer de negro labios morados burlaban cuando respondió "¿y por qué te lo diga?" Aqua sonrió cuando llamó a su llave espada y dijo: "Así que sé qué llamar cuando tu eres mi esclavo." La mujer gruñó mientras sus manos brillaban en una luz blanca y dos monstruos de roca grandes se le presentó la aguamarina ladeó la cabeza, sorprendido y dijo: "Una bruja. Interesante. Pero sigue siendo un principiante por lo que parece que "La mujer metió las manos hacia delante y disparó rayo de luz blanca en el Aqua que los bloqueó con su llave espada al igual que la mujer intentó volver a intentarlo una voz llamó desde el piso de arriba" Stop Charmcaster! "

Charmcaster y Aqua mirada para ver a una joven vestida con una chaqueta con capucha de color rosa y una falda de tenis y mini blanco zapatos que llevan una mancha con forma de perro negro y verde. Charmcaster gruñó y dijo: "Te dije Julie. Yo no recibo órdenes de usted! "Julie frunció el ceño y dijo:" Pero tenemos que encontrar Gwen! "Charmcaster rió y dijo:" Oh, vamos a encontrar poco a Gwen, pero primero voy a anular esta perra arrogante! "Aqua sonrió y dijo "Yuna ir a buscar algunos cazadores y decirles que tenemos entromete." Yuna rápidamente corrió por un pasillo como aguamarina preparó para luchar contra la aguamarina parecía Ayane y dijo "voy a asumir que puede manejar la chica." Ayane asintió y saltó a Julie como aguamarina y Charmcaster miraron el uno al otro. Charmcaster sonrió a sus subordinados de roca y dijo "Sick sus hijos!"

Los monstruos de roca corrieron en el Aqua, pero se mantuvo firme y una vez que estaban al alcance de Aqua añicos cada uno con un tajo de su llave espada. Aqua sonrió Charmcaster y pidió "más?" Charmcaster gruñó mientras saltaba en el Aqua sus puños que brilla intensamente aqua fácilmente eludió Charmcaster y la golpeó en la parte posterior de la cabeza con su llave espada. Charmcaster cayó al suelo inconsciente y Aqua la miró con una sonrisa y dijo "demasiado fácil". De repente algo golpeó desde atrás del Aqua lanzando a través del cuarto de Aqua se empujó hacia arriba desde el suelo para ver un Ayane inconsciente acostado en la parte superior de su. Al bajar las escaleras era Julie lleva un gran traje de combate negro y verde. Aqua empujó Ayane fuera de ella al igual que Julie llegó a ellos y dijo: "Ahora, ¿dónde está Gwen?"

Aqua le dio una sonrisa satisfecha y dijo: "Es difícil de decir. Tenemos tantas esclavos aquí es difícil seguir la pista. "Julie fue a perforar la aguamarina pero ella fue arrojado de repente a través del cuarto en el principal puertas de Aqua parecía que el balcón del segundo piso para ver Ahsoka allí de pie sable de luz en la mano. El joven Jedi saltó y corrió a Julie roza abierta su traje el traje se derritió y reformó como la pequeña burbuja perro. Julie gritó "correr la nave!" Ahsoka patada Julie en la cabeza dejándola fuera de la nave empezó a gruñir a Ahsoka y saltó hacia ella, pero Ahsoka simplemente metió la mano y realizó la nave en su lugar con la Fuerza. Ahsoka se echó hacia atrás su espada de luz, pero la aguamarina dijo "Stop! No matarlo. "Ahsoka se detuvo en el lugar como la aguamarina se acercó y dijo:" Sciczar puede tener algún uso para esta cosa ".

La lluvia continuó cayendo como una mujer solitaria caminaba por el bosque oscuro de la mujer estaba vestida de traje largo de color azul oscuro con nubes rojas su largo cabello azul que sopla en el viento. La mujer se detuvo cuando vio una figura solitaria de pie en frente de ella el Cazador se adelantó diciendo "Konan. El famoso ángel de Amegakure vas a venir conmigo. "Konan se limitó a mirar el cazador con una mirada estoica en su cara. El cazador se acercó a Konan diciendo "Silencio no es así?" El cazador agarró Konan por los hombros y dijo: "Me esperaba más de un miembro de la Akatsuki." Konan simplemente dijo "Fool".

A continuación, el cuerpo de Konan comenzó separado en trozos de papel y comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo a varios pies de distancia del cazador el verdadero Konan observó como su clon de papel envuelto el Cazador. Konan luego hizo una seña con la mano y el clon Dibujo de despiece Konan se volvió a alejarse, pero una cuerda del lazo envuelto alrededor de sus brazos y el cuerpo. Konan se dio la vuelta para ver el Hunter caminando hacia ella el cazador dijo entonces "Se necesitará algo más que eso para detenerme." El cazador disparó una ráfaga de aturdimiento en Konan, pero ya que su cuerpo de Konan se incendió el Cazador redujo su desintegrador diciendo "Otro clon." a continuación, varios de papel encogida golpeó el cazador que vino detrás de la Hunter volvió a ver Konan flotando en el aire con grandes alas de papel Konan con calma dijo "Fool. No me pueden derrotar. "El cazador disparó a pequeña bolita negro a Konan que explotó en frente de ella.

Konan fue pronto cubierto de espesa sustancia viscosa negro y las alas comenzó a desmoronarse cuando cayó al suelo. "No, no, no!" Konan gritó cuando golpeó el suelo que ella trató de usar su jutsu de papel, pero que no funcionaría Konan miró al cazador y dijo: "¿Qué es esto?" El cazador se volvió un dial en su arma y dijo "Petróleo. Usted es una debilidad. Y un aceite especial en eso. "El cazador disparó Konan de nuevo y el aceite que cubría su cuerpo se congeló Konan intentó liberarse, pero su cuerpo no se movería. El Hunter agarró por el pelo Konan y obligó a su boca y metió en un fajo de tela Konan gritado "AaaaahhhhMMMMMMNNNNPPPPHPHHHH!" Como el Hunter pegó la boca cerrada. Konan continuó gritando "Nnnnmmmmhhhppppppphhhhh! Mmmmmhhhhhhppppppppppnnnnn! HHHHHHHNNNNNNMMMMMMPPPPPPPPHHHHH! ", Como el cazador de la recogió del suelo y activó su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

Lulu gritó a través de su mordaza "Grrmmmpppgghhhhhh!" Mientras se esforzaba contra las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas y rodillas como Sciczar se paró frente a su sonrisa Sciczar agarró a uno de los pechos de Lulu y empezó a apretar diciendo "Vaya por delante Lulu. Lucha grito luchar por su libertad. Usted se dará cuenta muy pronto que nunca a dejar este lugar de nuevo. "Lulu rugió" GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHH! "A través de su mordaza como Sciczar dio unas palmaditas en la cara y dijo" llevarla a la sala de entrenamiento. "Lulu comenzó a gritar de nuevo como un par de cazadores la agarraron y la arrastraron de la habitación. Sciczar sonrió mientras se giraba para Paine su pecho subía y bajaba como Sciczar pasó la mano por el pelo corto de plata. Sciczar besó la mejilla de Paine dijo "Cálmate Paine. Su nueva vida aquí será mucho mejor ".

Paine respondió Sciczar cabezazo en la cara de los cazadores obligados Paine de rodillas como Sciczar se tambaleó hacia atrás. Paine se quejó "Grmph! Rnnnmmmmpppphhhhh! "Mientras se empuja la cara por primera vez en el suelo Sciczar enderezó y dijo" Feisty no estamos? Bueno, supongo que tendremos que trabajar algo de esa energía que lo haría. "Los cazadores arrastraron Paine a un conjunto de ganchos de metal que cuelgan del complemento y comenzaron a ellas en sus muñecas y tobillos Paine continuaron maldecir a través de su mordaza como Sciczar Observé sus cazadores se unen a la pared Paine. Una vez que los cazadores hicieron a un lado Sciczar movió hacia Paine diciendo "No estoy sorprendido por el espíritu en toda Paine." Sciczar tendió la mano y un cazador le dio un gran consolador de Paine comenzó a gemir y gritar "Nhmph! Hnmmppphh! NNMMPPPHHH! "Sciczar sonrió mientras acariciaba la condición de mujer de Paine dijo que" es el momento de aprender su lugar ".

Sciczar empujó el consolador en el coño de Paine y volvió a la posición más alta y Paine estalló en gritos de dolor y éxtasis como Sciczar se dio la vuelta gritos de Paine crecieron más y más fuerte. Sciczar despojado de su túnica y subir a la cama y se sentó a horcajadas ZOE la joven asustado se quejó a través de su mordaza como Sciczar comenzó a acariciar sus pechos. Sciczar sonrió mientras se sumergió en el coño de Zoe y sus gritos se unió Paine es como el niño niños elegidos fue violada sin piedad. Zoe gritó "PPPHHHHHNNNMMMMMRRRRPPPP! PPPPHHHHNNNMMMMH! HHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNNNNMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHH! "Pidiendo que esto termine, pero Sciczar condujo más y más profundamente que la habitación se llenó con los sonidos del sexo y la tortura.

El carro traqueteaba por el camino, ya que se detuvo en un pequeño pueblo en la Tierra de Agua del conductor tiró de las riendas para detener a los caballos. El conductor miró al horizonte y luego se volvió a una pequeña ventana y dijo: "Mi Señora creo que sería mejor si nos detenemos aquí hasta mañana." En el interior del carro se sentó una mujer hermosa en un vestido largo azul de manga Mei Terumi parecía a ella conductor y le preguntó "¿seguro que no podemos viajar más? Necesito estar en esta reunión diplomática mañana. "Un black ops Anub Ninja sentado frente a Mei respondió diciendo" Lady Mizukage sé que estás presencia en esta reunión es de suma importancia, pero su seguridad es más importante. "Mei suspiró mientras hacía girar un mechón de su cabello largo castaño rojizo y dijo "Está bien. Vamos a encontrar una posada de la noche. "El conductor tiró de las riendas y los caballos se ubicó a través del pueblo, pero en un tejado cerca de un cazador visto el carro que lleva su objetivo.

Mei y sus guardias entraron en una pequeña posada, mientras que sus guardias se extienden por todo el edificio Mei se acercó a la mesa y hablaron con una mujer joven "Disculpe Necesito una habitación para pasar la noche." La mujer inclinó la cabeza y dijo: "Por supuesto señora Terumi. Nos sentimos honrados de que la casa de esta noche. "La mujer le entregó una llave y Mei señaló por el pasillo diciendo" Tu habitación es por ese pasillo cuatro puertas a la derecha. Por favor, disfrutar de su estancia. "Mei sonrió y dijo:" Gracias por su hospitalidad. "Mei se dirigió al pasillo con sus guardias en el remolque que llegaron a la puerta de la habitación Mei abrió la puerta y se puso a paso dentro de Mei dijo a sus guardias" Si todo no te importa me gustaría un poco de tiempo conmigo. "Uno de los guardias dijo:" Pero lady Terumi- "Mei se rió cuando ella dijo:" no se preocupe, no es como alguien que está a la espera de secuestrarme aquí. "los guardias asintieron mientras tomaban lugares fuera de la puerta y Mei cerraron la puerta. Mei parecía en la habitación modesta y dijo "acogedor". Mei se quitó las sandalias de punta abierta y protectores de la espinilla y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama.

Pero, de repente sintió una abrazadera Mei mano a la boca y una envoltura brazo alrededor de su cuerpo le sujetó los brazos a los costados Mei gritó "Hhhhnnnnmmmmm!" Con sorpresa cuando ella comenzó a luchar contra su agresor desconocido. "Shhhhh calmarse Mei todo será más pronto." Susurró una voz en el oído de la Mizukage luchando como Mei empezó a oler un olor dulzón de la mano en la nariz y la boca "HHHNNNNNMMMMMMMM! PPPPPHHHHNNNNMMMMMM! "Mei gritó en la parte superior de sus pulmones por sus guardias. Hubo un golpe en la puerta y una voz llamando "Señora Terumi es todo bien?" Gritos de Mei se volvió a suaves gemidos al oír su voz llama a cabo "Todo está bien. Me estoy preparando a su vez en la noche. "Los ojos de Mei lentamente cerrados mientras finalmente sucumbió al gas y el cazador la dejó en el suelo sonriendo bajo su casco. El Hunter rápidamente se quitó el vestido de Mei y malla armadura y comenzó a obligar a su cuerpo desnudo con una cuerda una vez que las muñecas y los tobillos de rodillas Mei estaban ligados al Hunter metió un fajo de tela en la boca y se sella sus labios cerrados con cinta adhesiva. Una vez hecho el cazador cogió y la tiró por encima del hombro Mei y activó su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

"HHHNNNNPPPMMMMHHHH! NNNNPPPPPPHHHHHHHHH! MMMMMPPHHHHH! "Charmcaster gritó a través de la gran mordaza de bola roja como un consolador la empujó más cerca del orgasmo del Aqua estaba arrodillado a su lado acariciando su sonriendo mientras dicho cabello" ¿Quién es la perra ahora puta? "Charmcaster fulminó en el Aqua como ella llegó a su clímax y gritó "! MMMMMHHHHNNNNNPPPPPPP" Aqua rió mientras se arrastraba a Julie que se retorcía y se retorcía locamente tratando de trabajar el vibrador fuera de su coño de Aqua bofetada culo de Julie haciendo su secuela "Nnnnnhhh!" Aqua luego comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Julie y exprimir su culo diciendo "Eso es correcto. Gritar gritar para su amante. "Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar en los ojos de Julie mientras ella gemía" Nnnnnnhhhhhmmmpp Mmmmmmmnnnnhhhhhpppp! "

Aqua se puso de pie y miró a Ahsoka y dijo: "Mantener un ojo sobre ellos." Ahsoka asintió mientras caminaba aqua por ella a Ayane que estaba de pie en la esquina de la habitación. Aqua miró a la joven kunoichi y dijo: "Me has fallado Ayane." Ayane empezó a decir "Pero mi Señora-" Aqua abofeteó Ayane en la cara y dijo: "No tengo necesidad de un guardaespaldas que ni siquiera puede defenderse ella misma! "Ayane bajó la cabeza, pero se mantuvo en silencio aguamarina entrecerró los ojos y dijo:" Quítate la ropa. "Ayane levantó la vista y dijo:" ¿Qué !? "Aqua abofeteó Ayane nuevo y dijo:" he dicho las quite! AHORA! "Ayane comenzó lentamente a despojar de su ropa como Yuna vino que transportaba a tres conjuntos de metal de las esposas una gran mordaza de bola y una jeringa, una vez Ayane habían deslizado de su llanura sujetador negro y bragas de Aqua tomó un par de esposas caminaba detrás ella y agarró una de las muñecas de Ayane. Aqua rompió una de las esposas en la muñeca de Ayane mientras susurrando en su oído "Creo que he conseguido mi uso fuera de usted como un luchador." Aqua luego agarró la otra muñeca de Ayane y se rompió el otro puño sobre él aqua luego besó el cuello de Ayane y susurró "Ahora es el momento de tomar su lugar como mi nueva mascota."

Aqua empujó Ayane de rodillas y se agarró a otro juego de esposas y les encajarse en los tobillos de Ayane aqua palmada culo de Ayane causando a gemir en voz baja en el dolor. Aqua sonrió y dijo: "Sí te gusta que no es cierto. Usted putita! "Ayane no dijo nada mientras la aguamarina agarró la mordaza de bola y quedó colgando en frente de su cara de Aqua en voz baja dijo" puta de par en par. "Ayane abrió la boca y Aqua más o menos empujó la mordaza en la boca" Hrrhhmmmmnnn Nnnrrrmmmm Mmmrrrhhhh "Ayane gimió cuando la aguamarina abrocha la correa de cuero detrás de su cabeza. Aqua agarró el último juego de esposas y se rompió uno de los extremos en los puños en las muñecas de Ayane y el otro a los de sus tobillos aqua se puso de pie y tomó la jeringa del Yuna y la sostuvo delante de la cara de Ayane. "¿Sabe usted lo que es esto?" Aqua preguntó Ayane sacudió la cabeza y Aqua eludió y dijo: "Esta es una fórmula muy especial Sciczar había desarrollado. Aumenta el deseo sexual de una mujer. "Aqua se arrodilló junto a Ayane y dijo" Esto solo disparo sólo durará unos días. Pero lo mantendremos en jugo con ella hasta que la única cosa en su mente es el sexo ".

Aqua clavó la aguja en el cuello de Ayane y se inyecta el líquido Ayane gimió "Nnnnnnhhhhhmmmm." Aqua como se puso de pie y dijo: "Después de unas semanas usted el pequeño bimbo perfecto." Ayane luego comenzó a retorcerse como sus pezones se endurecieron y su coño humedecido "Hhhhmm Nnnnhhhh Mmmppppp HHHNNNNMMMMMM!" Ayane gimió cuando su cuerpo se puso caliente y empezó a arrastrarse a los pies de la aguamarina. Aqua retrocedió y dijo "Oh, no, no por el momento." Ayane gritó a través de su mordaza cuando empezó a frotar sus pechos contra el suelo en señal de frustración se tiró de las esposas atrapando sus manos detrás de su espalda. Aqua sonrió mientras observaba el chillido del ninja una vez formidable en agonía sexual.

Fuera de un restaurante rústico de los sonidos de una gran pelea se podían escuchar por millas en el interior del comedor era un revoltijo de mesas y sillas rotas y entre ellos se encontraba los cuerpos inconscientes de media docena de hombres corpulentos. De pie en medio de este desorden fue una mujer joven con el pelo largo de color rojo con una blusa verde de largo y sandalias de punta abierta Kushina Uzumaki ralentizado su respiración y miró alrededor de la habitación y dijo: "Oh I sobre lo haría otra vez." Kushina caminaba al mostrador donde el dueño aturdido se levantó y sacó su bolso que dio al propietario una dulce sonrisa y dijo: "lo siento por el señor lío." Kushina contó un gran fajo de billetes y le entregó el dinero al propietario diciendo "aquí. Esto debería cubrir mi comida y los daños. "Kushina le dio al dueño de un gran sonrisa y se marchó.

El camino a la aldea de la hoja era larga, pero Kushina estaba decidido a llegar hasta allí tenía que ver a su hijo que tenía que ver a Naruto. Después de que el zorro de nueve colas fue removido de su cuerpo y sellado dentro de Kushina de Naruto cayó en coma cercana a la muerte que acaba de despertar de hace una semana. Después de despertar Kushina supo que su hijo estaba todavía vivo y estaba haciendo bastante la reputación para sí mismo. Kushina sonrió pensando en cómo se sentiría a poner los ojos en su hijo como un hombre la alegría que sintió le hizo acelerar sus pasos para llegar a Konoha más rápido.

Unas pocas horas habían pasado desde Kushina había dejado el restaurante cuando vio algo farer de la carretera. Era una anciana tendida en el camino de tierra junto a un gran carro de madera Kushina corrió al lado de la mujer y se arrodilló pidió abajo "¿Estás bien?" La anciana se empujó a sus rodillas y dijo: "Sí creo que sí." Kushina ayudó a la mujer de pie y preguntó: "¿Qué pasó?" la anciana se rió y dijo: "Oh, nada más que viajando por mucho tiempo a mi edad." la anciana agarró el mango de su carro y le preguntó "¿Qué es una joven y bella dama como tú sola aquí afuera? "" estoy a cargo de la aldea de hoja oculta. "Kushina respondió la anciana se rió y dijo:" Realmente. Curiosamente me dirijo allí mismo. "La anciana comenzó a empujar su carro por la carretera y Kushina la siguió.

Después de una hora de silencio la anciana preguntó Kushina "¿Cuáles son sus planes cuando llegue a Konoha?" Mejillas de Kushina se puso rojo como ella sonrió y dijo: "Voy allí para ver a mi hijo." La anciana sonrió y dijo: "De Verdad. Ahora no es tan dulce. "La anciana se detuvo y se apoyó en su carro Kushina se acercó y le preguntó" ¿Estás bien? ", La anciana asintió y dijo:" Sólo descansando mis huesos intentado eso es todo. "La anciana alcanzado en el carro y sacó una calabaza de agua y tomó un trago de ella. La anciana le ofreció la calabaza a Kushina diciendo "sediento?" Kushina asintió y dijo: "Sí, gracias." Kushina tomó la calabaza y tomó un largo trago de ella. En ese momento, Kushina comenzó a sentir entumecimiento y luego se desplomó la anciana se echó a reír como Kushina tratado de moverse pero su cuerpo no recibir respuesta. "Parece que mi información sobre usted tenía razón. Usted está demasiado confiada Kushina. "Kushina miró y dijo:" ¿Quién eres tú !? "

La anciana sonrió mientras su cuerpo comenzó a desdibujarse y se transforma en un cazador Kushina quedó sin aliento cuando el cazador se agachó y empezó a rasgar la ropa Kushina trató de defenderse, pero su cuerpo todavía estaba paralizado. El cazador le arrancó el sujetador de Kushina dejando que sus pechos caída libre y luego agarró por las muñecas y comenzó a atarlos con una cuerda Kushina gritó al Hunter "¿Por qué haces esto !?" The Hunter terminó de atarse las muñecas de Kushina y dijo: "Mi señor te quería para su colección. "Kushina un grito de frustración como el Hunter agarró las piernas y ató las rodillas y los tobillos juntos. El Hunter agarró las bragas de Kushina y les arrancó el Cazador luego volcó Kushina sobre su espalda y dijo "Es hora de hacerte callar." Kushina sacudió la cabeza diciendo "No, no, por favor. No pleasmmmmnnhhhpphh! MMMMNNNPPPHHH! "Como el Hunter empujó sus bragas en la boca y selló sus labios cerrados con cinta adhesiva. El cazador entonces recogió el Kushina gimiendo y activó su haz de transporte y desapareció en un destello de luz.

El vestíbulo estaba lleno de los sonidos de gruñidos y gemidos amortiguados como aguamarina miró por encima de las ocho mujeres desnudas delante de ella con una sonrisa. Aqua volvió a Sciczar y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y le dio un largo beso apasionado vez que los dos se separaron aqua dijo "Eres realmente cazadores han hecho, por sí mismas este momento." Sciczar agarró las caderas de la aguamarina y la atrajo hacia sí y empezó para besar su cuello aguamarina inclinó la cabeza mientras disfrutaba de la sensación. Sciczar luego dijo "Ciertamente que sí. Pero incluso la totalidad de belleza palidece combinados de estos soltera en comparación con usted. "Aqua acercó a Tsunade diciendo" Sí. Supongo que tienes razón."

Aqua daba al atado y amordazado como Hokage Tsunade luchado contra los dos cazadores de la celebración de su constante lanzando amenazas y maldiciones apagadas aqua agarró los dos enormes pechos de Tsunade y comenzó más o menos a tientas ellos. Tsunade se quejó "Nnnmmmhhh! Mmmnnnhh! Hhnnnmmppp! ", Como aguamarina mirada hacia la línea y dijo:" ¿Qué es con estos ninjas y pechos gigantes? Se podría pensar que en el camino durante el combate. "Sciczar rió y dijo:" Quizás es sólo que son vanidad. "Aqua sonrió mientras lamer el pecho de Tsunade haciéndola gritar aún más fuerte después del Aqua mordió el cuello de Tsunade lo suficientemente duro para hacer su grito ¸ aguamarina soltó y dijo "Oh, sí que va a hacer."

Aqua caminaba por Anko y Kurenai Shizune sin pensarlo mucho, pero se detuvo por Konan. El miembro de la temible Akatsuki se quedó en silencio torcer las muñecas tratando de liberarse de la aguamarina la miraba diciendo "Hhhhmmmm¸ no muy hablador estamos?" Aqua dio una palmada en la entrepierna de repente Konan pero apenas hizo un sonido de Aqua frunció el ceño mientras empujaba sus dedos en el coño de Konan y comenzaron a jugar con ella. Incluso después de varios minutos de esta Konan se mantuvieron en silencio y cara de piedra aguamarina creciente enojado finalmente abofeteado Konan través de la cara y dijo: "Bueno, no es que una perra dura?" Konan le devolvió la aguamarina con la misma mirada en blanco delante de la aguamarina apretó los dientes y dijo que "una forma u otra voy a hacer llorar como una puta!" Aqua abofetearon Konan una y caminaban sobre Konan mientras continuaba tratando de romper las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas.

Como aguamarina llegó a Mei y Guren los dos estaban agitándose tratando de liberarse de los cazadores de Aqua sonrió mientras agarraba uno de los pechos de Mei y metió sus dedos en la entrepierna de Guren y las dos mujeres se quejó de Aqua como empezó a jugar con sus cuerpos. "Vamos damas." Aqua rió "El que grita más fuerte se pone a dormir conmigo esta noche." Mei empezó a gemir "Hhhnnnmmpphh¸ Nnnnmmmmpppphhh¸ Mmmmnnnnnnpppphhhh!", Como las uñas de la aguamarina se hundieron en su piel suave y flexible. Guren movió la cabeza de lado a lado gritando "HHNNNHHHHH! NNNNMMMMMMHHHHHHH! HHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMPPPPPPPPHHHHH! ", Como aguamarina excavado más y más profundamente en el coño de Aqua sonrió y besó los labios amordazados de Guren y dijo:" Parece que usted gana. "Aqua se alejó dejando sin aire y temiendo lo que vendría después.

Kushina estaba temblando de miedo como de Aqua puso sus ojos sobre ella aguamarina sonrió mientras agarraba un mechón de pelo de Kushina y la apretó contra su nariz y saboreó el aroma. Aqua sonrió diciendo "Glorioso." Aqua luego agarró el culo de Kushina haciéndola gemir "Whhmmmppp!", Como aqua empezó a besar su cuello y lentamente se mueve hacia abajo a sus pechos. Aqua mordisqueó pechos suave y flexible de Kushina y dijo "delicioso." Como Kushina se quejó "Nnnnmmmppppphhhh." Aqua luego comenzó a besar el estómago de Kushina y luego se detuvo junto a su entrepierna aqua vista y sonrió diciendo: "Vamos a ver lo bien que el sabor." Kushina sacudió la cabeza que bala "Nnnnhhhmmm! Ppphhhhmmmmm! NNNMMMMMPPPPPPHHHH! "Aqua sonrió mientras empezaba a lamer lentamente los labios de la vagina de Kushina haciéndola gemir en voz baja y luego de Aqua empujó lentamente su lengua dentro de saborear el gusto y el tacto de los jugos de Kushina y el Aqua más profunda fue la más fuerte Kushina se quejó. Aqua luego comenzó a chupar el coño de Kushina haciéndola gemir "Hhhhpppmmmmm! Nnnnhhhhhmmmmm! Wwwwhhhhppppmmmmm! MMMMMMMNNNNNNPPPPPPHHH! "Aqua luego sacó y se levantó limpiándose la boca y luego mirando a los ojos de Kushina dijo" Sólo prefecto ".

Fin?


End file.
